Amor después del sufrimiento
by GingerJudo
Summary: Oliver y Patty estan enamorados de eso ya no hay duda. Aparece una chica que tiene un grave problema en su vida, Roberto, Adriano, Benji, Patty, Oliver entre otros intentaran ayudarla... ¿Lo conseguirán? Contiene lemon, amor, drama, pasión. Atención hay escenas de violencia y/o violación de un personaje. Oliver x Patty /Adriano x Marian. Espero que les guste...
1. Chapter 1 Declaración

**Escrito por: GingerJudo.**

**Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa y todos los personajes de la serie pertenecen a****Yōichi Takahashi****, solo los tomo prestados para este fanfic, excepto los personajes que he creado yo para escribir la historia. Espero que les guste y gracias por leerlo!**

**Oliver x Patty / Marian x Adriano Fugartini (Romance/Drama)**

**AMOR DESPUÉS DEL SUFRIMIENTO**

Capitulo 1 Declaración

Oliver después de muchos días de dudas e inseguridades se decidió a confesarle a Patty sus sentimientos… después de mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta que la quería, que la amaba con locura y con todo su corazón… pero había tardado mucho en darse cuenta, y ahora solo le quedaban dos semanas, antes de irse a cumplir su sueño de ir a Brasil con Roberto...

Los miedos e inseguridades aparecían en él al pensar ¿Y si ella no le correspondía?, ¿Y si al decirle lo que sentía la perdía hasta como amiga? Tenía que reconocer que estaba nervioso e incluso asustado, al no saber qué respondería Patty. Bueno pensó, será lo que tenga que ser.

Había quedado con Patty en aquel árbol desde el cual se veía toda la ciudad, él consideró que era un lugar tranquilo, el atardecer era hermoso y pensó que era lo bastante romántico como para que su declaración fuera especial. Se dirigía corriendo con el balón en los pies mientras iba pensando en que ella siempre le había apoyado de manera incondicional, le había cuidado y curado sus heridas cuando se lesionaba, se había preocupado por él y su bienestar, en definitiva siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba para animarle con una de sus cálidas sonrisas, con un gritó de ánimo hacía él y el equipo, lloviera o hiciese calor ella siempre estaba para él viendo todos sus partidos con su bandera en la mano. Tampoco se le había pasado por alto todos los comentarios que los chicos del equipo le hacían sobre Patty, que si solo se preocupaba por él, que si le acerca la toalla y la bebida en los entrenamientos… y la frase de Bruce, es que hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que Patty está mucho por ti, yo creo que le gustas… él disimulaba su sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado y restando importancia a lo que decían… Sí era así, quería y necesitaba escucharlo de la boca de Patty.

Por fin llegó, la vio sentada debajo del enorme árbol, admirando el paisaje, estaba preciosa como siempre, llevaba una falda azul marino por encima de las rodillas, una camisa blanca y su cabello lacio suelto, que ya le llegaba por los hombros… Había llegado el momento, pensó.

- ¡Hola Patty! Siento si te he hecho esperar.

- ¡Hola Oliver!, no te preocupes, solo llevaba aquí un par de minutos. Dime ¿De qué querías hablarme? -dijo con algo de curiosidad.

- Bueno es que yo… quería decirte que me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante y quería decírtelo -estaba muy nervioso, su corazón le iba a dos mil por hora, parecía que le iba a estallar el pecho…

Patty le miraba algo preocupada, le veía algo alterado y eso no era nada habitual en él… y la prueba era en cómo se tocaba la cabeza revelando su nerviosismo…

- ¿Oliver te encuentras bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

- Sí… estoy bien, bueno es que yo quería decirte… quería hablarte sobre…

Respiró hondo e intento tranquilizarse, la cara de Patty era de no entender nada de lo que le estaba pasando. Finalmente dijo mirándola a los ojos y con sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo que iba a decir:

- Patty yo quería… decirte que me…me gustas mucho, me he dado cuenta de que te… te quiero y de que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo…

Oliver suspiró aliviado, ya lo había soltado.

Patty se había quedado sin habla, el corazón le latía fuertemente, y con todas las palabras que Oliver fue diciendo notaba como cada vez se iba sonrojando más, unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, su sueño de ser correspondida se había hecho realidad…

Oliver se quedó algo asustado al ver llorar a Patty, le secó las lágrimas con los dedos de su mano, y le dijo:

- Patty ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No dije nada malo verdad?

Patty no pudo hacer nada más, que abrazarse a él fuertemente, hundió su cabeza en su pecho, y le dijo entres sollozos, con lágrimas en los ojos:

- He esperado tanto tiempo para oírte decir eso… estoy enamorada de ti desde la primera vez que te ví… te quiero Oliver, con todo mi corazón…

Oliver que le había devuelto el abrazo sin pensárselo, sintió una gran felicidad recorrerle por dentro y dijo:

- ¡Soy tan feliz Patty! Tenía miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo…

Patty levanto su rostro del pecho de Oliver y le dedico una sonrisa llena de amor.

Oliver sin dejar de abrazarla, movió una de sus manos y le secó las lágrimas que ahora sabía que eran de felicidad, le acarició la mejilla, la miró tiernamente a los ojos y se fue acercando poco a poco a sus labios, ella ladeó un poco la cabeza y en unos segundos ambos se besaron dulcemente, se estaban demostrando todo el amor que habían guardado y ocultado por el otro durante tanto tiempo…

Se quedaron abrazados y cogidos de la mano viendo el atardecer.

Pasado un rato, Oliver le dijo que cuando regresara de Brasil, en un tiempo, quería que ella se fuese con él, sólo quería tenerla a su lado para siempre. Y le preguntó:

- Patty, ¿Vendrías conmigo cuando regrese de Brasil?

Patty se sintió infinitamente feliz por las palabras de Oliver, y unas lágrimas volvieron a asomarse por esos hermosos ojos castaños y le contestó:

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Oliver! Iría a cualquier lugar mientras vaya a estar contigo, mi corazón siempre te ha pertenecido…

Oliver le sonrió dulcemente… y esta vez fue Patty quien se acercó a besarle. Fue un beso tierno, cálido y dulce pero se volvió algo apasionado y lujurioso cuando por primera vez, Oliver fue introduciendo suavemente su lengua en la boca entreabierta de Patty. Ambos soltaron un suave gemido y se dejaron llevar por esa sensación tan agradable, sintiendo el dulce sabor de sus bocas, la humedad de sus lenguas, y la calidez de sus movimientos totalmente coordinados…

Se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos totalmente sonrojados y acalorados, sin dejar de mirarse directamente a los ojos y de manera amorosa. Los dos dijeron a la vez:

- Te quiero.

Los siguientes días Oliver y Patty los aprovecharon al máximo para pasar tiempo juntos, fueron al cine, a pasear, a cenar, a bailar a alguna discoteca con los amigos del New Team y por supuesto Patty fue a animar a su novio cuando entrenaba o jugaba algún partido de fútbol.

Ya quedaban pocos días para que Oliver se fuera de Japón, se fue a cenar con Patty, había reservado una mesa en un restaurante romántico. Oliver quería que sus últimos días allí, fueran felices e inolvidables para Patty. Oliver se había dado cuenta que la amaba incluso más de lo que pensaba, ella era especial y se había vuelto un motivo más para levantarse cada día…

La cena fue maravillosa, al salir del restaurante se fueron a pasear a la playa. Bajo la luz de la luna, Patty se animó a confesarle a Oliver algo que había pensado mucho, y muy sonrojada y haciendo uso de la habilidad que ella tenía para decir las cosas directas miró a Oliver a los ojos y le dijo:

- Oliver… quería confesarte algo.

- Claro dime -dijo algo confuso por el sonrojo y el tono de voz tan bajito de Patty.

El corazón de Patty latía con fuerza, parecía que se le fuese a salir del pecho, nunca había estado tan nerviosa e incluso sentía algo de vergüenza por lo que iba a proponerle a Oliver…

- Lo he pensado mucho y… me gustaría que antes de que te fueras… eh… mmm como decirlo de manera suave… nos entregáramos el uno al otro, ¿sabes a que me refiero verdad?, confesó totalmente ruborizada….

Oliver se puso rojo como un tomate, jamás imaginó que Patty le fuese a proponer algo así en esos momentos, ya que en unos días él debería marcharse, y dicho así de esa manera tan directa, se había quedado en blanco e incapaz de decir palabra alguna.

- Quiero hacerlo porque te quiero Oliver. Ya no somos unos niños, tenemos 22 años y somos pareja…

Oliver pensó durante unos minutos y finalmente le dijo:

- Patty… ¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?, no es que no lo haya pensado alguna vez, pero no crees ¿qué todo es muy precipitado?, hace poco que empezamos a salir y confesamos nuestros sentimientos… y no me gustaría que por precipitarnos luego te arrepintieras, no con algo tan importante como eso…

- No me voy a arrepentir, puede parecer precipitado, pero nos conocemos y somos amigos desde que somos niños, siempre te he querido y he estado enamorada de ti desde que te ví por primera vez… no creo que sea tan precipitado… Quiero hacerlo por qué es lo que siento, por qué es mi forma de demostrarte que mi amor por ti es sincero, quiero poder recordarlo cuando estés en Brasil, quiero que tú seas el primero y el último con quien comparta algo así Oliver, siempre seré tuya…

Oliver, se sintió feliz y afortunado por tener una pareja como Patty, y le dijo con voz suave:

- Yo también quiero demostrarte todo eso, pero… quiero que sea especial por qué para los dos será nuestra primera vez… así que… ¿qué te parece si nos vamos un par de días fuera solo nosotros dos solos?

La respuesta de Patty fue besar a Oliver, después susurró contra sus labios:

- Me encantaría cariño…

Oliver sonrió.

Después de decidir dónde irían y que harían en esa escapada romántica… a Patty se le ocurrió una idea, y dijo:

- Cariño, cuando regresemos del viaje, que te parece si proponemos a todos tus amigos jugar un partido de fútbol… ya que, cuando volvamos del viaje solo te quedarán dos días, antes de que tengas que marcharte, y creo que el fútbol es una buena excusa para reuniros y verlos a todos… ¿qué te parece?

- ¡Es una idea genial Patty! A sí podré despedirme de todos ellos.

- Muy bien, pues mañana tenemos que llamar por teléfono a todos… a ver… Bruce Harper, Tom Baker, Mark Lenders, Phillip Callaghan, Julian Ross, Dani Melow, Ed Warner, Benji Price, Ted Carter, Johnny Mason, Paul Diamond, los hermanos Derrick, Clifford Yuma, Sandy Winters, todos los jugadores que no he nombrado del New Team… ah! Y las chicas Amy, Jenny, Eva, Anabel…creo que no me dejo a nadie, rió Patty.

Oliver también se puso a reír, por cómo estaba pensando todo Patty, la miró con una sonrisa en los labios, y le dijo:

- Eres tan hermosa e increíble, Patty…

Patty se sonrojó por las palabras de Oliver y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

_Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic que estoy acabando de escribir... Espero que les guste y gracias por leer! Saludos a todos/as los lectores y no olviden dejar reviews que eso siempre es algo que motiva a los que escribimos! Gracias de nuevo :)_


	2. Chapter 2 La primera vez

Capitulo 2 La primera vez

El día del viaje llegó.

- Bueno mamá, nos vemos en un par de días ¿vale?

- Pasároslo muy bien, y tener cuidado ¿eh Oliver?

- Claro mamá.

La madre de Oliver estaba feliz, por fin su hijo se había dado cuenta de que quería a Patty. Para la madre de Oliver no había chica mejor para él… siempre había estado al lado de su hijo, lo había apoyado, le había cuidado, entendía todo lo que el fútbol significaba para Oliver, y sabía perfectamente que Patty estaba enamorada de su hijo des de que iban al colegio. Los dos merecían estar juntos.

- ¡Adiós mamá! -dijo Patty saliendo de su casa.

- ¡Ir con cuidado y divertiros!

- ¡Sí!

Patty pensaba como no me lo voy a pasar bien si no he podido pegar ojo esta noche de los nervios.

Un saludo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hola Patty!

- ¡Hola Oliver!

Se besaron tímidamente y se cogieron de la mano, rumbo a la estación de tren.

Hablaron y rieron durante todo el viaje en tren, se hicieron fotografías y se abrazaron como dos recién enamorados…

Pasadas un par de horas llegaron a su destino, se dirigieron al hotel a dejar el equipaje, y se fueron a comer a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, cerca del hotel. Por la tarde, aprovechando que estaban por allí para dar un largo paseo y después decidieron dirigirse a la playa, se sentaron en la arena y se quedaron abrazados mirando el atardecer, todo el paisaje se tiño de un anaranjado-rojizo, era hermoso.

Oliver acarició la mejilla de Patty y se inclinó suavemente para besarla. Ambos se fundieron en ese beso extremadamente tierno y dulce, pasado un rato empezó a refrescar y decidieron ir a descansar un rato al hotel antes de cenar.

Oliver se estiró en la cama y Patty fue a darse una ducha relajante.

Patty al salir de la ducha, se dio cuenta de que no había cogido toda la ropa necesaria para vestirse… y ahora ¿qué haría? Tenía que ir a buscarla, no le iba a decir a Oliver que le cogiera la ropa de su bolsa, que vergüenza… Abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio a Oliver estirado en la cama, con un poco de suerte, él estaría dormido… Salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, intentando no hacer ruido, pero cuando paso por delante de Oliver, él abrió los ojos…

- O-li-ver… siento haberte despertado… es que me deje la ropa aquí fuera… y salí cogerla -rió nerviosamente Patty por la situación.

Oliver se quedo mudo…Ahí estaba con solo una minúscula toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, aún con gotas de agua que caían de su cabello mojado recorriendo parte de ese cuerpo que se le estaba volviendo muy apetecible… tuvo que tragar saliva, y intentar disimular su sonrojez y acaloramiento al verla así… estaba tan sumamente atractiva y sensual… veía como sus largas y firmes piernas eran recorridas por gotas de agua… y sintió algo de envidia.

- Tran…quila no estaba dormido… estás preciosa Patty…

- Gra… gracias cariño -dijo sonrojándose y totalmente ruborizada.

Cogió la ropa que le faltaba, intentando disimular la rapidez con que lo hacía, y se volvió a entrar en el baño.

- Que vergüenza por Dios, el corazón me va a estallar -se dijo Patty a sí misma.

Al otro lado del baño, estaba Oliver aún atónito por lo hermosa que era su novia, y intentando pensar en otras cosas para calmar a una entrepierna demasiada afectada y excitada que estaba reclamando atención por parte de su dueño… y pensó en la ducha de agua bien fría que se daría cuando Patty saliera del baño.

Pasados unos minutos Patty salió del baño ya vestida con unos tejanos desgastados y ajustados que marcaban claramente todas las curvas de Patty y una camiseta negra de tirantes bastante escotada que se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, quería estar guapa para él. Oliver en cuanto la vio salir así, entró rápidamente al baño y dijo:

- Voy a darme yo también una ducha, Patty.

- De… de acuerdo.

Oliver encendió la ducha y la puso todo lo fría que se podía, mientras pensaba:

- Por Dios que atractiva esta, con esos pantalones y esa camiseta con ese escote… bufff… me voy a tener que quedar un rato aquí debajo del agua fría, haber si una parte de mí se calma…

Al rato salió Oliver ya vestido, llevaba un tejano oscuro y una camisa blanca, con los dos botones de más arriba abiertos, dejando entrever parte de su musculado pecho y dijo:

- ¿Vamos ya a cenar Patty?

- Sí, ya estoy lista. Estás muy atractivo Oliver.

- Tú estás preciosa Patty -dijo aún sonrojado por las palabras que le había dicho Patty.

De camino al restaurante, Patty se abrazó al brazo de Oliver y le dedico una cálida sonrisa… El restaurante era precioso y muy romántico, la luz era tenue, y la decoración era en tonos rojizos y anaranjados…

La cena había sido un éxito y el vino suave que habían pedido era excelente.

- Patty ¿te apetecería ir a tomar algo o a bailar un rato?

- Claro… estaría bien.

Llegaron a una especie de discoteca, pidieron una copa y subieron al piso de arriba, en el cual había un mirador en el que se veía toda la ciudad iluminada.

- ¡Oh Oliver esto es precioso!

- La verdad es que sí que lo es pero… -dijo Oliver abrazándola por la espalda y susurrándole al oído- no tanto como tú.

Patty que no se esperaba una respuesta así, se ruborizo y se giró a mirarle a la cara.

- Eso fue muy boni… Fue interrumpida por los labios de Oliver uniéndose con los suyos sin dejar de mirarla, ella se dejó llevar y abrazó el cuello de Oliver con sus delgados brazos, él la atrajo más hacía su cuerpo, y se sorprendió al ver que esta vez era Patty la que suavemente introducía su lengua en la boca de él, escapando de sus bocas un pequeño gemido. Oliver colocó una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra suavemente la colocó en su nuca, causando así mayor presión y firmeza en el beso… se separaron por la falta de aire y cuando recuperaron un poco el aliento volvieron a besarse con la misma intensidad, ambos se estaban excitando, sus rostros estaban ruborizados por la copa y el vino que habían tomado y por la pasión y el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Patty enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Oliver y le susurró al oído sensualmente:

- Oliver… vayámonos ya… quiero que sigamos esto en nuestra habitación…

Oliver solo atinó a decir, totalmente sonrojado:

- De acuerdo.

La cogió de la mano y se fueron al hotel.

En quince minutos ya estaban en la habitación, habían tardado más en llegar al hotel, porque por el camino paraban a darse largos besos…

La primera en empezar el juego de nuevo fue Patty, se le acercó sensualmente, enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Oliver y le beso apasionadamente… Oliver se dejó llevar por esos dulces y carnosos labios, que se movían tan jugosamente contra los suyos, él rodeo con sus fuertes brazos la pequeña cintura de Patty, y empezó a acariciar su espalda suavemente. Patty acariciaba su cabello y bajo una de sus manos para acariciar los brazos y el torso de Oliver suavemente.

Poco a poco notaban como la pasión se hacía más presente en sus cuerpos, en sus bocas, en sus gestos… Seguían besándose apasionadamente y Oliver le acarició la espalda por debajo de la camiseta provocando un suave gemido por parte de Patty al sentir el contacto de las manos de Oliver sobre su piel. Patty hizo lo mismo con Oliver y noto como su piel se erizaba de placer. Suavemente ambos empezaron a desvestirse, sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse… Con la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por el gran ventanal de la habitación, ambos estaban sonrojados al verse y sentirse completamente desnudos.

Oliver sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla la fue acercando a la cama, la estiró y él se colocó a su lado, sus manos empezaron a recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de Patty. Ella era delicada, suave, apasionada, tierna y algo en su piel, en su olor le estaba embriagando… fue deslizando sus labios de su boca, pasando a su cuello, a su rostro, a su escote, provocando suaves gemidos por parte de Patty… Oliver acarició sus pechos suavemente, tenían el tamaño adecuado justo para que su mano pudiera acunarlos…

Patty también quería tocarlo, acariciarlo, se incorporó un poco respirando agitadamente por las caricias y besos que Oliver le hacía, y fue ella quien empezó a acariciar su pecho, mientras besaba la línea de su mandíbula, hundió la cabeza en su cuello y empezó a besarlo algo más apasionadamente, el olor de Oliver la enloquecía y dejándose llevar por todo lo que él le provocaba lamió su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando ahora un fuerte gemido por parte de él. Oliver volvió a capturar sus labios e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, ambos luchaban desesperadamente por conseguir el control de ese beso.

Los dos movieron una de sus manos hacía la intimidad del otro suavemente y con algo de inseguridad, ambos gimieron fuertemente al sentir el contacto en sus intimidades por la mano del otro… Oliver acarició suavemente la intimidad de Patty provocando que ella gimiera fuertemente y su respiración se acelerase. Por otro lado, Patty acarició su miembro totalmente erecto, haciendo que Oliver rugiera salvajemente y suspirara fuertemente…

Ambos estaban listos, Patty sentía la humedad en su intimidad y Oliver ya no podía soportar y controlar la excitación en su miembro.

Oliver antes de continuar, le preguntó:

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres qué continuemos, Patty?

- Sí cariño, quiero hacerlo… contestó entrecortadamente…

- Está bien… ¿Estás lista?

- Sí.

Oliver cogió de la cajita que estaba en un cajón de la mesilla de noche un preservativo. Los había comprado antes de ir a buscar a Patty a su casa.

Se lo puso y se colocó entre las piernas de Patty suavemente, la miró directamente a los ojos, la besó con dulzura y le susurró:

- Iré con cuidado, pero si te hago daño por favor dímelo, eso sería lo último que querría causarte.

- Vale cariño. Gracias…

Oliver se acomodó y suavemente fue adentrando su miembro en ella, mientras la besaba apasionadamente, pronto sintió su barrera… espero un poco a que el cuerpo de ella se adaptara a la intrusión, y después de un movimiento de cadera suave por parte de Patty, él entendió que podía continuar, empezó su movimiento cuidadosamente, en unas cuantas embestidas suaves notó como se rompió su barrera y Oliver se detuvo.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó algo preocupado Oliver, por si le había hecho daño.

- Sí, es solo que me dolió un poco, pero ya estoy bien.

- ¿Segura Patty?

- Sí tranquilo, estoy bien.

Patty le besó apasionadamente, y poco a poco Oliver reanudó sus movimientos con cuidado, ella subió sus piernas hasta la cintura de Oliver, ya no había rastro de dolor en Patty, ahora solo se oían gemidos y suspiros cada vez más acelerados y fuertes por parte de los dos con cada movimiento que Oliver hacía… en unos minutos él aceleró sus movimientos sin dejar de besarla, ambos ya no aguantaban más el placer que estaban sintiendo y ambos dijeron a la vez:

- ¡Cariño, ya no aguanto más!

- ¡Oliver!

- ¡Patty!

Oliver continuó con su movimiento unos segundos más y ambos gimieron de forma continua y agitada durante unos segundos, llegando al ansiado orgasmo los dos a la vez. Eran gemidos apasionados, salvajes, fuertes que desvelaban toda la pasión con la que se habían entregado.

Oliver se quedó unos segundos encima de ella, respirando los dos entrecortadamente, la miró fijamente a los ojos y la beso con suavidad… Patty bajo sus piernas de la cintura de él y con suavidad Oliver salió de ella y se estiró a su lado. Patty le abrazó y colocó su cabeza en su pecho, estaban exhaustos y cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor… no había palabras para describir la maravillosa sensación que eso había causado en ellos.

Cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad se miraron y hablaron:

- Patty ¿estás bien?

- Sí cariño, estoy mejor que nunca. Gracias por tu delicadeza y preocupación.

- De nada cariño, es lo mínimo que podía hacer… nunca querría hacerte daño, lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Claro que lo sé… cariño ha sido bonito, perfecto… jamás podré olvidar esto.

- Ha sido maravilloso e inolvidable.

- Patty siempre seré tuyo, jamás podría hacer el amor con otra mujer… tú eres y serás la única mujer en mi vida y en mi corazón.

A Patty se le escaparon unas lágrimas de felicidad y le dijo:

- Oliver, cariño… yo también seré tuya para siempre… ya te dije que quería que fueses el primero y el último que me tocase, que me hiciese el amor, que me besase… jamás podría amar a otro hombre que no fueras tú.

- Te quiero Patty.

- Te quiero Oliver.

Se besaron dulcemente, Oliver cogió la sábana y se taparon, en unos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos… estaban sumamente relajados y felices…

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Oliver, cuando quiso levantarse se dio cuenta de que tenía un peso extra encima, al mirar a su lado vio a Patty y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Tenía su brazo encima de su cintura, la cabeza en su pecho y su cabello estaba todo alborotado por la almohada, respiraba relajadamente. Él le beso la frente, y ella fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y dijo:

- Buenos días cariño, ¿dormiste bien?

- Buenos días mi niña, dormí estupendamente ¿Y tú?

- Maravillosamente bien.

Patty se acercó a Oliver y le besó tiernamente en los labios. Oliver le dijo:

- ¿Nos duchamos y vamos a comer?

- Vale.

- Entró yo primero vale Patty, quédate un rato más en la cama mientras yo me ducho.

- Está bien.

Patty no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Oliver, pensaba: creo que no se acuerda que está completamente desnudo y no pienso perderme detalle alguno de ese cuerpo. Una vez ya levantado y camino al baño fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, se giró a mirar a Patty todo sonrojado, con la esperanza que no estuviera mirando y allí la encontró sin quitarle los ojos de encima, se leía en sus ojos el deseo, el amor y la lujuria…

- Realmente tienes un cuerpo de escándalo… no solo por lo que veo, si no por haberlo tocado y sentido esta noche… -dijo Patty mordiéndose el labio inferior que previamente había mojado con la puntita de su lengua…

Oliver se sonrojo muchísimo por las palabras de Patty, se estaba excitando de nuevo al ver el gesto que acababa de hacer Patty con su boca, así que entró rápidamente al baño.

Patty soltó una pequeña risa por la timidez de su novio…

Al rato salió Oliver del baño con solo una toalla en la cintura y secándose el cabello con otra toalla más pequeña… Patty se quedó mirándolo totalmente perpleja, estaba impresionante, atractivo, tenía un abdomen perfectamente marcado, un pecho y una espalda ancha, fuertes brazos, su cuerpo era enloquecedoramente sensual… fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Oliver se sentó en la cama y le dijo:

- Ya puedes entrar Patty.

- Eh… sí claro.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, pensaba darle a Oliver, la misma visión con la que él, la había deleitado… Se levantó de la cama, y sin vergüenza alguna, se paseó lenta y sensualmente delante de él completamente desnuda.

Oliver la miraba totalmente hipnotizado, era hermosa, con un cuerpo espectacular, largas piernas firmes y delgadas, vientre plano, curvas perfectas y el tamaño de sus pechos era el perfecto… su novia era simplemente explosiva… y le dijo:

- Eres más que preciosa, perfecta, con el cuerpo más sensual que haya visto nunca… y he tenido la gran suerte de recorrerlo y sentirlo esta noche…

Patty se ruborizó pero tenía que reconocer que le encantaba la idea, de que Oliver la viera de esa manera y le dijese esas cosas, era hermoso sentirse deseada por la persona que amas y le dijo:

- Muchas gracias cariño, voy a ducharme ahora vengo.

- Vale, yo me iré vistiendo. Pensaba para sí mismo que aún necesitaría otra ducha por que ahora no podía sacar de su mente el cuerpo de Patty… quería tenerla otra vez en sus brazos…

Al rato salió Patty del baño, solo con una toalla que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo… y dijo ante la atenta mirada de Oliver:

- Me visto y ya estoy ¿vale?

- Sí tranquila.

Ambos salieron a comer, y cuando acabaron se dieron una vuelta por la ciudad, se tomaron un café en una terraza y ya se dirigían al hotel a recoger sus cosas ya que en un par de horas debían abandonar el hotel…

Ya tenían todo listo y descansaron un rato en la cama… ya que no habían dormido prácticamente la noche anterior con tanto trajeteo… Oliver abrazó por la espalda a Patty y hundió su cabeza en su cuello… e instintivamente empezó a besarlo, a darle pequeños mordiscos y a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja… todo eso acompañado de una de las manos de Oliver que acariciaban toda su figura, la curva de su cintura, de sus caderas, provocando en Patty escalofríos y excitación.

- O-liver… si no paras vas a hacer que enferme de deseo y pasión de nuevo…

- Y… ¿Hay algo de malo en eso? ¿Quieres que me detenga? - dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

- No -dijo Patty en un susurro.

Oliver continuó acariciándola… besándola. Patty empezó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras las manos de Oliver volvían a tocarla por debajo de la camisa… desatando de nuevo la pasión entre ellos dos, volvieron a hacer el amor y se entregaron por completo el uno al otro…

Finalmente se durmieron un rato, abrazados y totalmente desnudos…

Pasadas las dos horas ya estaban en el tren regresando a casa, y Patty le susurró:

- Jamás podré olvidar este viaje, tus besos, tus caricias… nuestros sentimientos y el habernos entregado el uno al otro…

- Yo tampoco podré olvidar nada de este viaje Patty, tu compañía, tu cuerpo, tus besos, tu olor, Patty te quiero muchísimo.

- Y yo a ti cariño…

Una vez llegaron a su ciudad, Oliver acompaño a Patty a su casa… durante todo el camino iban cogidos de la mano… y Patty le dijo:

- Antes de que te vayas a Brasil… revelaré algunas de las fotos de este viaje, así lo recordarás y no te olvidarás de mí…

- Jamás podría olvidarme de ti… tontita -dijo abrazándola.

Ambos sonrieron. Oliver la besó en los labios tiernamente y se despidió de ella dejándola en la puerta de su casa.

Oliver se fue caminado tranquilamente a la suya, se lo había pasado genial esos dos días con Patty, y aún con más firmeza sabía que no podría querer a nadie más. Le gustaba hacer de todo con ella. Y ni qué decir de todo lo que habían compartido en ese viaje… todo había sido muy especial.

Patty por otro lado, no hacía más que repasar mentalmente lo increíble e inolvidable que había resultado su viaje con Oliver… lo tenía todo registrado y bien guardado en su mente… sus paseos, sus besos, sus caricias, sus risas, su cuerpo… y su primera vez había sido algo muy especial para los dos… jamás podría amar a otro hombre que no fuese Oliver.

_Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, ¿que os ha parecido?... Bueno me era algo difícil, escribir sobre la primera vez de Oliver y Patty... pero creo que ha quedado bastante bien. Gracias por leer y no olviden reviews! :)_


	3. Chapter 3 Una pobre chica (I)

_Atención: Este capitulo contiene violencia. Bueno os explico un poco, a partir de aquí aparecerá un nuevo personaje, que se llamará Deivid. Lo he escrito así, por que mi intención es que suene como si lo pronunciara un persona de habla inglesa. Pero en España, se escribiría y se pronunciaría David. Bueno una vez aclarado esto, os dejo con el tercer capitulo de este fanfic. Disfrútenlo._

Capítulo 3 Una pobre chica (I)

Llegó el día en que Oliver vería a todos sus amigos y amigas reunidos para jugar el partido de fútbol, y así verlos a todos antes de irse a Brasil… También estaba Roberto y el señor Adriano para verlos jugar, ellos estaban sentados en el banquillo, hablando animadamente. Las chicas se abrazaron ilusionadas al verse y mientras los chicos calentaban, decidieron irse un rato a hacer un café a una terraza algo separada del campo de fútbol.

Todos los jugadores empezaron a hacerse pases con el balón por parejas…

Por otro lado muy cerca de allí, paseaba una chica llamada Marian, iba pensando en sí habría acertado con la ropa que había escogido para la entrevista de trabajo que tendría en una hora… Había elegido un vestido gris, con algo de escote, de manga larga, ajustado hasta la cintura y luego se ensanchaba un poco, justo por encima de las rodillas, con una cinta del mismo color que se anudaba por detrás justo debajo de sus pechos… se había puesto unas medias claras hasta la mitad de los muslos y llevaba unas botas planas altas de punta del mismo color del vestido… Se había rizado su larga melena castaña y se había maquillado un poco… En España era normal vestir así, pero no sabía sí allí en Japón resultaría apropiado.

Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, de pronto, sintió como alguien le cogía la cabeza y la tiraba contra una pared, se incorporó con algo de dificultad, algo en su cara no le dejaba ver con claridad, estaba mareada y desorientada, no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, pero al mirar al suelo y ver un charco de un líquido rojizo lo entendió, era sangre, su mano rápidamente se dirigió a la cabeza y con la vista algo borrosa supo que esa sangre era suya, tenía toda la parte derecha de la cara cubierta de sangre, que suavemente iba deslizándose por su cuello y recorriendo aún más camino hacia abajo.

Algo la agarró fuertemente del cuello y la apoyó violentamente contra la pared. Al intentar fijar la vista, lo vio, su ex Deivid, otra vez… la había encontrado otra vez…

- Hola querida… rió burlonamente. He venido a buscarte, ¿no te alegras de verme?

- Suéltame, y no… no me alegro de verte…

- Dame un beso.

- ¡Nunca! Dijo dándole un bofetón.

Deivid la miró furioso apretó más el amarré en su cuello -a pesar de los intentos de Marian por conseguir con sus manos que él la soltara- y le dio un fuerte bofetón…

- ¡Vas a besarme te guste o no! -dijo acercándose a la boca de Marian, con la intención de forzarla para que le besase.

Como respuesta Marian le mordió fuertemente, provocando que el sangrara por el labio, la respuesta de él fue darle otro bofetón, y le gritó:

- ¡Zorra! Ahora aprenderás -dijo Deivid, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago… después la tiró unos cuantos metros más hacía allá, quedando algo más arriba de las gradas donde los chicos japoneses jugaban un partido de fútbol.

Marian se cogió el estómago con una de sus manos y la otra la dirigió hacía su pierna derecha, cuando la había empujado violentamente, se había hecho un corte en el muslo, bastante largo y profundo con una de las piedras en punta que formaban parte de una escultura… rápidamente el corte empezó a sangrar.

Marian sentía como Deivid se acercaba de nuevo hacía ella, a pesar del ruido podía notar sus pasos cada vez más cerca de ella, así que intentó levantarse del suelo apoyando su mano derecha para ayudarse a ponerse en pie… pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Deivid le pisó fuertemente la muñeca, causándole seguramente la rotura de algún hueso…

- ¡Ahhhhhh! -gritó Marian intentando aguantarse las lágrimas de dolor.

El gritó hizo que Roberto y Adriano se pusieran de pie y giraran las cabezas buscando de donde provenía ese grito… lo encontraron… y se quedaron atónitos y horrorizados por lo que veían.

- Ahora vendrás conmigo y no hay nada más que hablar -dijo Deivid con una sonrisa de triunfo...

- Jamás iré contigo a ningún sitio… ¡eres un ser despreciable!

- ¿A sí? Pues toma esto -dijo dándole una patada en el estómago que hizo, que ella cayera rodando por la hierba hasta quedar al lado del campo de fútbol, dislocándose el hombro derecho con la caída.

- Ahhhhhh -gritó Marian. Había caído boca arriba, empezó a toser sangre por el golpe en el estómago y con la mano que no tenía lastimada se agarró el hombro.

Deivid bajaba tranquilamente para llegar al lado de Marian, la agarró nuevamente del cuello levantándola del suelo, Marian movió su mano de su hombro hasta el brazo de Deivid intentando soltarse.

- ¡Suéltame! -repitió Marian.

Un grito algo lejos de ellos captó la atención de Deivid, que no soltó a su presa.

- ¡He dicho que ya es suficiente, suéltala!

Todos los jugadores giraron la cabeza para ver qué pasaba y pronto supieron lo que ocurría… un hombre tenía violentamente agarrada del cuello a una chica, y estaba totalmente lastimada… con sangre en su cabeza, en su cara y en su pierna…

- ¿Y tú quién demonios eres? ¿Quieres pelea? -dijo tirando fuertemente a Marian contra otra pared, dándose un fuerte golpe en la espalda y quedando sentada en el suelo. Deivid volvió hacía Marian para volver a cogerla…

- Me llamo Roberto Zedinho y te acabo de decir ¡qué ya es suficiente!

- ¡No la toques otra vez o…! -dijo con cara de enfado Adriano.

- Y a vosotros que más os da, esta chica no es japonesa, así que esto no os incumbe… -dijo golpeando de nuevo a Marian en el estómago y dándole un fuerte bofetón en la cara…

- ¡Y qué, que no sea japonesa!, eso no quiere decir que podamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras la pegas una y otra vez…

Deivid empezó a acercarse a ellos para pegarles… pero Marian hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse del suelo, balanceándose totalmente mareada y dijo:

- No te acerques a ellos Deivid, te lo advierto… esto es un asunto que tú tienes conmigo, así que no les toques uno solo de sus cabellos… dijo agarrándose con la mano que no tenía lastimada el estómago…

Roberto, Adriano y todos los jugadores miraron asombrados a la chica… era muy valiente enfrentándose a él aún en esas condiciones, tenía una entereza y una fortaleza sorprendente…

Deivid paró de caminar en seco y le dijo con tono burlón:

- ¿A síííí? ¿Y tú que vas a hacerme si se puede saber? -solo eres una zorra, una chica a la que hay incluso que forzar para que se acueste contigo… -sonrió victoriosamente, al darse cuenta que la intención de humillarla con sus palabras estaba haciendo efecto… - y dime tantos años dedicados a las artes marciales y no te han servido para nada… eres una inútil… jajaja -rió.

Marian apretaba los dientes y el puño de la mano que no tenía herida con rabia e impotencia…

- Tú no mereces llamarte hombre, eres un ser despreciable, cruel y eres… eres un cobarde… siempre me golpeas por la espalda y lo primero que haces es estamparme la cabeza contra una pared, un muro o un pilar para que no pueda defenderme. Yo soy valiente, aunque no lo creas, porqué te dejé la primera vez que me pegaste… me pegaste tan fuerte que me rompiste tres costillas y un brazo… y aún y así no entiendes que jamás volveré contigo, jamás tendrás mi amor y aún menos mi corazón… ¡eres un monstruo!

- Grrrrrr…. Deivid se puso furioso, fue corriendo hacía Marian y volvió a agarrarla del cuello apretando su mano cada vez con más fuerza y violencia…

- ¡Suéltala te he dicho! -gritó furioso Roberto.

- ¡Déjala ya! -dijo Adriano.

Todos los chicos del equipo de fútbol empezaron a gritarle:

- ¡Monstruo! -soltó Bruce Harper.

- ¡Suéltala! -soltó Mark Lenders.

- ¡Déjala en paz! -soltó Benji Price.

- ¡Basta! O empezaremos a chutar balones hasta que la sueltes -gritó Oliver.

Todos los chicos, Roberto y Adriano apretaban furiosamente sus puños diciendo cosas como esas…

- ¿Queréis que la suelte? Está bien -dijo Deivid tirándola fuertemente contra la pared del banquillo…

Roberto y Adriano intentaron cogerla para evitar el golpe pero no lo consiguieron… se golpeó de nuevo fuertemente la espalda y la cabeza…perdiendo por unos segundos el conocimiento… Roberto y Adriano se acercaron a ella rápidamente mientras los otros miraban furiosos a ese hombre, que estaba de pie retándolos con la mirada…

Las chicas que habían visto cuando regresaban, parte de lo que estaba ocurriendo, llamaron a la policía y se acercaron a sus respectivos novios… Patty, Amy y Jenny y les dijeron a sus respectivas parejas:

- ¿Estáis bien?

Pero cuando estaban llegando al lado de sus parejas, Deivid cogió a Patty y Jenny por la cintura… Oliver y Phillip sorprendidos y asustados por si ese tipo les hacía algo a sus parejas, se enfadaron muchísimo y ambos gritaron:

- ¡Suéltalas ahora mismo!

- ¿Y sí no qué? -dijo con ironía Deivid.

Marian intentaba levantarse pero Roberto y Adriano le decían que no se moviera…

- Tengo que hacer algo, déjenme por favor… -suplicaba Marian.

- Pero…

- ¡Deivid suéltalas ahora mismo!, ellas no tienen nada que ver… ¡suéltalas! -dijo Marian enfurecida.

- ¡No! -gritó Deivid.

Marian apretaba fuertemente y con rabia los dientes y dijo dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación:

- Está bien… iré contigo… pero suéltalas ahora mismo…

- ¿Qué? ¡No debes hacerlo! -dijeron Roberto, Adriano y los demás.

- Está bien pero ven tú primero…

Marian empezó a caminar balanceándose y moviendo sus piernas con mucha dificultad, cuando le quedaban un par de metros para llegar a Deivid le dijo:

- Ya cumplí mi parte, cumple tú la tuya, suéltalas ahora…

- Muy bien… dijo Deivid soltando a las dos chicas, que corrieron a los brazos de sus parejas, Oliver y Phillip…

Deivid agarró violentamente a Marian…

Cuando Marian vio con el rabillo del ojo que las dos chicas estaban bien y estaban siendo consoladas por sus respectivas parejas, le dijo a Deivid:

- Jamás volveré contigo Deivid, que no se te olvide.

- ¿Cómo? Te atreves a tomarme el pelo ¡Zorra! -dijo golpeándola de nuevo en el estómago y cogiéndola del pelo fuertemente, le dijo:

- ¡Me las vas a pagar!

- ¡Basta ya! -gritó Roberto. Como vuelvas a tocarla el que te va a dar una paliza soy yo.

- ¿Tú y cuantos más? -dijo Deivid vacilándole.

- Deivid, té denunciaré otra vez, y las veces que haga falta hasta conseguir que se haga justicia -dijo Marian con la mano en el estómago y tosiendo sangre por el golpe.

- ¡Ja! -rió. Como si fuese a servirte de algo, ¿qué tengo tres ya? ¿Y me ha pasado algo? no verdad… dijo cogiéndola del cuello nuevamente.

- Un día te arrepentirás de todo esto y lo pagarás bien caro, Deivid.

- ¿Y qué harás volver a huír? Jajaja rió. Sabes de sobra que tengo el dinero y los medios adecuados para encontrarte sin problemas…

- Quizá me encuentres y me pegues de nuevo, pero jamás me tendrás… ni aunque me mates estaré contigo.

Deivid estaba muy enfadado por sus palabras y le dio otra bofetada.

- ¡Suéltala de una maldita vez! -dijo Roberto caminando hacía ellos completamente furioso, pero se paró en seco cuando apareció la policía preguntando:

- ¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí! Deivid volvió a tirar a Marian a un lado pero esta vez entre Roberto y Adriano pudieron cogerla antes de que volviese a golpearse…Todos dijeron:

- Ha sido él.

- Este monstruo acaba de golpear violentamente a esta mujer - dijo Roberto.

- Queda usted detenido señor, me tendrá que acompañar - le dijo el policía a Deivid.

- Volveré a encontrarte Marian y volverás conmigo.

- Jamás regresaré con alguien tan despreciable como tú.

El coche de policía se fue, y todos se acercaron hacía la chica que estaba sostenida por los brazos de Roberto y Adriano…

- ¿Quién habrá sido quién llamó a la policía? -preguntaron Julian y Mark.

- Fuimos nosotras -dijo Patty, vimos a lo lejos parte de lo que pasaba y sin pensarlo la llamamos.

- Bien hecho chicas -dijeron varios de los chicos.

- ¿Cómo está? -preguntaron Benji, Oliver, Patty, Ed, Julian, Phillip y algunos más…

- Por lo que veo -dijo Roberto, no muy bien, seguramente tiene la mano derecha rota, el hombro derecho dislocado, un fuerte golpe que no deja de sangrar en la cabeza, la herida de su pierna es bastante profunda, y seguramente que tendrá un montón de morados en el estómago por la violencia con la que ese imbécil le ha pegado, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital.

- No por favor, tengo que irme ahora mismo.

- No puedes irte a otro sitio que no sea un hospital, mira cómo estás… -dijo Roberto.

- Él saldrá del calabozo en tres días más o menos… tengo que recoger mis cosas y irme a otro país, he de huir… por tercera vez -dijo con un aire de tristeza e impotencia- tengo que irme ya, antes de que sepa dónde encontrarme… me ducharé en casa y… todo… y todo estará bien -respiro con dificultad.

- No podemos dejar que te vayas así -dijo Adriano esta vez.

Se puso de pie con dificultad… se intentó limpiar la sangre de su cara con la manga del vestido, ya que no la dejaba ver con mucha claridad y les dijo:

- Gracias por todo… siento que hayáis tenido que presenciar algo así… y dirigiéndose a los chicos, les dijo:

- Gracias a vosotros también y por favor nunca dejéis de cuidar y respetar a vuestras parejas. Sabéis una cosa, dicen que la mujer nació de una costilla de Adán, justo debajo de su brazo para ser protegida y al lado de su corazón para ser amada… nunca maltratada. No lo olvidéis ¿de acuerdo? Y gracias de nuevo… Adiós…

_Bueno aquí está el tercer capitulo, ¿que os ha aparecido?, se me ocurrió hacerlo así, se que es un poco heavy, pero sin algo de drama luego no podría haber una bonita historia ¿no creéis? Creo que la última frase del capitulo es muy bonita. Bueno espero que os este gustando el fanfic. Gracias por los reviews! y saludos a todos/as los lectores! _

_Por supuesto no al maltrato de la mujer, que es una historia de ficción, lo aviso para que nadie pueda indignarse o sentirse mal. De nuevo, gracias por leer!_


	4. Chapter 4 Una pobre chica (II)

Capitulo 4 Una pobre chica (II)

Marian empezó a caminar lentamente con la mano que podía mover sosteniendo su estómago, casi no podía mantenerse en pie, se balanceaba a causa del dolor… volvió a toser sangre, y de repente a unos metros de ellos perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo. Benji que era el que estaba más cerca de ella, se acercó rápidamente y la cogió,

Roberto se acercó corriendo y dijo:

- Ha perdido mucha sangre, hay que llevarla al hospital y deprisa…

- Llevémosla en mi coche Roberto, está aquí al lado -dijo Adriano.

- Está bien. Bueno chicos ya nos veremos. Dijo cogiendo a Marian en brazos.

- Nosotros también queremos ir Roberto -dijeron todos los chicos a la vez.

- Sí queréis, venir todos después, ahora deberán hacerle muchas pruebas.

Roberto con Marian en brazos entró en el asiento trasero del coche de Adriano, la miró y la vio apretando la mandíbula fuertemente e intentando impedir que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, empezó a temblar nerviosamente… Roberto sabía que temblaba a causa de estar llorando y sufriendo interiormente, y por supuesto temblaba de miedo, estaba asustada, aterrada, había tenido que pasar mucho miedo, y ahora toda esa fortaleza y aguante que había demostrado delante de ese hombre había desaparecido… sentía lastima por esa chica, por lo que había oído era la tercera vez que se veía forzada a cambiar de país por culpa de ese hombre… y la primera vez que ese hombre la había golpeado le había roto tres costillas y un brazo, ese hombre era detestable, despreciable… la había humillado, golpeado hasta la saciedad, y por lo que creía, esa chica estaba sola en Japón...

En diez minutos llegaron al hospital… al ver el estado de la chica prácticamente inconsciente se la arrebataron de los brazos a Roberto y rápidamente la entraron dentro… les preguntaron qué había ocurrido… ellos solo atinaron a decir que su ex-pareja le había dado una paliza y que ellos la trajeron al hospital…

Roberto y Adriano decidieron esperar pacientemente… esa chica no tenía a nadie en Japón y les sabía mal dejarla allí sola… estuvieron hablando de lo ocurrido y un sentimiento de rabia y furia se apoderaba de ellos, al pensar cómo era posible que existiera un hombre tan cruel, violento y agresivo… y en la valentía que había demostrado esa chica.

- Esa chica tiene que estarlo pasando realmente mal… -dijo Roberto.

- Es cierto… ha dicho que ahora tendría que huir a otro país por tercera vez… ha de ser horrible vivir así…con el miedo a que te vuelva a encontrar… a pegar… -dijo Adriano.

- La verdad es que sí.

Al cabo de un par de horas, un médico salió y preguntó por la familia o amigos de esa chica española…

Roberto y Adriano se levantaron de la silla y se fueron a hablar con el doctor.

- ¿Díganos como esta doctor? -dijo Roberto.

- ¿Son ustedes familiares?

- No, ella está sola en Japón, pero fuimos los que la trajimos aquí, y queremos saber cómo se encuentra… -dijo Adriano.

El médico suspiró y les dijo:

- Bueno la joven… está bastante grave…tiene un hombro dislocado, la muñeca y la mano la tiene rota y por consecuencia también se le rompió el radio del brazo, ha sufrido una hemorragia interna, imaginamos que debido a los fuertes golpes que tenía en el estómago y en el vientre… la herida de su pierna es un corte profundo pero no es grave, hemos tenido que ponerle puntos en la frente para que dejara de sangrar… y… -el médico suspiró fuertemente- y debido a los golpes en su cabeza ha sufrido una conmoción cerebral grave, por lo demás todo son morados bastante grandes por todo su cuerpo… en la espalda, los brazos, las piernas, el estómago… pero por suerte está fuera de peligro…

Realmente quién lo ha hecho… sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y donde golpeaba… ahora la paciente está descansando en una habitación… le hemos administrado calmantes y antiinflamatorios.

Roberto y Adriano se quedaron atónitos… tenían una mezcla de amargura, rabia y lastima… se habían quedado sorprendidos por todos las lesiones que sufría esa chica según el doctor y las pruebas que le habían realizado… estaba realmente lastimada… para ser exactos según había dicho el doctor estaba bastante grave…

- ¿Podemos verla, doctor? -dijo Adriano.

- Sí, no hay problema, pero les advierto que no será agradable… Vengan conmigo, les acompañaré a la habitación de la paciente.

- Está bien.

En unos minutos estaban en la habitación de la joven, realmente impactaba ver a alguien en esa situación… tenía el brazo escayolado, le habían puesto un vendaje que sujetaba su hombro dislocado y otro vendaje en la cabeza, la cara la tenía hinchada y enrojecida por los golpes, uno de sus ojos estaba amoratado… la pierna también tenía un vendaje para que el corte dejase de sangrar… Lo más horrible eran las marcas en su cuello, tenía la marca de la mano de aquel despreciable hombre, estaba totalmente enrojecido y algo amoratado… y la parte de arriba de la bata que le habían puesto en el hospital, se la dejaron ligeramente levantada para que no le rozara con los golpes que tenía, donde se veían claramente todos los morados en su estómago y vientre… lo tenía tan hinchado y amoratado que prácticamente podría decirse que era un único morado. Por el resto del cuerpo tenía únicamente arañazos y algún que otro morado más.

Ambos se giraron y salieron unos segundos de la habitación… con un deje de resignación… era horrible lo que le habían hecho… y había aguantado de pie todo aquel rato en ese estado y sin quejarse por el dolor…

- Adriano tenemos que ayudar a esa chica… si la vuelve a golpear de esa manera la matará…

- Sí, pienso lo mismo, ¿pero cómo podemos ayudarla?

- Yo sé, que no la conocemos y ella no nos conoce… pero estoy por proponerle que se venga conmigo a Brasil. Como Oliver entrenará y vivirá en el club de fútbol, ella puede quedarse un tiempo en mi piso… es lo único que se me ocurre… -dijo Roberto.

- No me parece mala idea… de todas maneras le daré varias direcciones y teléfonos de personas que conozco, por si necesita irse de nuevo, saber a dónde ir…

- Eso es una buenísima idea Adriano, yo también conozco mucha gente quizá también puedan ayudarla si lo necesitará… pero en un principio si no sabe a dónde ir, le propondré lo de Brasil cuando despierte…

Volvieron a entrar, respiraba con algo de dificultad y con algún gemido de dolor… de repente abrió los ojos sobresaltada, mirando a todos los lados asustada… y dijo tocándose con la mano la cabeza y el brazo escayolado acercándoselo al estómago:

- Me duele la cabeza, todo me da vueltas… ¿dónde estoy?

- Tranquila estás en el hospital, nosotros te trajimos, cuando ibas a marcharte perdiste el conocimiento…

- Iré a decirle al doctor que has despertado, ahora vengo -dijo Adriano.

- Ustedes son los que me ayudaron en el campo de fútbol ¿verdad?

- Bueno… creo que ayudar, lo que se dice ayudar no lo hicimos… me llamo Roberto y el otro chico se llama Adriano.

- Por supuesto que me ayudaron… es un placer conocerle Roberto. Yo soy Marian, tengo 27 años y soy española, para ser exactos soy de Barcelona. Muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí…

- De nada…

Adriano entró a la habitación y dijo:

- En un momento vendrá el doctor.

- Gracias señor Adriano -dijo Marian intentando sonreír a los dos chicos.

- No hay de qué...

- Bueno… eh… no quisiera parecerles grosera o desagradecida, pero deberían irse, si él se llegará a enterar que están aquí y que me han ayudado… os haría daño y os arruinaría la vida… Es por eso, que siempre evito hacer amistad con la gente… cuando alguien intenta acercarse a mí, sea del sexo que sea, me alejo de ellos automáticamente… no quiero que hagan daño a nadie más…

El último amigo con el que quede a hacer un café, al día siguiente apareció en el hospital muy grave y cuando fui a verle me miró con miedo, como si Deivid le hubiese dicho que sí volvía a acercarse a mí le mataría… No puedo acercarme a nadie ¿lo entienden? Tienen que irse rápidamente de aquí… No pienso permitir que algo así vuelva a ocurrir… -dijo Marian con lágrimas en los ojos…

- Cálmate… estás a salvo… -dijo Roberto.

- Ni siquiera… jamás podré tener pareja a no ser que consiga que se haga justicia… por qué prefiero renunciar al amor… antes de que lastimen a la persona de la que me enamore… aunque suene ruin me tengo que conformar con tener aventuras porque no puedo darles nada más… sin arriesgarme a ponerles en peligro -dijo Marian empezando a sollozar.

- Tranquilízate… vamos a ayudarte -dijo Adriano.

En ese momento, entró el médico y les dijo a los dos hombres que salieran de la habitación… que tenía que ver si estaba completamente bien al haber acabado de despertarse.

- Por supuesto, doctor -dijo Adriano y Roberto.

Al salir Roberto y Adriano se encontraron con todos los chicos y chicas del campo de fútbol… se acercaron todos a ellos y les dijeron:

- ¿Como está esa chica? ¿Podemos verla? Roberto contestó:

- Acaba de despertarse… el médico esta examinándola de nuevo.

- Está bastante grave… y no es muy agradable ver a alguien en ese estado, así que sí sois aprensivos será mejor que no entréis -dijo Adriano.

Las chicas estaban indignadas con ese hombre… y los chicos estaban enfadados consigo mismos por no haber hecho nada para evitarlo… De repente, se escucharon unas voces que rozaban los gritos:

- Necesito que me dé el alta, ¿no lo entiende? Tengo que irme de aquí ahora mismo o él me encontrara de nuevo… Le agradezco mucho lo que han hecho por mí pero tengo que marcharme.

- Tranquilícese señorita… aún no puedo darle el alta, ha de entenderlo… usted está muy grave… tiene que quedarse en observación durante 24 horas como mínimo.

- Pues sí usted no me da el alta… seré yo quien me vaya…

Roberto y Adriano entraron a la habitación… y encontraron a Marian intentando levantarse de la cama, y el doctor tratando de impedirlo.

- Suéltenme… por favor… déjeme ir -dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera! ¡Venga ahora mismo! -gritaba el doctor.

- Marian cálmate todo va a salir bien -decía Adriano.

Marian ya no oía nada, la enfermera le había administrado algo, y quedo dormida inmediatamente.

Roberto le cogió de la mano y le susurró:

- Tranquila todo va a ir bien.

El médico y la enfermera salieron de la habitación. Los chicos y chicas se decidieron a entrar, era una habitación muy grande y cabían todos perfectamente. Se hizo el silencio cuando la vieron… Patty, Jenny y Amy se abrazaron a sus respectivas parejas enterrando sus cabezas en el pecho de ellos, muy impactadas por lo que estaban viendo. Anabel se abrazó a Bruce y Eva se abrazó al que estaba más cerca que era Mark. Aunque Bruce y Mark se sorprendieron por el gesto de las chicas les correspondieron amigablemente el abrazo…

Los chicos entendían que para ellas, siendo chicas, ver algo así, aún era más desagradable y les afectaba más. Los chicos repasaban con la mirada el cuerpo de la chica… estaba realmente grave, en todo su cuerpo tenía golpes, morados y sin decir todos los vendajes que tenía puestos, la escayola en su brazo.; y lo peor, las marcas en su cuello, los grandes morados en su estómago y el ojo amoratado… muchos apretaban los puños de rabia e impotencia.

Al rato salieron todos a la sala de espera, los chicos estaban enfadados.

- ¡¿Cómo puede haber alguien capaz de hacer tal cosa?! -dijo Bruce.

- Roberto, Adriano ¿no podemos hacer nada para ayudarla? -dijeron Oliver y Mark.

- ¿Tenemos que hacer algo? -dijeron los dos porteros Benji y Ed.

- Esto no puede quedar así, como coja a ese tipo…. Grrrrr -dijo Patty.

- Es horrible como ha dejado ese tal Deivid a esa pobre chica -dijo Julian y Phillip.

- Roberto, Adriano ¿os ha dicho algo cuando la habéis traído? -preguntó Tom.

- Bueno sí, me dio las gracias por haberla ayudado, y me dijo que se llamaba Marian, que tiene 27 años y es española, para ser más exactos de Barcelona… y por lo que intuyo está aquí sola en Japón, vino huyendo de ese hombre, y por lo que escuché es la tercera vez que se ve obligada a huir de un país por culpa de él… -dijo Roberto con un aire de impotencia.

Los chicos pensaban que era cruel y horrible tener que vivir de esa manera… siempre huyendo.

Adriano les explicó que habían pensado en darle direcciones y teléfonos de gente de confianza en los que si en algún momento necesitaba volver a huir poder ir allí, pero que en un principio Roberto había pensado proponerle de ir a Brasil con él, ya que en menos de dos días se tendrían que ir para allí, y como Oliver jugaría y viviría en las instalaciones del club de fútbol donde juegue, ella podría quedarse en su piso por un tiempo… pero no sabían si ella accedería, tenían que entender que esa chica no les conocía de nada y ellos a ella tampoco…

Entonces Benji Price dijo:

- Yo pronto volveré a jugar en Alemania, darle mi dirección y mi teléfono también, por favor… si puedo ayudarla quiero hacerlo.

- Darle la mía también, estaré en un equipo de Italia -dijo Mark Lenders.

- Y también la mía, que estoy en un equipo de Francia -dijo Tom Baker.

- Está bien, también se las daremos chicos, gracias por intentar ayudarla -dijo Adriano.

- Será mejor que os vayáis a casa chicos… yo me quedaré, me sabe mal dejarla sola después de lo que acaba de pasar -dijo Roberto.

- Está bien Roberto, mañana a primera hora vendré yo y me quedaré con ella. Cualquier cosa me llamas al móvil -dijo Adriano.

Los chicos se despidieron de Oliver a la salida del hospital por si no le volvían a ver antes de irse, le desearon lo mejor en su viaje a Brasil y esperaban volver a verse pronto.

_Bueno aquí tenéis el cuarto capitulo, hay que ver pobrecilla esa chica... pero menos mal que existe gente dispuesta a ayudar como Oliver, Roberto, Adriano y el resto de sus amigos... ¿Y ahora qué pasará? p__rometo no haceros esperar mucho con el siguiente capitulo. _Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 Opiniones y confesiones

Capitulo 5 Opiniones y confesiones

Oliver y Patty se fueron a dar un paseo, en menos de dos días ya se iría a Brasil…

- Cariño, ver lo de esa chica me ha dejado impresionada e incluso atemorizada… jamás creí que un hombre fuese capaz de hacerle algo así a una mujer… ¿Por qué crees que lo hace?

- No lo sé Patty, pero para mí alguien capaz de hacer algo así… no merece llamarse hombre, por mucha desesperación que alguien pueda tener por recuperar a una mujer, jamás debería intentarlo de esa manera… para mi parecer ese hombre está obsesionado con esa mujer por eso la persigue una y otra vez… pero para mí forzar a alguien a acostarse contigo o obligar a que te quieran no es amor y jamás podrá serlo.

- Pienso igual que tú cariño. Pero yo creo que entre todos conseguiremos ayudarla… ojalá sea así, por que verse obligada a pasar su vida huyendo, ha de ser terrible.

- Me ha dado mucha rabia Patty, si alguien te hiciese algo así… yo… yo no sé lo que haría… cuando te cogió me enfurecí pensando en que pudiese hacerte daño -dijo Oliver con algo de enfado e indignación.

Patty sonrió, su novio era, todo un hombre con todas las letras… y la quería de verdad si no, no habría respondido algo así y le dijo:

- Cariño, no me hizo nada… estoy bien, pero te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mí… te quiero mucho Oliver -dijo abrazándolo por la cintura y besándole tiernamente.

- Yo también te quiero Patty -dijo correspondiendo el beso y el abrazo.

- Patty prométeme que estarás bien cuando me vaya, que te cuidarás mucho y lo más importante que me esperarás… porque te necesito y te necesitaré toda mi vida y quiero que algún día seas mi mujer… porque te quiero y sabes que jamás te haría daño.

A Patty le empezaron a caer lágrimas de los ojos de felicidad y se abrazó a Oliver fuertemente y le dijo:

- Cariño, jamás podría amar a alguien tanto como a ti, jamás podría estar con otro hombre… tendré cuidado y te esperaré… pero prométeme que volverás por mí, que me llamarás y me escribirás aunque estés lejos y tengas poco tiempo… por qué si dejas de hacerlo jamás te lo perdonaré…

- Te lo prometo cariño… qué ¿me dejas que te invite a cenar? quiero aprovechar el máximo de tiempo que tenga para pasarlo contigo Patty.

- Pues empecemos a aprovecharlo, aceptó tu invitación para cenar…

En otro lado, en el hospital, Roberto estaba sentado en una butaca al lado de la cama de Marian… que seguía dormida por la medicación que le habían administrado. Roberto pensaba en si accedería a irse con ellos a Brasil… si tenía que cambiar de país de nuevo, mejor ir algún país donde mínimamente conocería a alguien… pero ¿Y si no quería? Unos ruiditos le sacaron de sus pensamientos… se puso de pie, miró a Marian, ella estaba de espaldas a Roberto y la vio llorando en silencio… se cogía el estómago con su mano…

Roberto no sabía si hablar o no… pero al final se decidió a hacerlo:

- Marian, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

- No es necesario -dijo Marian secándose las lágrimas. Gracias.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Sí, necesito salir de este país en cuanto antes… pero parece que nadie lo entiende… si me voy ahora tardará aproximadamente un mes o algo más en encontrarme… pero si me quedo, él saldrá de la comisaria y volverá a por mí… y en este estado no podré hacer nada… y no podré soportar golpes como esos de nuevo…

- Yo sí te entiendo, pero deberías saber que en este estado no podrás ni tan siquiera recoger tus cosas Marian, estás muy grave…

- Tendría que matarme ya… así descansaría en paz de una maldita vez…

- No digas eso… todo se arreglará.

- No se arreglará nada, parece que la justicia en mi país no exista… a veces sientes que hasta que no te maten, la policía no hará nada… La única razón por la que renuncié a la idea de suicidarme ¿sabes cuál es? El pensar que sí yo no estoy… le hará lo mismo a otra mujer y luego a otra y a otra… y no puedo permitir algo así… es mejor que sufra una sola persona a que sufran diez…

- Eres muy fuerte, buena y noble Marian…

- No lo soy, solo sirvo como saco para sus golpes, en momentos me siento que no puedo permitirme tener corazón… porque si lo tengo él destrozará a cualquiera que se me acerqué y por consiguiente también destrozará mi corazón, porque habrá lastimado a la gente que quiera... por eso he de evitar acercarme a los demás…

- Pues sabes todos los chicos y las chicas que estaban en el campo de fútbol, vinieron a preguntar por ti. Todos estaban preocupados y enfadados por lo ocurrido…

- ¿Qué? Eso no es bueno, si se entera les hará daño… el tiene mucho dinero y medios suficientes para descubrir quienes erais…

- Eso no les importó… y varios han querido que te diéramos el teléfono y la dirección de dónde van a vivir con sus respectivos clubs de fútbol, para poder ayudarte en lo que puedan y así sí necesitas huir de nuevo saber a dónde ir... todos queremos ayudarte… y allí también entramos Adriano y yo.

Marian comenzó a llorar… se estaban arriesgando muchísimo por ella sin ni siquiera conocerla, no sabía qué hacer…

Roberto se sentó al lado de ella y le cogió la mano para consolarla… ella le dijo entre sollozos:

- Gracias, gracias… jamás podré devolveros algo así…

- No hay de qué… dijo Roberto acariciando su mano.

De repente Marian, le cogió con la mano que no tenía lastimada la camiseta, apoyó su cabeza suavemente en el pecho de Roberto y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Shhh tranquila todo irá bien…

Roberto pensó, en que seguramente no había pasado el tiempo suficiente con alguien, como para poder desahogarse… y sin olvidar todo lo que había pasado ese día y que hasta ese mismo momento, había llevado completamente sola, todo ese dolor, esa humillación y ese terror lo sufría interiormente.

Roberto le acarició la cabeza y la abrazó.

Fueron interrumpidos por un móvil que sonaba… Marian se separó lentamente de Roberto y le susurró:

- Lo… lo siento, siento si te he incomodado, al abrazarte…

- Tranquila no pasa nada. Contesta la llamada.

Marian abrió su bolso y cogió el móvil, al hacerlo sin darse cuenta se salió una fotografía y cayó al suelo. Marian dudó unos momentos en descolgar el teléfono… se secó las lágrimas, intentó afinar la garganta y contestó:

- ¡Hola mamá! ¿Cómo estáis? -dijo tratando de sonar alegre…

- Hola hija ¿cómo estás? -dijo su madre.

- Bien mamá, ¡estoy muy bien!… - dijo bajando los ojos con tristeza…

- ¿Y qué cómo va el trabajo, hija?

- Muy bien, tengo mucho trabajo y tendré que viajar otra vez de nuevo mañana -dijo sonando entera y alegre, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas…

- ¿Cuándo podremos verte hija? ¿Cuándo volverás?

- Mamá no sé cuándo podré volver… quizá no pueda ir en bastante tiempo, pero vosotros no estéis tristes ¿eh? Mamá os tengo que dejar ya, he de acabar unas cosas del trabajo, ducharme y hacerme algo para cenar… Os quiero mucho, dale un abrazo y un beso bien fuerte a papá y otro para ti por supuesto.

- Igualmente hija. Cuídate y come bien. Adiós.

- Adiós mamá -colgó soltando un fuerte suspiro.

Roberto que la había estado mirando durante toda la conversación, sintió mucha lástima al verla llorar, al parecer su familia no sabía nada y ella hasta en un momento así intentó sonar alegre y feliz… recogió la fotografía del suelo y la miró.

Marian respiró profundamente… y en silencio las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas… ella rápidamente las secó…

- Toma -dijo Roberto se te cayó cuando sacaste el móvil del bolso.

- Gracias… Marian se quedó mirando la fotografía. Son mis padres, mi hermano mayor y yo, antes de tener que marcharme por primera vez, ¿Salimos bien verdad?

- Sí… Oye Marian… ¿tu familia lo sabe? ¿No pueden ayudarte en algo?

- Mi familia no sabe nada… jamás se lo dije, simplemente les dije que iba a trabajar en otro país, y que me irían cambiando de lugar de trabajo y quizá no podría volver a España en mucho tiempo… no me atreví a decirles nada… no quería que él también les pudiese hacer daño y que mis padres tuvieran que vivir con el miedo a que me hicieran o les hiciesen algo… jamás podría vivir con la culpa de que mi familia pasase algo así.

- Entiendo… -dijo Roberto.

Roberto pensó en sí seria buen momento para proponerle lo de Brasil, al final se decidió:

- Oye Marian… yo quería proponerte algo, en menos de dos días he de ir a Brasil junto con Oliver Atom, uno de los chicos que jugaban ha fútbol esta mañana; el va a entrar a jugar en un equipo de allí y vivirá en las instalaciones del club… Adriano y yo habíamos pensado en que sí tienes que volver a marcharte, ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros? Podrías quedarte un tiempo en mi piso… no es muy grande, pero no tendrás que pagar alquiler y no estarás sola… al menos estarías en un lugar dónde conocerías a alguien y si tuvieras que volver a marcharte, te ayudaremos entre todos dándote las direcciones y teléfonos de amigos nuestros, que por supuesto son de gente de confianza… ¿qué te piensas al respecto?

- Yo… yo no sé… tampoco había pensado a que país ir… pero…

- Pues ven a Brasil con nosotros…

- No puedo aceptar algo así… lo siento, si os encuentra… si se entera… os hará daño, no puedo aceptar vuestra ayuda…

- Pero allí estarás bien… y no estarás sola… piénsatelo aunque sea ¿vale?

- No quiero causar molestias a nadie y no quiero que nadie me ayude porque sienta lastima de mí…

- Nadie te está ayudando por lastima… cualquiera intentaría ayudar a alguien en una situación como la tuya… Marian… todos nosotros queremos ayudarte…

- ¿Y por qué queréis ayudarme? No soy nadie para vosotros, ni tan siquiera me conocéis…

- Es cierto… pero a nosotros nos gustaría conocerte… y a ti ¿no te gustaría conocernos?

- No si eso implica la posibilidad que os hagan daño y os puedan arruinar la vida…

- Nadie nos va a hacer daño… somos mayorcitos para saber defendernos…

- Yo también soy mayorcita para saber defenderme y solucionar los problemas por mí misma, sin la ayuda de nadie… pero nunca consigo hacerlo por qué siempre me ataca a traición y por la espalda… y a vosotros os hará lo mismo…

- No es malo pedir ayuda cuando se necesita, ¿lo sabías? Sí tu sola no has conseguido solucionarlo, quizá ya va siendo hora, que dejes que alguien te eche una mano… con ayuda de los demás te será más fácil… Marian empezó a llorar de nuevo… no sabía qué hacer… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto… aceptar su ayuda o rechazarla?

- Yo también necesite ayuda alguna vez, y la mayor ayuda que me dieron la última vez fue la familia y el chico al que voy a llevar a Brasil… yo era jugador profesional de fútbol en Brasil, pero a causa de un golpe en la cabeza me hice un desprendimiento de retina, y ya jamás podré volver a jugar… por qué si tuviera otro golpe podría quedarme ciego…

_Pobre Marian, está asustada por si Deivid hace daño a alguno de ellos por ayudarla... aunque es totalmente normal ¿no creéis?... ¿que hará al final Marian? ¿Accederá a ir a Brasil con Roberto y Oliver? Gracias por leer espero sus reviews! Saludos :)_


	6. Chapter 6 Decisiones

Capitulo 6 Decisiones

Marian quedó sorprendida por lo que estaba explicando… y Roberto continuaba diciendo:

- La familia Atom me ayudó, me acogió en su casa y me dejó entrenar a su hijo para conseguir que fuera el mejor jugador del mundo… conseguí dejar la bebida al ver las muchas cualidades que tenía Oliver para ser un grandísimo jugador de fútbol, entrené a su equipo… y aquí estoy a punto de llevarlo a cumplir su sueño… Ves todo el mundo necesita ayuda… no es malo ni humillante aceptarlo… el sufrimiento, la humillación, el miedo… si lo compartes con más gente es menos doloroso para uno mismo… déjanos intentar ayudarte Marian ¿sí?

Marian reflexionó durante unos minutos, todo lo que había oído de la historia de Roberto… y finalmente dijo:

- De acuerdo… acepto vuestra ayuda pero si en algún momento pienso que podáis estar en peligro, me iré lo más rápido que pueda, aunque no pueda avisaros de que me marcho, ¿entendido?

- Me parece bien -dijo Roberto. Ahora lo mejor será que intentes descansar algo… estaré aquí sentado por si necesitas algo.

- Está bien, no sé si podré descansar algo en mi estado, pero lo intentaré… Roberto en cuanto salga del hospital, iré a recoger mis cosas… he de irme de Japón lo más rápido que pueda… antes de que él, vuelva a salir.

- Tranquila, partimos mañana por la noche hacía Brasil.

- Vale.

- ¿Roberto?

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias… gracias a todos por ayudarme…

- De nada.

A las cinco de la mañana, Marian se empezó a sentir muy mal… le volvía a dolor de manera desgarradora todo el cuerpo… empezó a vomitar en las sábanas… y solo pudo avisar a Roberto:

- Roberto…Roberto… -le llamaba Marian.

- Eh… ¿Sí? Dime, dime estoy aquí… -dijo despertándose de golpe.

- No me encuentro nada bien… puedes encender la luz, no veo donde está el mando para avisar al doctor -dijo vomitando de nuevo…

- Voy, voy tranquila. Al encender la luz Roberto se quedo asustado… Marian tenía toda la cama manchada de rojo… estaba vomitando sangre... y ella se agarraba fuertemente el estómago y la cabeza…

- Roberto… me estoy marean… -cayó inconsciente en la cama.

Roberto apretó rápidamente el botón del mando para que viniera el médico, salió de la habitación y empezó a pedir ayuda:

- ¡Por favor que venga un médico! ¡Rápido!

El médico llegó en menos de un minuto, seguido de una enfermera… la auscultó, le miró las pupilas y se la llevó rápidamente.

Roberto estaba muy nervioso y algo asustado, a pesar de casi ni conocerla, se sentía muy preocupado, le parecía una buena chica y no era justo por todo lo que estaba pasando… y ahora ¿qué le estaba pasando? si hacía un rato parecía estar bien a pesar de sus golpes y heridas… Tan nervioso como estaba decidió llamar a Adriano…

- ¿Sí…? -dijo Adriano con voz medio dormida.

- Adriano… han tenido que llevarse a Marian otra vez… estaba vomitando sangre y ha vuelto a perder el conocimiento…

- Qué dices… ¿se sabe ya que le ha pasado? ¿Te han dicho algo?

- No… se la acaban de llevar, pero estoy algo nervioso… me ha chocado mucho ver toda la cama y su ropa llena de sangre… parecía que se estaba muriendo…

- Bueno… estate tranquilo ¿vale? Ahora voy para allá.

Roberto se sentó fuera de la habitación mientras cambiaban las sábanas de la cama… ya llevaban más de media hora haciéndole pruebas… y todavía nadie le decía nada… y ¿si no salía de esta? Jamás se perdonaría no haber hecho nada cuando aquel imbécil la pegaba… tendría que haber hecho algo… y no habría salido con tantas heridas tan graves…

Apareció Adriano por la puerta, un poco alterado y se acercó rápidamente a Roberto…

- ¿Te han dicho algo Roberto?

- No, no me han dicho nada aún… deberíamos haber hecho algo cuando ese tío la estaba pegando, Adriano… sé que apenas la conocemos pero me da rabia que a causa de esa paliza quizá este como esta ¿Y si no sale de esta?… si hubieras visto como la vi cuando encendí la luz… sangre por la cama, por su ropa… ya le había propuesto lo de ir a Brasil y después de un largo rato había accedido a que le ayudáramos…

- Bueno todo saldrá bien Roberto… esa chica, Marian ha demostrado tener una fortaleza increíble, verás que estará bien.

Roberto le contó todo lo que habían estado hablando, como Marian se derrumbó empezando a llorar, como disimuló su sufrimiento y dolor cuando habló con su madre, la fotografía, la idea de que no quería que nadie la ayudará por lastima, la preocupación por qué su ex no les hiciese daño a ninguno de ellos, la cara de agradecimiento y sorpresa al decirle que todos queríamos ayudarla…

Fueron interrumpidos por el médico, llevaba la bata manchada de sangre…

- ¡Chicos! -dijo el médico.

- ¿Cómo está doctor? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? -dijo Adriano, ya que Roberto se había quedado un poco impactado cuando lo vio aparecer con la bata manchada de sangre…

- Ya está fuera de peligro… de los golpes, los nervios y la ansiedad que ha pasado en todo el día, le ha causado una úlcera en el estómago. La sangre de mi bata, es simplemente que me vomito encima… así que estaros tranquilos. Le hemos administrado calmantes y antiinflamatorios para que esté relajada… Ahora, si me disculpan he de irme, adiós.

- Gracias doctor -dijo Roberto.

La camilla con Marian pasó por delante de Adriano y Roberto, ya la habían limpiado toda la sangre, tenía puesta una vía en la muñeca con los medicamentos y el suero… ya que no había comido nada por el dolor que tenía… le habían puesto una mascarilla con oxígeno para que respirara mejor… ya que entre los golpes y la úlcera le costaba respirar con normalidad…

- ¿Quieres irte a casa Roberto? Yo me quedaré…

- No hace falta, me gustaría estar aquí cuando despierte… quizá se despierte asustada por lo que acaba de pasar…

- Está bien, pero yo también me quedaré… por si de caso.

Ambos entraron a la habitación… y se sentaron uno en cada butaca que había a los lados de la cama. Pasadas unas horas, Marian abrió los ojos, ya era de día… miró a sus lados y vio a Roberto y a Adriano… los dos se habían quedado dormidos… cuidándola…

- Pobres -pensó Marian. Que buenos son conmigo a pesar de no conocerme…

Marian se quitó la mascarilla e intentó levantarse con algo de dificultad… sin que se despertaran los tapó con una manta a cada uno. Llegó la enfermera que la vio levantada y la riño:

- Señorita, no debería estar levantada… le traigo el desayuno…

- Lo… lo siento, solo quise taparlos, se quedaron dormidos cuidándome toda la noche…

Roberto y Adriano se despertaron con la conversación de la enfermera con Marian…

- Marian ¿qué haces levantada? -dijeron Adriano y Roberto a la vez, se sorprendieron cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban tapados… y ambos supieron que había sido ella quien les había tapado y por eso ahora la enfermera la estaba regañando por estar levantada.

- Lo siento, ya vuelvo a acostarme -dijo caminando y subiéndose a la cama con dificultad…

- No vuelva a levantarse señorita -dijo la enfermera algo enfadada… tenga el desayuno…

- No gracias, no tengo hambre, tengo el estómago aún revuelto y si como algo lo vomitaré de nuevo.

- Jovencita, usted tiene que comer… ¿no ve que le hemos administrado una medicación fuerte y usted no ha comido nada desde que entró ayer al hospital?

- Lo entiendo pero no tengo hambre… -dijo Marian.

- Marian deberías aunque fuese comer algo -dijo Adriano.

- Lo sé Adriano, pero es que solo de verlo me está revolviendo el estómago…

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te paso anoche? -dijo Roberto.

- No muy bien… recuerdo que me dolía mucho todo el cuerpo y el estómago y creo que vomité.

- Sí, pero Marian, vomitaste sangre y mucha además, se te hizo una úlcera de estómago, el médico ha dicho que todo había sido provocado por los nervios, los golpes y la ansiedad que tenías… -dijo Roberto.

Marian se quedó sin palabras y decidió comer un poco.

- Que mala suerte… otra cosa más que añadir a la lista… más las marcas que me quedaran por los golpes… suspiró… a este paso… no quedará nada de cómo era yo antes de conocer a Deivid… -dijo con un aire de tristeza.

Los ojos de Roberto y Adriano se encontraron, ambos pensaban lo mismo… pobre chica.

Llamaron a la puerta…

Marian se puso tensa, y empezó a tener miedo y si era Deivid -pensó.

Roberto y Adriano leyeron la mente de Marian al verla asustada y empezando a temblar suavemente…

- Tranquila -dijo Adriano cogiéndole la mano intentando calmarla. La puerta volvió a sonar…

- ¿Sí? -preguntó Roberto.

- Somos algunos de nosotros -dijo Oliver.

- Un momento…

Marian cada vez temblaba más, abrazó fuertemente a Adriano y empezó a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, respiraba agitadamente y no conseguía calmarse, seguidamente explotó a llorar… diciendo:

- Tengo miedo… estoy… estoy asustada… quiero morirme…

- Tranquila… intenta respirar a poco a poco… le decía Adriano abrazándola para que se calmara…

- Será mejor que salga yo Adriano y les explique la situación -dijo Roberto.

- Perdonadme… por favor… lo siento…mucho -decía Marian, por no poder ver a los chicos y chicas del equipo de fútbol, que habían ido a visitarla.

- No pasa nada Marian, has pasado muchas cosas en tan solo un día y es normal que estés asustada… -dijo Roberto. Ya los verás luego.

- Quiero que esto acabe… quiero morirme… quiero desaparecer -decía aferrándose a la chaqueta de Adriano y hundiendo su cara en su pecho.

- Cálmate Marian, no digas eso… vamos a ayudarte y todo saldrá bien…

Marian cuando se calmó, cayó dormida de agotamiento en el pecho de Adriano, él la estiró en la cama y la tapó con la sábana. Acarició su cabeza, le volvió a poner la mascarilla en la boca y susurró:

- Descansa un poco.

Adriano salió de la habitación y vio como Roberto le explicaba a todos los chicos todo lo ocurrido… su conversación con ella, el que aceptó la ayuda de todos los que podían ayudarla, que iría a Brasil con Oliver y con él, el susto de esa madrugada, el ataque de ansiedad que acababa de pasar y el miedo y pánico que había sufrido al pensar que era su ex-pareja el que llamaba a la puerta…

Los chicos se quedaron algo entristecidos por lo que explicaba Roberto.

Adriano añadió:

- Me gustaría deciros algo, está chica está sufriendo muchísimo… así que si algún día tiene que huir de Brasil y decide ir a algún país en el que este alguno de vosotros -ya que les daremos las direcciones y teléfonos de los que nos lo habéis dicho…- intentar ayudarla en lo que podáis ¿está bien?

- Sí, por supuesto -dijeron Benji, Mark, Oliver, Tom…

- Muy bien… si queréis podéis pasar, aunque está dormida.

Los chicos entraron y la observaron… estaba con una mascarilla en la boca, tenía una vía en la muñeca con la bolsita que le iba administrando la medicación… se veía aún peor que el día anterior…

Oliver le preguntó a Roberto en un susurro:

- Roberto, ¿crees que podrá venir con nosotros esta noche?

- El médico dijo que en 24 horas podrían darle el alta, supongo que sí.

Al rato Marian abrió los ojos, un poco desorientada, miró a su alrededor vio mucha gente… se asustó un poco pero cuando encontró con la mirada a Adriano y a Roberto se calmó…Roberto se le acercó y le dijo:

- Tranquila son los chicos y las chicas que estaban ayer en el campo de fútbol… vinieron a ver como estas… -dijo ayudándola a incorporarse… Marian se quitó la mascarilla y dijo respirando con dificultad cogiéndose el estómago con la mano:

- Gracias… a todos por…haberme ayudado… ayer… y ofrecerme vuestra ayuda… ahora… muchas gracias…

- No hay de qué -dijeron Benji y Tom.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Marian? -dijeron Oliver y Patty.

- Bueno… creo recordar que… he estado mejor -dijo regalándoles una pequeña sonrisa a todos. Vosotros… ¿estáis bien?

- Sí, gracias… -dijeron todos a la vez.

- Espero que la próxima… vez que os vea… no esté en… estás condiciones…

- Verás cómo la próxima vez estarás bien -dijo Mark.

- Cuando os hagáis futbolistas profesionales me tendréis que firmar un autógrafo ¿vale? jeje -Marian intentó reír… pero dejó de hacerlo rápidamente porque el dolor se hacía más fuerte… y tuvo que cogerse el estómago con el brazo…

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntaron Julian y Phillip.

- Marian ¿te encuentras mal? -dijeron Roberto y Adriano acercándose a ella.

- Tranquilos estoy bien, pero creo que aún no puedo reír con los golpes que tengo en el estómago… lo siento…

- Intenta no esforzarte mucho ahora -le dijeron Jenny y Amy.

- Gracias… por venir a verme…chicos y chicas. Siento haberles fastidiado el partido ayer.

- No te preocupes -dijo Bruce.

El médico interrumpió la visita y la conversación, y dijo con todos ellos delante:

- Señorita Marian… a las doce del mediodía usted tendrá el alta en su mano… pero le advierto una cosa, usted ha de cuidarse mucho, descansar y pasar el máximo de tiempo que pueda en cama, nada de coger peso ni de hacer esfuerzos… al menos durante un mes… cualquier gesto indebido podría volver a hacerle daño, y intente estar lo más tranquila que pueda… si usted se altera de esa manera de nuevo el problema de úlcera podría volver a repetirse… y en el caso que eso suceda, deberá ir inmediatamente a un hospital. ¡Ah! Y no olvide tomar la medicación a las horas correspondientes sin saltarse una…

- Está bien, doctor, gracias…

- Ustedes dos, ¿serían tan amables de seguirme un momento? Necesito hablar con ustedes a solas…

- Sí… sí claro -dijeron Roberto y Adriano.

- Chicos, quédense con ella un momento ¿de acuerdo? Enseguida regresamos.

- Claro -dijeron todos.

_Pobre Marian, con todos los golpes que ya había recibido y ahora le aparece una úlcera... Hay que ver que agradables son todos los chicos y chicas japoneses dispuestos ayudarla... ¿Qué pasará ahora? Prometo no tardar en actualizar y subir nuevos capí por leer y no olviden dejar reviews, haciéndome saber si os está gustando el fic!Graciassssss y saludos a todos y todas los lectores! _


	7. Chapter 7 Un nuevo viaje

Capitulo 7 Un nuevo viaje

Llegaron Roberto y Adriano al despacho del doctor y dijeron:

- Usted dirá, doctor.

- Les voy a ser muy sinceros… esa chica no está para darle el alta y aún menos después de la úlcera que sufrió anoche… deberán cuidarla mucho, y sobretodo asegurarse de que tome su medicación cuando le toque… le recetaremos calmantes, antiinflamatorios, medicación para la úlcera y también le daremos relajantes musculares, para que este tranquila y pueda dormir…

- Doctor no lo entiendo… si aún no está bien ¿porque le da el alta? -preguntó Roberto confuso.

- Por qué, aparte de ser doctor, soy el director de este hospital y ayer recibí una llamada un tanto extraña, un tipo preguntó si ella se encontraba en este hospital, le pregunté si era familiar suyo y cambió de tema rápidamente... eso no me pareció normal y como no puedo dar información confidencial a nadie que no esté dispuesto a facilitarnos su nombre, su dirección y la causa de la llamada… le dije que esa señorita no se encontraba en este hospital.

Para asegurarme, de que mi intuición no me fallaba…llamé pasados unos minutos al mismo número de teléfono desde el cual me habían llamado y me salió una chica diciendo: "Despacho de investigación de Barcelona del señor Deivid ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

Roberto y Adriano no salían de su asombro… aún no había salido del calabozo y la única llamada que le dejaban hacer, la había utilizado en llamar a alguien de su trabajo para que empezaran la labor de encontrarla lo más rápido posible… ese tipo no la iba ni a dejar respirar, ni poder recuperarse….

El doctor continuó hablando:

- Además ustedes me habían dicho que esa joven estaba sola en Japón y si ella no ha podido hablar con nadie desde que entró en el hospital ¿Cómo ese tipo podía saber que ella estaba en este país y en un hospital? Y no falta decir que ayer ustedes me comunicaron que su ex-pareja fue el que le dio esa tremenda paliza, causándole todos esos golpes y esas heridas… y por otro lado, recuerdo perfectamente las palabras de esa chica cuando me pidió muy alterada que le diese el alta, me dijo:-"Necesito que me dé el alta, ¿no lo entiende? Tengo que irme de aquí ahora mismo o él me encontrara de nuevo…" Por eso le negué la información sobre esa chica a ese hombre… y por eso le doy el alta, para que pueda irse a otro lugar…

- Se lo agradecemos mucho doctor -dijo Roberto.

- Nosotros vamos a ayudarla para que ese hombre no pueda volver a golpearla -dijo Adriano.

- Otra cosa chicos, os he llamado a mi despacho, para poderos explicar todo esto, sin que ella se entere… hacer lo posible para que esa pobre chica esté tranquila… si en su estado se llega a enterar de esto… empeorara de golpe, la úlcera volverá a darle problemas y volverá a estar aterrada y sufriendo ataques de ansiedad… cuidarla y ayudarla todo lo que podáis…

- Lo haremos doctor, muchas gracias por su ayuda…

Adriano y Roberto se sentaron un momento fuera… aún no podían creer la obsesión que llegaba a tener ese tal Deivid por ella, le daba igual si estaba en un país o en otro, si estaba bien o grave por los golpes de sus palizas… solo quería encontrarla para obligarla a estar a su lado… y encima por lo que habían visto solo intentaría obligarla a estar con el de una manera… pegándola…

Por lo que habían escuchado decir al doctor era evidente que Marian no mentía cuando les dijo que él tenía mucho poder y medios para encontrarla… por eso estaba tan nerviosa y quería irse inmediatamente de Japón, nada más se lo llevó la policía sin importarle su estado y por eso estaba tan nerviosa y asustada, en cuanto se despertó en el hospital… él podía encontrarla demasiado rápido si seguía en ese país…

Adriano fue el primero en hablar:

- Roberto esto se está complicando, en cuanto le den el alta hay que ir a recoger sus cosas y tendréis que iros lo más pronto posible de Japón…

- Sí ya lo sé… será mejor que compre yo el billete de avión de Marian antes de que puedan rastrear adonde va.

- Sí, será lo más seguro para ella… En un dos o tres semanas, viajaré a Brasil para estar con vosotros unos días y ver como se recupera Marian… y por supuesto ver cómo se desenvuelve Oliver allí -dijo Adriano.

- Será mejor que volvamos a la habitación de Marian, en cualquier momento le darán el alta… tenemos que disimular y no decir ni una palabra de lo que nos ha dicho el doctor a nadie, ni a Marian ni a los chicos, si no es que llega el momento en el que es necesario que lo sepan. Tendremos que intentar disimular también la rapidez con la que tendremos que recoger todas sus cosas e ir rápido al aeropuerto…

- Sí me parece lo más correcto -dijo Roberto.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, vieron que todos estaban hablando animadamente y algunos reían… miraron a Marian, ella sonreía e intentaba no reír para que no le dolieran las heridas…

- ¿Qué nos hemos perdido? -pregunto Roberto con curiosidad…

- Estábamos explicándole a Marian anécdotas de nuestros partidos, y no pudimos evitar reír, cuando nos acordamos de la técnica especial de Bruce, de detener algunos disparos con la cara… -dijo Patty.

- ¡Eh! vosotros os reís pero a veces eran muy útiles… -dijo Bruce.

- Eso es cierto -decían riéndose Oliver, Benji y Mark.

Roberto y Adriano sonrieron al recordar la de balones que había parado Bruce con la cara para que no marcaran un gol.

En ese momento entró el médico, dándole el alta a Marian.

- Bueno Marian, cuídate, no te esfuerces y sigue todas las indicaciones que te hemos dicho, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, me portaré bien, doctor -dijo Marian sacando la lengua, al sentirse que el médico le hablaba como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Todos tuvieron que contener la sonrisa por lo que había dicho y por lo que había hecho.

- Confío en ustedes -susurró el doctor a Roberto y Adriano.

- ¿Ocurre algo Roberto, Adriano? -preguntó Marian.

- No tranquila.

- Marian enseguida vendrá una enfermera para quitarte la vía y ayudarte a vestirte…

- Ostras vestirme… -dijo Marian… y ¿cómo lo haré? El vestido a parte de estar manchado… no me va a caber con la escayola en el brazo…

- Bueno el hospital puede darte un pantalón verde, de los que se usan en el hospital como pijama, pero creo que ninguna parte de arriba te irá con ese yeso tan grande… -dijo el doctor…

- No te preocupes -dijo Benji… pruébate mi chaqueta al ser de portero es más grande…

Marian se sonrojó por el gesto del portero… y se ruborizó un poco más al ver que al quitársela se quedaba en una camiseta de manga corta de color negro, muy ajustada…

Sólo pudo decir en un susurró:

- Muchas gracias… pero ¿tú no tendrás frío ahora?

- No tranquila, estaré bien…

- Bueno, en cuanto llegue a mi piso para recoger mis cosas, te la devuelvo… tengo unas ganas de ducharme y cambiarme de ropa…

En unos minutos, Marian salió de la habitación con la ayuda de la enfermera, que le dio una muleta para que le fuese más fácil caminar… En una bolsa llevaba su ropa… Salió del hospital, respiró aire puro y al caminar estuvo a punto de caerse, no se acordaba que no podía caminar de forma normal con el corte que tenía en la pierna, por suerte Benji, mostró sus buenos reflejos como portero y la cogió de la cintura… y le preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien Marian?

- Eh… sí… lo siento… es que no me acordaba que ahora he de caminar con la muleta y… -dijo sonrojándose de la vergüenza y de que él la hubiese cogido por la cintura…

- Veo que te cabe mi chaqueta y creo que te queda a ti mejor que a mí… -dijo Benji con una enorme sonrisa.

- Te aseguro que a ti te queda mucho mejor que a mí, tú la llenas, yo parezco un pez globo… podrían caber dos como yo como mínimo. Muchas gracias por dejármela.

- De nada hombre -le dijo Benji.

- Creo que hoy voy vestida como si fuese carnaval… pantalón verde de hospital, chaqueta negra de portero, ¡ah! y lo mejor que llevo puestas las botas grises que llevaba ayer con el vestido…

- Jajaja rieron todos…

Marian intentó reír, pero de nuevo sintió varios pinchazos en el estómago…

- ¡Ay! -dijo dejando caer la muleta al suelo, y acercándose la mano al estómago.

- Marian ¿estás bien? -preguntaron todos a la vez.

- Eh… sí… sí ahora se me pasa…

- Será mejor que te sientes en el coche y nos digas dónde vives, para ayudarte a recoger tus cosas… que en unas horas salimos hacía Brasil -dijo Roberto.

- ¿Podemos ayudaros? -dijeron Phillip, Mark, Julian… entre otros.

- Cómo queráis… ¿te importa si vienen Marian?

- Para nada… desde que me fui de España no he vuelto a tener visitas en mi piso, os serviré algo fresquito cuando lleguemos… tampoco hay mucho que recoger, siempre tengo la maleta a medio hacer por si he de irme en cualquier momento…

Todos la miraron con tristeza… tenía que tener siempre preparado todo por si tenía que huir… esa situación debía de ser inaguantable, y desde que se había ido de su país no había vuelto a tener invitados en su casa… es decir siempre había estado sola…

- Oliver tú ves a tu casa a acabar de preparar las cosas para el viaje, y aprovecha todo el tiempo que puedas con tu madre y con Patty -le dijo Roberto guiñándole un ojo.

- Está bien… vamos Patty -dijo cogiendo a su novia de la mano.

- Luego te vemos Marian -dijo Patty.

- Sí, tranquilos.

En quince minutos, llegaron al piso de Marian, todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado, no era muy grande pero estaba muy bien decorado… Benji ayudó a Marian a entrar en su casa y después pasaron los demás…

A Jenny y Amy les encantó como estaba decorado, los muebles y el sofá eran de color blanco, con detalles en negro, la cocina era muy bonita y sencilla, y las paredes estaban pintadas de un color entre azul cielo y verde claro, que resultaba muy relajante… incluso a los chicos les gusto… tenían la sensación de estar en un lugar tranquilo… Después en alguna pared había dibujos… unas tijeras, un peine, un secador, un rulo…

Roberto le preguntó:

- Marian ¿qué son todos estos dibujos?

- Son utensilios que uso en mi profesión… -dijo sonriendo, ya que no podía reírse por la pregunta de Roberto…

- ¿A qué te dedicas Marian? -le preguntó ahora Adriano.

- Soy estilista, bueno para que me entendáis, soy peluquera.

- Ahhhh -dijeron todos.

- Un día os pondré guapos a todos y todas como muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que estáis haciendo por mí y por toda vuestra ayuda… ¿Queréis tomar algo?

- Vale -dijeron algunos.

- Creo que tengo Coca-cola, Naranjada, limonada, agua y cerveza que no recuerdo ni cuando la compré, si yo no bebo…

Cuando Marian iba a coger las cosas, apareció Adriano y Benji que le dijeron:

- ¿Adónde vas? Tú no debes moverte mucho, te lo dijo el médico.

- Ya… pero me hacía ilusión servíroslo… no tengo invitados en casa desde hace un año…

- Lo entendemos… pero podemos cogerlo y servirlo nosotros mismos… -contestaron los dos.

- Está bien… pues sentiros como en vuestra casa… yo voy a ducharme y a vestirme como pueda, en un rato estoy aquí… -dijo Marian.

Amy y Jenny estaban preocupadas por Marian… hacía ya bastante rato desde que, se había entrado a duchar y aún no había salido… Los chicos guardaban en un par de maletas todo lo que podía ser guardado por un hombre… y las chicas se estaban ocupando de la ropa que sí debía guardar una chica, ropa interior, vestidos, calcetines, zapatos…

Jenny y Amy decidieron picar a la puerta del baño…

- ¿Marian estás bien?

- Eh… ¡sí! -dijo Marian llorando e intentado disimular…

- Marian estás llorando… no trates de ocultarlo… ¿Podemos pasar?

- No hace falta… estoy bien.

Jenny y Amy empezaron a ver cómo salía agua por debajo de la puerta…

- Marian… vamos a entrar… está saliendo agua fuera del baño… -dijo Jenny.

Al entrar, vieron a Marian, mojada de pies a cabeza con una toalla encima empapada de agua… tenía los vendajes mojados… por suerte la escayola la tenía tapada con una bolsa…

- Marian ¿qué ha pasado? -dijo Amy.

- Yo… estaba intentando ducharme… pero me costaba mucho y cuando me vi en el espejo… cuando vi mi cuerpo, mi cara… -dijo llorando desconsoladamente- estoy horrible, hasta yo misma me doy lástima…

- Tranquila Marian -dijo apagando el grifo Amy, mientras Jenny iba a alguna habitación buscando una toalla seca y corría de lado a lado…

- ¿Qué ocurre Jenny? -preguntó Phillip.

- Pues que… Marian se ha visto en el espejo… -dijo con cara de preocupación y de pena- y al ver como estaba de golpeada… se puso a llorar, tiene todas las vendas mojadas… y está muy nerviosa…

Todos se entristecieron, debía de ser muy duro mirarse al espejo y apenas reconocerse…

Benji encontró una foto en una estantería de Marian, suponía que con sus padres y su hermano… sería de una boda o algo así por qué todos vestían muy elegantes… sus ojos se pararon en Marian, era muy guapa, salía con una enorme sonrisa, abrazando a sus padres y a su hermano mayor, llevaba un bonito vestido negro ajustado, tenía un cuerpo estupendo…

Esa foto no tenía nada que ver en cómo se tendría que sentir ahora Marian, parecía otra persona completamente diferente… después de los golpes que había recibido…

Les enseño la fotografía a todos…

- Debe haberse visto muy diferente a como es ella en realidad… quizá por eso se ha puesto a llorar… ¿Mirar? -dijo Benji entregándoles la fotografía.

- Seguramente -dijeron Roberto, Adriano, Julian, Mark, Phillip…

- Es una chica muy guapa… -dijeron Roberto y Adriano.

- La verdad es que sí -dijo Mark.

Los demás, afirmaron con la cabeza.

Jenny por fin encontró una toalla grande y fue rápidamente a ponérsela a Marian, quitándole antes la que estaba empapada… vamos Marian… nosotras te ayudaremos a vestirte y a secarte… vayamos a tú habitación.

Marian simplemente asintió con tristeza…

Todos la vieron pasar por el pasillo llorando, hacía su dormitorio, tapada con una toalla, descalza y la cabeza completamente empapada y cabizbaja… alguna venda se iba deslizando hacia abajo…

- Jenny, ves tú con Marian, yo iré limpiando todo el agua del baño, ahora voy a ayudarte… -dijo Amy.

- Está bien -dijo Jenny.

- Oye Jenny, pregunta alguno de los de ahí fuera, si alguno sabe volver a ponerle los vendajes a Marian, porque si no habrá que volver al hospital a que se los pongan…

- Vale -contestó Jenny.

-No te preocupes Marian… quién sea que venga a ponerte de nuevo las vendas, no te va a ver, te taparemos con la toalla, ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo Jenny, intentando calmarla.

Marian asintió con algo de vergüenza en su cara, mientras continuaba llorando.

- Enseguida vuelvo -dijo Jenny.

Jenny salió al comedor y preguntó:

- ¿Chicos, alguno de ustedes sabría volver a vendar correctamente, la pierna y el hombro de Marian?, si no habrá que volver a llevarla al hospital.

Todos se miraban y decían:

- Ostras yo sabría vendarlo… pero que esté bien, no lo sé… -dijo Mark.

- Yo no sé si lo haría bien -dijo Benji.

- Es que ese es el caso… que tiene que estar bien… si fuera de otra forma, lo podríamos hacer Amy o yo -dijo Jenny. T

odos miraron a Roberto y a Adriano…

- Quizá podamos intentarlo nosotros ¿no? -dijo Roberto mirando a Adriano.

- Hombre lesiones en nuestra época de futbolistas, hemos tenido muchas, así que quizá si podamos hacerle los vendajes bien -dijo Adriano.

Los dos chicos fueron para la habitación de Marian, ella estaba hecha una bolita con la toalla, temblando ligeramente por el frío y llorando…

- ¿Marian tienes vendas? -dijo Adriano.

- Sí, en ese cajón -dijo Marian.

- Muy bien, empezaremos por la de la pierna…-dijo Roberto.

Adriano empezó a acabar de desatarle la venda del muslo, realmente estaba empapada… con una toalla de mano que le dio Jenny, le secó la parte en la que estaba el corte… y continuó Roberto vendando su pierna.

- Bueno este ya está, ¿te aprieta mucho o algo? -preguntó Adriano.

- No, está bien… -dijo suavemente Marian.

- Vale pues vamos al hombro… -dijo Roberto.

Repitieron el proceso, Adriano le secó la zona y Marian bajó un poco la toalla tapando sus pechos, para que Roberto pudiera vendar bien el hombro.

A pesar de la situación un tanto violenta para Marian y quizá también para las otras chicas… ella estaba como siempre, Roberto y Adriano la estaban vendando las lesiones como si fuesen médicos… no veía ningún tipo de gesto o movimiento fuera de lugar… así que se sentía tranquila… en esos momentos quizá, lo que más le preocupaba era que pudiesen verla desnuda con todos los golpes y marcas…. eso aún le hubiera dado más vergüenza que si solo la vieran desnuda y en buen estado… Ya que Roberto y Adriano, eran quizá algo más mayores que ella, y ya estarían curados de espantos de ver cuerpos femeninos…

- Bueno ya está, ¿cómo te lo notas? Te ha de apretar un poco, pero sin hacerte daño -le dijo Roberto.

- Está bien… muchas gracias, sois muy buenos médicos -dijo Marian con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por el cumplido -dijeron los dos.

- Bueno Marian, que te ayuden a vestirte y salimos ya para el aeropuerto.

- Está bien -contestó Jenny y Marian.

Al rato, Marian salió vestida, con una camiseta de tirantes negra ajustada, y una chaqueta de punto bastante ancha, de esa manera le cabía el brazo con la escayola, se había puesto unos tejanos bastante ajustados, pero un poco más anchos a los que ella solía llevar, así la venda del muslo no le molestaba tanto, y una bambas.

- Toma Benji, muchas gracias -dijo Marian con una sonrisa, entregándole la chaqueta que le había dejado.

- De nada Marian -dijo Benji guiñándole un ojo.

- Muy bien, ya podemos irnos -dijo Adriano.

- Esperar un momento quiero darles algo, es una tontería pero bueno… -dijo Marian, volviendo a la habitación con la muleta.

A los cinco minutos regresó con una bolsita, llena de pulseras de cuerda… Quiero daros dos a cada uno, una para el hombre y otra para la mujer… las hago yo misma, y siempre he pensado que si se la regalan a la persona que quieren, y cada miembro de la pareja lleva la misma pulsera con el mismo color, estarán juntos para siempre… quizá no todos tengáis pareja, pero de igual manera os las daré para cuando tengáis.

Espero que os den suerte…

- Gracias Marian -dijeron todos los allí presentes.

Ya todos tenían sus dos pulseras, incluso Roberto y Adriano. Aún tenía más en la bolsa e iba diciendo en voz alta:

- Haber tengo que darles también a los demás chicos y chicas… a Patty, Oliver, Bruce, al otro portero…. Bueno creo que habrá suficientes para todos.

Se dirigieron al aeropuerto, aún faltaba algo más de una hora para que saliera el avión.

Por otro lado, Patty y Oliver, salían de casa de él hacía la estación de taxis… y como no Oliver iba jugando con la pelota de fútbol. En unos minutos cogieron el taxi y le indicaron al conductor que pusiera rumbo al aeropuerto… Una vez dentro ambos iban callados. Patty fue la que rompió el hielo:

- ¿Oliver?

- ¿Sí?

- Voy a echarte mucho de menos, pero quiero que sepas que te esperaré… pero escríbeme y llámame siempre que puedas ¿vale?

- Claro que lo haré, tú has pasado muchos años esperando por mí… sin que yo lo supiera ni me diera cuenta… pero ahora sé lo que quiero y lo que tengo… y no me arriesgaré a perder al amor de mi vida por no llamarla o escribirla… vendré siempre que pueda… te quiero Patty… y no me olvides por favor… -dijo Oliver cogiéndole de la mano y besándola dulcemente en los labios…

- Jamás podría olvidarte cariño… eres demasiado importante para mí… Toma, te compré un regalo…

- ¿Puedo abrirlo? -preguntó Oliver entusiasmado.

- Claro -dijo Patty sonriéndole.

Oliver abrió el paquete, y vio unas botas de fútbol, negras y rojas…

- Gracias vida, me encantan, me las pondré siempre que pueda…

- No sabía que regalarte, pero algo relacionado con el fútbol, contigo siempre es un acierto.

Ambos rieron, y Oliver le dijo:

- Yo no tengo nada que para ti Patty, no te compré nada…

- No te preocupes… no te compré esto, para que tú también tuvieses que regalarme algo…

- Bueno… pues yo te doy mi balón de fútbol a cambio -dijo cogiéndolo con las manos y entregándoselo a Patty.

- Gracias… te prometo que trabajaré mucho para poder ir a verte algún día a Brasil...

- ¿De verdad? ¿Vendrías a verme tan lejos? -dijo lleno de alegría Oliver.

- Por supuesto que sí… recuerda que soy la fan número uno de Oliver Atom -contestó Patty con una gran sonrisa.

- Ojalá puedas venir algún día a visitarme… pero avísame antes, para cuadrar mis días de fiesta con tú visita… así podremos estar juntos.

- Te avisaré tranquilo…

_Hay que ver que pesadilla de hombre, ese tal Deivid aún estando en el calabozo, intenta encontrar a Marian... menos mal que el doctor pudo avisar a Adriano y a Roberto... Que bonita pareja hacen Oliver y Patty, que pena que tengan que separarse... Bueno espero que os este gustando el fanfic, muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar reviews ;)_


	8. Chapter 8 Brasil

Capitulo 8 Brasil

Ambos bajaron del taxi cogidos de la mano, pronto se encontraron con Roberto, Adriano y algunos otros que venían de casa de Marian…

- ¡Hola chicos y chicas! -dijo Oliver.

- Un poco más y llegas tarde Oliver -dijo Adriano.

- Aún falta un rato para salir… exagerado -dijo Oliver.

- ¡Patty, Oliver!, quería regalaros unas pulseras, que hice yo misma, a vosotros también, ya se las he dado a los demás. Sé que no es comparable a todo lo que vosotros habéis hecho por mí, pero me gustaría que las aceptarais, son dos para cada uno, del mismo color, y yo siempre digo que cada miembro de la pareja lleva una del mismo color estarán juntos para siempre.

- Muchas gracias Marian.

- De nada chicos.

- Toma Patty, la mía es roja y la tuya azul… intercambiémoslas… los dos llevaremos la roja en la mano izquierda y la azul en la mano derecha, ¿te parece?

- Claro cariño… los dos se las pusieron el uno al otro…

Pasajeros del vuelo 2351 con destino Brasil embarquen por la puerta 206.

Bueno, debemos irnos ya -dijo Roberto.

- Sí -dijo Oliver, despidiéndose de todos y todas, y abrazando y besando fuertemente a Patty.

- Sí -dijo Marian. Lamento haberos conocido en estas condiciones chicos y chicas… muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que me habéis dado… espero poder veros de nuevo algún día… y que sepáis que a pesar del poco tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, os considero amigos míos.

- Marian, toma esto -dijo Adriano entregándole una libreta. Aquí tienes direcciones y teléfonos de toda la gente amiga de Roberto, mía y de algunos de los chicos como Tom, Benji y Mark… por si necesitas en algún momento ayuda o volver a irte… acude sin pensarlo si lo necesitas.

- Está bien… gracias de nuevo a todos… dijo yendo uno por uno de los chicos y chicas dándoles un abrazo y dos besos. Cuando llegó a Adriano, le dijo:

- Gracias de todo corazón Adriano… por todo… nunca podré agradecéroslo lo suficiente… ¿podrías encargarte tú de darles a los que faltan las pulseras de mi parte? Y también les das las gracias por todo.

- Claro… tranquila. Cuídate ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo haré, lo prometo.

- Vamos Oliver, Marian… o perderemos el vuelo… -dijo Roberto.

- Sí -dijeron los dos a la vez.

- ¡Que vaya bien Oliver! Gritó Patty.

- Cuídate Marian -gritaron Jenny y Amy.

- ¡Adiós Oliver! ¡Adiós Marian! -gritaron los demás.

Los tres ya estaban sentados en el avión camino a Brasil…

Los amigos de Oliver una vez que despego el avión, se fueron… y fue cuando Bruce le dijo a Benji:

- Oye Benji… son imaginaciones mías o me ha parecido que te gustaba esa chica, Marian…

- A mí también me ha dado esa sensación -dijeron Julian y Phillip.

- No digáis tonterías chicos… simplemente fui amable con ella… -dijo disimulando un poco el sonrojo de sus mejillas…

- Claro… le dejas tu chaqueta, la salvas de caerse a la salida del hospital, las mil sonrisas de bobo que le has regalado, te preocupaste porque no hiciese esfuerzos en su casa, ¡ah! y fuiste el primero que se ofreció a darle tú dirección y tú teléfono por si necesitaba algo… todo eso ahora se llama ser amable con alguien…

- Jajaja rieron los demás… al ver la cara de Benji, de no saber qué decir o qué hacer…

- Aunque te moleste Bruce tiene razón, Benji… todos te hemos notado mucho menos estúpido, borde y serio cuando estaba ella presente -dijo Mark.

- Yo no soy estúpido con la gente y aún menos serio y borde, esa chica ha pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo, simplemente quería ser amable y agradable… Bueno que más da, me da igual lo que penséis sobre como soy… -dijo Benji con algo de molestia en su voz dando por terminada la conversación.

- No te pongas así Benji - le dijo el otro portero Ed, aguantándose la risa por el comportamiento de Benji.

- Aún será verdad que se nos ha enamorado -dijeron Patty, Amy, Jenny, Eva, Anabel - sino, no sé pondría así.

- Deberíais de saber que uno en un par de días no se enamora de alguien... ¿estáis locos o qué? Además como me va a gustar si apenas la conozco.

- Existe el amor a primera vista… -dijo Patty suspirando. A mí me ha parecido que además, Marian había despertado en ti ganas de poder protegerla y ayudarla…

- Soy humano y tengo corazón ¿sabéis? Me voy a casa… ¡nos vemos! -dijo Benji enfadado.

En el avión, Oliver iba en el asiento más cercano a la ventanilla y estaba dormido, en el centro estaba Roberto que iba leyendo, y en el asiento más cercano al pasillo se encontraba Marian…

Unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrían las mejillas de Marian… no hacía otra cosa que pensar… en que otra vez, por tercera vez, tenía que volver a huir, y ahora con las lesiones que tenía no iba ni a poder buscar trabajo en cuanto llegaran, ¿cómo podría pagarle a Roberto todo, y todos los gastos que iba a causarle, si no podía trabajar? Y otra cosa que le atormentaba aún más era, ¿cuánto tiempo podría quedarse esta vez, en el nuevo país?… siempre en unos dos meses, él ya la encontraba… y ¿si ahora por aceptar la ayuda de Roberto le hacían daño…?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien habló:

- ¿Marian qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? -preguntó Roberto.

- Eh… no por nada, no pasa nada.

- Marian, es evidente que sí te pasa algo, si no, no llorarías, me lo puedes explicar si quieres…

- Bueno, es que yo… pensaba en muchas cosas -dijo Marian finalmente.

- ¿En qué cosas?

Marian le fue sincera y le explicó todo lo que había estado pensando, él la escuchaba con mucha atención y finalmente le dijo:

- No te preocupes por nada ahora… todo pasará, tienes que ser positiva y pensar que ya no estás sola… y que entre todos haremos lo posible por ayudarte.

- Lo sé, pero tengo miedo que os puedan hacer daño a alguno de vosotros… jamás podría perdonármelo, sí encima que me ayudáis os hicieran daño… yo… yo… -decía Marian volviendo a llorar.

- Tranquila Marian… deberías calmarte, tú úlcera podría volver a abrirse y que eso pasara en el viaje sería muy peligroso, así que intenta relajarte… -dijo Roberto.

- Sí, lo siento.

- Intenta descansar y dormir un rato -le dijo Roberto dulcemente.

- Lo intentaré… gracias.

Los tres dormían en el avión, Marian mientras dormía acabo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Roberto sin darse cuenta. Al cabo de tres horas, Marian se despertó de nuevo con dolor en su cuerpo, no se sentía nada bien… se incorporó de golpe quedándose encogida apretándose el estómago… con la brusquedad del movimiento de Marian, Roberto se despertó y la vio allí inclinada hacia delante…

- Marian ¿Estás bien? -pregunto Roberto algo nervioso.

- No, me duele mucho todo el cuerpo… debería tomarme la medicación a ver si se me pasa.

- Sí, espera que la buscaré en tu bolso y pediré un vaso de agua.

- Sí por favor…

Se tomó sus pastillas y en cuestión de media hora, se había vuelto a quedar profundamente dormida, esas pastillas realmente eran fuertes, porque enseguida le hicieron efecto.

En unas cuantas horas más, el piloto dio el aviso de que estaban a punto de aterrizar en Brasil… La azafata les despertó, Oliver, Marian ya hemos llegado, vamos a aterrizar…

- ¿Ya hemos llegado? -pregunto Oliver somnoliento.

- Sí, vaya marmota, dormiste durante todo el vuelo -le dijo Roberto.

- Tengo ganas de bajar ya del avión… tengo sueño y me siento muy cansada -dijo Marian.

En una hora los tres se encontraban en el piso de Roberto, le enseño a Marian su cuarto, ella empezó a guardar su ropa en el armario… La habitación no era excesivamente grande, pero era muy acogedora, se respiraba tranquilidad en el ambiente, y la decoración era sencilla pero a Marian le gustaba… Cuando guardó todo su equipaje, fue al comedor… no había nadie. Fue a la cocina y encontró una nota: "Marian he ido con Oliver a que vea el campo de fútbol de los Brancos, donde esta tarde hará la prueba para ingresar en el equipo. Volveremos en un rato. Descansa un poco te irá bien. No llegaremos muy tarde"

Una vez vio la nota pensó, bueno pues iré a arreglar el que va a ser mi cuarto un poco, en cuanto le ponga unas cuantas fotos de mi familia, será como estar en casa… no tardó mucho en acabar, pero le gustó el resultado… Dejó la muleta a un lado de la cama y se tumbó en ella, rápidamente volvió a quedarse dormida.

Al cabo de un par de horas llegaron a casa Roberto y Oliver, tenían que ir a comer y luego debían ir a que Oliver hiciera la prueba para entrar en el equipo de fútbol.

Oliver y Roberto dijeron:

- Ya estamos en casa, ¿Marian? -dijo Roberto.

- ¿Marian? -la llamó Oliver.

Los dos se empezaron a preocupar al ver que no contestaba y que no se escuchaban ni un ruido en toda la casa… Empezaron a buscar, pero cuando entraron en la habitación que ahora ocupaba Marian, la vieron allí tumbada en la cama con la misma ropa que llevaba en el viaje, suspiraron tranquilos… Roberto entró para ver si estaba bien y le dijo a Oliver hablando bajito:

- Solo está dormida… menos mal… que susto nos hemos llevado.

- La verdad es que sí… Despiértala que hemos de ir a comer.

- Me da lástima despertarla, con la medicación que le han dado para que este tranquila, le entra mucho sueño… pero tienes razón. Marian, Marian despierta hay que ir a comer…

- Eh… comer… no tengo hambre… quiero dormir… ¿dónde estoy?

- Marian estás en Brasil con Oliver y conmigo, acabamos de llegar hace un par de horas de Japón… y aunque no tengas hambre debes comer, has tomado toda la medicación que te mandaron, en el avión y aún no has comido. A sí que levanta…

- Está bien…

Marian se vistió con algo de dificultad, cogió su muleta y salió al comedor donde los dos la esperaban. Fueron a un restaurante cercano y luego acompañaron a Oliver a su prueba.

- Mucha suerte Oliver -dijeron Roberto y Marian al verle alejarse para empezar las pruebas de selección para entrar en el equipo de los Brancos.

Roberto y Marian decidieron ir a comprar, mientras Oliver hacía las pruebas, ya que después de tanto tiempo en Japón, Roberto no tenía nada de comida en el piso.

- Roberto, ¿Te gusta la comida española y catalana?

- La verdad… es que no lo sé… he viajado mucho en mi época como futbolista, pero creo que no he probado ninguna comida de allí.

- ¿Te gustaría que te cocinara algo de mí país?

- Claro, por qué no…

- Muy bien.

Entre las muchas cosas que compraron, Marian cogió las cosas necesarias para hacer una paella de marisco, un cocido de garbanzos, butifarra con judías, fricandó, gazpacho, compro cava, carne para que lo pudiese probar con alioli, algo de embutidos para comerlos con pan con tomate, quería hacer también escalibada…. Bueno de momento creo que es todo…

Llegaron al piso todo cargados, guardaron todo en la nevera y en los armarios y por la hora que era, Oliver tendría que estar a punto ya, de salir de la prueba. Así que se dirigieron a buscarlo.

- ¡Roberto lo he conseguido! -gritó Oliver al verlos, tirándose a los brazos de Roberto.

- ¡Felicidades campeón! - le dijo Roberto.

-¡Felicidades Oliver! Me alegro mucho por ti - le dijo Marian.

- Gracias Marian -dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a Marian.

- Tendrás que llamar rápido a Patty, para darle la noticia -dijo Marian.

- Sí, ahora mismo la llamaré, bueno he de ir a acomodarme en las instalaciones del club, quiero ver todo por dentro y saber cómo es… ya os iré llamando para que nos veamos.

- Está bien, pero no te olvides de nosotros -dijo Roberto.

- Claro que no, ¡cuidaros!

- Hay que ver que chico tan activo, justo llegamos hace 6 horas a Brasil y ya se ha ido… -dijo Marian sonriendo.

- Oliver es así… ya lo irás conociendo, solo tiene ojos para el fútbol y ahora gracias a Dios para su novia.

Roberto y Marian fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, comieron un helado y se sentaron en un parque… Marian había estado pensando en las últimas palabras de Roberto:

- Oye Roberto, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Espero no te suene entrometido por mi parte…

- Claro que no, pregunta lo que quieras…

- Bueno las últimas palabras que le dijiste a Oliver, ¿por qué lo decías?

- Mmm… cuales el que ahora gracias a Dios también tenía ojos para su novia o algo así, dije ¿no?

- Sí, esas… me pareció que era como si ta ti…

- Sí, es así Marian… yo de pequeño lo pase muy mal, me quedé solo siendo solo un niño por qué mi madre murió…

- Lo siento mucho… yo no… -murmuró Marian.

- Tranquila no pasa nada… éramos una familia muy pobre y al morir mi madre ya no tenía a nadie más para cuidarme. Un hombre me dio un balón de fútbol que mi madre le estaba comprando a plazos para mi cumpleaños… desde entonces empecé a jugar a fútbol, con la única aspiración de convertirme en profesional y salir de esa pobreza en la que vivía…

- Entiendo… siento que ya desde niño, lo hayas pasado tan mal…

- Pero por esa obsesión de convertirme en profesional y ser uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo… dejé de lado todo lo demás, jamás quise enamorarme de ninguna chica, tuve muchas aventuras de una noche no puedo negarlo y muchas querían salir conmigo, pero eso para mí; en esos momentos significaba dedicarle menos tiempo a entrenar y eso impediría que, algún día, pudiese cumplir mi sueño… y ahora te das cuenta que cuando no pude cumplir mi sueño, por culpa de la lesión en mi retina, estaba completamente solo, sin nadie que me animará, que estuviera conmigo en esos momentos tan difíciles para mí cuando me enteré que no podría volver a jugar a fútbol, y sin que nadie me esperara en casa con una sonrisa. Gracias a Dios conocí gente como la familia Atom, que fueron un gran apoyo para mí. Por eso me alegra saber que Oliver a pesar de querer cumplir su sueño con el fútbol, tiene otros muchos proyectos al lado de Patty y eso es algo muy importante.

- Roberto… entiendo lo que dices, fueron tiempos y momentos difíciles y quizá pensamientos o ideas equivocadas, pero has de seguir adelante como has hecho hasta ahora… Además eres un hombre joven, guapo y lo más importante buena persona, encontrarás a alguien, ya lo verás… Sabes una vez, me dijeron que nunca hay que arrepentirse de lo que uno hace, porque en el momento en que decides hacerlo es porque consideras que es lo correcto y lo apropiado… Así que no te preocupes…

- Esa frase es muy interesante… pero ya no soy tan joven ¿eh?

- Ni yo, ya tengo 27 años, no soy tan joven… y como me veo, huyendo de nuevo, pero no me rindo… un día seré libre, se hará justicia con Deivid, y podré amar a quién quiera, sin miedos, sin lágrimas, sin golpes, sin dolor… a pesar de todas las veces que Deivid me ha hecho huir, me ha golpeado, amenazado e incluso ha intentado forzarme… jamás le daré el gusto de que tenga mi corazón… jamás podría amar, ni entregarme a alguien como él, con otro sentimiento que no sea el desprecio… porqué nadie puede obligarte a querer y a tener sentimientos hacía otra persona si tú no sientes lo mismo…

- Marian… eres una mujer muy fuerte y valiente… y no digas otra vez que eres mayor con 27 años ¿por qué entonces yo que soy un abuelo?

- Jajaja, dudó mucho que seas un abuelo, pero tampoco me has dicho tu edad así que podría tener dudas… -dijo sonriendo y aguantándose la risa…

- Mmmm… -dijo dudando si decírselo -tengo 32 años.

- Ostras Roberto… pero si eres muy joven, aún eres un yogurín, te aparecerá cualquier chica dispuesta a cualquier cosa por tenerte a su lado… te lo digo yo…

Roberto se sonrojó un poco por el comentario de yogurín… y aún se quedó más sorprendida cuando Marian continuó diciendo:

- Es más yo, si no estuviera en la situación en la que estoy… pagaría por estar con alguien como tú, Roberto… pero como he de conformarme con tener alguna que otra aventura con chicos… sin poder ofrecerles ninguna seriedad y estabilidad por si el otro aparece de nuevo… ainsss bueno es lo que hay, ojalá pudiese tener una vida normal…

Roberto se había sonrojada como un tomate por la frase de Marian, y a la vez que pensaba en lo duro que tenía que ser para ella tener que conformarse con aventuras, sin poder enamorarse de nadie, por si debía volver a huir…

- ¿Volvemos a tu casa? -ya esta anocheciendo y deberíamos ir a hacer la cena -dijo Marian.

- Sí, es cierto, se nos ha hecho tarde, tanto hablar… jejeje -rió Roberto.

_Uoooooohhhh vaya conversación están teniendo estos dos... Haber como se amolda Marian a su nueva vida en Brasil, de momento ya ha comprado muchas cosas para cocinarle a Roberto comidas caseras típicas de Españ otro lado, Oliver ya está dentro del equipo de los Brancos. Bueno gracias por leer y espero con ganas e ilusión sus reviews! Nos vemos pronto, prometo no tardar en actualizar! ;) Saludos a todos y a todas! Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios!_


	9. Chapter 9 Una aventura

Capitulo 9 Una aventura 

Marian preparó algo sencillo para cenar, ya que eran las diez de la noche, sacó pan con tomate y embutidos típicos de su tierra… A Roberto le gustó todo, y lo comía ilusionado cada vez que probaba un embutido diferente. Marian después de cenar, se tomó su medicación y ambos se fueron a dormir…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Marian ya llevaba tres semanas con Roberto. Adriano había llamado cada semana preguntando por Marian y por Oliver… y le dijo a Roberto que hasta pasadas unas semanas más no podría viajar a Brasil, ya que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Ese día tenía revisión en el hospital, para ver cómo iban sus lesiones. Según el médico, ya no tendría que llevar muleta porque el corte en su pierna aunque había sido muy profundo ya estaba completamente curado y apenas le quedó marca. Revisaron su estómago, los morados ya habían desaparecido... el golpe en la cabeza no había dejado ningún problema grave y su úlcera iba viento en popa, desde aquel día en el hospital de Japón no le había vuelto a pasar nada. Lo que aún no acaba de curarse del todo fue su hombro y su brazo… por suerte, le quitaron el yeso y le dejaron solo un vendaje en el brazo.

Ambos de camino a casa iban hablando tranquilamente, y Marian le dijo:

- Gracias por cuidarme y ayudarme tanto Roberto. Ahora ya no te daré tantos problemas, aunque me deberás seguir ayudando a cambiarme los vendajes del hombro.

- Bueno, no pasa nada, eso no resulta ningún problema.

Esa noche cenarían con Oliver, solo lo veían una vez a la semana, decidieron ir a cenar a un restaurante.

- Oliver ¿Cómo te van los entrenamientos? -dijo Roberto.

- Muy bien, son bastante duros, pero me estoy integrando muy bien, me he hecho muy amigo de un chico que se llama Pepe, compartimos habitación.

- Ah muy bien -contestó.

- Oye Oliver, sabes algo de los chicos y chicas de Japón, ¿están todos bien? No les ha pasado nada ¿verdad? -preguntó Marian agachando la cabeza con algo de miedo por la respuesta que le daría.

Roberto y Oliver se miraron, ya sabían porque Marian preguntaba eso…

- Todos están bien, tranquila. Bufff -suspiró quitándose un peso de encima y pensó: -menos mal…

- Oye espero que no tengas desatendida a Patty ¿eh?, escríbela y llámala siempre que puedas… a las mujeres no nos gusta que nos dejen olvidadas y aún menos desatendidas…

- Cla… claro, ya lo hago, jamás podría olvidarme de mí Patty -dijo algo sorprendido Oliver por las palabras de Marian.

- Muy bien, así me gusta -dijo moviendo la cabeza con señal de que eso era lo correcto…

Roberto y Oliver empezaron a reír.

Oliver se despidió y se fue a su apartamento. Roberto y Marian volvieron a casa dando un paseo.

- Roberto, ¿te apetece que veamos una película esta noche?

- Ah pues sí… no está mal pensado.

Alquilaron un par de películas en el videoclub y llegaron a casa.

- ¿Quieres que haga palomitas? -preguntó Marian.

- Sí porque no…

Marian sacó un bol lleno de palomitas y luego trajo la botella de cava y dos copas.

Roberto la miró y le dijo:

- ¿Y el cava?

- Quiero brindar contigo porque estoy mejor de mis lesiones, porque Oliver está cumpliendo su sueño, porque todos en Japón están bien, y porque tú estás aquí y eres un hombre increíble. Yo no suelo beber, pero bueno un día es un día.

- Bueno está bien, muchos motivos positivos para brindar, sí.

Pusieron la película y empezaron a comer palomitas y a beber cava. A Roberto también le gusto el cava, siempre bebía champán, pero el cava estaba muy bueno. Entre los dos se habían trincado la botella de cava, ya no hablaban con mucha claridad y ya no eran capaces de prestar atención a la película…

- Oye… Maian… yo no… estroy entrándome de nad… de la peli… ¿tú?

- Yo… tampo… jajja -empezó a reír Marian.

- Por qué… dijist ants que zoy increbl…

- Lo ers y ya ta… yog…ur…ín, eres weno, atrativ… se…xy…

- Tú… ers mu… jeje… wapa… y boni…

- No mient…as… será mjo… ir a dorm… ir, tams mal…

- No t…mieto…

Marian se puso de pie, balanceándose suavemente, cuando fue a pasar por al lado de Roberto, que aún estaba sentado en el sofá, Marian se tropezó con su pie… iba a caerse pero Roberto la cogió y cayó encima de él…

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sin poder apartar sus miradas… hasta que Roberto sin pensárselo más la beso apasionadamente… Marian le correspondió con la misma fiereza que él…

La mitad de sus consciencias sabían lo que hacían, pero ninguno quería detenerse, sus instintos querían salir y desahogarse, y la otra mitad de su consciencia no era consciente de lo que estaban empezando a hacer…

Marian colocó su mano en el cuello de Roberto, causando más presión en sus bocas, él dejándose llevar por la excitación adentró su lengua en la boca de ella… mientras sus manos las colocaba en su cintura y en su trasero… ella gimió suavemente al sentir la humedad de la lengua de Roberto en su boca… En unos segundos más, se separaron por la falta de aire… pero rápidamente él volvió a abalanzarse contra la boca de ella, esos labios eran dulces y jugosos y esa boca era irresistible -pensaba Roberto… Marian empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a Roberto sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos y besarse... Roberto suspiró fuertemente cuando sintió las manos de ella acariciando su pecho desnudo totalmente marcado, fuerte y sin vello… él le quitó la camiseta, revelando un precioso sostén de color rojo y acarició con sus manos la piel suave de Marian, ella gimió cuando Roberto acarició sus pechos por encima del sostén…

Marian abandonó la boca de Roberto, para besar, lamer y morder su cuello suavemente, pero con mucha pasión, ahora fue él quien gimió fuertemente… escuchaba en su oído los suspiros de la chica y eso le estaba excitado cada vez más… consiguió desabrocharle el sostén, y por fin pudo acariciar sus pechos, provocando que ella gimiera por el contacto. Él la separó suavemente, y esta vez fue él quien apartándole el cabello, lamió su cuello, su oreja, bajó con su boca hasta su escote y lo besó, hasta que colocó su boca en uno de sus botones rosados… provocando gemidos y suspiros cada vez más acelerados por parte de ella… Marian pensaba en lo increíble que era Roberto, sus labios eran dulces, tiernos y no podía engañarse necesitaba sentirse querida y deseada aunque solo fuese una noche… Marian agarró suavemente la cabeza de Roberto que ya estaba atendiendo al otro botón rosado, y volvió a capturar su boca, está vez fue ella quién adentró su lengua en la boca de él, provocando ahora que Roberto gimiera ferozmente por la intrusión, volvió a rodear su pequeña cintura con una de sus manos y la otra acariciaba su espalda…

Roberto se levantó como pudo, con Marian encima, ella rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de él… y tropezando varias veces -debido a que Marian no dejaba de besarlo- consiguieron llegar al dormitorio de Roberto. La tumbo en la cama y se estiró a su lado, sin dejar de besarla… retomó sus caricias por el torso desnudo de Marian, su mano se dirigió a desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones y bajar su cremallera, dejó de besarla un momento y se los quitó, se quedo mirando la ropa interior que le quedaba puesta, con el mismo color y encaje que su sostén, totalmente transparente, y se lo quitó con suavidad… la admiró unos segundos desnuda, pese a alguna pequeña marca que tenía por golpes o lesiones anteriores… le pareció preciosa y con un cuerpo de infarto, piernas largas y firmes, vientre plano, un curvatura pronunciada en su cintura y en sus caderas… y le susurró:

- E..rs… pre…iosa… Ma..ian.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y volvió a besarla… Marian intentaba quitarle el cinturón que sujetaba su pantalón, cuando consiguió quitárselo, sin dejar de besarlo le quitó los pantalones y después el bóxer… lo miró, tenía un cuerpo sorprendente y le resultaba muy atractivo y sexy, con esa piel bronceada… Los dos podían sentir sus cuerpos desnudos, la calidez de sus pieles y la pasión se podía respirar en el ambiente… Marian susurró:

- Ro… erto… el preser…tivo… chi…co sex…y -gimió fuertemente cuando la mano de Roberto acarició suavemente su intimidad tan sumamente humedecida…

- Lo ce… voy… -decía colocando su boca en uno de sus botones y empezaba a lamerlo con pasión…

- ¡Ro-ber-to! -gimió agitadamente Marian, arqueando la espalda.

Roberto sintió con su gemido que si seguía acariciando su intimidad, iba a llegar al orgasmo muy pronto, así que paró de tocarla y lamerle los botones de sus pechos… Marian respiraba agitadamente…

Roberto abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó una caja de preservativos, cogió uno y cuando volvió a girarse para ponérselo, rugió fuertemente, Marian estaba acariciando su miembro, primero lentamente y luego algo más rápido, mientras hundía su boca en el cuello de éste, empezó a lamerlo y a suspirar entre gemidos muy sensuales cerca de su oído… Roberto gimió y empezó a acelerarse su respiración…

Suavemente Marian, dejó de estimularle y acariciarle… Se miraron con deseo, se puso el preservativo y volvió a abalanzarse a su boca, ambos volvieron a acariciarse mutuamente, haciendo que Marian y Roberto volviesen a gemir fuertemente… poco a poco ambos fueron tumbándose, quedándose Roberto encima de ella… se colocó entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarla… y cuando Roberto entró en ella con una embestida, Marian arqueó la espalda y adentró su lengua en la boca de él, ahogando sus respectivos gemidos. Él colocó sus fuertes brazos a los lados de la cara de Marian, ella con sus piernas rodeó la cintura de Roberto y se agarró fuertemente a sus brazos… Él seguía embistiéndola… mientras lamía desesperadamente el cuello de Marian, dejando escapar suspiros y gemidos de sus bocas…en unos minutos ambos empezaron a respirar más aceleradamente. Marian arañaba suavemente la espalda de Roberto, y acariciaba desesperadamente su pecho, su trasero, su cabello y sus brazos.

- ¡Ro…berto! -gritó Marian empezando a gemir fuertemente.

- ¡Marian! ¡No… pued… más! -dijo Roberto sintiendo una explosión de placer en su cuerpo y gimiendo y rugiendo ferozmente.

Solo se oía una intensa melodía de gemidos y suspiros cada vez más fuertes, continuos y agitados por parte de los dos… Los dos habían llegado finalmente al orgasmo.

Roberto antes de dejarse caer encima de Marian, la besó tiernamente en los labios, ella bajo sus piernas de su cintura, y él salió de ella suavemente, ambos tenían una pequeña capa de sudor… Roberto tiró a una papelera que había cerca de la cama el preservativo… y le murmuró entrecortadamente, tapándose los dos con la sábana.

- Ha… sid…encrí… ble Ma…ia.

- Lo… mis…m… dig Ro…erto, ha… sid... mara… illoso.

Se miraron sonriendo y ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados.

Despertaron cerca del mediodía, el primero en abrir los ojos fue Roberto, que lo primero que hizo fue tocarse la cabeza y dijo suavemente:

- Que mareo… como me duele la cabeza… soñé algo un tanto imposible… Marian y yo… nos acost… dejo de hablar cuando vio una figura femenina tumbada a su lado, en su cama…

Marian empezó a moverse lentamente, y fue despertando poco a poco, su mano al igual que le pasó a Roberto se dirigió directamente a su cabeza y dijo susurrando:

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Todo me da vueltas, que mareo… que raro, creo recordar vagamente que Roberto y yo… nos acostam... debo haberlo soñado… se miró y se dijo estoy desnuda… y al girarse se encontró a Roberto y dio un pequeño grito… lo miró y el también parecía estar desnudo…

-Tranquila Marian… creo que esta noche nos hemos… acostado juntos…

- No puede ser… bueno calmémonos somos adultos no pasa nada… pero, solo tengo vagos recuerdos… muy buenos por cierto.

Roberto se sonrojo y dijo:

-Yo recuerdo, que brindamos con el cava que compramos y creo que nos lo bebimos todo… luego tengo flashes de ti y de mí… bueno haciendo ya sabes… recuerdos muy claros y excitantes…

Ahora fue Marian la que se sonrojo y dijo:

- Bueno, está bien, no pasa nada ¿no?

- Supongo que no.

- Somos un hombre y una mujer y… nos… nos hemos acostado.

- Sí eso está claro… pero ahora… ¿qué hacemos?

- Pues supongo que tenemos dos opciones o olvidarlo, que creo que ninguno de los dos va a poder actuar como antes… o… nos lo tomamos como… una aventura de una noche… no sé… como amigos con derecho a roce… o algo así, ¿tú qué piensas?

- No sé qué pensar… quizá sí, podamos pensar que fue una aventura y ya está… pero está claro que esto que ha pasado, ha cambiado la forma de pensar que teníamos el uno del otro, y creo que no podremos actuar como antes… y aún menos olvidarlo.

- Ya… quizá tengas razón. Entonces solo se me ocurre… una cosa y es… que me vaya de tu casa Roberto… no quiero causarte problemas ni incomodidad… yo no quiero perder tú amistad, me has ayudado mucho, has cuidado de mí y me has acogido en tu casa… pero será mejor que me vaya… me ducharé, recogeré mis cosas y en un rato me marcho…

- Pero… -Roberto se quedó sin saber cómo continuar y finalmente se quedó callado.

Marian se levantó de la cama, completamente desnuda, rumbo al baño… Roberto seguía sin saber que decir o que hacer… sus aventuras, suponía que como las de Marian, siempre habían sido con desconocidas… nunca se había encontrado en una situación en el que le pasara con una persona que conocía desde hacía ya varias semanas…

Roberto aún estaba en la cama pensando, cuando se interrumpieron sus pensamientos y quedó anonadado cuando vio salir a Marian del baño con solo una pequeña toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, la venda del brazo y del hombro estaba completamente empapada, al igual que su pelo, que ahora al estar mojado parecía que tuviese su larga melena lisa…

Roberto pensó en lo atractiva y apetecible que se veía, con su cabello mojado y su cuerpo siendo recorrido por cientos de gotas de agua…

Marian cogió la poca ropa que estaba por el suelo y cuando fue a salir para ir a su cuarto, suspiró y dijo:

- Roberto… siento mucho lo que ha pasado… pero ya no podemos hacer nada para evitar lo ocurrido… y si pasó, quizá, es porque los dos en ese momento de borrachera queríamos que pasará, porque ninguno de los dos lo evitó… Yo no voy a arrepentirme de nada, soy adulta y asumo mi responsabilidad sobre lo que ha pasado, yo solo puedo tener aventuras con hombres y si ha pasado entre nosotros dos, ya no puedo hacer nada, pero estate tranquilo no le diré a nadie lo que ocurrió entre nosotros… Adiós Roberto y gracias.

Después de decir esto, cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Roberto, dejándole con la palabra en la boca, y se dirigió al que era su cuarto.

Suspiró y fue a ducharse… en la ducha seguía pensando en que hacer y en por qué había ocurrido aquello y no con cualquiera sino con ella, la chica a la que quería ayudar... Quizá sí tenía razón, Marian… ninguno de los dos hizo nada para evitarlo, es decir, nos dejamos llevar y una cosa llevo a la otra… pero ¿y si ahora cada vez que la vea me acuerdo de lo que ocurrió? Cada vez recuerdo más cosas de todo lo que ocurrió anoche… y lo más preocupante de todo es que… recuerdo que me gustó muchísimo, que sentí pasión, atracción, deseo… y recuerdo que me hechizaron sus suspiros llenos de pasión, sus caricias, sus labios, sus besos, sus gemidos, su lengua, su cuerpo…

Se estaba empezando a sentir excitado recordando todo lo que le venía a la cabeza de la noche anterior… su miembro despertó ansioso, reclamando atención por parte de su dueño… finalmente al no poder quitarse esos recuerdos eróticos de su cabeza tuvo que atenderlo desesperadamente.

En otra habitación, mientras Marian estaba con la toalla puesta en su cuerpo… iba recogiendo sus cosas y las iba metiendo en su maleta… ¿por qué diablos había pasado aquello? Ahora que no se sentía sola y había encontrado un buen amigo… ahora había tenido que ocurrir aquello… Se sentó en la cama y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro… Eres tonta Marian cómo pudiste permitir que algo así pasara con Roberto -se recriminaba interiormente…

Entonces, empezaron a aparecer más y más recuerdos en su mente de lo ocurrido la noche anterior… sentía como al recordarlo se le erizaba la piel, al recordar los besos de Roberto, su cuerpo, sus manos, su ternura, sus labios, sus caricias, sus suspiros… una fuerte oleada de calor empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Marian de nuevo…

Perfecto y ahora encima que lo recuerdo… me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me gustó y disfrutamos… maldita sea… He de irme rápido -pensó Marian.

_Wuuooooooo! Aquí tenéis otro encuentro lemon... aunque ni mucho menos será el último... jejeje. Ahora que hará Marian ¿se irá de Brasil de verdad? o ¿Roberto intentará detenerla?... Muchas gracias a todos y todas los lectores... No olviden dejar reviews, que siempre animan ha seguir escribiendo fanfics! Saludos!_


	10. Chapter 10 Lo siento

Capitulo 10 Lo siento

Como era verano, se puso un short de color negro, unas bambas y una camiseta de tirantes azul cielo bastante escotada, que por cierto, se le estaba mojando entera por las vendas de su brazo y de su hombro, pero le dio igual. Salió sin hacer ruido al comedor, recogió su ropa, la guardó en la maleta. Le escribió una nota diciendo:

"_Gracias por todo Roberto… por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí… tú y todos los demás, jamás os olvidaré. Me habéis mimado, cuidado, protegido y preocupado por mí... No creo que use las direcciones que Adriano, tú y los demás me disteis… no quiero causarle problemas a nadie más...Siento lo ocurrido y siento que se haya estropeado la amistad que en mí opinión habíamos conseguido tener... Gracias de nuevo de todo corazón. ¡Un beso enorme para todos! Cuídense mucho por favor. Marian" _

Mientras firmaba, un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, estrellándose contra la nota que acababa de escribir… Dejó la nota en la cocina, cogió su maleta y se fue del piso de Roberto, sin hacer ruido…

Nada más salir cogió un taxi y ordenó al taxista que la llevara al aeropuerto…

Roberto justo salía de vestirse de su dormitorio y fue a ver a Marian para decirle que no quería que se fuera de su piso, intentarían que lo qué había ocurrido, no afectase a su amistad y ya está.

Roberto pico a su puerta, al ver que no contestaba volvió a llamar:

- Marian, ¿puedo entrar?

No contestaba nadie… al final decidió entrar.

Para su sorpresa no había nadie, no estaban sus marcos de fotos; abrió el armario, estaba vacío… su ropa no estaba, ni su maleta… nada… Fue rápidamente al comedor tampoco estaba allí, entró a la cocina y vio la nota encima del mármol, la cogió con manos temblorosas y la leyó:

"_Gracias por todo Roberto… por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí… tú y todos los demás, jamás os olvidaré. Me habéis mimado, cuidado, protegido y preocupado por mí... No creo que use las direcciones que Adriano, tú y los demás me disteis… no quiero causarle problemas a nadie más...Siento lo ocurrido y siento que se haya estropeado la amistad que en mí opinión habíamos conseguido tener... Gracias de nuevo de todo corazón. ¡Un beso enorme para todos! Cuídense mucho por favor. Marian" _

- ¡Maldita sea! Debí haber hablado con ella y cuando tuvo la idea de irse del piso por lo ocurrido, habérsela quitado de la cabeza, ¿y ahora qué? Puede estar en cualquier lugar… Claro… ¡El aeropuerto! seguro que intentará irse a otro país…

Cogió su cartera, su móvil y las llaves de casa y fue a coger un taxi…

- ¡Al aeropuerto por favor! ¡Rápido!

Marian salió del taxi, se dirigió a las filas para comprar un billete de avión… Iría a Barcelona, nada más llegar se dirigiría a la comisaría y denunciaría las dos últimas agresiones de Deivid con los informes de los dos hospitales a los que había tenido que acudir por sus lesiones. Visitaría un par de días a sus padres y a su hermano, les pediría algo de dinero prestado y volvería a irse a otro país… quizá iría a Grecia…

La fila para comprar el billete era larguísima…

- Venga rápido por favor -pensaba Marian.

Cuando por fin iban a atenderla, vio salir a Deivid de una de las puertas de desembarque… No podía creérselo, ya la había encontrado de nuevo, cada vez la encontraba en menos tiempo… Empezó a ponerse nerviosa y a respirar con signos evidentes de ansiedad…

-Señorita, señorita ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? -le preguntaba la chica detrás del mostrador.

- Nada, nada, perdone, luego vengo…

- De acuerdo… siguiente por favor.

Marian se escondió, detrás de un pilar e iba observando cada movimiento de Deivid, hasta que lo vio desaparecer por la puerta de salida, que daba a la ciudad… Se sentó en un lugar algo resguardado por si Deivid volvía al aeropuerto, se sentó en el suelo con la maleta cerca de ella, y se puso a llorar en silencio… preguntándose ¿porqué otra vez, porqué? Y que ¿Cuándo acabaría todo aquello?… empezó a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad… mientras pensaba:

- Cálmate Marian, cálmate… te dijo el médico que no te alteraras o la úlcera... provocaría que volviese a sangrar… y ahora no puede ocurrir eso… Deivid está aquí, está demasiado cerca… empezó a temblar de miedo y se decía: no otra vez, no otra vez, sé fuerte Marian, sé valiente, tira hacia adelante…

Roberto llegó muy nervioso al aeropuerto, la buscaba con la mirada, pero no la encontraba… pregunto a una de las chicas que atendían en el mostrador si había embarcado en algún avión… le dijeron que no, recorrió todo el aeropuerto corriendo…al fin la vio, en un lugar algo escondido… a medida que se acercaba la vio agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza y el estómago…

Cuando llegó a su lado, se agachó y dijo:

- Marian… Marian… me tenías preocupado… ¿por qué te fuiste sin decírmelo? -dijo Roberto colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella.

Marian levantó la mirada y Roberto la vio, aterrorizada, estaba llorando, temblaba nerviosamente y respiraba agitadamente… ella se abrazó a Roberto y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente…

- Marian ¿Qué ocurre?

- Está aquí… lo ví… Deivid… ya me encontró -dijo temblando cada vez más…

- En tan poco tiempo… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Cuando iba a comprar el billete el salía por la puerta… me… me escondí… tenemos que irnos de aquí, Roberto.

- Yo no puedo irme Marian, no puedo dejar a Oliver.

- Ya… pero Roberto… le dijiste tu nombre y tu apellido, aquel día en el campo de fútbol, te va a buscar… y… te hará daño, tienes que venir conmigo… por favor…

- No puedo Marian. Tú tienes que irte ahora mismo a otro país, rápido.

- Si tú no te vas… yo tampoco… no voy a huir de nuevo existiendo la posibilidad de que Deivid os haga daño a ti o a Oliver.

- Tienes que irte.

- No me iré… no dejaré que lastimen a nadie por mi culpa…

- Sé razonable…

- Estoy siendo razonable y consecuente con los actos que Deivid hace, no os dejaré solos aquí… y es mi última palabra.

Roberto quedó sin más argumentos… y finalmente dijo:

- Pasaremos unos días en casa de un amigo mío, y Deivid al no poder encontrarnos a ninguno de los dos se irá… llamaré a Oliver para que no vaya a la casa hasta que le avisemos y llamaré también a Adriano por si coincide que tuviese que venir aquí…

- Esta bien -contestó Marian aún temblando.

Cogieron un taxi y se dirigieron a casa del amigo de Roberto, durante el viaje él llamó a Oliver y a Adriano para explicarles lo ocurrido. Pasada media hora, llegaron a una casa sencilla pero muy acogedora. Allí encontraron a un compañero de equipo que tenía Roberto cuando jugaba en la selección de Brasil… y después de explicarles un poco lo que ocurría, él aceptó encantado a que pasarán unos días en su casa…

- Muchas gracias Leandro por ayudarnos… -dijo Roberto.

- Gracias señor Leandro -dijo Marian tímidamente.

- De nada… sentiros como en vuestra casa… y cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudaros me lo decís… Os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones…

- Se lo agradecería muchísimo señor Leandro, quisiera cambiarme de ropa, cuando me vestí, no me di cuenta que me estaba poniendo una camiseta de un color claro y las vendas como estaban empapadas…

- Claro, ven por aquí -dijo sonriendo Leandro.

Cuando Marian salía de la que iba a ser su habitación durante unos días, escuchó a Roberto y a Leandro hablar:

- ¿Qué Roberto por fin te has echado novia eh, ya tocaba? -dijo Leandro riendo.

- No es mi novia Leandro, es una amiga a la que estoy ayudando en lo que te hemos explicado.

- Bueno, bueno lo que tú digas… pero como sigas así se te va a pasar el arroz Roberto…

En ese momento bajo las escaleras Marian y dijo en voz alta:

- No lo creo… aun es muy joven y muy guapo para que se le pase el arroz… podría conseguir a la chica que quisiera, y apuesto a que pretendientas no le faltan, es un hombre con un gran corazón… si no a mi no me estaría ayudando… Leandro si no le molesta ¿podría pasear por el jardín?

- Claro Marian, ves tranquila.

Leandro miraba divertido a su amigo Roberto, que se había sonrojado por las palabras de la chica y estaba intentando disimular.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y decidieron volver al piso de Roberto, seguramente Deivid al no encontrar rastro de ellos se habría vuelto a Barcelona… avisó a Adriano y a Oliver que volverían al piso en unas horas… Adriano le dijo a Roberto que en un par de días llegaría a Brasil, se había quedado muy preocupado, al no saber si Roberto, Marian y Oliver estarían bien con Deivid en el país.

Roberto y Marian llegaron al piso, ella subió al que era su cuarto guardó todas sus cosas de nuevo y fue a ducharse. Los días antes de que Adriano llegara a Brasil transcurrieron tranquilos. Entre Roberto y Marian aunque lo que había pasado entre ellos volvía a su mente bastante a menudo intentaban actuar con normalidad…

Después de comer, Marian recogió la cocina y se sentó un rato en el sofá. Roberto fue a ver a Oliver y de vuelta a casa compraría algo de cena para cuando llegara Adriano…

- Bueno Marian, en un par de horas volveré, tengo que hablar de varias cosas con Oliver y de vuelta a casa yo me encargaré de comprar algo para hacer de cena ¿vale?

- Yo te acompaño a comprar Roberto.

- Marian prefiero que esperes aquí, no sabemos seguro si Deivid ya volvió a Barcelona. Y es mejor que no te vea nadie durante unos días. Además si Adriano llegara antes es mejor que haya alguien en casa, ¿no crees?

- Sí quizá tengas razón…

_Pobrecita Marian... Deivid la ha vuelto a encontrar, si no hubiese sido por qué ese amigo de Roberto les ha dejado quedarse en su casa unos días... seguro que la habría encontrado... ¿Deivid se habrá marchado ya de Brasil?... Lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo. Prometo no haceros esperar mucho antes de que vuelva a actualizar... Saludos a todos y gracias por leer... No olviden sus reviews, háganme saber si les está gustando o no este fanfic... ;)_


	11. Chapter 11 Encuentro traumático

Atención:_ Violación y agresión de un personaje._

Capitulo 11 Encuentro traumático

Pasado un rato, Marian se ducho y se vistió, eligió una camisa blanca entallada y una falda negra por encima de las rodillas, se rizó el cabello y se maquiló un poco. Fue al comedor, se sentó en el sofá y se puso a ver la televisión. Ya empezaba a anochecer y ni rastro de Roberto, Marian se empezaba a impacientar y pensaba: ¿Y sí le había pasado algo? ¿Y si Deivid aún estaba en Brasil? Intentó tranquilizarse y dejar de pensar en cosas como esa.

Se levantó y fue a beber un poco de agua a la cocina, cuando un ruido llamó su atención, quizá era Roberto que ya había vuelto, se dirigió a encender la luz pero de nuevo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza la dejó aturdida… aún así había conseguido encender la luz, cuando pudo fijar la vista, sus sospechas se hicieron realidad… allí estaba él de nuevo… Deivid…

- ¡Hola cariño, vine a buscarte para volver a casa! -dijo Deivid sonriendo.

- ¡Vete de aquí! -le gritó Marian tocándose la cabeza por el golpe que acababa de recibir.

- Ese no es el recibimiento que tendrías que darle a tu novio… debería darte vergüenza.

- Tú no eres mi novio y jamás lo serás Deivid, ¡vete de aquí ahora mismo! No puedes entrar en una casa que no es la tuya sin permiso… y aquí no eres bien recibido, así que ¡lárgate!

- Claro que soy tu novio, y si no lo eres por las buenas, lo será por las malas… ya lo sabes… ¿Es que a caso esta es tú casa? Yo diría que no… es más, mis investigaciones me aseguran que esta casa pertenece a un tal Roberto Zedinho…

- ... Él simplemente me alquiló una habitación, mientras encontraba un piso en el que vivir…

- ¿Te crees que soy tonto? Seguro que te has acostado con ese tío… ¡Eres una zorra! -dijo Deivid muy enfadado cogiéndola de la camisa y tirándola contra la pared y añadió- Realmente creías que por esconderte unos días, ibas a librarte de mí… que tonta eres… jajaja

Cuando Marian pudo incorporarse del fuerte golpe recibido en la espalda y en la cabeza, le dijo con algo de dificultad:

- No ha pasado nada entre ese hombre y yo, y no me escondía de ti… además no te podría ser infiel porque para eso, tú deberías ser mi novio y no lo eres… -dijo Marian intentando proteger y encubrir a Roberto.

- ¿A sí que no soy tú novio eh? Pues toma este regalito -dijo cogiéndola del cuello violentamente y golpeándola en el estómago.

Marian intentaba con una de sus manos que Deivid la soltase y con la otra se agarraba el estómago por el fuerte golpe que acababa de recibir… Deivid volvió a tirarla fuertemente contra la pared y Marian cayó al suelo… empezando a toser.

- ¡Oh no! Mi úlcera… pensaba Marian, con algo de dificultad en su respiración y le dijo:

- Pues si soy una zorra, por qué no me dejas en paz de una maldita vez y desapareces de mi vida Deivid…

- Jajaja no te daré ese gusto putita… jamás te librarás de mí… Además vine a tomar lo que es mío -dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

- ¡No me toques, ni te acerques Deivid! -dijo retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás al ver que él no dejaba de acercarse.

- Jajaja que graciosa eres… que no te toque, tocaré y tomaré todo lo que quiera… porqué tú eres mía…

- ¡Yo jamás seré tuya más claro no puedo decírtelo! -dijo Marian alterada.

Deivid después de que Marian se zafara de él varias veces, consiguió agarrarla por los brazos, la zarandeó fuertemente y le dio varias bofetadas con mucha violencia. Después, la tiró fuertemente contra el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza… en unos segundos sentía un calor recorrer su espalda…se toco la nuca y otra vez ese líquido rojizo… sangre. Deivid se puso de cuclillas a su lado y le cogió de la barbilla fuertemente para besarla mientras ella intentaba zafarse de él…

- Serás mía por las buenas o por las malas ¡zorra! -dijo Deivid dándole una bofetada y tirándose encima de ella…

Marian intentaba librarse de la boca de Deivid que intentaba forzarla para que le besase, ella le mordió el labio fuertemente para que se alejara de ella, pero lo único que consiguió fue que él aún se enfureciera más y atacara con más violencia, empezó a morderle el cuello con tanta fuerza que le hizo sangre, empezó a manosearla por encima de la ropa mientras Marian intentaba escaparse de Deivid para que no la tocara y no dejaba de gritar que la soltase… que no la tocase… Deivid reía por sus palabras y cuanto más le pedía ella que la dejara y que la soltara más fuerte la tocaba… le rompió la camisa con sus manos, revelando su sostén, volvió a golpearla en el estómago y sujetó los finos brazos de Marian hacía arriba con una sola de sus manos, mientras que con la otra le tocaba sus pechos y su vientre.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! ¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima Deivid!

- Voy a hacerte mía jajaja, ni pienses que voy a soltarte.

Le arrancó el sostén con su mano libre y hundió su boca en sus pechos, los empezó a lamer y a morder violentamente. Marian empezó a llorar y consiguió que una de sus manos, la que no tenía curada del todo, se librase de su agarre… y empezó a golpearlo con toda la fuerza que su mano aún lastimada le permitía…

- Jamás me harás daño así tonta… ¿quieres jugar eh? -dijo Deivid mordiendo violentamente sus botones rosados haciéndole algo de sangre y provocando que Marian chillara de dolor. Deivid volvió a agarrar la mano de ella y la volvió a sujetar con la otra.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado, suéltame, suéltame de una maldita vez! ¡Basta ya… por favor! ¡Déjame! -gritaba Marian llorando y totalmente desesperada por lo que le estaba haciendo… ¡Jamás pensé que serías capaz de hacer algo así! ¡Eres un monstruo! -volvió a gritarle Marian.

Deivid con la mano que tenía libre empezó a acariciarle las piernas fuertemente y empezó a subirle la falda, mientras que su boca la seguía hundiendo en sus pechos mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos con violencia, aunque Marian le suplicara, gritara de dolor, y siguiera suplicando que la dejara, él estaba dispuesto a continuar. Ella intentaba zafarse con sus piernas de las de él pero no podía escaparse… él era mucho más fuerte y pesado que ella…

Deivid empezó a tocar la intimidad de ella violentamente por debajo de su ropa interior, adentrando sus dedos en ella una y otra vez con fuerza y violencia, Marian chillaba fuertemente e intentaba pedir ayuda… él sin hacer caso de sus gritos se bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y sacó su miembro completamente erecto, puso todo su peso encima de ella y le tapó la boca para que no pudiese chillar… De una sola embestida entró en ella, provocando que Marian chillara de dolor y llorara más desconsoladamente, aunque sus gritos eran ahogados por la mano que le tapaba la boca. Deivid le dijo sarcásticamente:

- Deja de gritar, yo se que te gusta, querida… -decía Deivid mientras seguía embistiéndola cada vez con más violencia.

A Marian se le ocurrió morderle la mano, y volver a chillar pidiendo ayuda, pero él se enfureció aún más y volvió a darle varias bofetadas y con la mano que no agarraba sus brazos la agarró fuertemente del cuello… y empezó a besarla. Marian ni siquiera podía girar la cabeza para no verle por qué la tenía agarrada del cuello, mientras los movimientos de él continuaban cada vez más violentos. Deivid estaba a punto de llegar al clímax… Marian continuaba chillando y pidiendo ayuda, aunque casi no podía respirar.

- ¡Suéltame… suéltame! ¡Basta… desgraciado, monstruo… sin moral! ¡Que alguien… me ayude… por favor! -lloraba desconsoladamente.

- ¡Cállate de una maldita vez, puta! ¡Sé lo mucho que te está gustando! Y ¡Nadie va a venir a ayudarte!

De repente cuando Deivid ya estaba gimiendo y jadeando por el orgasmo, alguien le agarró por la ropa y lo alejo de Marian. Marian con algo de dificultad por los golpes en su cara, no podía fijar bien la vista, al final preguntó:

- ¿Adriano… Adriano eres tú? -dijo con alivio Marian, aún tumbada en el suelo y tosiendo con dificultad por la falta de aire.

- ¿Y tú quién coño eres? ¡Me acabas de joder un momento indescriptible, idiota! -dijo Deivid levantándose del suelo furioso.

- ¡Eres un cerdo y un cabrón! Debería matarte por violar y golpear a una mujer, desgraciado -dijo Adriano furioso.

- ¿Matarme? No me hagas reír…nadie puede hacerme nada, tengo medios y dinero para amargaros la vida a todos -dijo Deivid retándolo.

- ¡Cualquier persona es mucho más hombre que tú, Deivid! Tú eres un monstruo, no mereces llamarte hombre -dijo Marian tosiendo sangre e intentando incorporarse.

- Grrrr… ¡tú te callas puta… solo eres un zorra! Y no puedes negar que te gusto, querida… contigo todo hay que hacerlo así, forzándote.

Marian apretaba su mano con rabia y fuerza e intentaba controlar sus lágrimas y que su cuerpo dejase de temblar.

- ¡Cállate de una maldita vez, desgraciado! -dijo Adriano dándole un puñetazo a Deivid en la cara, haciendo que este volviese a caer al suelo. Y añadió:

- ¡Un hombre de verdad jamás forzaría a una mujer ni la pegaría como haces tú… eres despreciable! -decía Adriano mientras se acercaba a él para volver a golpearlo.

- ¡Adriano! -le llamó Marian con dificultad para hablar- Por favor, no te pongas a su altura, tú eres un hombre de verdad, no pierdas el tiempo con alguien como él. Conseguiré… que se haga justíc…

- Pero… -Adriano volvió la cabeza para mirar a Marian y vio como perdía el conocimiento y quedaba estirada en el suelo prácticamente desnuda y saliendo sangre de su entrepierna y de su cabeza…

- Jajaja ¡ves como no sirves para nada! No sirves ni para un triste polvo…-decía Deivid riendo.

- Eres… eres… -estaba diciendo Adriano cuando…

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió a Adriano… Entraron Roberto y Oliver hablando animadamente. Sus caras cambiaron cuando vieron quién estaba en la casa… Deivid, y al fondo se veía a Marian en el suelo, prácticamente desnuda, golpeada y con sangre en algunos rincones de su cuerpo… Roberto se abalanzó hacía Deivid, empezó a golpearlo violentamente y empezó a gritarle:

- ¡Desgraciado, no tuviste bastante con la paliza que le diste la última vez! ¡Aún ni se ha recuperado y vuelves a pegarla de nuevo! ¡Te vas a enterar!

Deivid reía con ironía y dijo:

- No sabes lo que he disfrutado haciéndola mía, pese a sus súplicas y demandas, tiene un cuerpo tan espectacular y apetecible… -dijo Deivid relamiéndose.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le has hecho desgraciado? -le gritó Roberto volviendo a golpearle.

- Nada que ella no deseara tanto como yo, jajaja.

Oliver estaba llamando por el móvil a la policía. Mientras Adriano se había acercado rápidamente al cuerpo de Marian y le había tapado con su chaqueta e intentaba que ella despertara.

Enseguida llegó la policía y después de que Roberto, Adriano y Oliver les explicarán lo que había pasado, se llevaron a Deivid a la comisaria no sin que antes este dijese:

- Jamás huirás de mí Marian y cuando te encuentre volveré a hacerte mía una y otra vez… jajaja -dijo relamiéndose de nuevo.

Los tres chicos lo miraban con rabia y apretaban fuertemente los dientes, mientras se llevaban de allí a Deivid. Enseguida se acercaron a Marian, haber como estaba.

Adriano la sostenía por la espalda, la incorporo con cuidado y le dijo:

- Marian… Marian despierta…

Marian empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, lo primero que hizo fue intentar alejarse de ellos, pensando que era Deivid, luego se cogió el estómago y empezó a toser sangre…

- Marian ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó algo nervioso Roberto.

Marian se abrazó a Adriano, empezó a temblar y a llorar desconsoladamente y dijo sollozando:

- Ya me ha quitado todo… mi dignidad, mi autoestima… mi seguridad en mí misma… me ha humillado tanto… ¿cuándo acabará todo esto?... ¿Por qué no me mata y ya está?... Me ha pegado tantas veces que incluso… tengo marcas y ahora encima… encima me… -no pudo acabar la frase por que volvió a romper a llorar en los brazos de Adriano.

- Tranquila Marian, no digas eso -le dijo algo preocupado Oliver, con cara de tristeza.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho Marian? Dímelo por favor -preguntó Roberto nervioso.

Adriano con una mirada le estaba pidiendo que no le preguntara más en esos momentos.

- Intenté protegerte Roberto, le dije que tú… me habías alquilado una habitación mientras buscaba un piso en el que vivir… para que no te hiciese daño… no quiero que os hagan daño -dijo Marian sollozando de nuevo. He de macharme de aquí o aún os crearé más problemas… me iré a otro país, pero antes pasaré por España para poner todas las denuncias que tengo en contra de Deivid.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora mismo. Ven vayamos a un hospital que te miren los golpes y te den el informe para presentar en la comisaría -dijo Adriano.

Marian con la ayuda de Adriano se puso de pie y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta la chaqueta con la que Adriano la había tapado cayó al suelo, dejando ver las marcas de dientes en su cuello y en sus pechos con pequeños hilos de sangre, su estómago ya tenía un par de morados, y tenía sangre que había caído de su cabeza hasta su hombro empapando la venda del líquido rojizo. Sin olvidar el pequeño camino de sangre que salía de su entrepierna bajando por sus piernas… Toda ella empezó a temblar de nuevo por el dolor que tenía en el cuerpo.

Adriano que también lo vio, Oliver y Roberto no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, ese desgraciado la había pegado, humillado y… esperaban equivocarse pero creían que Deivid la había violado, tenía tantos signos de haber sido tratada con violencia y crueldad...

Cuando Marian se dio cuenta de cómo la miraban intento taparse con los trozos de camisa que aún llevaba puestos y dijo llorando de nuevo:

- No me miréis así… por favor…

- Lo… lo siento -dijeron los tres.

- Iré a la habitación a coger algo de ropa -dijo Marian caminando con dificultad. Era consciente que no podía ducharse para no perder pruebas de lo que había ocurrido, pero eso era lo que más ganas tenia de hacer… ducharse una y otra vez para quitarse esa sucia sensación, pero al menos quería llevarse una chaqueta para taparse…

Mientras tanto, Roberto, Oliver y Adriano estaban sentados en el sofá, callados, sin creerse aún lo ocurrido… Roberto viendo sangre de Marian por el suelo le preguntó a Adriano:

- Adriano ¿qué ha ocurrido? Tú seguro que lo sabes, porqué cuando llegamos tú ya estabas aquí…

- Yo… llegue a vuestra piso y cuando iba a picar a la puerta, escuché pequeños gritos de auxilio, y una voz que repetía una y otra que la soltasen, que la dejasen irse… reconocí la voz de Marian y decidí entrar sin hacer ruido por si me había equivocado y era la televisión o algo así, y cuando llegue él… la… la estaba… violando… la tenía agarrada de los brazos y del cuello… entonces lo agarré y lo aparté de Marian, le pegué un puñetazo y Marian se desmayó o perdió el conocimiento… no lo sé...

- Ese cabrón, ese ser despreciable y ruin… la violó… por eso cuando despertó se puso a llorar desconsoladamente -dijo Roberto enfurecido.

- Pobre Marian… ese tío ¿no la dejará en paz nunca o qué?, que tipo tan loco y obsesivo -dijo Oliver.

- ¿Y tú dónde estabas Roberto? Pensé que no la dejarías sola en ningún momento…

- Lo sé, yo no quise que viniera conmigo por si alguien la veía e informaba a Deivid… tenía que ir a hablar con Oliver de unos asuntos, y de vuelta compré la cena, quería que Oliver también cenará con nosotros y así tú también le vieses, pero nos retrasamos un poco hablando y… ¡Maldita sea! Debí estar aquí con ella y esto no habría pasado…

- No es culpa tuya Roberto, ni tuya ni de nadie, solo faltaría que dejéis de vivir y de hacer vuestras cosas por estar conmigo, bastante molestias tenéis ya con aguantarme -dijo Marian acercándose con dificultad por el dolor en su cuerpo y en su entrepierna.

En media hora llegaron al hospital, pero la tuvieron en la sala de espera casi una hora… cuando la entraron dentro, Marian les explicó lo ocurrido llorando desconsoladamente. Le hicieron pruebas y limpiaron sus heridas… Mientras esperaba Marian en un box, para que no se sintiese sola después de lo ocurrido, dejaron que entraran con ella Roberto, Adriano y Oliver.

Al rato, llegó el médico y pidió que los tres jóvenes salieran de la habitación, pero Marian le rogó al doctor que les dejase quedarse con ella, porqué no quería estar sola. El médico finalmente accedió y empezó a hablar:

- Bueno no hay duda que han abusado violentamente de usted… hemos analizado el esperma para que lo tengas como prueba en la denuncia, durante unas semanas usted tendrá adolorido el cuerpo sus pechos, su intimidad… ya qué hemos visto mucha violencia y brusquedad en las marcas de su cuerpo… en cuánto a los golpes del estómago hemos descartado gracias a las pruebas, que haya sufrido una hemorragia interna y… en cuanto al golpe en su cabeza… ha tenido una conmoción cerebral por eso se desmayo… le hemos puesto una venda, tendrá que tomar antiinflamatorios y calmantes para el dolor… y yo… le recomendaría también, durante una temporada tome un antidepresivo, le facilitará dormir por la noche, y estar menos nerviosa… por qué si hace aproximadamente un mes, que usted tuvo una úlcera, podría volver a abrirse… sin olvidar todo lo que acaba de pasar… Respecto al resto de las marcas en su cuello, en su cara, en sus brazos y muñecas, en unos días irán desapareciendo.

Marian intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas y no sufrir un ataque de ansiedad allí mismo…

Llegó la policía para interrogarla. Marian les explicó todo, y les dijo que la policía se llevó a comisaría a su agresor y que no podían permitir que ese hombre saliese de nuevo a la calle, les explicó el resto de las agresiones que había recibido por parte de su ex-pareja, sus amenazas, sus palizas… después de media hora los agentes se fueron no sin antes darle una copia de la denuncia…

Volvieron todos a casa de Roberto. Marian se fue a su cuarto, necesitaba estar sola y ducharse… empezó a llorar y se ducho unas diez veces seguidas… gastó todo el jabón y toda su piel quedó roja y llena de rasguños debido a restregarse tan fuerte, para quitarse esa asquerosa sensación… se sentía sucia y utilizada.

Roberto llamó a la puerta de Marian y le preguntó:

- Marian ¿Cómo te sientes? Adriano y Oliver ya se van, ¿querrías bajar para despedirles?

- Eh… sí, un momento, ahora voy. No quería ver a nadie pero tenía que agradecerles a Adriano que la hubiese salvado y a Oliver por haber avisado a la policía. Se puso el pijama de manga corta y fue a despedirles.

Los tres la miraron con tristeza cuando vieron su cabello mojado y toda su piel enrojecida y llena de rasguños, seguramente debido a haberse duchado con tanta fuerza y tantas veces… Marian intentaba aguantar las lágrimas por la situación.

- Gracias por todo Oliver, deseo que te conviertas en el mejor jugador del mundo como sueñas. Espero que si nos volvemos a ver, sea en otra situación… si algún día puedes ir a España y yo estoy allí, me encantaría poder volver a verte y espero que si vienes allí, vengas acompañado de Patty. Cuídala mucho ¿vale? Llámala y escríbela todo lo que puedas -dijo Marian dándole dos besos y un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias Marian… cuidaré mucho a Patty y tú, cuídate mucho también.

- Claro -dijo Marian intentando sonreír.

- Adri… Adriano gracias… por todo -decía Marian agarrando con sus manos la camisa de Adriano y hundiendo su cara en su pecho ya que estaba empezando a temblar suavemente por estar aguantándose las lágrimas- Jamás olvidaré todo lo que habéis hecho por mí… cuídate mucho… por favor -dijo dándole dos besos y abrazándose fuertemente a él…

- Marian… -susurró devolviéndole el abrazo… Marian te acompañaré a España y al país adónde quieras ir después… durante unos días no quiero que estés sola… luego volveré aquí a ver a Oliver.

Marian levantó el rostro del pecho de Adriano y le dijo:

- No puedo aceptar algo así… Adriano… venías a ver a Oliver… y mira todos los problemas que le he causado a Roberto… no quiero causártelos a ti también… no quiero que os hagan daño… todos los que han estado a mi lado acaban haciéndoles daño… y no… podría soportar que a vosotros os hiciesen daño por mi culpa… a vosotros no… -dijo rompiendo a llorar de nuevo…

- Marian no digas eso… no me has causado problemas, lo he pasado muy bien contigo y eres una grandísima compañía, eres una mujer buena, guapa, fuerte y con gran corazón… que nadie te diga lo contrario nunca -dijo Roberto.

- Nadie nos va a hacer daño, déjame acompañarte Marian, a mi no me importa y no creo que sea buena idea que estés sola, después de lo ocurrido. Mañana te recogeré a las 11 de la mañana de acuerdo… -dijo Adriano.

- Está bien…

Oliver y Adriano se fueron del piso de Roberto. Marian abrazó fuertemente a Roberto, le besó en la mejilla, le dio las gracias y se fue a su cuarto a intentar dormir algo…

- Sí me necesitas Marian, estaré en la habitación de al lado.

- Gracias.

_Sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero pobrecita Marian... y ese desgraciado de Deivid siempre parece salir impune después de pasar unos días en el calabozo... haber si lo encarcelan ya... Gracias a todos/as por leer y no olviden dejar reviews... Saludos!_


	12. Chapter 12 Un nueva huída

Capitulo 12 Nueva huída

Oliver cuando llegó a su cuarto llamó a Patty, ya hacía casi una semana que no hablaba con ella, aunque le había escrito.

- ¡Hola cariño! Tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo -contestó Patty feliz de oír la voz de Oliver.

- Hola princesa, yo también te extraño mucho, tengo tantas ganas de verte de nuevo.

- Tengo tantas ganas de besarte Oli, de verte, de pasear contigo, de ver tus partidos…

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están los demás?

- Yo estoy muy bien, y los chicos también. ¿Y tú cómo estás?¿Y Roberto y Marian?

- Yo estoy muy bien, me he integrado muy bien en el equipo de los Brancos y estoy aprendiendo mucho. Roberto está bien, pero Marian…

- ¿Qué le ha pasado Oliver? -preguntó algo nerviosa Patty, a pesar de no conocerse mucho le sabía muy mal todo lo que esa chica estaba pasando…

- Bueno esta tarde… Roberto fue a verme para hablar un rato y cuando llegamos a su piso, para recibir a Adriano que venía a vernos, su ex, Deivid estaba en casa de Roberto…

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿ya la ha encontrado?

- Ése monstruo volvió a golpearla y… y…

- ¿Y qué Oli? -dijo muy preocupada temiéndose lo peor…

- Él… él la violó Patty… la pegó y la violó… no sé cómo puede haber alguien así en este mundo… cariño.

- ¿Qué? ¿La violó? ¡Pero eso es horrible cariño! ¡Qué desgraciado y despreciable es ese tío!… ¿Y cómo está Marian? - Bueno… la llevamos a un hospital, y nos dijeron que se había desmayado después de lo ocurrido por otro golpe en la cabeza, había tenido otra conmoción cerebral, pero quitando algunos morados y heridas no tenía nada más. Cuando se despidió de nosotros tenía todo el cuerpo que su ropa dejaba ver rojo y lleno de rasguños.

- Supongo que se ducho tan fuerte para quitarse esa sensación, que se hizo heridas… digo yo… pobrecilla… ¿y qué hará ahora? -preguntó Patty.

- Irá a su país, para poner las denuncias a Deivid y luego huirá a otro país, no sabemos a cuál, Adriano se ofreció a acompañarla porqué en estos momentos no debe estar sola.

- Claro… eso será lo mejor.

Después hablaron de otras cosas y se despidieron con un te quiero.

Oliver llamó a Tom, Mark y Benji y les explicó lo ocurrido con Marian, por si decidía huir a alguno de los países en los que ellos estaban, que entendieran la situación si Marian actuaba extraño.

Mark y Tom se quedaron sorprendidos y algo enfadados por lo que le habían hecho a Marian, vivir con lo que le había pasado debía de ser horrible…pobrecilla ¿nunca iba a poder vivir tranquila o qué? -pensaron los dos.

Para sorpresa de Oliver, su amigo Benji era el que más se molestó, se enrabió y se enfadó, quería romperle la cara a ese tipo, hasta dejarlo medio muerto en el suelo y le dijo a Oliver:

- ¡Pero qué tipo tan despreciable! Es que si yo veo lo que vio Adriano ¡le mató Oliver, le mató!… pero como puede hacerle eso a alguien y seguir en la calle, decirle a Marian que se venga para aquí, nosotros la cuidaremos y la protegeremos.

- Benji, amigo ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué te pones así, tan violento? Entiendo que te parezca mal y te moleste que le haya pasado eso, pero… tú… te estás comportando como si Marian te gustará… puedo parecer tonto alguna vez y quizá no veo muchas cosas a la primera… pero… ¿A ti te gusta Marian, verdad, amigo? ¿Te has enamorado de ella, cierto?

- No digas tonterías Oliver, ¿de qué estás hablando?

- Benji, amigo a mi no puedes engañarme…

- Bueno sí, quizá sí me guste un poco o mucho no lo sé… pero me ha cabreado mucho lo que me has explicado… ¡es indignante tío!

Después de hablar un rato con él, los dos colgaron y se fueron a dormir.

En Japón, Patty hizo lo mismo, llamó a Anabel, Eva, Bruce para explicarles lo ocurrido, y ellos y ellas a su vez, se lo explicaron a otros como Julian, Phillip, Ed Warner… Todos sintieron lo mismo que Mark y Tom, rabia, impotencia, ira; mientras todas las chicas estaban muy indignadas y entristecidas.

A las tres de la mañana Roberto despertó por unos gritos de Marian y fue rápidamente a su cuarto. Cuando entró Marian se movía violentamente en la cama, estaba empapada en sudor, lloraba agitadamente y chillaba:

- ¡Suéltame… por favor Deivid! ¡Déjame!… ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor, no me hagas esto! ¡Suéltame!

Roberto movió suavemente a Marian y le dijo:

- Marian… Marian ya está, ya pasó… solo es un sueño.

Marian al despertar y ver a Roberto se abrazó a él y empezó a temblar y a llorar desconsoladamente y le dijo:

- Roberto no te vayas, por favor… no me dejes sola… por favor -le suplicaba llorando.

- Está bien, tranquila, si quieres dormiré contigo ¿vale?

- Sí… vale, lo que quieras pero no te vayas, por favor…

Roberto tuvo que despertarla un par de veces más durante la noche por las pesadillas que Marian sufría, hasta que finalmente cayó dormida abrazándose a él.

Por la mañana, ambos despertaron. Marian se hizo la maleta la dejó en el comedor, y preparó el desayuno. Al rato llego Adriano y se fueron los tres hacía el aeropuerto.

Compraron los billetes, y llegó la hora de la despedida, Marian se abrazó fuertemente a Roberto hundiendo su cara en su pecho, con lágrimas en los ojos y le dijo:

- Te echaré mucho de menos Roberto, gracias por todo… jamás olvidaré todo lo que hemos hecho juntos y todo lo que me has ayudado… te quiero mucho Roberto… eres un gran hombre, cuídate mucho por favor y no dejes que nadie te haga daño, te lo suplico…

- Marian… nadie va a hacerme daño, no te preocupes, yo tampoco te olvidaré, si me necesitas aquí estaré, cuenta conmigo siempre, llámame cuando quieras tienes mi teléfono, yo también te quiero mucho, eres una gran mujer… y ahora no llores -dijo Roberto separándola un poco de él, secándole las lágrimas de los ojos y aguantándose las suyas propias que no se veían por sus gafas de sol.

- Gracias Roberto -dijo Marian dándole dos fuertes besos en las mejillas y un fuerte abrazo que Roberto correspondió.

- Cuídate Marian… nunca te olvidaré… nos volveremos a ver pronto ya lo verás.

- Lo mismo digo.

Adriano y Marian se fueron a embarcar. Marian miró por última vez a Roberto y sus lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos marrones casi negros al tener que volver a huir. Se despidió con la mano de Roberto y no se dio la vuelta hasta que dejó de verlo bajando por las escaleras mecánicas.

Adriano la abrazó suavemente intentado reconfortarla. Allí se quedó Roberto con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos al verla marchar.

Llegaron a Barcelona por la noche y se fueron a una pensión a dormir. Solo les quedaba una habitación doble, así que no les quedó otra que aceptarla, ya que era tarde para ir a buscar otro sitio en el que dormir.

- Marian ¿Irás a ver a tus padres, ahora que estamos aquí?

- No Adriano… No quiero que me vean así, van a saber que algo me pasa y no quiero que sufran o que por acercarme a ellos puedan lastimarlos.

- Entiendo… pero seguro que ellos quieren verte y tú también a ellos…

- Lo sé… claro que quiero verlos pero no así, no de esta manera. Mañana por la mañana pondré las denuncias y si quieres te enseñaré un poco Barcelona, es una ciudad preciosa… por la noche nos iremos aunque aún no sé a dónde.

- Me parece bien, no había estado nunca en Barcelona. Respecto a dónde ir ¿Por qué no vas a Alemania, Marian? Allí estará Benji… y al menos conocerás a alguien allí, ahora no es bueno que estés sola.

- No sé… es cierto si voy allí al menos conoceré a alguien, pero no quiero poner en peligro a nadie más… Adriano. Todos os estáis arriesgando mucho por mi y no lo merezco…

- Eso no es cierto, quién quiso ayudarte lo eligió él porque quiso, nadie les obligó y me parecen gestos muy nobles y buenos por parte de ellos…

- Tienes razón Adriano. Pero es que no quiero perder a nadie más… Mis padres, mi hermano, Roberto, Oliver y también te perderé a ti cuando te vayas… ¿Por qué he de huir siempre, por qué ahora que tengo amigos y gente a quién conocer, tengo que volver a alejarme de ellos…? No es justo, yo quiero estar tranquila en algún sitio, sin tener miedo constantemente.

- Tienes toda la razón, pero piensa que a nosotros no nos vas a perder, existe el móvil, los aviones… podremos vernos de nuevo pronto como dijo Roberto, y un día no tendrás que huir más. Bueno estaré en la cama de al lado si necesitas algo.

- Está bien. ¿Adriano?

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias por estar conmigo y acompañarme.

- De nada mujer…

Marian fue al baño a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo para dormir, se había olvidado el pijama en Brasil y ahora solo podía ponerse el camisón que tenía para "ocasiones especiales", que vergüenza -pensó. Adriano se metió en su cama y vio salir a Marian del baño, llevaba un camisón de seda, negro de tirantes que le llegaba a la altura de los muslos. Adriano se quedó unos segundos mirándola, a pesar de que aún llevaba las vendas en su hombro y en su brazo y quitando algunas marcas que aún tenía en su cuerpo estaba preciosa y había que reconocer que era muy atractiva…Marian se acercó a su cama y le dijo a Adriano:

- Adriano, siento molestarte ahora que estás metido en la cama pero ¿podrías ayudarme a quitarme las vendas? para dormir me aprietan mucho y me hacen daño; siempre me ayudaba Roberto pero ahora que no está, te lo agradecería.

- Claro, tranquila.

Se acercó a ella con solo una camiseta blanca de tirantes y un bóxer negro, realmente era muy atractivo y tenía muy buen cuerpo. Por fin pudo ver su rostro sin sus gafas de sol... era muy guapo. Marian le ofreció el brazo para que le quitara la venda, cuando acabó, ella se giró, bajó su tirante derecho y se apartó el cabello para que le fuese más fácil quitarle el vendaje. Adriano tragó saliva, ¿por qué se sentía tan nervioso? Quizá por la situación… misma habitación, poca ropa, camas bastante juntas… intentó pensar en otra cosa. Deshizo el nudo y empezó a quitarle con suavidad la venda de su hombro, en ocasiones rozaba la piel de Marian al quitarle la venda por delante… causándole algún que otro sofoco interior…

- Ya está -dijo Adriano, tragándose un suspiro.

- Gracias Adriano. Espero dejarte dormir, esta noche desperté a Roberto varias veces, con pesadillas… Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

A las dos de la madrugada, tal y como había pasado con Roberto, Marian chillaba, lloraba y estaba empapada de sudor por una pesadilla, diciendo:

- ¡Suéltame… por favor Deivid! ¡Déjame!… ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor, no me hagas esto! ¡Suéltame!

Adriano se despertó nerviosamente y fue rápidamente a la cama de Marian para despertarla, cuando lo hizo ella empezó a temblar de miedo y rompió a llorar, abrazándose a Adriano.

- Shhhh, tranquila… solo era una pesadilla…

- Tengo miedo Adriano… esa pesadilla era tan real, era como si de nuevo él… él me…

- Tranquila ya paso...

- Necesito… ducharme… otra vez esa sensación… de sentirme sucia, utilizada… -dijo Marian sollozando.

Adriano no sabía que decirle, pero entendió que necesitaba ducharse, quizá se relajaría y luego podría dormir algo más tranquila, la medicación que le habían dado no había conseguido tranquilizarla. Marian pasó más de media hora en la ducha, Adriano la oía llorar y sollozar… cuando salió del baño volvía a tener roja toda la piel e incluso de algún rasguño salía algo de sangre.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? -le dijo Adriano conociendo que la respuesta sería negativa, al ver que aún temblaba suavemente y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar.

- No… estoy asustada…-dijo sentándose en su cama.

- Lo entiendo… pero yo no te voy a dejar sola durante unos días intenta estar tranquila…

Los dos volvieron a dormirse pero a las 6 de la mañana Marian sufrió otra pesadilla seguida de un ataque de ansiedad… Adriano fue a su cama de nuevo y le dijo:

- Respira a poco a poco Marian… intenta tranquilizarte.

- No puedo… me falta el aire… -dijo llorando de nuevo. Adriano duerme conmigo… por favor, no te vayas… no quiero estar sola… -dijo hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Adriano… Adriano no sabía qué hacer, si aceptar o no, pero al final la vio tan aterrorizada, tan indefensa, tan vulnerable y suplicándole que no se fuera, que accedió.

- Está bien -dijo Adriano algo sonrojado.

Adriano se metió en la cama de Marian y se taparon. Marian le preguntó:

- Adriano podría… ¿dejarías que te abrazase, si no te importa? -dijo algo sonrojada por lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

- Claro, si vas a sentirte mejor, hazlo, no te preocupes no me importa -dijo algo sonrojado pero entendiendo porqué Marian le pedía eso.

- Siento pedirte algo así…

- No te preocupes, entiendo que necesites sentirte protegida.

Marian apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, cerca de la de él y rodeó con uno de sus brazos su cintura, acto que hizo que Adriano se ruborizara aún más, aunque por suerte la luz estaba apagada. Pasado un rato, Marian se había dormido y sin darse cuenta había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro y su brazo estaba apoyado en su pecho, respiraba tranquilamente. Al que le costaba algo más conciliar el sueño era a Adriano, teniendo a semejante mujer a su lado, con su cuerpo pegado al suyo, aunque finalmente se durmió.

La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana despertó a Marian primero. Adriano durante la noche, sin darse cuenta, la tenía abrazada por la espalda. Se puso boca arriba y cerró los ojos esperando a que él se despertara, era lo menos que podía hacer después de no dejarle dormir a causa de sus pesadillas.

A los diez minutos, Adriano despertó y se dio cuenta que tenía abrazada a Marian por la cintura, se ruborizó y lo apartó suavemente, sin quitar la vista de Marian, tenía su cabello largo y rizado todo alborotado por la almohada y tenía una cara dulce, angelical y respiraba tranquila. Marian se puso de lado y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para ver si Adriano había despertado.

- Buenos días Adriano -dijo dulcemente Marian con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Bu… buenos días Marian ¿Cómo has dormido? -le preguntó Adriano, sin dejar de mirarla, pese a que aún tenía bastante rojas e hinchadas las mejillas por los golpes de Deivid… le sorprendió el buen despertar que tenía Marian, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se la veía guapa.

- Digamos que he descansado un poco, pero lo que he dormido es gracias a que no estaba sola…Siento haberte pedido que durmieras conmigo y que me dejases abrazarte anoche… sé que suena extraño que una chica te pida eso, sin querer… bueno tú ya me entiendes… pero yo… debí pensar antes… no quiero que pienses mal de mí… por esto…

- Shhh tranquila… no pienso mal de ti, no te disculpes… necesitabas sentir que no estabas sola y ya está, no te preocupes.

- Muchas gracias Adriano -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos se ducharon por turnos, se vistieron y fueron a desayunar.

Después Marian y Adriano se dirigieron con todos los papeles e informes a la comisaría. Empezó a explicarle al agente todo lo ocurrido en Japón y en Brasil con su ex-pareja, cuando acabó de explicar todo y el policía escribió todo en el ordenador e hizo todo el papeleo correspondiente. El policía le dijo:

- Bueno si esto es todo… ya hemos acabado. Recibirá noticias próximamente.

- ¿Qué si esto es todo? ¿Le parece poco? ¡No piensan hacer nada de una maldita vez! ¿Qué es lo que necesitan que ese desgraciado me mate? -dijo gritando y llorando desconsoladamente.

- Cálmese señorita, yo no puedo hacer nada más, lo he de pasar a que mis superiores decidan…

- ¿Cómo quiere que me calme? Ese hombre no me deja vivir, cada vez que aparece acabo en el hospital, cometió un allanamiento de morada y me violó… usted no sabe lo que es eso… me persigue a cualquier país al que huyo, está obsesionado, le da igual si tiene que hacer daño a alguien para conseguirme, y la empresa que tiene es la que utiliza para buscarme, y usted, ¿tiene la cara de decirme que ya hemos acabado?

- Ya le he explicado que yo no puedo hacer nada más…

- Marian cálmate -le decía Adriano aunque comprendía perfectamente su indignación.

- Adriano no puedo calmarme… quiero vivir como cualquier otra persona, ser feliz, poder enamorarme de alguien, no solo tener que conformarme con tener aventuras de una noche por si él les hace daño… ¿Por qué no le meten en la cárcel de una vez? ¿Por qué no le ponen ni una triste orden de alejamiento? ¿Qué más necesitan? –dijo muy enfada y sollozando de nuevo…

- Por favor, señor llévese a esta joven está muy alterada, la llamaremos para informarle de cualquier cosa que se haga al respecto -le dijo el policía a Adriano.

- ¡Es que aún le sorprende que este alterada, me violaron hace solo dos noches! Apenas puedo dormir, cada vez que cierro los ojos Deivid aparece abusando de mi una y otra vez… y ustedes como en las anteriores denuncias que puse no hacen nada al respecto… parece que solo harán algo cuando él me mate…

- Vámonos -dijo Adriano suavemente.

Marian se fue llorando desconsoladamente junto con Adriano.

Se fueron un rato al hostal para que Marian se tranquilizara un poco… ella decidió darse una ducha y Adriano aprovechó para llamar por teléfono a Roberto y explicarle lo que había ocurrido en la comisaría. Roberto también se indignó, no entendía que no hiciesen nada al respecto después de haberle puesto las denuncias, sabiendo que ese desgraciado también la había violado…

_Vaya policía que no hace nada al respecto, menos mal que Adriano ha querido acompañarla a España a poner las denuncias, así al menos no estará sola en esos momentos... Ahora Marian ¿qué hará? ¿A que país decidirá ir? Saludos a todos los lectores no olviden dejar reviews eh?_


	13. Chapter 13 Alemania

Capitulo 13 Alemania

Pasada media hora, Marian salía algo más tranquila de la ducha y le dijo a Adriano de ir a enseñarle un poco Barcelona… No tenía ganas de salir después de lo último que le había ocurrido con Deivid, pero todos la habían ayudado todo lo que podían y que menos que enseñarle un poco la ciudad a Adriano. Le enseño La Sagrada Familia, La Pedrera, El Palau de la Música, La Catedral… Pararon a comer, y Marian le aconsejo que probara la paella y los canelones. Después retomaron las visitas, le enseñó la playa, el Parc Güell… Ya empezaba a anochecer, y Adriano dijo:

- Todo lo que me has enseñado es precioso Marian, ahora entiendo cuando la gente me explicaba cosas de tu país y me decía que era todo muy bonito y se comía muy bien…

- Me alegro que te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado Adriano.

- Oye Marian, en unas horas deberíamos irnos al aeropuerto, has pensado, ¿A qué país quieres ir?

- La verdad es que no lo sé… ya he estado en Portugal, Grecia, Reino Unido, Japón y Brasil. Cada vez que pienso, sé con más certeza que esto no es lo que quiero, no quiero tener que seguir huyendo toda mi vida… -dijo con un deje de tristeza…

- Lo entiendo, pero estoy seguro que un día todo se arreglará.

- Espero que así sea… Adriano… he estado pensando en lo de ir a Alemania pero es que… he pasado poco tiempo contigo y me gusta tu compañía, y allí… si he de dormir sin nadie que conozca cerca o que sepa lo que me ha pasado… y me da miedo, en estos momentos, no teneros cerca a ti o a Roberto... pero también sé que tú tienes que trabajar y tienes que ir a ver a Oliver… estoy siendo muy egoísta… lo… lo siento.

- No te disculpes, es comprensible… Bueno puedo quedarme unos días contigo allí, después si me tendré que ir.

- ¿No te causaré problemas Adriano? Si haces eso…

- No, tranquila. Me deben unos días de vacaciones así que los pediré y ya está.

- ¡Oh Adriano! muchísimas gracias, por quedarte unos días conmigo, jamás podré pagaros y devolveros todo lo que estáis haciendo por mí -le dijo Marian abrazándole.

- No hay de qué -le dijo Adriano correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Fueron al hostal, Marian recogió sus cosas y se fueron al aeropuerto rumbo a Alemania. Antes de embarcar en el avión, Adriano llamó a Benji para decirle que irían allí…

Cuando llegaron Benji los esperaba en la puerta. A Marian le hizo mucha ilusión volver a verle y sin la ropa de portero aún estaba más guapo que la última vez…

- Hola Benji -le dijo Adriano y Marian- Marian se acercó a darle dos besos y un abrazo.

- Hola, ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? -Benji se dio cuenta del vendaje que Marian llevaba en la cabeza y en el brazo y sin saber por qué, se sentía enfadado, al verla herida de nuevo.

- Algo largo -respondió Marian con una sonrisa.

- Oye Benji, ¿tú no tenías entrenamiento hoy? -le preguntó Adriano.

- Eh… sí… pero al decirme que veníais, me pedí un día personal.

- No deberías haber hecho Benji, nos hubiésemos apañado para ir a la ciudad y buscar un sitio en el que alojarnos -le dijo Marian.

- Sí hombre, no iba a permitir que durmierais en cualquier sitio. Yo tengo una casa cerca de donde entreno y como yo duermo en las instalaciones del club, vosotros podéis quedaros allí.

- Gracias -dijeron Adriano y Marian.

- Bueno… pues subir al coche y yo os llevaré a mi casa.

- Vale -dijeron los dos.

Ya en el coche, Marian le comentó a Adriano que tendría que pasar a ver a algún médico, para que le mirara como iba la lesión del hombro y del brazo y a poder ser el golpe de la cabeza… tenía ganas de quitarse todas esas vendas… que tanto trabajo le daba. En ese momento habló Benji que había escuchado lo que Marian decía:

- Podría preguntarle al médico del equipo, quizá no le importe mirártelo…

- No quiero darte problemas Benji… ya iré a cualquier otro y ya está -le dijo Marian.

- No me resulta un problema Marian, no te preocupes. Iremos primero a que dejéis el equipaje y luego iremos a ver al doctor del equipo.

- Si te ve el especialista del equipo alemán de Hamburgo, Marian, serás una privilegiada -le dijo Adriano con una sonrisa divertida.

- Adriano… jajaja… que insinúas que tendré trato vip -contestó Marian.

Adriano y Benji rieron.

Una vez dejaron el equipaje, los tres fueron a ver al doctor que los recibió amablemente, ya que antes de ir, Benji le llamó por teléfono para saber si podría echarle un vistazo a las lesiones de una amiga suya.

Una vez dentro de la consulta, el médico le preguntó cómo se había hecho esas lesiones y que era exactamente lo que le había ocurrido, Marian por no tener que explicar todo, le entregó con tristeza los informes que le entregaron en los hospitales de Japón y de Brasil… un silencio algo incómodo se hizo presente. Adriano y Benji vieron el rostro triste de Marian, aunque sonriese sabían que no estaba bien, era normal después de lo ocurrido. Después de que el médico los leyera detenidamente en silencio, le dijo:

- Ya veo… entiendo…

Marian agacho la cabeza en señal de incomodidad y apuro…

- Venga conmigo un momento, le haré unas radiografías para ver si la lesión ya se soldó bien…

- Sí. Ahora volvemos chicos.

Mientras el médico le hizo las radiografías, Adriano salió a contestar una llamada telefónica de su trabajo y Benji quedando completamente solo en la consulta, cogió los informes de Marian que el doctor había dejado en el escritorio y los leyó detenidamente.

Benji se sentía indignado al leer los informes, cuando leía como entró la paciente al hospital y todas las lesiones que tenía, pero el que le enfureció aún más fue el informe que le dieron en Brasil, cuando ese desgraciado la había violado… Benji no iba a decirle a Marian que sabía lo que le había ocurrido de boca de Oliver… mejor esperaría a que ella, si algún día quería, se lo explicara… Dejó los informes como estaban y quedó varios minutos pensando para sí mismo…

¿Por qué se sentía atraído por Marian? apenas la conocía pero a pesar de eso sabía que le gustaba y no entendía la razón, era absurdo. Él siempre había sido muy mujeriego y para qué negarlo chicas no le faltaban y desde que había llegado a Alemania, aún había triunfado más con las mujeres al haberse convertido en un portero famoso… Al principio cuando volvió a Alemania, Benji pensaba que eran paranoias suyas, y que era imposible que le gustara esa chica, si apenas habían hablado… pero incluso algunas noches, en pleno tema con alguna chica, le venía a la mente Marian… al principio pensó que eran tonterías suyas, y se enfadaba con su mente por haberle cortado el rollo… pero finalmente entendió que tenía que haber algo más detrás de todo eso, ya que en su mente aparecía Marian cada vez con más frecuencia… esa chica sin saber cómo había dejado su huella en él e incluso estando con otra chica había llegado a pensar que era Marian a la que besaba y a la que hacía el amor… Tampoco podía olvidar la conversación con Oliver; cuando le explicó lo que le había ocurrido a Marian, y su respuesta indignada y enfadada y seguidamente las palabras de Oliver que retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez "_A ti te gusta Marian, ¿verdad? Te has enamorado de ella, soy tú amigo a mi no puedes engañarme…"_… y ahora al volver a verla, sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando ella le abrazó y le dio dos besos en las mejillas, era evidente que esa chica le gustaba y le atraía muchísimo… Pero él también sabía que era mayor que él y que ella en estos momentos no estaba bien, aunque aparentase estarlo sabía que interiormente se sentiría humillada, indignada, adolorida, sin autoestima, ultrajada y deshonrada… ahora debía darle tiempo y no agobiarla, así que seguiría teniendo su amistad, así al menos, podría pasar tiempo con ella y verla y conocerla más…

Benji fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Adriano volvió a entrar a la consulta y le dijo:

- Siento la interrupción, ¿aún no han vuelto?

No hizo falta responder por que en esos momentos entraba Marian y el doctor.

- Bueno pasa conmigo detrás de la cortina mientras traen las radiografías y quítate la parte de arriba de la ropa -le dijo el médico.

- Está bien.

Pasados unos minutos el doctor fue con Marian. Marian empezó a temblar suavemente… le daba miedo que un hombre desconocido le pusiese una mano encima, pero sabía que era médico, que no ocurriría nada… pero estaba asustada. El médico entendió el estado de pánico de Marian ante su presencia, le dijo:

- No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño.

- Lo sé… pero no puedo evitar tenerle miedo… -dijo empezando a sollozar Marian.

- Tranquila ¿de acuerdo?, solo será un momento -le dijo el doctor suavemente.

Le quitó la venda y empezó a tocarle el brazo preguntándole si sentía dolor en algún punto. Marian respondía que no. Seguidamente, le quitó el vendaje del hombro y repitió el procedimiento… excepto en algún movimiento que tenía dolor, estaba bien. Le miró el golpe de la cabeza… ese al ser reciente aún le dolía bastante… le miró los morados del estómago y las marcas que aún quedaban en sus muñecas y en su cuello… que por suerte ya estaban desapareciendo… el médico le preguntó:

- He visto en el informe que sufriste una úlcera en Japón, ¿se ha vuelto a repetir?

- No, seguí al pie de la letra la medicación que me dieron…

- ¿Y la medicación que te recetaron en Brasil, te va bien? ¿Consigues descansar, dormir, estar tranquila?

Después de dudarlo unos minutos, dijo:

- Apenas puedo dormir, y solo consigo descansar y dormir algo si sé que, hay alguien que conozca y al que le tenga confianza cerca, en estos momentos si no fuese por Roberto y Adriano… no habría dormido ninguna noche, tengo pesadillas con lo ocurrido y tengo… tengo…

- Miedo ¿verdad? -dijo suavemente el médico.

- Sí -dijo amargamente Marian, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

Benji y Adriano al escuchar todas las palabras y los sollozos de Marian sintieron una gran tristeza e impotencia… Adriano entendía que le diese miedo que un hombre al que no conocía, aunque fuese un médico la tocara, después de lo ocurrido…

- Es todo muy reciente… es normal que estés asustada y no puedas dormir… te cambiaré la medicación, por otra algo más fuerte haber si te va mejor…

- Está bien -contestó apenas en un susurro…

Las radiografías llegaron de la mano de una enfermera. Las miró y le dijo:

- Bueno ya no es necesario que lleves las vendas, aunque tendrás que evitar hacer grandes esfuerzos y si al hacer algún movimiento te duele evita repetirlo ¿de acuerdo?, la venda de la cabeza déjatela un par de días más, respecto a las marcas en el cuello, muñecas y estómago se te irán yendo con el paso de los días… Ya puedes vestirte Marian -le dijo amablemente el doctor.

- Gra… gracias doctor -dijo Marian vistiéndose.

Al cabo de unos minutos los tres se despidieron del doctor y se marcharon. Al salir de las instalaciones deportivas. Marian le agradeció a Benji el haber conseguido que el doctor de su equipo la visitara. Él le dijo que no había sido nada. Al pasar fuera del estadio, algunos de los compañeros de equipo de Benji, empezaron a silbar y a decirle piropos a Marian… Ella ni se inmutó, él que sí se giro fue Benji, que les envió una mirada fulminante.

- Ahora entiendo por qué pediste el día libre Benji… tonto no eres ¿eh?

- No es lo que creéis… son unos amigos -le dijo Benji.

- Claro… claro con semejante pibón a tú lado y quieres que me crea que no has venido al entrenamiento por otro motivo.

- Oye morena, ¿te gustaría salir a tomar algo esta noche?

- No, no me gustaría… además no me llamo morena -dijo Marian algo molesta.

Benji sonrió victorioso mientras Adriano se aguantaba la risa por la respuesta malhumorada de Marian…

- Nos vemos mañana -dijo Benji.

Una vez algo alejados Adriano empezó a reír al ver la cara molesta de Marian.

- ¿De qué te ríes Adriano? -preguntó Marian curiosamente.

- Jajaja pobre chico, se ha quedado muerto con tu respuesta ¿No crees que quizá has sido algo borde?

- No Adriano, aparte de que ahora no estoy para eso, una cosa es que te digan algo bonito pero con respeto, y otra cosa es que parezcan una manada de lobos rodeando a una presa…

- Jajaja… -reía Adriano.

Benji miraba sorprendido la actitud madura y respetuosa de Marian, ni siquiera había mirado a ninguno de sus compañeros de su equipo.

- Uno puede acercarse así a un hombre y decirle suavemente:"Se te ha caído el papel que te envuelve, bombón" -dijo Marian acercándose lentamente a Adriano.

Adriano se sonrojo y se tenso un poco, cuando Marian estaba tan sumamente cerca de él… Marian giró su cabeza y le besó en la mejilla.

- O puedes decir algo así, dijo acercándose ahora sensualmente a Benji:"Camina por la sombra que por el sol los bombones se derriten" -dijo Marian finalizando con un beso en la mejilla.

Ahora era Benji, el que se había sonrojado y puesto algo nervioso cuando se le había acercado tanto que casi rozó su cuerpo. No sabía cómo había podido contenerse el no besarla.

- Veis no hace falta ser grosero o irrespetuoso. Además soy una chica como cualquier otra, no soy una modelo ni una actriz… y aún menos después de todas las marcas que me han quedado, además solo haría infeliz al que estuviese a mi lado… por eso prefiero tener aventuras, no es lo mismo y no puedo permitirme enamorarme, pero antes de tener una relación y que esa persona salga lastimada por Deivid, prefiero conformarme con tener solo eso… sexo, pasión, aunque solo sea una noche.

- Marian no digas eso -le dijo Adriano.

- No siempre tú vida será así -dijo Benji.

- Con el caso que me ha hecho la policía… seguirá siendo así… Ahora podríamos ir a tu casa Benji, estoy muy cansada, querría ducharme e intentar dormir un rato… si no te importa…

- Claro… vamos -contestó Benji.

La casa era enorme, de dos plantas, con un enorme patio interior en el que había un jardín y una piscina, tenía varias habitaciones, y tres baños, un enorme comedor y una preciosa cocina… Todos los muebles jugaban con los blancos y los negros, había grandes cuadros en las paredes, unos en color y otros en blanco y negro. A Marian le encantó la casa de Benji y Adriano miraba sorprendido lo grande que era esa casa.

- Qué casa tan grande Benji... ¿Cómo es que la compraste tan grande? -preguntó Marian.

- Bueno aunque no vivo aquí prácticamente, la quise comprar tan grande para cuando tenga una familia… ya que me gustaría tener dos o tres hijos, jeje.

- Ahhh ya veo -dijo Adriano.

- Y ¿ya has encontrado a la elegida? -preguntó Marian.

- Eh… -dijo algo sonrojado por la pregunta- no… aún no, pero ya aparecerá.

- Claro que sí y será tan afortunada como la que encuentre Roberto y Adriano… y como ya lo son Oliver y Patty. Todos os merecéis la mejor mujer del mundo -dijo Marian con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Tú también te mereces al mejor Marian -dijo Adriano.

- A mi me da igual tener al mejor o no… yo solo querría enamorarme, ser feliz, amar sin temer nada, sentirme querida, cuidada, respetada, protegida y reírme mucho como hacía antes… -dijo con un aire de tristeza. Bueno da igual… Benji donde está el baño… me gustaría ducharme e intentar dormir un rato…

- Claro -dijo Benji explicándole donde estaba el baño.

Benji le enseñó el que sería su dormitorio, y cerca de su habitación estaba el baño. Marian le pidió a Benji que no pusiese muy lejos de su cuarto a Adriano… no quería sentirse sola… si algo le pasaba. Benji le dijo que no había problema, le pondría en el cuarto de enfrente al de Marian. Marian le agradeció, deshizo su maleta y fue a ducharse…

En otro lado, Adriano estaba sentado en el sofá del comedor. Benji se reunió con él y le dijo:

- Adriano ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro.

- ¿Cómo está Marian?

- Bueno… va haciendo pero aún está muy asustada y nerviosa… y con los últimos meses que ha pasado recuperándose de sus lesiones… pues bueno, no se le ha hecho fácil…

- Entiendo… oye quiero que sepas, que sé lo que le ha ocurrido, pero que no diré nada ni a Marian ni a nadie. Quiero ayudarla.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó sorprendido Adriano.

- Oliver me lo explicó, estaba muy afectado. Quiero que me expliques que pasó, ya que tú lo vistes y fuiste quien la salvo. Por favor…

- Benji, me parece bien que quieras ayudarla, pero si ya te lo explicó Oliver, yo no tengo nada más que decirte… Además entiende que no es agradable de explicar, y ella no quería que nadie lo supiera… por qué todo es muy reciente.

- Ya… yo no le diré nada, Adriano…

- Será lo mejor.

_Bueno a ver si Marian, tiene más suerte en Alemanía y Deivid no consigue encontrarla... Benji se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta Marian, pero ahora no es buen momento para eso, lo de Marian es muy reciente... Al menos ya le han quitado algunas de sus vendas, haber si allí puede vivir tranquila... Gracias a todos por leer y gracias a los que me enviáis reviews...no olviden seguir comentando cosas o opiniones en sus reviews! Prometo actualizar pronto! Saludos!_


	14. Chapter 14 Aventura a la medianoche

Capitulo 14 Aventura a la medianoche

Marian hacía ya un rato que se había duchado y se había estirado en la cama, quedando dormida en poco tiempo.

Ambos tomaron una taza de café, y siguieron conversando, está vez el tema era, como no, fútbol. Pasado un rato, empezaron a oír gritos y a alguien que lloraba desconsoladamente.

- ¡Es Marian! -gritó Adriano.

Adriano y Benji subieron las escaleras rápidamente hasta el segundo piso, y corrieron hasta el que era su cuarto. Allí la vieron moviéndose de un lado a otro de la cama, gritando:

- ¡Basta Deivid! ¡Para! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir por favor! -decía llorando.

Benji y Adriano se acercaron hasta ella corriendo. Adriano la movió suavemente mientras le decía:

- Ya está Marian… despierta, tranquila solo era otra pesadilla… estás a salvo… estamos contigo.

Marian abrió los ojos enrojecidos de llorar y temblando se abrazó a Adriano…

- Tengo miedo Adriano, Benji… tengo mucho miedo, no os vayáis por favor… no me dejéis sola… -decía sollozando en los brazos de Adriano.

- Ya está Marian, estamos los dos aquí contigo -le decía Benji, tragándose la rabia y la tristeza por ver a Marian así…

- Era otra pesadilla Marian… tranquilízate… -le dijo Adriano acariciándole la cabeza.

- Gracias… por estar aquí…

- Ven vamos, iremos a dar una vuelta y luego iremos a comprar, y llenaremos la nevera, ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo Adriano.

- Vale… tengo que comprarme un pijama también.

- Yo os llevaré, pero no tenéis por que comprar vosotros la comida, yo lo haré -dijo Benji.

Se fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, Marian se compró el pijama y algunas cosas que necesitaba… se compro un vestido, un tejano, un pantalón corto, un par de camisetas y un bikini, ya que en la casa de Benji había piscina. Después fueron a un supermercado a comprar la comida. Al final, la pagó Benji, por qué no quería que la pagara nadie excepto él.

Llegaron a casa de nuevo, ya era algo tarde para comer, pero Marian se empeñó en hacer una comida de su país, así que les preparó una paella. Abrieron una botella de vino y comieron animadamente. A Adriano y a Benji les encantó la paella de marisco, ya que a ellos en Japón les encantaba el arroz, pero nunca lo habían comido de esa manera.

Después bebieron un poco de cava catalán, de su tierra, y brindaron…

- ¡Brindo por qué a Marian ya le han quitado las vendas que tanto le molestaban! -dijo Adriano bastante contento por la bebida.

- ¡Yo brindo por todos vosotros, por qué sois grandes amigos y los mejores hombres! -decía Marian demasiado feliz.

- ¡Y yo brindo por el fútbol, por Marian que es una maravillosa chica y por Adriano que es un tío de puta madre! -decía Benji también bastante tocado.

Al cabo de un par de horas se despidieron y todos se fueron a intentar dormir algo…

Pasada una semana, repitieron la cena, pero cenaron una comida alemana. Que también les encantó a Marian y a Adriano. Después de cenar, los tres ya se habían bebido casi dos botellas de cava y empezaban a estar contentos. Ninguno de los tres era de beber, excepto si era algún día especial, pero esta vez los tres se lo estaban pasando genial bebiendo. Benji dijo:

- Bueno chicos… me voy, que mañana… tengo entrenamiento muy… temprano…

- No… te vayas aún… Benji… lo estamos pasando muy bien -le dijo Marian abrazándole por el cuello.

- No puedo… Marian… es muy tarde… otro día repetimos.

- Marian… tiene que irse… pero entre los dos… podemos acabarnos… la botella… -decía con una pequeña risita Adriano.

- Está bien… nos vemos… pronto Benji -dijo Marian besándole en la mejilla, y abrazándole por el cuello, sin darse cuenta, los labios de Marian rozaron con su cuello - y le dijo cerca de su oído: -que bien hueles Benji.

Benji se ruborizó por el contacto de su boca en su cuello y por las palabras que acababa de decirle. Él le correspondió el abrazo y finalmente se despidió de ellos y se fue…

- Vamos Marian, que hay… que acabarse… la botella -le decía Adriano cada vez más animado.

- Sí, lléname la… copa por fa. Vamos a… bebérnosla de… golpe ¿vale? -dijo Marian riéndose.

- Vale, vale. A la… de tres. ¡Una, dos y tres!

Ambos se bebieron de un solo trago el cava. Sin venir a cuento le dijo Marian:

- Oye Adriano… ¿por qué un hombre como tú no tiene novia?

- Cuando era… más joven… estaba tan pendiente… del fútbol que… que no me… fijaba en esas cosas… y la mujer de la… que me… enamoré de… verdad, me dejó… por qué no le dedicaba… el suficiente… tiempo, debido… al fútbol…

- Jo… que mala suerte… Adriano… pero aún… eres… eres joven ¿Qué edad… tienes? y eres… muy… guapo… atractivo… sexy…

- Tengo… 32 años… tú… sí… eres guapa… y el… camisón de… de la otra… noche te hacía ver…muy… muy sexy…

- Oye… Adriano… tengo una… idea.

- ¿Cuál? -reía curioso.

- ¿Por qué… no nos… bañamos en… la piscina? -rió Marian.

- Sí… sería… divertido, pero… nos llevamos… la botella ¿eh?

- Claro…

Caminaron abrazados balanceándose hasta que llegaron a la piscina, que ahora estaba iluminada suavemente por las pequeñas luces redondas que había dentro del agua; dejaron la botella de cava en la hierba y ambos saltaron vestidos a la piscina. Empezaron a salpicarse y a hacerse aguadillas… Marian llegó al borde de la piscina y cogió la botella de cava y bebió un tragó de la botella. Adriano se acercó a beber también pero Marian no quería dársela y reía maliciosamente.

Adriano la abrazó contra su cuerpo cogiéndole suavemente de un brazo y con el otro intentaba quitarle la botella. Finalmente se la quitó y bebió un trago bien grande, ya estaban bastante borrachos y Adriano no atinaba a beber bien, así que se le escurría algo de cava por su barbilla, bajando por su cuello. Marian intentaba recuperar la botella y al ver que no lo conseguía empezó a lamer suavemente el cuello de Adriano bebiéndose así el cava. Adriano sentía subir la temperatura de su cuerpo con semejantes caricias húmedas y cálidas en su cuello, dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de excitación y placer.

Al bajar el brazo Marian recuperó la botella, se giró dándole la espalda y empezó a beber, Adriano la abrazó por la cintura, la giró con suavidad hacía él y sin dudarlo, unió su boca con la suya… Marian traspasó a Adriano algo de cava que había mantenido en su boca, ambos tragaron lo que tenían en la boca y Adriano dijo:

- Aún sabe… mejor este… cava… saliendo de tú boca.

- Podría… decir lo… mismo… con tus labios.

Marian rodeó el cuello de Adriano con el brazo libre, dejándose llevar por la borrachera… Adriano la miró y volvió a besarla. Marian gimió suavemente cuando Adriano introdujo su lengua en la boca de Marian, poco a poco ese beso se volvió más apasionado. Adriano la apoyó contra la pared de la piscina y soltó su brazo, que ella rápidamente junto con el otro rodeando su cuello. Adriano dejó una de sus manos en la cintura acercándola más a él y la otra la dirigió por debajo de su cabello mojado, quedándose en su nuca para causar más presión en ese beso…

Sin dejar de besarse Marian le estaba desabrochando la camisa y Adriano estaba tratando de quitarle la camiseta que tanto se ajustaba ahora al cuerpo mojado de Marian… pronto Marian quedó solo con el sostén. De color negro, transparente y de encaje y Adriano con su torso desnudo, marcado y sin vello… se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron de nuevo.

Marian acarició su pecho y abdomen totalmente marcado y desnudo y hundió su boca en el cuello de Adriano… allí empezó a morderlo suavemente, a besarlo y a lamerlo. Adriano acariciaba su espalda, la curva de su cintura y con suavidad empezó a desabrocharle el sostén, se lo quitó con suavidad y se arrimó a ella sintiendo la desnudez de sus pechos en su cuerpo, provocando que ambos gimieran y suspiraran fuertemente por ese contacto. Adriano recuperó su boca y empezaron otro beso apasionado que poco a poco se volvía más ansiado. A Adriano le estaban volviendo loco esos besos, esos labios dulces y carnosos, que pedían a gritos besarlos una y otra vez… Ambos gimieron cuando sus lenguas entraron en la boca del otro luchando por conseguir el control de ese beso.

Adriano colocó su mano en la mejilla de Marian y se dirigió hacía su cuello dónde ahora él lo besaba y lo lamía con pasión, provocando que a ella se le escaparan fuertes suspiros de su boca. Marian ya no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado, gracias al alcohol, quería continuar… Marian bajó su mano hasta el cinturón y el pantalón de Adriano consiguió desabrocharlo, antes de quitárselos acarició su entrepierna ya con signos evidentes de excitación por encima de la ropa, provocando un fuerte gemido por parte de Adriano ante ese contacto.

Adriano volvió a besarla y recorriendo con sus manos el torso y la espalda desnuda de Marian, su mano paró encima de uno de sus pechos masajeándolo con suavidad y acariciando su botón rosado, Marian dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro por ese contacto en sus pechos. Adriano empezó un recorrido des de su boca, hasta su cuello parándose en su escote. Marian subió y enrolló sus piernas en su cintura, y Adriano finalmente colocó su boca encima de unos de sus botones rosados… los lamió suavemente provocando fuertes gemidos de la boca de Marian.

Marian acariciaba con una de sus manos el cabello mojado de Adriano y la otra la adentró en el pantalón que aún llevaba puesto y allí empezó a acariciar suavemente su miembro, provocando fuertes gemidos y respiraciones agitadas en Adriano, que intentaba ahogar, contra los pechos de Marian. Adriano sin dejar de lamerle los pechos desesperadamente pero con cuidado, bajó las piernas de Marian de su cintura, desabrochó sus pantalones e hizo lo mismo que Marian, adentró su mano con suavidad y empezó a acariciar su intimidad… Marian gimió ferozmente por las caricias en su intimidad y arqueó la espalda. Ambos gemían cada vez más agitados…

Marian le separó de sus pechos y unió su boca con la él salvajemente, ambos pararon de acariciarse y se abrazaron y acariciaron fuertemente. Adriano saco del agua a Marian, y luego salió él, volvieron a beber cava. Marian le quitó los pantalones y el bóxer a Adriano, y él hizo lo mismo con Marian. Se estiraron en la hierba y Adriano volvió a besarla con pasión. A Marian le estaban hechizando sus besos, sus caricias, su lengua, la pasión con la que la devoraba… y Marian dijo:

- Adria… no… preser…tivo.

- Sí… lo mi…ro… a ver…creo… que… ten…go.

Adriano siempre solía llevar alguno en la cartera… Por fin lo encontró, y gimió fuertemente al sentir como Marian estaba acariciando su miembro lentamente y luego lo hacía algo más rápido para volver a hacerlo lento. Adriano se puso rápidamente el preservativo y está vez fue Adriano el que volvió a masajear su intimidad con suavidad, y volvió a colocar su boca en los botones rosados de Marian, provocándole gemidos y suspiros agitados.

Adriano poco a poco se fue colocando encima de ella, le separó con suavidad las piernas y con cuidado se adentró en ella con una sola embestida, provocando que Marian arqueara la espalda y ambos gimieran. Marian subió sus piernas a la cintura de Adriano, para que pudiera profundizar más y él empezó a embestirla suavemente para no lastimarla acelerando cada vez más el ritmo, Marian capturó la boca de Adriano y empezó a besarlo con pasión y con deseo, adentró su lengua en la boca de él intentando ahogar los gemidos de ambos.

Adriano paró en seco y le dijo:

- Marian esto… no… está… bien.

- Adri… ano… por favor… no… te deten…gas, quie…ro sacar de mi… mente todo… déjame suplan…tar los recuer…dos…horri…bles que tengo… por es…tos… a…gra…dables… aun…que solo sea… esta…vez… por…favor… Adria…no -dijo Marian casi en tono de súplica.

- Marian… no… no es… lo correc…to…

- Por…favor… Adria…no… no…me hagas…es…to…

Despúes de pensar, en lo poco que podía pensar con claridad por el alcohol… accedió a continuar. De todas maneras, ninguno de los dos tenía pareja, así que no estaban haciendo nada malo a nadie.

- Es…tá bi…en.

Adriano volvió a besar a Marian con la misma pasión que antes, y volvió a embestirla suavemente. Al cabo de unos minutos Marian nombró a Adriano y le dijo:

- Adria… no… no puedo… más. Seguidamente empezó a gemir fuertemente y de manera más agitada, arqueando la espalda por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Adriano seguía besándola ahogando sus gemidos, cuando dijo contra su boca:

- Yo… tampoco… pue…do a…guantar…lo más… rápidamente empezó el cántico de rugidos feroces, gemidos ahogados, suspiros y respiraciones aceleradas, que se mezclaban con los de Marian que aún seguía gimiendo y arañando suavemente la espalda de Adriano.

En unos minutos, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Adriano separó sus labios de los de Marian y se dejó caer encima de ella con suavidad. Marian bajó sus largas piernas de la cintura de Adriano, y le susurró:

- Gra…cias… por esto…tan mara…villoso y… por… tu deli…ca…deza A…dri…ano.

- Gra…cias… por es…te mo…mento… incre…íble…Ma…rian.

Adriano salió de ella con suavidad, la ayudó a ponerse de pie, recogieron sus ropas y Marian le pidió, que durmiese con ella en su habitación…

Marian durmió del tirón sin pesadillas toda la noche… Marian fue la primera en despertar por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y algunas lagunas muy extrañas aparecían en su mente. Al irse a levantar se dio cuenta de que algo pesado se lo impedía, era un brazo al mirar a su lado vio a Adriano y pensó que de nuevo por sus pesadillas él había tenido que dormir con ella, pero de pronto le venían pequeños recuerdos a la mente, y ella se decía: no, no puede ser… no otra vez… apartó el brazo de Adriano con suavidad, levantó la sábana y se dijo a sí misma ¡mierda! al verse desnuda.

En unos minutos Adriano despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza miró a su lado y vio a Marian con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida.

- ¡Buenos días! Al ir a levantarse se dio cuenta que él también estaba desnudo y pensó ¿qué ha pasado? Pequeños recuerdos regresaban a su mente, cava, piscina, Marian, sexo… ¿sexo? -se preguntó- ¡mierda! Pensó para él mismo al darse cuenta que realmente estaba desnudo.

Adriano volvió a mirar a Marian que seguía con la mirada perdida.

- Marian… Marian… tenemos que hablar…

Marian le miró y asintió.

- Creo que tú y yo… bueno… nosotros… -decía Adriano buscado las palabras adecuadas, aunque ahora entendía su actitud pensativa.

- Nos hemos acostado, lo sé… ya me he dado cuenta -dijo Marian.

- Yo no recuerdo mucho y la cabeza me da vueltas… tengo resaca…

Bueno está bien, no pasa nada pensaba Marian me ha vuelto a pasar…

- Yo también tengo resaca. Bueno somos adultos, no pasa nada ¿no? -decía nerviosamente Marian.

- No lo sé… me siento mal por esto… después de lo que acababas de pasar y yo hago esto… -decía Adriano con un aire de tristeza y vergüenza.

Marian que se dio cuenta de la preocupación y tristeza de Adriano le dijo:

- No, no, no… no ha sido tú culpa ¿ok?, ha pasado y ya está, los dos dejamos que pasará… no hay culpables… En ningún momento, me obligaste a nada… lo hicimos por qué quisimos.

- Ya pero… yo me quedé contigo para ayudarte, cuidarte y protegerte, no para hacerte esto…

- Por lo poco, que recuerdo, tú quisiste detenerte, pero yo te pedí, te suplique que no lo hicieras… te pedí que aunque solo fuese por una noche me hicieses olvidar lo que había pasado… quizá nada hará desaparecer y olvidar lo que me pasó, pero si me volví a sentir una mujer respetada, deseada, cuidada, protegida y querida… aunque solo haya sido una noche, recuerdo que fue maravilloso… Tus labios, tu piel, tu cuerpo, tus manos, tu boca, tus caricias… gracias a eso aunque solo fuese por un rato… me hizo olvidar, sentirme bien, no tuve miedo… Adriano… Yo no quiero perder tú amistad por esto Adriano… no quiero…

Adriano se quedó sin palabras pensando en todo lo que Marian le acababa de decir, en cierta manera tenía razón, eran adultos, lo hicieron por que quisieron, y por lo poco que recordaba ella no se negó, todo lo contrario… ella se entregó a él tanto como él se entregó a ella… y por lo que él recordaba había disfrutado enormemente con ella, con su boca, sus cuerpo, su piel suave, sus curvas, sus pechos, su mirada, sus caricias, sus labios…y si también le había ayudado a olvidar aunque solo fuera por unas horas lo que había pasado con Deivid… y pudo dormir toda la noche sin pesadillas… también podría alegrarse.

- Adriano… no piensas decir nada a lo que te acabo de decir. Podemos pensar que solo fue una aventura de una noche y ya está…

- Eh…sí…sí, estaba pensando en tus palabras. Por supuesto que no perderás mi amistad por esto, intentaremos tratarnos como antes, sí, quizá pensar en que fue una aventura sea lo mejor… Puedo decirte algo… al respecto… ¿verdad?

- Claro, ¿el qué?

- Qué recuerdo que fue increíble, sensacional, recuerdo que todo en ti me hechizo… tus labios eran dulces y jugosos, tu cuerpo era suave, firme; tu boca me cautivó pidiéndome a gritos que los besará una y otra vez, tus curvas eran espectaculares y tu piel olía a fresas y era extremadamente suave…

- Gra… gracias Adriano por todos esos cumplidos… nunca me habían dicho algo así… -le contestó completamente sonrojada por sus palabras.

- De nada… podría haberme guardado para mí esta confesión, pero te lo digo para que sepas, que pondría la mano en el fuego si te dijera que podrías enloquecer a cualquier hombre que quisieras…

- ¿A sí? Entonces es mi turno para sincerarme contigo y de explicarte todo lo que yo viví… tus brazos cuando me tocaban me aceleraban la respiración, tú mirada dulce, tierna y apasionada me hechizó, tus labios dulces y carnosos se hacían más y más apetecibles y ansiados a cada beso que me dabas, tus manos al acariciarme erizaban mi piel, tus caricias delicadas pero a la vez apasionadas provocaban más deseo y pasión en mí y tu cuerpo simplemente es perfecto, Adriano.

- Gra… cias… nunca me habían dicho cosas como esas -esta vez fue Adriano el que se puso como un tomate y se ruborizó muchísimo… de tantos cumplidos se había quedado avergonzado…

- Te quedaste mudo Adriano… no sabía que fueses tan tímido y cortado… te lo he dicho para que sepas que puedes tener a tu lado a cualquier mujer que desees… por qué eres indescriptible y espectacular…

_Wuoooooohhhhh... aquí os he dejado con otro encuentro lemon... ¿Qué os ha parecido? Al menos Marian ha sido sincera con Adriano en todo momento, y el alcohol es lo que tiene, puede jugar "muy malas pasadas"... jeje... pero pensándolo fríamente eso que se han llevado no? Gracias a todos y todas por leer!_

_Muchas gracias **Goshy** por tu review... pienso exactamente igual que tú, es una historia muy cercana por desgracia, a situaciones que pasan con demasiada frecuencia en nuestra sociedad... Sé que es una historia violenta, pero si no hay drama luego no puede haber felicidad ¿no crees? No dejes de enviarme tus opiniones y comentarios Goshy... y no sufras que esta historia no quedará sin finalizar ;) . Muchos saludos y gracias de nuevo por tu review! _


	15. Chapter 15 Una vez más

Capitulo 15 Una vez más

- Ahora… ¿me dejarías hacer una cosa? ¿Puedo? -le preguntó Marian.

- ¿Que quieres hacer? -le preguntó con curiosidad Adriano.

- Lo sabrás si me dejas hacerlo… ahora no estoy borracha y quiero hacer una cosa disfrutando de todos mis sentidos -le dijo Marian con una sonrisa pícara.

- Está bien… -dijo Adriano sin saber de qué se trataba.

Marian se acercó suavemente a Adriano, y lentamente le mordió y le lamió el labio inferior, seguidamente le besó dulcemente en los labios, Adriano rápidamente la acercó hacía él cogiéndola por la cintura, eso que le acabada de hacer en el labio le estaba despertando los instintos de nuevo… Adriano fue volviendo el beso más apasionado al adentrar su lengua en la boca de ella, provocando que ambos suspiraran fuertemente por el contacto. Marian colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Finalmente al cabo de unos minutos, se separaron suavemente mirándose a los ojos.

- Me equivoqué en una cosa… -dijo Marian pasando la punta de su lengua por sus labios y luego mordía suavemente su labio inferior.

- ¿En qué te equivocaste? -preguntó Adriano sin dejar de mirar los movimientos que Marian hacía con su boca.

- Debería haber dicho que quién rozara y probara tus labios, quedaría prendada de ti inmediatamente… y despertaría en ella instintos demasiado salvajes, tú ya me entiendes…

Adriano se quedó sorprendido por lo que había contestado y por lo que había insinuado… y le dijo:

- ¿Puedo hacer una cosa yo ahora? Necesito comprobar mis sentidos ahora… -le dijo mirándola traviesamente.

- No puedo negártelo, tú me has dejado hacerlo… así que está bien.

- Cierra los ojos…

- De acuerdo -dijo nerviosamente.

Adriano empezó a rozar sus labios por su cuello, lamió lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja, Marian escuchaba la respiración de Adriano, y ella cada vez sentía más agitación en su cuerpo, besó con suavidad su barbilla, la línea de su mandíbula, rozó con su nariz la de ella, le lamió suavemente el labio inferior y se lo mordió, olió su piel, y finalmente empezó un tierno beso en los labios. Marian le abrazó y acarició sus fuertes brazos y su espalda desnuda, mientras Adriano la tumbaba en la cama suavemente, recordándole que no abriera los ojos… ella adentró su lengua en la boca de él y empezó un baile lleno de pasión por conseguir el control de ese beso… Finalmente, Adriano le lamió suavemente el labio inferior y se separó de ella lentamente. Marian continuaba con los ojos cerrados… ambos volvían a estar excitados, aunque intentaban disimularlo…

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos -le susurró Adriano en su oído…

Marian abrió lentamente los ojos y se incorporó lentamente en la cama hasta quedar sentada…

- ¿Querrás decirme que era lo que querías comprobar… Adriano?

- Bueno es que no lo tengo muy claro aún… ¿puedo volver a comprobarlo? Me quedan dudas… -dijo pícaramente.

- Adriano… quién juega con fuego se acaba quemando…

- Bueno entonces no podré explicarte que era lo que quería comprobar…

Marian después de deliberarlo un poco… accedió podía más la curiosidad, que el pensar que no estaban haciendo lo correcto…

- Está bien…

Adriano volvió a acercarse a Marian, la besó de nuevo pero esta vez con más pasión, pronto Adriano adentró su lengua en la boca de Marian, ella acarició el pecho desnudo de Adriano mientras él, acariciaba su espalda y una de sus manos se dirigía hacía su nuca para causar más presión en el beso. Ambos empezaron a atender sus cuellos, oliendo la fragancia del otro, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo con suavidad, llenándolo de besos y caricias… Los dos estaban perdiendo el control de lo que habían empezado como un juego…

Una de las manos de Adriano se colocó en uno de los pechos de Marian y lo acarició suavemente, provocando que Marian gimiese… y le susurró contra su boca y mirándola a los ojos…

- Eres más que hermosa Marian… tú olor es embriagador...me hipnotiza y tú cuerpo es tan sumamente apetitoso con esa piel tan suave y ese olor… -le dijo capturando de nuevo sus labios…

- Adriano… si no nos detenemos… acabaremos de nuevo acos… yo no puedo ofrecerte nada más que… sexo… y no quiero hacerte daño… a ti no… Adriano…

- Lo sé… pero en vez de una aventura de una noche… podríamos tener una pequeña aventura algo más larga… aunque sea, esta mañana la última vez… ¿qué me dices?

- Adriano… no sé… esto no es bueno para ti…

- Por favor Marian… -dijo besándola de nuevo- ayer accedí yo, hoy podrías acceder tú… quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo…

Después de pensarlo un poco dijo:

- Está bien… pero prométeme que pase lo que pase, si es que pasa algo con otras personas, hagas tú lo que hagas o haga yo lo que haga, nuestra relación de amistad no se romperá...

- Te lo prometo Marian - le dijo Adriano.

- ¿Te quedan preservativos? Si no tengo yo en mi maleta…

- Tengo otro en mi cartera…

Ambos se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro y empezaron a besarse, Marian adentró su lengua en la boca de él y ambos empezaron a suspirar algo más agitados, mientras Adriano acariciaba con sus manos el cuerpo y las piernas de Marian… poco a poco la recostó de nuevo en la cama… Marian acariciaba la espalda, el abdomen y el pecho de Adriano… y enrollaba sus finos dedos en el cabello de él.

Adriano empezó a besar y a lamer su cuello suavemente… provocando pequeños gemidos de la boca de Marian… los gemidos se hicieron algo más fuertes cuando una de las manos de Adriano acarició uno de sus pechos y empezó a masajearlo con suavidad, escapándosele pequeños suspiros de su boca por el contacto. Marian se separó de la boca de Adriano, se incorporó suavemente e hizo que Adriano se tumbara en la cama… ella empezó un recorrido desde su boca, hasta su cuello donde allí se paró dándole placer con su lengua, sus labios le besaban y le mordían suavemente, prosiguió su camino y beso todo su torso desnudo, acariciando con su lengua algunos puntos… mientras hacía esto, una de sus manos dejo de acariciarle el pecho y se dirigió a su entrepierna, la rozó con suavidad, hasta que finalmente Marian agarró suavemente su miembro y empezó a darle placer… Adriano empezó a gemir y a suspirar fuertemente… pero Marian capturó la boca de Adriano, acallando sus gemidos… Marian le dijo:

- Adriano… el preservativo… -le decía respirando agitadamente.

- Sí, voy…

En un minuto Adriano ya tenía puesto el preservativo… Marian continuó donde se había quedado… En breve Marian se puso encima de él, y con suavidad se dejo caer encima de su miembro. Ambos no pudieron acallar el fuerte gemido que salió de sus bocas cuando el miembro de Adriano entró profundamente en Marian… Marian empezó a mover sus caderas sensualmente… hacía adelante y hacia atrás… ambos suspiraban y respiraban entrecortadamente… mientras fuertes gemidos se oían cada vez más agitados.

Marian aceleró su movimiento y Adriano se incorporó quedando sentado a la altura de sus pechos, capturó uno de sus botones en su boca y empezó a lamerlo desesperadamente mientras se escapaban de su boca cada vez más gemidos de placer, acarició la espalda arqueada de Marian… acarició su trasero suavemente, mientras Marian gemía y jadeaba cada vez más por las caricias de Adriano, sin olvidar lo excitada que se sentía al sentir la lengua de Adriano en sus pechos… Adriano cambio de botón y con una de sus manos masajeaba el otro pecho… Marian continuó su movimiento cada vez más rápido… Adriano hundió su cabeza en su cuello y allí empezó a lamerlo, a besarlo y a morderlo con pasión y deseo, sin dejar de masajearle los pechos. Marian oía la respiración agitada de él en su oído y eso la excitaba enormemente… Adriano le dijo muy agitado:

- No aguantaré mucho más… como continúes así… ¡Marian!

- Yo tampoco… ¡Adriano!

Marian aceleró todo lo que pudo su movimiento… En un minuto, ambos gemían fuertemente y de manera continuada… Adriano seguía masajeando con una de sus manos uno de sus pechos y con la otra mano libre acarició la mejilla de Marian y la besó apasionadamente… Los gemidos, suspiros y respiraciones agitadas continuaban… cuando los gemidos de ambos iban bajando de intensidad… Marian desaceleraba sus movimientos pero rápidamente los volvía a hacer rápidos para que el ansiado orgasmo durara más y fuese más intenso… volviendo a provocar gemidos en ambos, ahogados por el contacto de sus bocas, besándose. En unos minutos más, Marian paró sus movimientos del todo.

Se besaron tiernamente y Marian apartándole un mechón de cabello de la cara le dijo:

- Eres hermoso Adriano… eres pasional, lujurioso, entregado… tu olor, tus caricias, tu cuerpo, tus labios… me han enloquecido completamente, por eso no podía detenerme…

Adriano le dijo con la respiración entrecortada mientras la abrazaba suavemente:

- Tú eres… eres preciosa Marian… en cuerpo y alma… eres impresionante, entregada, activa… y tienes un cuerpo espectacular… no quería que te detuvieras por qué esos movimientos me estaban volviendo loco, tus labios, tus caderas, tus caricias, tus besos, tu pequeña cintura…

Después de decir esto Adriano se dejo caer en la cama… Marian salió de él con suavidad… y se estiró a su lado. Adriano la atrajo hacía su cuerpo con su fuerte brazo y se abrazaron unos minutos.

Marian fue la primera en levantarse de la cama completamente desnuda, y le dijo:

- Voy a ducharme Adriano.

- Está bien, cuando acabes entraré yo… -le decía sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo desnudo de Marian, quitando algunas marcas en su cuerpo, por los golpes de ese desgraciado, tenía un cuerpo espectacular, largas y firmes piernas, vientre liso y plano, unas curvas en su cintura y en sus caderas pronunciadas, una cara bonita y una larga melena escalada y rizada de color castaño… y encima era buena persona…

Después de que los dos se ducharan y se vistieran, se fueron a comer. Cuando ambos ya estaban tomando el café, Adriano recibió una llamada de Benji para verse, tenía una idea para que Marian se divirtiera y pensara en otras cosas… En media hora Benji se unió a ellos en el mismo restaurante donde estaban comiendo.

- Bueno veréis, he pensado que mañana que es sábado y no tengo partido podríamos hacer una fiesta en el patio de mi casa, y bañarnos en la piscina, con algunos amigos y amigas que tengo aquí…

- No es mala idea… ¿tú qué piensas Marian? -le dijo Adriano.

- Yo… yo te lo agradezco Benji, pero creo que no es buena idea… desde que empezó todo lo de Deivid no he vuelto a pisar una playa o a una piscina… me… avergüenza… siento vergüenza… de mi… de mi cuerpo… no me gustan las marcas que tengo…

- Lo entiendo Marian, pero te distraerás un rato, te irá bien salir un poco -le dijo Benji.

- Lo sé… pero… no puedo… lo siento.

Adriano entendía perfectamente que Marian no quisiese ir, aunque para él no eran tan graves sus marcas, para ella significaban cada uno de los golpes y lesiones que había recibido de Deivid. Él había visto varias marcas en su vientre, espalda y piernas cuando estuvo con ella, y era cierto que por ejemplo, el corte en el muslo que le hizo Deivid en Japón, se veía… ya que había sido un corte largo y algo profundo… pero le dijo a Marian:

- Marian te entendemos pero… intenta ir, si te sientes incómoda allí me lo dices y nos iremos… Recuerda que muy a mi pesar me quedan dos días para tener que marcharme… y así pasaremos tiempo los tres juntos haciendo cosas diferentes…

Marian después de pensarlo detenidamente accedió pero dijo:

- Me prometéis que si estoy mal, ¿me dejaréis marcharme?

- Por supuesto, no queremos obligarte a nada, solo queremos que estés bien y te distraigas -le dijo Adriano.

- Claro Marian solo queremos eso… -añadió Benji.

Los tres dieron un paseo, después Benji se despidió ya que tenía partido en una hora, con su equipo del Hamburgo.

Marian le dijo a Adriano totalmente sonrojada de vergüenza:

- Adriano he de pedirte un gran favor… quizá algo incómodo…

- Pues tú dirás… -dijo Adriano algo curioso.

- Verás… tú eres el único aquí que me ha visto… bueno… ya sabes… desnuda, y quisiera que me dijeras como… me queda el bikini… y si se me ven mucho… las… marcas… por favor.

- Claro tranquila, pero si te puedo decir que aunque se te vean un poco Marian… eres muy guapa y atractiva, no deberías avergonzarte de tú cuerpo…

- No puedo evitarlo… una cosa es que alguien lo vea en la intimidad o no lo vea por qué es de noche… y otra cosa es que lo vea todo el mundo… Adriano.

- Ya…

- No sabes el miedo que tengo a veces a ser rechazada en la cama por mis marcas… es algo muy duro de pensar… si la persona con la que te acuestas, no sabe nada sobre mi situación…

- Es cierto ha de ser muy duro… pero tú no te preocupes… yo te diré encantado como te queda el bikini…

Volvieron a la casa en la que Benji les dejaba vivir… Marian se estaba probando el bikini en el baño y Adriano la esperaba en su dormitorio… En unos minutos apareció Marian con su bikini… era de dos piezas en color negro con detalles azules eléctricos.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó Marian al ver que Adriano la observaba de arriba abajo sin decir palabra.

- ¿Puedes darte la vuelta Marian? -dijo Adriano atónito al verla tan atractiva.

- Claro…

Marian se giró un par de veces y volvió a preguntarle:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Adriano?

- Estás preciosa Marian… te queda como un guante… nadie se fijaría en otra cosa que en ti… te hace un cuerpo muy bonito.

- Gracias -dijo Marian sonrojada.

- No te quepa duda que nadie se fijará en otra cosa que no sea en lo guapa que estás.

Marian se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando iba a separarse de él, Adriano la cogió suavemente del brazo, la abrazó… y le dijo pícaramente:

- Podrías recompensarme un poquito por darte mi opinión ¿no? -decía mirándola traviesamente.

- Adriano… no podemos hacerlo de nuevo… dijimos que esta mañana sería la última vez… no quiero hacerte daño y sé que acabarás pasándolo mal si esto continua.

- Lo sé… tienes razón… pero es que no soy de piedra y con semejante visión que tengo delante me lo pones muy difícil… me conformo con un beso… uno pequeño…

- Está bien -dijo ruborizada por las palabras de Adriano.

Marian se arrodilló al lado de la cama, en el suelo. Se le acercó lentamente y unió sus labios con los de Adriano dulcemente, él le agarró suavemente la cara con sus manos y profundizó más el beso, adentrando su lengua en la boca de ella… Ambos gimieron suavemente por la intrusión. Finalmente después de un par de minutos se separaron.

Marian se levantó y se fue muy a su pesar, pero no quería que su juego llegará al punto de herir a Adriano… Adriano también se quedó con las ganas de continuar pero entendía que seguir con eso no era bueno, no era lo correcto… si se llegara a enamorar de ella, lo pasaría realmente mal… le gustaba mucho estar con ella y estrecharla contra su cuerpo… pero quizá, solo era eso… sexo… y nada más.

_Wuoooooohhhh se han dejado llevar de nuevo... este juego que han empezado como se les vayan de las manos... Bueno aquí está otro capitulo con contenido lemon, jeje.. Bueno espero que les esté gustando como va la historia, gracias a todos por leer y no olviden dejar sus reviews ¿de acuerdo? que siempre dan ánimos para continuar la historia. Muchas gracias de nuevo y saludos para todos y todas! _


	16. Chapter 16 Fiesta

Capitulo 16 Fiesta

La fiesta en la piscina ya había empezado… todos lo pasaban muy bien, había muchas chicas y chicos en el patio interior. Benji estaba charlando con Schneider animadamente. Su conversación se terminó en el momento que vieron aparecer a Marian acompañada de Adriano. Los dos hablaban para calmar los nervios de Marian.

- ¡Marian, Adriano! ¡Venir que os presente! -la llamó Benji sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Marian y Adriano se acercaron. Benji le dio dos besos a Marian y le dio la mano a Adriano.

- Marian, Adriano, este es Karl Heinz Schneider, juega en un equipo que también es alemán -dijo Benji.

- Encantada -dijo Marian.

- Encantado, yo soy Adriano Fugartini, soy el representante de la federación de japonesa -dijo Adriano dándole la mano.

- Encantado de conocerlos, eres preciosa -dijo cogiendo la mano de Marian y dándole un beso.

- Gracias -dijo intentando ser amable.

Marian toda sonrojada sin que se notara mucho apartó su mano con suavidad… avergonzada… tenía que reconocer que era un chico guapísimo y atractivo con un cabello rubio y unos ojos claros enormes.

Benji miró fulminantemente a Schneider, aunque en una cosa si estaba de acuerdo y era en que ella estaba preciosa y ese bikini le quedaba perfecto… en cuanto la había visto aparecer al igual que la mayoría de chicos en la fiesta se había quedado sin habla observándola de arriba a abajo disimuladamente, pensaba en como haría, para no decirle que le gustaba, primero debía ser su amigo como lo eran Adriano y Roberto, antes de poder confesárselo… y tenía que tener vigilados a los demás hombres para que nadie se la quitara…

Benji les presentó a muchas chicas y chicos amigos suyos. Marian hablaba por breves momentos con algunos de ellos. Finalmente se sentó en la hierba con una toalla. Adriano, al verla sola y algo apartada se acercó a ella y le dijo:

- ¿Vamos a bañarnos a la piscina Marian? -le dijo Adriano.

- Bueno vale… -Marian se quitó el pareo y fue con Adriano al agua.

Benji la miraba desde lejos mientras hablaba con otros chicos y chicas, sin el pareo aún estaba más sexy y atractiva… unos impulsos muy salvajes y primitivos empezaban a despertar en él, un calor recorría su cuerpo y empezaba a sentir una zona de su cuerpo algo alterada, así que decidió ir corriendo a meterse en el agua fría de la piscina.

Marian y Adriano que se estaban metiendo poco a poco en el agua fueron salpicados por Benji al tirarse de bomba…

- ¡Benji! Nos empapaste a Adriano y a mí, que nos estábamos metiendo lentamente por qué el agua está helada -le dijo Marian totalmente empapada.

- Jajaja reía Adriano al ver la cara de Marian.

- Oye pues te he ayudado a meterte más rápido, ¿a qué ahora no tienes frío? -dijo Benji riéndose.

- Pero no os riáis… os vais a enterar vosotros dos -decía Marian intentando alcanzar por el agua a Benji.

Marian al darse cuenta que Adriano no dejaba de reír se acercó a él y le hizo una aguadilla. Y sin dejar de reírse se puso a perseguir a Benji.

Adriano le dijo:

- Verás cuando te coja Marian -dijo empezando a perseguirla.

Finalmente Marian alcanzó a Benji y le salpicó y le hundió en el agua. Comenzó a reírse pero en ese momento Benji la cogió por las piernas y la hundió hacía abajo y al salir la esperaba Adriano que empezó a salpicarle agua. Ella se dio la vuelta para que el agua chocara en su espalda, y en ese momento Adriano la hundió en el agua y la cogió de la cintura para ayudarla subir. Los tres empezaron a reír mientras algunos miembros de la fiesta los miraban divertidos y otros seguían hablando de sus cosas.

Al rato Marian salió del agua, y fue asentarse en la toalla, estaba cansada… Llegó Adriano y Benji que se sentaron uno a cada lado de ella.

- Qué fría está el agua -dijo Marian empezando a tiritar.

- ¡Qué va! está fresquita -dijo Benji sonriendo- ahora vuelvo voy a buscar algo de beber ¿queréis algo?

- Un zumo si tienes por favor -dijo Marian.

- Tráeme lo que quieras Benji ¿quieres que te ayude? -le preguntó Adriano.

- No, no es necesario.

Cuando Benji se fue, Adriano le dijo a Marian:

- La otra noche el agua no te parecía tan fría -dijo pícaramente.

- Adrianoooo… el otro día no la noté fría por otras cuestiones… como el alcohol ¿sabes?

- Ya… ¿Solo por eso? No te creo…-le susurró disimuladamente en el oído de Marian.

- No, no solo por eso… tú lo sabes perfectamente…

- No, no lo sé… podrías aclarármelo… por favor -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Adriano.

- ¿Quieres que te lo aclare? Está bien… -dijo Marian mirándolo sensualmente- el otro día no tenía frío por qué bebí mucho cava, y porqué tenía a un hombre espectacular y enloquecedor a mi lado, acariciándome, besándome, tocándome, dándome su propio calor corporal y haciéndome el amor apasionadamente, estrechándome contra su propio cuerpo… ¿te sirve esa explicación?

- Cla…claro -dijo Adriano completamente rojo, y algo alterado y excitado por las palabras salidas de su boca de una manera tan sumamente sensual y directa.

- Eres gracioso me picas para que te lo expliqué y luego te quedas cortado, sonrojado y todo tímido, jeje.

- Ahora vuelvo… voy bañarme… algo está despertando -le dijo susurrándoselo en su oído…

Marian se sonrojó y no pudo articular palabra. En ese momento llegó Benji con los vasos, y dijo:

- ¿A dónde va ahora? Toma tu zumo.

- A bañarse me dijo -contestó Marian cogiéndole el zumo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Adriano regresaba y cogía el vaso de cerveza que Benji le había traído, por supuesto le dio las gracias. Mientras Adriano bebía, Marian preguntó:

- ¿Alguno de estos dos maravillosos chicos podría ponerme crema en la espalda, por favor?

Ambos se quedaron callados. Adriano no quería ponérsela por qué si lo hacía debería volver a bañarse, Marian le atraía muchísimo y eso no era bueno…

- Bueno si ninguno quiere, da igual.

Finalmente Benji contestó:

- Sí quieres puedo ponerte yo -dijo con timidez Benji.

- Claro.

Marian se puso boca abajo, y Benji sonrojado se puso crema en las manos y empezó a deslizar sus manos suavemente por la espalda de Marian. Su piel estaba fría por el agua de la piscina pero tenía una piel muy suave, tersa y agradable al tacto, pasó sus manos por la curva de su cintura extendiéndole la crema. Benji se deleitaba acariciando su piel, tenía un cuerpo completamente apetecible. Adriano se limitó a mirar a otro lado disimuladamente. Cuando Benji acabó, Marian les dijo que ella, ahora, les pondría crema a los dos o se quemarían con el sol. Ninguno de los dos quería, pero Marian les convenció.

Empezó por Benji, deslizó sus manos finas y suaves por la ancha y fuerte espalda de Benji, repartiéndole la crema, tenía brazos fuertes y un cuerpo sorprendentemente atractivo y para qué negarlo era muy guapo. Benji, estaba sumamente relajado exteriormente, por qué por dentro, sentía como todo el estómago se agitaba y disfrutaba enormemente a cada contacto que recibía de Marian. Al cabo de unos minutos, masajeándole la espalda con la crema, esta se absorbió completamente.

Fue el turno de Adriano que seguía sin que quisiera que le pusiese crema, finalmente accedió por obligación. Marian se puso crema en las manos, y suavemente empezó a repartirla por su fuerte y ancha espalda, aunque era algo más pequeña que la de Benji, pero era extremadamente sensual, firme y suave… empezó a masajearle el cuello y la espalda con la crema, deleitándose a cada contacto, recordando momentos con él, aunque sabía que solo era eso, sexo, y que no podría ofrecerle nada más. Adriano al igual que Roberto, tenía trabajo, hogar, país… jamás podría pedirle a ninguno de ellos algo más, sabiendo que ella no permitiría que ninguno de los dos, abandonasen su vida por ella, y aún menos sabiendo que nunca estarían a salvo. Jamás les haría algo así.

Adriano, intentaba pensar en otras cosas, se estaba agitando con el contacto de las manos de Marian, moviéndose suave y sensualmente sobre su espalda y recibiendo un ligero masaje... que sería totalmente relajante y agradable, si no fuera por qué era Marian la que le estaba acariciando y tocando. En unos minutos, la crema se absorbió del todo.

Pasados unos minutos en silencio y boca abajo, Benji y Adriano se levantaron rápidamente y fueron a bañarse. Marian ni se inmutó, continuó boca abajo tomando el sol.

Pasadas un par de horas la fiesta acabó y todos los invitados se fueron.

Benji se despidió de Marian y Adriano.

De camino a las instalaciones del club del Hamburgo, Schneider le dijo a Benji:

- Me he dado cuenta de algo…

- A sí ¿de qué?

- Esa chica, Marian… te gusta y lo entiendo, es un bombocito, con un cuerpo espectacular…

- No digas tonterías -contestó Benji.

- Venga va, no te has separado de ella en toda la fiesta… te gusta y mucho que nos conocemos Benji.

- No me he separado de ella, por qué solo me conoce a mí y a Adriano.

- Claro, claro.

Adriano fue a ducharse y Marian se quedó un rato en la piscina, ahora que estaba sola le apetecía nadar… así que se tiró de cabeza al agua y empezó a nadar. Pasado un rato, Adriano salió de la ducha y al no encontrar dentro de la casa, supuso que aún estaría en la piscina. Allí la vio como pez en el agua, nadaba estupendamente bien.

- ¡Hola pececillo! -dijo Adriano.

- ¡Hola guapo! -contestó Marian cuando al levantar la cabeza lo vio allí de pie.

- No piensas salir, se está haciendo tarde.

- Sí ya salgo.

Marian salió del agua bajo la atenta mirada de Adriano… cogió su toalla y se la ato a la altura de sus pechos y se quitó la parte superior del bikini, sin que se le viese nada, lo escurrió y dijo:

- Qué frío hace ya… será mejor que vaya a darme una ducha bien caliente, para entrar en calor.

- Sí quieres te acompaño -le dijo Adriano de broma pero dejándola caer.

- Adriano… basta de juegos que aquí una tampoco es de piedra y dijimos que ayer sería la última vez… y no digas más, que mi mente luego me jugará malas pasadas cuando esté en la ducha.

- Siempre puedes llamarme -dijo Adriano sonriendo traviesamente, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

- Siempre puedes aparecer… no, no perdona… mejor me voy o esto acabará como mi mente salvaje esta imaginando… y no puede ser.

Marian se ducho tranquilamente, cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Marian llevaba un par de días sin tener esas odiosas pesadillas, pero esa noche volvieron a su mente. Se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos y algo de sudor frío… fue al baño se lavó la cara, y volvió a acostarse. Está vez despertó a Adriano con sus gritos, él fue corriendo hacía su cuarto rápidamente. La despertó y Marian le abrazó llorando y le dijo:

- Adriano… no puedo seguir… así. No es normal… que solo… consiga dormir… si alguien duerme… conmigo. ¡No es justo! -decía sollozando.

- Lo sé… shhhh tranquila, dormiré contigo ¿de acuerdo? Dormiré los dos días que me quedan contigo, así podrás descansar…

- Gracias… Adriano.

Adriano se metió en la cama con Marian, cuando ella se tranquilizó y dejó de temblar, ambos se durmieron pasado un rato… Marian durmió toda la noche abrazada a él fuertemente.

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido del móvil de Marian, la despertó… Era un número que no conocía, pero aún así contestó. Era la policía de Barcelona, le dijeron que después de estudiar sus informes médicos y denuncias; le habían puesto una orden de alejamiento a Deivid, debería de estar a como mínimo 500 metros alejado de ella, y se le haría pagar una multa. Aún estaban estudiando su empresa, para comprobar que la utilizaba para encontrarla… Le dijeron, que cualquier cosa que le ocurriera, llamara al número des del cual la estaban llamando, si su ex-pareja, incumplía la orden de alejamiento. Marian le dijo que ella no estaba en España, que estaba en Alemania… pero de todas formas le dijeron que avisara a la policía alemana y luego a la de España, para que pudiesen tomar medidas más graves contra él.

- Adriano… Adriano despierta por favor -le decía suavemente Marian.

- Eh… ¿Qué pasa?

- Siento despertarte pero tengo buenas noticias.

- ¿Cuáles? ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Adriano incorporándose en la cama.

- Me acaban de llamar de la policía de Barcelona, y me han dicho que le han puesto una orden de alejamiento a Deivid… no podrá acercarse a mí a menos de 500 metros Adriano, ¡a que es una noticia genial! Y… y le han puesto una multa, están investigando su empresa.

- Eso es genial Marian… por fin una buena noticia. Ves, recuperarás tú vida poco a poco y no tendrás que volver a huir.

- ¡Sí Adriano, eso espero! -dijo abrazando fuertemente y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Ya verás cómo sí -dijo correspondiendo su abrazo.

- Voy a llamar a Roberto para decírselo, hace más de una semana que no hablo con él, y tengo que darle las buenas noticias.

Marian cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Roberto, se puso de pie encima de la cama y empezó a saltar. Adriano la miraba divertido al verla tan feliz, saltando en la cama como si fuese una niña pequeña... era normal esa felicidad, los últimos meses que había pasado fueron horribles. Por fin tendría un poco de tranquilidad -pensaba.

- ¿Sí? -contestó a la llamada que recibía Roberto.

- Roberto soy Marian… tengo buenas noticias para contarte.

- ¿A sí? Pues cuéntame anda.

Marian se lo explicó todo, y unas lágrimas de tranquilidad y de felicidad rodaban por sus ojos. Roberto se alegró muchísimo y le dio muchos ánimos, hablaron un rato y luego Roberto le dijo que iría a visitarla en unas semanas. Marian le pidió que se lo dijese a Oliver. Cuando colgó el teléfono se dejo caer en la cama y abrazó de nuevo a Adriano.

- Hoy me siento un poco más libre Adriano. Corre, vamos Adriano, quiero explicárselo a Benji también.

- Vale, pero no me metas tanta prisa que me acabo de despertar.

- Lo siento pero es que me siento muy contenta, por fin confiar en la justicia ha servido para algo.

Marian llevaba casi corriendo a Adriano para ver a Benji antes de que empezase el entrenamiento. Cuando le vio, le llamó:

- ¡Benji! ¡Benji! -le gritaba Marian.

- ¡Hola Marian, hola Adriano!

- ¡Benji tengo buenas noticias! -le dijo Marian tirándose a su cuello para darle un abrazo.

Benji algo sorprendido por semejante acto efusivo, le devolvió amigablemente el abrazó y le preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre?

Marian se lo explicó y Benji se alegró mucho por ella. Benji le dijo:

- Marian esto tenemos que celebrarlo ¿eh? Esta noche saldremos de fiesta. Saldremos los tres y avisaré a algún amigo y amiga más.

- Vale -dijo alegremente Marian.

Esta vez no hizo falta que la convencieran. Adriano accedió contento al ver que Marian estaba tan feliz.

- Será una buena despedida para mí… por qué mañana por la tarde ya tengo que irme -dijo Adriano.

Marian lo miró, y por unos segundos perdió toda su felicidad… al darse cuenta que era cierto, se acababa el tiempo de estar acompañada de Adriano y quedaría completamente sola en esa enorme casa. Marian abrazó a Adriano, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre Marian? ¿Por qué lloras? si hace un segundo estabas enormemente feliz -le preguntaron Benji y Adriano.

- Por qué… no me acordaba que mañana tienes que irte… y me quedaré sola de nuevo… en esa casa tan… grande.

- Benji está aquí, Marian… no estarás sola -le dijo Adriano.

- Sí, pero dormiré sola Adriano.

- Prometo regresar en las mismas fechas que Roberto, así nos verás de nuevo a los dos.

- Marian, yo estaré contigo cuando necesites. Puedo mirar si me dan permiso para pasar la noche en mi casa… así no estarás sola -le dijo Benji.

- Sí pudieras hacer eso, le iría muy bien, Benji. Además Marian tienes mi teléfono me podrás llamar cuando quieras y hablar un rato -le dijo Adriano.

- De acuerdo -contestó Marian con un aire de tristeza.

- Y ahora no estés triste, que esta noche tenemos que salir a celebrarlo -le dijo Benji.

_Vaya jueguecito se traen estos dos y como las dejan caer ¿eh?... menos mal, por fin una buena noticia para Marian al menos ha conseguido de que le pongan una orden de alejamiento a Deivid... Muchas gracias a todos por leer, no olviden sus reviews. Muchos saludos para todos y todas los lectores. Prometo actualizar pronto. ¡Nos vemos! :)_


	17. Chapter 17 Patty y Oliver

Capitulo 17 Patty y Oliver

En Japón, Patty hablaba con sus amigas. Aunque Oliver le escribía y le llamaba siempre que podía lo extrañaba mucho, ya hacía casi tres meses que se había marchado a Brasil, sabía que no era mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba verlo y estar con él unos días. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, cogerle de la mano, pasear y hablar cara a cara…

Patty estaba en una cafetería con Anabel, Eva, Amy y Jenny.

- Patty ¿por qué no le llamas y vas a visitarle? -le dijo Anabel.

- Mejor no le llames y preséntate allí, de sorpresa -le dijo Amy.

- Chicas no puedo hacer eso, quedamos en que si algún día le visitaba, le avisaría para que coincidiera que el tuviese libre y poder vernos -dijo Patty.

- Pues le llamas, le dices que necesitas verlo y a ver cuándo tiene unos días libres -le dijo Jenny.

- Sí, pero ¿y sí le molesto? -preguntó algo entristecida Patty.

- Patty como vas a molestarle… eres su pareja, seguro que a él también le gustaría verte, seguro que te extraña mucho -le dijo Eva.

- Tengo que mirar qué precio tiene viajar a Brasil, tengo dinero guardado que empecé a ahorrar antes de que Oliver se fuera -decía Patty.

- Vamos a preguntar a una agencia de viajes que hay aquí cerca. Luego llamas a Oliver y le preguntas cuando podrías ir a verle y ya está -dijo Anabel.

- ¡Sí! -dijo alegremente Patty.

Se fueron todas a una agencia de viajes que había allí cerca y preguntaron los precios de un viaje de ida y vuelta a Brasil de unos tres o cuatro días. Una vez la informaron de todo, Patty vio que le llegaba el dinero que con tanto esfuerzo había ahorrado.

Esa noche Patty llamó a Oliver y se lo explicó. Él le dijo que al día siguiente pediría unos días personales haber si se los daban y que si el club accedía la llevaría a un hotel precioso con playa. Patty se emocionó muchísimo. Estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas y Oliver se acordó de lo que Roberto le había explicado por teléfono sobre Marian y se lo explicó con alegría. Patty se alegró muchísimo por ella, al ver que podría tener un poco de tranquilidad por fin.

A la noche siguiente Oliver llamó a Patty y le dijo que le dejaban coger tres días libres como recompensa a todos sus buenos partidos, y por haber sido el goleador número uno. Por fin, podrían estar juntos y verse de nuevo.

Patty llegó a Brasil unos días después de haber hablado con Oliver, estaba nerviosa e ilusionada de volver a ver a su novio… Pasado unos minutos, allí estaba él esperándola pacientemente. Cuando Patty vió a Oliver esperándola unas lágrimas de alegría cayeron por su rostro, dejó la maleta allí y fue corriendo hacía Oliver, tirándose a sus brazos y besándolo suavemente. Oliver le rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la besó tiernamente.

- ¡Que ganas tenía de verte cariño! -dijo Patty.

- ¡No más que yo vida! -dijo alegremente Oliver.

- Te he necesitado tanto… Oliver… te echo tanto de menos… -le dijo Patty escapándosele un par de finas lágrimas de sus grandes ojos castaños.

- Lo sé Patty, para mí también es difícil… -dijo secándole las lágrimas con sus dedos- Ven, vamos al hotel en el que he reservado y dejemos las maletas.

- Sí -le dijo Patty alegremente cogiendo su maleta y abrazándose al brazo de Oliver.

En media hora llegaron al hotel, era grandioso y se veía muy lujoso. Oliver había reservado una suite en el ático… quería que su reencuentro fuese especial, bonito e inolvidable… Patty se quedó completamente sorprendida por lo enorme que era la habitación, estaba decorada en tonos rojos y blancos… era muy romántica. Patty deshizo su maleta, guardó sus cosas y fue a darse una ducha para despejarse, el viaje la había dejado agotada pero quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenía con Oliver.

Salió de la ducha solo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y se dirigió a coger su ropa para vestirse… Al salir del baño se encontró con la atenta mirada de Oliver observándola… Acto que sonrojó a Patty. Aún estaba más bonita que la última vez que se vieron… su cabello estaba algo más largo, su cuerpo se había desarrollado un poco más, sus pechos habían crecido, estaba algo más alta y sus piernas aún eran más atractivas si es que eso era posible… se la estaba imaginando sin la toalla y una parte de sus cuerpo estaba despertando ferozmente.

Oliver se acercó a ella, le rodeó la cintura y la besó tiernamente, Patty rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se entregó completamente a ese beso tan dulce y agradable. Oliver no tardó en adentrar su lengua en la boca de ella, provocando un gemido suave por parte de los dos por la intrusión, sin darse cuenta Oliver apoyó a Patty contra la pared y continuó besándola con pasión. Patty cogió fuertemente su nuca causando más presión en sus bocas. Patty le susurró contra su boca, al separarse por la falta de aire:

- Oli… te deseo… mucho… hazme tuya, quiero... sentirte de nuevo.

- Yo también te deseo, añoro el contacto con tu piel, sentir tu calor, tu cuerpo…

Patty volvió a besarle con pasión y fiereza y Oliver volvió a adentrar su lengua en la boca de ella, Patty bajó sus brazos hasta su cintura y empezó a quitarle suavemente la camiseta. Oliver le quitó con suavidad la toalla, cayendo ésta al suelo… y revelando el hermoso cuerpo de su novia, empezó a acariciarle la espalda, pasó sus manos por la estrecha curvatura de su cintura y subió sus manos hacía sus pechos, masajeándolos sensualmente… Patty gimió por las caricias de Oliver en sus pechos y en sus botones rosados. Patty también le acarició suavemente la espalda, su pecho y su abdomen fuerte y marcado, provocando un gemido de Oliver.

Oliver abandonó su boca y se dirigió a su cuello, ahí empezó a lamerlo y a mordisquearlo con pasión y suavidad, Patty se retorcía de placer mientras su mano se dirigía a desabrocharle el pantalón y a quitárselo suavemente… Pronto, ambos estaban desnudos, sintiendo el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos… en el ambiente se respiraba pasión, añoranza, amor, deseo… Patty dirigió sus manos hasta el trasero de Oliver, después volvía a acariciarle la espalda. Oliver se separó suavemente de su cuello y cubriendo su escote de besos, llegó a sus pechos, capturó uno con la boca, acariciándolos con su lengua, provocando que Patty gimiese fuertemente llamándole por su nombre.

Oliver la levantó y se la llevó a la cama sin dejar de lamer sus botones rosados, se estiró a su lado y continuó, Patty tuvo que agarrarse a la cama, por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Oliver bajó una de sus manos hasta la intimidad, ahora humedecida de Patty, allí empezó a estimularlo y a acariciarlo lentamente, provocando que Patty gimiese varias veces y arqueara la espalda.

- ¡Oliver! -gemía ferozmente Patty.

A Oliver le encantaba como sonaba su nombre saliendo de los gemidos de su Patty, era una melodía para sus oídos. Oliver dejó de acariciarla y lamerle sus botones rosados. Patty sacó de la mesita de noche la caja de preservativos que había comprado antes de viajar a Brasil, Oliver cogió uno y antes de que pudiese ponérselo gimió ferozmente por las caricias que Patty había empezado a causarle en su miembro completamente excitado y erecto. Esta vez fue Patty la que empezó a lamer y a besar su cuello, dejando que Oliver escuchara sus suspiros apasionados cerca de su oído mientras le lamía y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja…

Patty cesó sus caricias y sus movimientos lentos pero continuos en su miembro, Oliver se puso el preservativo y volvió a capturar la boca de Patty ferozmente. Patty adentró su lengua en su boca, y empezaron una lucha por conseguir el control de ese beso… Ambos se acariciaban apasionadamente y de manera desenfrenada… Oliver se colocó con suavidad entre sus piernas y entró en ella de una sola embestida… provocando que salieran gemidos ahogados de sus bocas unidas por el beso… Patty arqueó la espalda de placer y subió sus piernas hasta la cintura de Oliver.

Oliver empezó a embestirla agitadamente pero con delicadeza y con una de sus manos seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de Patty, sin dejar de besarla… Patty se abrazaba fuertemente a Oliver, acariciando su espalda, sus brazos, finalizó el beso para poder hundir su boca en su cuello y lamerlo desesperadamente. Oliver cada vez rugía más ferozmente y aceleraba los movimientos de sus caderas y de su miembro dentro de Patty.

- No puedo más… ¡Te amo Oliver! -gritó Patty suspirando fuertemente, arqueando la espalda de placer y empezando a gemir agitadamente y sin parar.

- Yo tampoco puedo más… ¡Patty! -gritó Oliver empezando a gemir cada vez más fuerte y de manera agitada.

Ambos pasaron unos segundos gimiendo continuamente, agitados, respirando entrecortadamente, suspirando fuertemente… Oliver paró sus movimientos, la miró amorosamente y le dijo con una tierna sonrisa:

- Yo también te amo Patty -dijo besándola apasionadamente de nuevo.

Oliver se dejó caer suavemente encima de ella, con las respiraciones entrecortadas y agitadas. Luego salió de ella y se estiró a su lado abrazándola.

- Cariño ha sido increíble… has provocado que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca de placer.

- Eres maravillosa mi vida, me haces sentir tan enloquecido por tenerte entre mis brazos… -dijo Oliver.

Después de quedarse un rato abrazados, se vistieron y fueron a comer a un bonito restaurante. Por la tarde, dieron un agradable paseo por la ciudad y hablaron de muchísimas cosas.

Por la noche durmieron abrazados y a media noche se despertaron acalorados por las caricias y roces que se hacían el uno al otro mientras dormían sin darse cuenta. Una cosa les llevo a la otra y volvieron a hacer el amor de nuevo, entregándose completamente el uno al otro y dejando vía libre a la pasión y al deseo. Hasta que finalmente cayeron dormidos, completamente agotados.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, se fueron a la playa y se llevaron la comida para comer allí. Oliver se quedó impresionado cuando vio a Patty con ese bikini puesto, era de color azul eléctrico. Le quedaba como un guante, y le hacía un cuerpo totalmente atractivo y sensual, admiraba sus largas piernas, su vientre plano, y esos pechos tan bien llenados por ese bikini, con la medida perfecta para ser acunados por sus manos.

Patty observaba a Oliver con su bañador de color verde, tenía una visión impresionante de su pecho y abdomen totalmente marcado, tenía una espalda fuerte y ancha, que al llegar a la cintura se estrechaba un poco. Oliver se había ensanchado bastante desde la última vez que Patty le había visto. Estaba guapísimo y sumamente atractivo.

Se bañaron juntos en la playa, haciéndose aguadillas y riendo juntos, después tomaron un poco el sol, y Patty le pidió a Oliver que le pusiese crema en la espalda. Oliver, tragó saliva y se la puso rápidamente, seguidamente se estiró boca abajo en la toalla ya que se había excitado acariciando esa piel tan sumamente suave y lisa de Patty. Patty también le puso crema en la espalda a Oliver, tenía una piel muy firme y agradable al tacto.

Al cabo de un par de horas comieron los bocadillos que habían llevado a la playa y como ya estaban cansados del sol se fueron a descansar un poco al hotel. Después de ducharse, durmieron un rato abrazados y por la noche decidieron ir a visitar a Roberto y cenar con él. A Roberto le hizo mucha ilusión verles tan enamorados y cogidos de la mano, sintió mucha felicidad por ellos. Cenaron animadamente y después de despedirse de él, dieron un largo paseo por la playa cogidos de la mano. Fue entonces cuando Patty le dijo:

- Oli... -susurró Patty.

- ¿Sí? -dijo Oliver mirándola.

- Te quiero muchísimo cariño… soy muy feliz cuando estoy a tu lado.

- Yo también te quiero mucho Patty… creo que siempre he estado predestinado a estar a tu lado… quisiera pasar toda mi vida contigo Patty -dijo dulcemente.

- Oliver yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, cariño -dijo Patty abrazándose a él y hundiendo su cara en su pecho.

Oliver le correspondió el abrazo, levantó su cabeza suavemente y la besó tiernamente en los labios y fue cuando le dijo:

- Patty cuando vuelva a Japón, volveré a buscarte y ya nunca dejaré que te separes de mí.

- Oliver… susurró escapándosele finas lágrimas de alegría por sus ojos.

- Pero hasta entonces, sigue esperándome por favor… no quiero perderte, sé que suena egoísta, pero no podría volver a enamorarme y a querer a alguien como te amo a ti, Patty… eres mi otra mitad.

- Oliver -dijo escapándosele más las lágrimas de sus ojos- te quiero con todo mi corazón, te esperaré, aunque estés lejos te querré siempre, cariño… no quiero estar con otro hombre que no seas tú, no quiero hacer el amor, ni que me toque otra persona que no seas tú… solo soy tuya Oliver…

- Y yo solo podría pertenecerte a ti, mi vida -dijo mirándola a los ojos, secándole las lágrimas y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Se besaron apasionadamente durante varios minutos, abrazándose y acariciándose mutuamente… Finalmente volvieron al hotel y continuaron, lo que habían empezado en la playa.

El día siguiente decidieron quedarse en el hotel, hablando, viendo alguna película en la televisión de la suite, y por supuesto haciendo el amor. No querían que llegara el momento de separarse, pero esa misma tarde Patty debería marcharse a Japón de nuevo. Así que aprovecharon todo el tiempo que les quedaba juntos al máximo.

A las seis de la tarde, Oliver la llevó al aeropuerto y llegó el triste momento de la despedida.

- Cariño… no me olvides ¿de acuerdo?

- Jamás podría olvidarte. Tú tampoco me olvides Oliver.

- Nunca Patty, eres la primera persona en la que pienso cuando me levantó y la última en la que pienso cuando me acuesto -contestó Oliver.

- Te echaré de menos mi vida… pero sigue luchando por conseguir tu sueño cariño, yo te esperaré -dijo Patty con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Esto es para ti -dijo sacando una cajita de color rojo de su bolsillo y abriéndosela a Patty.

- ¿Oliver? -dijo sorprendida Patty al ver que era un anillo.

- Quiero que aceptes esto por qué cuando regrese a Japón… regresaré a por ti, y será para casarme contigo y hacerte feliz durante toda tu vida -dijo cogiendo el anillo y colocándose en el dedo anular de Patty.

- ¡Oliver! -dijo tirándose a sus brazos, llorando de felicidad- te esperaré mi vida, por qué yo también quiero casarme contigo, y hacerte sentir el hombre más afortunado y feliz del mundo.

Se dieron un profundo e intenso beso, Oliver la abrazó por su pequeña cintura y Patty rodeó sus brazos por encima de su cuello.

Pasajeros del vuelo 5620 embarquen por la puerta 216, destino a Japón.

- He de irme ya… Oli… pero este anillo me dará fuerzas para esperarte hasta que regreses… te amo con locura.

- Te quiero Patty, cuídate mucho, te juro que regresaré por ti.

- Adiós mi vida.

- Adiós mi princesa.

Finalmente el avión de Patty despegó, quedándose ambos con un aire de tristeza, pero a la vez de alegría sabiendo que Patty le esperaría; y Patty a pesar de la tristeza por separarse de Oliver estaba inmensamente feliz, por qué ese anillo era la prueba, de que él la amaba tanto como ella a él, y sabía que él regresaría por ella, para convertirse en marido y mujer.

_Ohhhhhh que bonito capítulo y con lemon incluido, para alegraros a todos los aficionados a esta pareja... Hay que ver que romántico es este Oliver... Bueno espero que os esté gustando este fic. Gracias a todos por leer y no olviden dejar sus reviews... Muchas gracias y saludos para todos!_


	18. Chapter 18 Confesiones

Capitulo 18 Confesiones

Adriano y Marian volvieron a la casa que Benji les había dejado, ha arreglarse para salir de fiesta esa noche, por la alegre noticia que había recibido Marian esa mañana y para despedirse de Adriano por todo lo alto.

Marian estaba en su dormitorio duchándose. Al salir eligió unos zapatos de tacón, con un vestido negro ajustado, por encima de las rodillas. Llevaba un escote en V que acababa algo más abajo de sus pechos y la espalda con la misma forma en V acababa al final de su espalda, dejándola al descubierto. Como siempre solía llevar el pelo rizado, decidió coger el secador de mano, el cepillo y alisarse el cabello, después de todo era peluquera y sabía arreglarse muy bien ella sola. Cuando acabo se pasó la plancha para que su cabello quedara bien liso. Se maquilló con tonos negros y grises, y se pintó los labios de color rojo. Se puso una pulsera, con los pendientes y el collar a juego y un bonito reloj, se puso colonia y se miró al espejo, para comprobar si se veía bien.

Adriano ya la esperaba, en la planta baja, se había puesto unos pantalones de vestir negros, con una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros, ya que Benji les había explicado que les llevaría a una discoteca bastante chic y tenían que ir bastante arreglados.

- Marian ¿te falta mucho? Benji llegará en seguida -dijo hablando alto Adriano.

- Ya bajo -dijo Marian.

- De acuerdo.

Al cabo de unos minutos Marian bajaba las escaleras. Adriano se levantó del sofá y se quedó atónito y sin palabras… se había alisado el cabello y le quedaba magníficamente bien, aún se le veía más largo que cuando lo llevaba rizado, llegándole algo más abajo de sus pechos. Recorrió con la mirada a Marian, admirando su bonito vestido, tan sumamente ajustado a su cuerpo; que acentuaba sus atributos de mujer, sus curvas, sus pechos acentuados por ese escote, sus largas piernas aún más sexys por sus zapatos de tacón. Marian se giró y Adriano pudo ver toda su espalda al descubierto… estaba sumamente sensual, atractiva y apetecible. Marian le dijo:

- ¿Cómo estoy Adriano? -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios al ver que Adriano no dejaba de mirarla- ¿Adriano?

- E… estás preciosa Marian, completamente sensual y atractiva -contestó tragando saliva en un susurró.

- Gracias -dijo sonrojada por sus palabras.

- No podré dejarte sola esta noche ni un momento o todos querrán tenerte -dijo Adriano ruborizándose por lo que acababa de decir.

Marian se quedó admirando a Adriano. Estaba guapísimo y sumamente atractivo.

- Yo creo que todas las chicas se enloquecerán cuando te vean… estás tan sumamente atractivo… -dijo en un tono muy sensual.

Adriano se sonrojó.

Llamaron a la puerta, interrumpiendo el momento. Adriano abrió y Benji se quedó alucinado al ver a Marian, estaba preciosa y tremendamente atractiva.

- Marian estás increíble -le dijo Benji.

- Gracias Benji, tú también estás muy guapo -dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

- Vámonos ya ¿no? -dijo Benji ofreciéndole su brazo a Marian- ¿puedo tener el honor de acompañarte al coche, Marian?

- Claro.

Era una discoteca en la que ponían todo tipo de música: pop, dance, salsa, samba, baladas, house…

Marian bailaba animadamente todas las canciones, bajo la atenta mirada de varios chicos, entre ellos Benji que disimuladamente no dejaba de repasarla con la mirada, aunque Adriano no se apartaba de ella… Adriano no quería aceptarlo, pero sabía que Marian le gustaba y mucho. Todos iban ya por la tercera copa, y se respiraba un ambiente alegre y divertido…

Empezó a sonar una canción algo más lenta y Marian empezó a bailar moviendo sus caderas en círculos y con movimientos muy sugerentes y excitantes, se movía muy sensualmente; y lentamente se fue acercando a Adriano para bailar con él, ella pasó sus brazos por encima de su cuello y él sin que nadie notara que bailaba con ella muriéndose de deseo por tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo… la sostuvo por la cintura, deleitándose con sus movimientos y con poder tocarla aunque fuese por encima de su vestido y acariciando disimuladamente su espalda al descubierto… Marian se giró dándole la espalda y continuó bailando sensualmente subiendo y bajando cerca de él.

Marian volvió a girarse y le susurró a Adriano:

- Estás guapísimo Adriano -le dijo con una mirada lujuriosa.

- No más que tú… y por favor Marian, no soy de piedra, deja de moverte así tan cerca de mi cuerpo, por favor o… perderé el poco control que me queda…

Marian sonrió pícaramente y le susurró:

- Pues… no deberías acariciarme de esa manera tan lenta y sensual, aunque intentes disimular, por qué me excita como me acaricias sutilmente la espalda… y me veo obligada a acallar pequeños gemidos y suspiros de placer.

Adriano se sonrojó por esas palabras que salían de esos labios de color rojo pasión.

Sonó una canción lenta y Benji le preguntó:

- ¿Me permites este baile Marian? -dijo algo avergonzado Benji.

- Claro… -dijo Marian soltándose de Adriano.

Benji cogió su mano, la cogió suavemente por la cintura y empezaron a bailar lentamente. Benji estaba tan sonrojado que no podía articular palabra, fue Marian quién habló primero:

- Me lo estoy pasando muy bien Benji… gracias.

- De… de nada, estás preciosa esta noche, Marian.

- Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo… aquellas amigas tuyas se ven algo enfadadas…

- Si lo he notado, pero no sé por qué. Desde el día en la piscina están raras.

- Y no sabes, por qué ¿no? Eres un cielo Benji, eres muy inocente…

- ¿Por qué? -dijo algo curioso.

- A esas chicas les gustas, por eso están enfadadas y molestas. Por qué no es con ninguna de ellas con la que estás bailando.

- Ah... bueno… es que a mi… me gusta otra persona… -dijo Benji con timidez.

Benji dudaba si decirle lo que sentía por ella o no… no sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas, pero le daba la sensación que a Marian le gustaba Adriano.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es? -dijo Marian con curiosidad.

- Es un secreto… de momento no puedo decírselo a nadie… Y a ti, ¿te gusta alguien Marian?

Marian no sabía que contestarle, realmente sabía que le gustaba mucho Adriano, pero no se atrevía a confesárselo por si recibía una respuesta negativa… además él debía irse al día siguiente a Japón.

- Sí, me gusta alguien… pero no quiero decírselo… aún no me fio de Deivid… y no querría poner en peligro a nadie por estar conmigo. Además mi vida no es fácil, si Deivid no me deja en paz definitivamente, solo podría ofrecerle huir de país continuamente y nunca viviríamos tranquilos y eso implica dejar tu trabajo, tu vida, tu familia, tu país…. y no querría eso… Cuando te gusta alguien o le quieres lo que menos quieres en el mundo es hacerle daño y arruinarle la vida... lo que quieres es su felicidad por encima de todo.

- Entiendo… pero Marian yo se lo confesaría, si lo que sentís es mutuo, dejará todo por ti, le dará igual todo lo demás... Tú te mereces ser feliz, lo has pasado muy mal y mereces un poco de tranquilidad y de amor, Marian.

- Eres un cielo, pero aunque eres muy maduro para tu edad, aún eres muy joven Benji… las cosas no son tan fáciles… yo jamás pondría en peligro a gente como Adriano, Roberto, Oliver, Patty, tú… y todos los demás chicos y chicas de Japón… antes preferiría morir yo, Benji.

- No digas eso Marian.

La canción terminó. Marian le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a pedir algo para beber. Benji se quedó algo entristecido por las palabras de Marian… esas últimas palabras eran muy duras de escuchar… pero por el rumbo que había tomado su conversación con ella, estaba casi seguro de que a ella le gustaba Adriano. Lo entendió perfectamente, por qué Marian hablaba y bailaba de manera diferente con Adriano a como lo había hecho con él; y cuando dijo dejar a la familia, tu país, tu trabajo, tu vida… le pareció que hablaba de Adriano, por qué si hubiese hablado de él… él no perdería nada de todo lo que había dicho ella, por qué él vivía allí mismo, en Alemania…

Pasada una hora, Marian y los demás ya llevaban cinco copas y estaban demasiado contentos, aunque no iban borrachos… para Adriano…Marian se lo estaba pasando genial, pero para Benji… él diría que bebía para ahogar sus tristezas y su vida…

Dejando a un lado sus sentimientos, Benji decidió hablar con Adriano y saber si a él le gustaba Marian. Si él no era el chico, al que Marian le gustaba, intentaría averiguarlo de alguna manera y quizá, solo quizá tendría alguna oportunidad con ella.

- Adriano ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro, dime.

- Bueno verás… voy a ser muy directo, a ti… ¿te gusta Marian?

Adriano quedó sorprendido por la pregunta, y después de pensarlo un poco… le dijo:

- Sí… creo que sí… pero… no voy a decírselo… yo tengo que irme mañana y es mejor que no se ate a nada ni a nadie… al menos de momento. Yo ahora no puedo cuidar de ella, tengo trabajo y obligaciones…

- Como que crees que sí Adriano, o te gusta una persona o no te gusta no hay más. Por qué no quieres decírselo y si a ella también le gustas ¿qué? ¿Vas a irte sin confesárselo?

- Es lo mejor para ella… -dijo con un aire de tristeza.

- Adriano, a mí también me gusta Marian, pero estoy prácticamente seguro de que a ella le gustas y le interesas tú… y mientras tenga una certeza sobre eso, yo no voy a intentar nada con ella… pero si no haces nada, podrías perderla sino es conmigo, con quién sea.

- Lo sé Benji… pero es lo mejor.

- ¿Sabes qué me dijo? Me dijo que le gustaba alguien, pero que no se lo diría, por miedo a que Deivid aún, le pudiese hacer daño a esa persona… Que ella jamás permitiría que alguien perdiese, su trabajo, su vida, su país, sus amistades por tener que huir con ella… que querer a alguien era querer la felicidad de la otra persona por encima de todo… sin miedos constantes a que le pasase algo malo o arruinarle la vida…

- Entiendo -dijo amargamente Adriano.

- ¿Y sabes qué más dijo? Que antes de poner en peligro a uno de nosotros preferiría morir… Adriano tú fuiste la primera persona a la que nombró, de entre todos nosotros… ¿no lo entiendes?

Adriano se quedó sorprendido por las últimas palabras que dijo Benji: "_Preferiría morirse antes de poner en peligro a alguien_"… ella aún no se sentía segura de que la orden de alejamiento hacía Deivid fuese a funcionar. "_Preferiría morir"…_ eso era algo muy duro de escuchar pero aún y así… nada salió como respuesta para Benji de la boca de Adriano. Simplemente se fue a pedir otra copa a la barra de la discoteca, reflexionando todas las palabras que Benji le había dicho sobre Marian.

Marian bailaba sin parar todas las canciones fuesen del tipo que fuesen mientras bebía de su copa… Volvió a sonar una balada y esta vez Marian fue a buscar a la barra a Adriano para que bailara con ella.

Adriano por primera vez le dijo que no. Marian continuó intentando convencerle para que bailara con ella, hasta que finalmente Adriano se giró algo molesto golpeando sin querer la copa de Marian, que cayó al suelo y se rompió; y le dijo con un tono de voz algo brusco y borde:

- ¡No quiero bailar Marian! ¡No me agobies más de lo que ya estoy…!

Adriano estaba pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Benji, y no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa conversación… Estaba muy rayado.

Benji y algunos otros vieron lo que ocurrió y como casi gritó a Marian.

Marian quedó completamente sorprendida por la contestación de Adriano y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusiesen cristalinos y unas finas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

- Lo… lo siento. No quería molestarte -dijo Marian saliendo de la discoteca corriendo.

Adriano al darse cuenta de cómo la había hablado, se quedó inmóvil, con un aire de tristeza y sin poder articular palabra. Benji se le acercó y le dijo:

- Se te ha ido la olla Adriano, ¿qué coño te pasa? Ella solo quería bailar contigo, no hacía falta contestarle de esa manera… ya ha pasado suficiente ¿no crees? Como para que vengas tú también a levantarle la voz, delante de todo el mundo -dicho esto, Benji salió a buscarla.

Al cabo de media hora buscándola, Benji todavía no la había encontrado… Regresó a buscar a Adriano, que seguía bebiendo amargamente por lo que había pasado con Marian.

- Otra copa por favor -le dijo Adriano al camarero.

Benji lo encontró en la barra y le dijo:

- Ya has bebido suficiente Adriano… No he encontrado a Marian -dijo con tono preocupado y serio.

Adriano dejó el vaso en la mesa, miró a Benji con preocupación por las palabras que acababa de decir y se levantó de golpe para ir a buscarla junto con Benji.

Adriano marcó el número de móvil de Marian varias veces, pero ella nunca contestaba. Se separaron y dijeron que si alguno de ellos la encontrara, llamará al otro.

Marian se había ido corriendo y acabó en una playa bastante alejada de allí. Se sentó en la arena y se puso a llorar amargamente. Podía entender que a Adriano no le apeteciese bailar con ella, pero jamás se esperó que Adriano le hablara de esa manera tan brusca, sus palabras le dolieron "_No me agobies más_"… ella lo consideraba un gran amigo, es más había aceptado que le gustaba mucho, aunque él no lo supiera… pero sus palabras le habían dolido muy profundamente…

Estaba harta de su maldita y desgraciada vida… era una tontería lo que había ocurrido con Adriano, eso lo sabía perfectamente… pero ya no quería seguir a delante, estaba cansada de luchar, de seguir intentado demostrar que estaba bien, de mostrar sonrisas y decir palabras aparentando estar perfectamente, estaba cansada de negarse el sentir algo por alguien y si lo sentía no poder confesarlo… ya no quería seguir así… estaba muy cansada de todo eso…

Adriano llamó a Benji:

- ¿La has encontrado?

- No, ¿y tú? -contestó Benji.

- Yo tampoco… sigamos buscándola. Iré a mirar si la veo por la costa, en alguna playa.

- Está bien, yo iré hacía el centro a ver si la encuentro, ya ha pasado una hora desde que la estamos buscando y ni rastro, hay que darse prisa.

Benji no la encontraba por ninguna parte. Adriano corría por el paseo cerca de la playa, buscándola con la mirada. Finalmente la encontró de pie… con los zapatos en la mano, dirigiéndose hacia el agua, tiró uno de sus zapatos, luego tiró el otro contra la arena con algo de enfado, después tiró el bolso, se quitó el reloj, los pendientes, la pulsera y el collar y empezó a adentrarse suavemente en el agua primero un pie luego el otro, luego un paso, luego el otro paso… el agua le llegaba ya casi por la cintura.

Adriano no entendía que pretendía, pero no le estaba gustando lo que su mente estaba imaginando y resonando una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Fue corriendo hacía ella, gritando su nombre desesperadamente, entró en el agua y la agarró fuertemente por la cintura antes de que el agua siguiera cubriendo el cuerpo de Marian… y le dijo algo asustado:

- ¿Qué pensabas hacer? - Y a ti que más te da… -dijo intentando soltarse de su abrazo mientras continuaba llorando.

- Claro que me importa… ¿qué intentabas hacer Marian? Dímelo -le dijo nerviosamente.

- Suicidarme de una vez por todas…

- No lo hagas… por favor… eso no es la solución -dijo Adriano muy preocupado y abrazándola con más fuerza.

- ¡Suéltame… no quiero agobiarte y amargarte más, ni a ti ni a nadie… déjame…!

- ¡No quiero… no pienso soltarte!

- Es lo mejor para todo el mundo… si yo desaparezco, todo mi dolor desaparecerá al fin…

- No digas tonterías… y el dolor de los demás, el dolor de todos los que te conocemos, de tus padres, de tu hermano…

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! -decía entre sollozos intentando escapar de su fuerte agarre.

- Claro que te entiendo, Marian.

- ¡Tú no entiendes nada Adriano…! ¡No sabes que significa negar lo que sientes y no poder confesarte lo que siento por ti, por miedo a ponerte en peligro! -de repente Marian dándose cuenta de sus palabras, se tapó la boca con sus manos… se lo había confesado y no debía hacerlo.

Adriano quedó sin palabras, sorprendido por esa confesión.

- Suéltame Adriano… por favor -decía llorando desconsoladamente.

Saliendo del estado de shock le dijo:

- No pienso soltarte y si te entiendo -dijo hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, sin dejar de abrazarla fuertemente por la cintura- claro que te entiendo -dijo suavemente- por qué yo siento lo mismo.

Marian dejó de intentar soltarse de Adriano… se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos se abrieron completamente por la confesión y abundantes lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Adriano se puso delante de ella sosteniendo su cintura con una de sus manos y la otra la dirigió hacía la mejilla de Marian, levantándole el rostro para que ella le mirara. Marian tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

- Marian mírame por favor… -le dijo suavemente Adriano- estás preciosa bajo la luz de la luna.

- No puedo… seguro que esto es un sueño de nuevo…-dijo Marian, aún cayéndole lágrimas de los ojos.

- Si fuese un sueño… -dijo Adriano secándole las lágrimas- ¿Sentirías algo como esto?

_Ohhhhh me encantó como quedó este capitulo... Cualquiera puede tener un mal momento, un mal día o una mala contestación, pero Marian está muy sensible... ha pasado muchas cosas en relativamente poco tiempo y que Adriano haya actuado así con ella, le ha dolido mucho... Sin olvidar que ambos sienten algo por el otro y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a confesarlo... pero por suerte, finalmente lo han hecho. También se entiende que con la vida tan difícil que tiene Marian, no quisiera confesárselo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mí. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y sobre todo no olviden dejar sus reviews! Saludos!_


	19. Chapter 19 Despedida

Capitulo 19 Despedida

Adriano unió sus labios con los de ella lenta y suavemente… sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos para ver el momento en que ella los abriese… Adriano adentró su lengua en la boca de ella y Marian suspiró agitadamente. Adriano la estrechó más fuertemente contra su cuerpo y dirigió su mano de la mejilla a su cuello, causando más presión en ese beso… Pasados unos segundos, Marian abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con los ojos dulces y llenos de pasión de Adriano. Marian le abrazó fuertemente, dejándose llevar por ese beso tan cálido. Finalmente pasados unos minutos se separaron tiernamente…

- Perdóname por haberte hablado así antes… Estaba nervioso y rayado por lo que me había contado Benji, sobre vuestra conversación -le dijo Adriano mientras le secaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

- ¿Benji? ¿Te contó lo que le expliqué?

- Sí… y no sabía qué hacer, no quería que sufrieras de nuevo, yo me tengo que ir mañana y… y ni siquiera sabía si era yo la persona que te gustaba, y si te confesaba lo que sentía y tú no sentías lo mismo… te haría sentir mal y ante todo jamás querría perder tu amistad.

- Yo… yo no quería confesártelo por miedo a ser rechazada y por miedo a que Deivid… no tenga suficiente con la orden de alejamiento y quisiese hacerte daño… no quiero que arruines tu vida por mí… Adriano, jamás podría pedirte que renunciaras a parte de tu vida para estar conmigo.

- Sé a qué te refieres… y lo entiendo, pero tú jamás, podrías arruinarme la vida, Marian. Jamás vuelvas a decir que te quieres morir, desaparecer o suicidar, nunca más Marian -dijo seriamente Adriano- Ahora volvamos a casa y llamemos a Benji para decirle que te he encontrado. Te hemos estado buscando desesperadamente, nos tenías muy preocupados -añadió.

Marian salió del agua, cogió todas sus cosas de la arena, se las puso. Y se fueron a coger un taxi para volver a casa. De camino Adriano llamó a Benji y le dijo que la había encontrado en la playa y que estaba bien. Adriano le dio las gracias por haberle ayudado a darse cuenta de lo que tenía y debía hacer. Benji aunque con algo de tristeza, se alegró por ellos.

Media hora más tarde, Adriano y Marian, llegaron a casa. Marian fue al baño, y se arregló un poco la cara y los ojos con maquillaje, ya que con las lágrimas el maquillaje se había corrido. Adriano la llamó para que fuera al comedor, y con las ropas aún mojadas por el agua de la playa, y las luces apagadas, puso música romántica y empezó a bailar con ella lentamente. Marian apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, mientras Adriano la abrazaba por la cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

Marian levantó la cabeza del pecho de Adriano y le besó suavemente en los labios. Se fundieron en un tierno beso, que se volvía cada vez más apasionado. Después de bailar abrazados un buen rato, acabando otro de sus apasionados besos, Marian le susurró contra su boca y mirándolo a los ojos:

- Adriano… hazme el amor… por favor… quiero sentirte de nuevo…

Adriano obedeciendo la demanda de Marian, y compartiendo lo mismo que había dicho ella, la estrechó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y capturó de nuevo esos labios dulces y carnosos… se moría por volver a sentirla entre sus brazos, sentir su calor, su cuerpo, su entrega, sus dulces gemidos... Pero esta vez ambos, podían hacer el amor, sin miedo a enamorarse del otro, por qué sabían que los dos tenían fuertes sentimientos hacía el otro.

Esta vez fue Marian quién adentró su lengua en la boca de Adriano, continuando el beso que él había comenzado… ambos sentían la excitación en sus bocas y como cada vez sentían más la pasión y el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos. Se separaron por la falta de aire, y Marian hundió su boca en el cuello de él, y allí paró besando con pasión su cuello, lamiéndolo con desesperación y mordisqueándolo con deseo… mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda y su pecho por encima de la camisa.

Adriano suspiraba fuertemente por tan agradables y sensuales caricias; y recorrió cada parte del cuerpo de Marian con sus manos, acariciándole la espalda que quedaba al descubierto con ese vestido… la abrazaba fuertemente, le acariciaba la mejilla, olía su cabello… Marian le arrimó a la pared y volvió a capturar su boca, mientras empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa con desenfreno y pasión. Adriano acarició sus pechos por encima del vestido, provocando que Marian gimiese y jadease por el contacto, susurrándole su nombre contra su boca…

A Adriano le encantaba como sonaba su nombre entre los gemidos de Marian. Finalmente Marian le quitó la camisa y sin apartarle de la pared empezó a besar y a lamer su fuerte pecho y su marcado abdomen… entre suspiros por las caricias que Adriano le hacía por encima del vestido… Marian tenía que reconocer que le hechizaba el olor y la suavidad de su piel…

Marian volvió a su boca, y se unieron en otro apasionado beso… mientras ella intentaba desabrocharle el pantalón. Cuando lo consiguió, el pantalón cayó al suelo y se lo quitó. Marian empezó a acariciar la intimidad de Adriano por encima de su ropa interior… provocando un fuerte jadeo por parte de Adriano. Marian acabó el beso y dándole la espalda empezó a bailar -con la música lenta que había de fondo- lenta y sensualmente, subiendo y bajando restregando su cuerpo y su trasero por el cuerpo de Adriano.

Adriano gimió, estaba rugiendo ferozmente por hacerla suya, esos movimientos, esa manera de acariciar su cuerpo con su baile, esos suspiros sensuales por parte de ella, le estaban matando y excitando hasta la saciedad.

- Ya es suficiente…es mi turno… -susurró Adriano con desenfreno sin poder seguir aguantándose.

Con un giro rápido, Marian era ahora la que estaba contra la pared, la besó apasionadamente y le susurró contra su boca:

- ¿A caso quieres matarme de excitación y deseo?

- Bueno ahora que lo dices, quizá sí… pero lo que quiero es demostrarte todo el deseo que tú me provocas tener… -le susurró en su oído suspirando agitadamente.

- Pues… me lo has demostrado… estupendamente, cariño. Pero ahora como bien he dicho, es mi turno… -le decía en su oído Adriano, cuando fue interrumpido por un fuerte gemido, a causa de otra caricia de Marian en su entrepierna…

- Mmm… Como me excitan tus gemidos en mi oído, Adriano -le dijo con voz sensual.

Adriano se abalanzó a su boca, empezó a besarla tan ferozmente, que la respiración de Marian se aceleró rápidamente. Adentró su lengua en la boca de ella y acarició sus pechos, provocando que Marian volviese a estremecerse. Marian le lamió y le mordió el labio inferior muy sensualmente provocando que Adriano aún enloqueciera más… empezó a aumentar las caricias en el cuerpo de Marian, mientras buscaba desesperadamente la cremallera de su vestido… Por fin la encontró y se la bajó desesperadamente… Se lo quitó rápidamente y la visión que encontró aún le excitó y le perturbó más, llevaba un conjunto de leopardo con un liguero que sostenía sus medias, y aún llevaba sus zapatos de tacón puestos…

- Eres tan sumamente hermosa y atractiva -le susurró sin dejar de repasar con la mirada su cuerpo, con esa lencería tan sugerente...

Esta vez fue Marian quien volvió a besarlo con fiereza y pasión… las manos de Adriano la acariciaban con desenfreno, deleitándose con cada contacto con su piel…volvió a acariciar sus pechos con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra, la cogió de la mejilla y le giró hacía un lado la cabeza, facilitando así el acceso a su cuello… hundió su lengua en su cuello, oliendo tan agradable perfume como el que llevaba puesto, lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y empezó a besar y a mordisquear su sensual cuello. Dirigió sus manos a su espalda acariciándola mientras desabrochaba su sostén, pronto tuvo el acceso a sus pechos libre de obstáculos y empezó un recorrido con su boca, parando al fin en esos pechos cremosos, suaves y dulces que tan bien se adaptaban al tamaño de sus manos.

Capturó uno de sus botones rosados en su boca y se deleitó con los gemidos que salían de la boca de Marian, estremeciéndose de placer, una de sus manos bajó acariciando su cintura, su vientre acabando su camino en su intimidad. Introdujo su mano por debajo de la ropa interior de Marian y sintió toda su humedad entre sus piernas. Empezó a acariciar su intimidad lentamente, luego rápido, para después volver a hacerlo lento… Marian se estremecía y agarraba con suavidad la cabeza de Adriano… jadeó y gimió aún con más fiereza cuando uno de los dedos de Adriano entraron en ella… después introdujo otro dedo más y lo movía entrando y saliendo de ella suavemente… Marian no dejaba de suspirar aceleradamente y de soltar algunos gemidos por esas caricias que tanto placer le producían. Adriano cambio de pecho y dejó de estimularla, no quería que llegara aún al ansiado orgasmo…

Marian hizo lo mismo que Adriano, introdujo su mano en sus bóxers y empezó a estimular su miembro, provocando fuertes gemidos ahora por parte de Adriano, se estremecía con las caricias que Marian le hacía. Pasado unos minutos, ambos se separaron unos segundos y se besaron y acariciaron de nuevo apasionadamente… entre suspiros y agitación.

Finalmente se quitaron mutuamente las únicas piezas de ropa que se interponían entre ellos. Adriano la estrechó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo todo el calor de su cuerpo completamente desnudo…

- He de ir a por un preservativo Marian -le dijo agitadamente Adriano.

- Yo llevo en mi bolso, déjame ir a buscarlo… está en el sofá.

Adriano la dejó ir, admirando su atractivo cuerpo completamente desnudo… Marian buscaba con desespero en su bolso, y Adriano sin poder aguantar más el estar sin tenerla entre sus brazos, con esa visión delante de él, se dirigió a ella, y la abrazó por la espalda, empezó a besársela y una de sus manos se dirigió de nuevo a su intimidad y la otra a tocar y masajear sus pechos. Marian volvió a gemir desesperadamente por las caricias. Apenas podía concentrarse en buscar el preservativo en su bolso.

- Adriano para o… mmm… llegaré al… y no… quiero aún…

Marian por fin lo encontró y le puso a Adriano el preservativo. Marian continuó deslizando de nuevo su boca y su lengua por toda la línea de su mandíbula, por su cuello, su pecho y su abdomen, continuó bajando y paró en su miembro, y allí empezó a estimularlo con su mano y a darle pequeños toques con su lengua, cada vez lo lamía más. Adriano se cogió al marco de la puerta y empezó a gemir fuertemente y de manera continuada, suspirando de forma muy agitada y cada vez más ferozmente. Marian adentró su miembro en su boca y continuó causándole placer, haciendo con su boca los mismo movimientos que hacía con su mano. Adriano casi en un grito de placer le dijo:

- ¡Marian! Para… para… por favor… mmm… o… o… y no quiero… aún… -decía gimiendo de nuevo.

Marian hizo caso de sus súplicas y sacó de su boca su miembro.

Adriano la estiró en la alfombra del comedor, suavemente le abrió las piernas y sin dejar de besarla, empezó a acariciar su intimidad, poco a poco fue bajando su boca hasta sus pechos, allí se paró otra vez lamiéndolos con desenfreno, Marian gemía cada vez más fuerte. Adriano siguió su camino bajando por su escote y su vientre, hasta llegar a su intimidad. Sin pensárselo más, hundió su boca en ella, lamiéndola con pasión y de manera desenfrenada, luego estimuló su clítoris y adentró dos dedos en ella moviéndolos en círculos, provocando que Marian se estremeciera de placer, arqueara la espalda y fuertes gemidos saliesen de su boca que se volvían cada vez más acelerados por la humedad y el calor de la lengua de Adriano. Marian se aferraba fuertemente a la alfombra, mientras Adriano disfrutaba completamente de toda su humedad y suavidad en su intimidad.

- ¡Adriano! Para… mmm… para… por favor -dijo Marian volviendo a gemir fuertemente.

Adriano paró y volvió a su boca para besarla. Se colocó suavemente entre sus piernas y entró en ella de una sola embestida, provocando que los dos se estremecieran aún más. Marian subió sus piernas hasta su cintura y Adriano colocó sus brazos a los lados de la cara de Marian, ella se agarró fuertemente a sus brazos y Adriano aceleró sus movimientos ya sin detenerse, provocando fuertes gemidos, estremecimientos y suspiros por parte de los dos que anunciaban en breve la llegada al orgasmo… Marian arqueó la espalda y echó hacia atrás su cabeza, momento que Adriano aprovechó para hundir su boca en su cuello, lamiéndolo y besándolo desesperadamente. Después capturó su boca de nuevo, ahogando sus respectivos gemidos.

En los últimos gemidos de los dos antes de llegar al clímax, ya tocando el cielo de la excitación y del éxtasis, Marian no pudo seguir callando sus sentimientos más profundos hacía Adriano y gritó llegando al orgasmo mientras gemía aceleradamente y de manera agitada:

- ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero Adriano!

Adriano aunque sorprendido, no podía parar sus movimientos y sus gemidos acelerados y continuados, que sentía dentro de su cuerpo por esa oleada de placer que ambos estaban sintiendo. Los gemidos de ambos continuaron unos segundos más.

Finalmente, Adriano paró sus movimientos y miró a Marian a los ojos, en ellos se veía pasión, sinceridad, entrega, deseo y… amor.

Marian miraba a Adriano atentamente, seguía pensando en lo que acababa de confesarle… y temía la respuesta de él. Quizá con un poco de suerte no lo ha escuchado -pensaba- pero su conciencia le repetía que lo había escuchado alto y claro con el grito que había dado. Marian bajó las piernas de su cintura.

Adriano la besó tiernamente en los labios, volvió a mirarla a los ojos, que de golpe se volvieron cristalinos y con alguna que otra lágrima recorriendo su rostro, tal vez de preocupación por la respuesta que recibiría. Marian giró su cabeza hacía un lado temiendo su respuesta… Adriano giró su rostro para que le mirase, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y acarició con sus dedos los labios de Marian, mientras le decía secándole las lágrimas:

- Yo también te quiero Marian.

Marian se abrazó fuertemente a Adriano, se sentía inmensamente feliz. Adriano salió de ella con suavidad y se tumbó a su lado. Marian se abrazó a él y acarició su pecho y su abdomen desnudo y humedecido por una pequeña capa de sudor durante un rato. Se incorporó, lo miró con una sonrisa sincera y volvió a besarle dulcemente.

- Adriano, haces que me sienta inmensamente feliz estando a tu lado -dijo suavemente Marian.

- Yo también soy muy feliz a tu lado… pero Marian yo… sabes que he de irme mañana… nuestra relación no será fácil con mi trabajo…

- Lo sé, no te preocupes... Jamás permitiría que dejases de hacer tu vida, tu trabajo… por estar conmigo. Esperaré a que regreses como me dijiste…

- ¿Estarás bien? -preguntó Adriano.

- Claro… no te preocupes. Pero tú… por favor, tienes que prometerme que tendrás mucho cuidado, no quiero que nadie te haga daño -dijo con un aire de preocupación.

- Estaré bien, no sufras, en tres semanas regresaré.

- Cariño… ¿podré llamarte algún día, para saber cómo estás?

- Claro cariño, no hay problema -dijo incorporándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos y besarla tiernamente en los labios.

- Espero que… bueno… que no te arrepientas de esto… ya sabes mi situación no es fácil… -dijo con un aire de tristeza- pero si te arrepintieses dímelo por favor, no me enfadaré ni nada de eso… pero prefiero saberlo a sentirme engañada… siempre podremos seguir siendo amigos -dijo con una aire de resignación…

- Cariño, no digas tonterías… estoy al día de tú situación y los sentimientos que tengo por ti, no pueden cambiar en unas semanas, te he dicho que me gustas muchísimo, me enloqueces sexualmente y te acabo de confesar que te quiero… te quiero de verdad Marian… quizá tú no hayas vivido un amor verdadero, con respeto, amor, protección, sinceridad, pasión y deseo… pero yo voy a hacer que lo conozcas.

- Adriano…-dijo empezando a caer lágrimas de su rostro.

- Ven -dijo abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Pasado un rato, se levantaron de la alfombra, recogieron sus ropas y se fueron a dormir juntos. Durmieron abrazados toda la noche. Adriano se levantó temprano por qué debía irse al mediodía a coger su avión y ya eran las diez de la mañana.

Miró a Marian que aún dormía completamente desnuda, la estuvo admirando unos minutos pero no quiso despertarla. Adriano fue a ducharse, pasado unos minutos Marian despertó y no vio a Adriano a su lado. Se levantó y fue a buscarlo. Al no encontrarlo por ningún lado de la casa, pensó que quizá estaría en el baño, miró en el cuarto de baño más cercano al dormitorio y abrió con cuidado la puerta.

Allí lo vio duchándose, ya que la mampara era de cristal, se admiraba todo su cuerpo desnudo, empapado ahora por el agua, entró con cuidado al baño y se adentró en la ducha sin que él se diera cuenta, ya que él estaba mirando a la pared de espaldas a la puerta. Le acarició suavemente la espalda, provocando que Adriano se asustara… pero enseguida supo de quien se trataba…Se giró para mirarla y le dijo:

- Buenos días cariño -le dijo Adriano.

- Buenos días amor, me desperté y al no encontrarte a mi lado, decidí ir a buscarte, te extrañaba… -le dijo Marian mientras le besaba tiernamente.

- ¿Quieres ducharte conmigo? -le dijo traviesamente.

- Claro… por que no.

- Pues al agua -dijo cogiéndola por la cintura y metiéndola debajo de la ducha.

- Adrianoooo -dijo riendo- Ahora tendrás que compensarme de alguna manera por haberme metido debajo de la ducha… aunque me conformo con uno de tus besos.

- Eso es fácil de compensar… ¿Solo quieres uno?

- Con uno te perdono, pero para que lo olvide tendrás que darme muchos más…

Adriano se metió con ella bajo la ducha, la estrechó contra su cuerpo y la besó dulcemente… Marian rodeó con sus manos su cuello y adentró su lengua en la boca de él. En unos minutos ambos se excitaron de nuevo al sentir sus cuerpos tan resbaladizos por el jabón que se habían esparcido mientras se duchaban. Adriano la aprisionó contra la pared, y volvió a besarla con pasión. La situación era extremadamente excitante con el agua caliente cayendo encima de ellos. Allí se entregaron de nuevo el uno al otro, entre caricias, besos y abrazos… que acabaron en gemidos, suspiros, gritos entrecortados y agitados con su llegada al orgasmo.

Finalmente llegó la hora de la despedida en el aeropuerto, Benji les acercó pero debía irse por qué tenía partido fuera.

- Cuídate cariño -le dijo Marian aguantándose las lágrimas.

- Estaré bien… quién me preocupa más eres tú… -le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

- Estaré bien Adriano… estaré esperando tú regreso con ansias, te extrañaré mucho.

- Y yo a ti también, princesa -le dijo dulcemente Adriano.

- Toma, me gustaría que los dos, lleváramos esto… quizá sea una tontería pero… -dijo Marian dándole unas pulseras como les había dado al resto de los amigos en Japón- Yo también llevaré la tuya y la mía y tú debes hacer lo mismo, ahora que nos hemos confesado nuestros sentimientos -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Claro, dámelas cariño -dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Marian se abrazó fuertemente a Adriano, hundiendo su cara en su pecho, y le susurró:

- Te quiero, te quiero mucho.

- Y yo te amo -dijo Adriano correspondiéndole al abrazo.

Pasajeros del vuelo 1836 con destino a Japón embarquen por la puerta 216.

- He de irme ya Marian.

- Lo sé cariño, que tengas un buen viaje y avísame cuando llegues -dijo intentando sonreír.

- Claro, lo haré.

Adriano y Marian se besaron dulcemente por unos segundos y después Adriano se fue.

Marian se fue a la casa en la que vivían gracias a Benji.

_Ohhhhh que bonito capitulo... Marian le ha confesado que quiere a Adriano... y aquí habéis podido disfrutar de otro encuentro lemon, aunque después de la confesión que ambos se habían hecho era lo que tocaba ¿no creéis?. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews. Espero que les esté gustando el fic. Nos vemos pronto! No olviden dejar sus reviews y saludos a todos!_


	20. Chapter 20 Complicaciones

Capitulo 20 Complicaciones

Con los días Marian pensaba en que no se había dado cuenta de lo grande que era esa casa hasta que se había quedado sola en ella... sin Adriano a su lado.

Marian intentaba distraerse, nadaba en la piscina, bailaba en la casa, se ponía a limpiar, iba de compras, se tomaba un café en algún parque… pero sin duda el peor momento de todos y cada uno de los días era la noche, extrañaba mucho tener al lado a Adriano, se sentía sola, y acababa durmiéndose, soñando que le tenía a su lado y le abrazaba durante la noche. Gracias a Benji, que pasaba todos los ratos que podía con ella durante el día, la espera por volver a ver a Adriano se hacía más llevadera. Benji y ella se hicieron grandes amigos y se cogieron mucho aprecio y cariño.

Cada día hablaba con Adriano por teléfono y esos eran los mejores momentos del día. Marian se había dado cuenta aún con más certeza, de lo mucho que amaba, necesitaba y extrañaba a Adriano.

Adriano viajó a Brasil, para ver el seguimiento de Oliver. También vio a Roberto y estuvieron hablando un rato de futbol, de Oliver y le explicó de sus sentimientos por Marian totalmente correspondidos… Roberto se alegró mucho por su amigo y por Marian.

Adriano en todos esos días que llevaba sin Marian, se dio cuenta de lo profundamente que había calado dentro de él. La extrañaba enormemente, echaba de menos su sonrisa, sus abrazos, sus bromas, su risa, su amor, sus besos, su cuerpo, su pasión, su voz… Jamás pensó que alguien podría llegar tan arrolladoramente a su corazón, para ser exactos jamás pensó poder llegar a enamorarse de esa manera tan enloquecedora por alguien… sí, enamorado, se había enamorado de ella profundamente, ya no había dudas al respecto sobre eso… la amaba de verdad.

Marian fue al supermercado a comprar los ingredientes para hacer un pastel de bienvenida para Roberto y Adriano. Esa misma tarde llegarían los dos a Alemania. Marian le había comprado a Adriano un reloj y había encargado que le gravaran detrás _"De Marian con amor", _deseaba que le gustara y que hubiese acertado con el regalo.

Adriano le había dicho a Marian que quedaban en el parque que había enfrente de la casa de Benji, que llegaría con Roberto y le habían dicho a Benji que también fuese a recogerlos a ese parque... por qué irían a ver un partido de fútbol todos juntos, ya que Oliver jugaría en ese estadio contra otro equipo alemán, el de Schneider, y si no, no les daría tiempo a llegar. Habían quedado a las cinco en el parque.

Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Roberto, él le había ayudado muchísimo en Japón y en Brasil y estaba infinitamente agradecida con él…. Y en cuanto a Adriano, no podía decir nada al respecto que no fuese evidente, le amaba profundamente y estaba perdidamente enamorada, estaba loquita por él, y estaba inmensamente feliz de volver a verle, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, de abrazarlo, de besarlo y de sentirlo…

Marian guardó el pastel en la nevera, tenía muy buena pinta y había que reconocer que le había quedado muy bonito, ahora faltaba saber qué tal le habría quedado de sabor… pero eso solo lo sabría cuando lo probaran…

Marian se vistió, se puso un pantalón tejano ajustado y desgastado y una camiseta de tirantes azul cielo, se había vuelto a alisar el cabello y se maquilló un poco. Se puso sus botas negras por encima del tejano y salió al parque, aún faltaban veinte minutos para que llegarán los demás, pero estaba tan nerviosa por ver de nuevo a Adriano que pensó que así le daría un poco el aire y daría un pequeño paseo. Salió con su móvil en la mano y las llaves de casa.

Marian ya en el parque llamó a Adriano, acababan de aterrizar y en breve saldrían hacía el parque, de pronto su conversación fu interrumpida, por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Marian, con algo que debía ser bastante duro, un palo o algo parecido… cayó al suelo y el móvil también, aún descolgado.

- ¡Marian! ¡Marian! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Marian! -decía Adriano nerviosamente al haber escuchado un fuerte golpe y dejar de escucharla sin haber acabado la frase...

De repente Adriano escuchó, aunque bastante bajo:

- Hola querida me costó algo más encontrarte… pero te encontré finalmente, y te has portado muy mal…

- ¡Deivid! -dijo Adriano sorprendido y muy angustiado.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -le preguntó Roberto a Adriano al verle tan alterado.

- ¡Roberto! Devid ha vuelto a encontrar a Marian y ella… ella está sola en el parque -dijo muy angustiado.

- ¿Qué? Hay que darse prisa, no cuelgues Adriano, grava la llamada.

- Eh… sí… sí de acuerdo.

- ¡Es que nunca la dejará tranquila! -dijo Roberto con enfado.

Adriano después de empezar a gravar la conversación, empezó a intentar escuchar algo de lo que ocurría… estaba muy nervioso.

Cogieron un taxi rápidamente y se dirigieron al parque a toda prisa.

Marian intentó levantarse, tenía toda la cara manchada de sangre por el fuerte golpe que había recibido en la cabeza y se encontraba muy mareada y desorientada. Su camiseta azul cielo, empezaba a cubrirse de rojo. Aún a cuatro patas intentando levantarse, Deivid le dio una patada en el estómago, haciendo que se golpeara la espalda contra una pared con verjas que había allí. Marian gritó de dolor, y por supuesto eso lo escuchó Adriano, quien se iba sintiendo cada vez más angustiado, nervioso y enfadado.

- Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga puta y punto… vendrás conmigo y fin de la conversación…

- ¡Jamás iré a ningún sitio contigo! ¡Monstruo desgraciado! -decía agarrándose fuertemente el estómago y tosiendo sangre.

Deivid la agarró violentamente del cuello, la levantó del suelo y la estampó contra la pared con verjas. Marian gritó de nuevo e intentaba con sus brazos soltarse de su amarre. Adriano y Roberto aunque muy bajito oían toda la conversación y los gritos de dolor de Marian mientras iban en el taxi.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! ¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima monstruo despreciable! -decía enojada y adolorida Marian.

- Si te gustó… no lo niegues… No te preocupes que se repetirá de nuevo muchas veces -decía Deivid sonriendo malvadamente y hundiendo su cara en su cuello, oliendo su piel.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo! ¡Suéltame!

- Jajaja reía, que tonta eres si piensas que voy a soltarte… Realmente pensabas ¿qué esa orden de alejamiento, te mantendría alejada de mí? Que inocente eres… ¡Estúpida! -le gritó- me has dado muchos problemas… ¡eres una zorra que no sirve ni para nada!

Adriano y Roberto llegaron al parque y empezaron a buscarla. Adriano iba escuchando todo lo que ocurría y se maldecía por qué estuviera sola y él no pudiese haber estado con ella. Finalmente la encontraron y fueron corriendo hasta ellos. También llegó Benji que había intentado ir lo más rápido posible en cuanto Roberto le llamó explicándoles lo que ocurría.

- ¡Suéltala ahora mismo desgraciado! -dijo muy enfurecido Adriano al ver el estado de su novia con toda la cara llena de sangre.

- ¡Déjala! -dijo Benji. - Tienes una orden de alejamiento de ella… Así que ¡suéltala y lárgate! -le dijo Roberto.

- Chicos…. -susurró Marian aunque con la mirada algo borrosa.

- Jajajaja -reía Deivid- ¿Y qué, que tenga una orden de alejamiento? Ella será mía para siempre.

Adriano, Roberto y Benji se disponían a acercarse a Deivid pero…

- A, a… si yo fuera vosotros, no daría un paso más -dijo Deivid sacando una pistola y apoyándola en el pecho de Marian- Sería una lástima que alguien como ella muriera ¿no creéis? -dijo hundiendo de nuevo su cara en el cuello de Marian.

- ¡No me toques! -le gritó Marian.

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos, apretaron los puños y los dientes con enfado y dejaron de caminar, ese tío estaba loco…

- Ves zorra, me has causado muchos problemas… y esto es el último juego que voy a seguir contigo, por qué vendrás conmigo o… simplemente les mataré -dijo Deivid.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas! Haré lo que quieras pero no les hagas daño -dijo Marian con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Tanto te importan? ¿Te los has follado verdad, puta? -dijo golpeándola en la cara.

- No, no me acostado con ellos. Y sí, por supuesto que me importan son mis amigos -dijo intentando proteger a Adriano y a los demás.

- ¿Amigos? ¡A caso piensas que soy tan tonto como para creerme eso! -dijo golpeándola en la cara de nuevo, pero esta vez con la pistola.

- Mátame a mí si quieres pero no les hagas ningún daño, por favor, deja que se vayan -suplicaba Marian.

- ¡Marian no! -dijeron Adriano, Roberto y Benji.

- No estás en condiciones de exigir nada, pu-ti-ta -le dijo Deivid con maldad.

- Lo sé, pero ellos no tienen nada que ver, así que no les metas en esto, por favor.

- Espera… vamos a hacer un juego -dijo malvadamente Deivid- vas a ponerte mirándoles a la cara y les vas a decir todas y cada una de las palabras que yo te diga, a cambio dejaré que se vayan; pero tú tendrás que venir conmigo.

- De… de acuerdo -dijo Marian resignándose con abundantes lágrimas en sus ojos.

- En cuanto a vosotros no deis ni un solo paso más o le dispararé sin pensarlo -dijo Deivid mirando a Adriano, Roberto y Benji que estaban muy enfurecidos y enrabiados apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Deivid, bajo la atenta mirada de los tres chicos enfurecidos, tiró violentamente a Marian contra el suelo y le dijo:

- Levántate o ellos mueren -dijo apuntándoles con la pistola a los otros.

Marian con mucha dificultad y tosiendo sangre consiguió levantarse y quedar de frente a ellos, balanceándose un poco.

- Muy bien putita, ahora repetirás lo que yo te diga -le dijo Deivid.

- Lo haré, pero no sin que antes… me jures que no les harás ningún… daño, ni a ellos, ni a sus familias, ni al resto… de personas que me ayudaron… en Japón -decía respirando con dificultad.

- Te he dicho que no estás en condiciones de exigir nada… pero está bien, lo prometo. Ahora míralos y diles:

- No quiero volver a saber nada de vosotros, olvidarme y hacer como si nunca me hubieseis conocido. Quiero a Deivid, estoy enamorada de él y voy a marcharme con él, no intentéis encontrarme, no me busquéis… simplemente olvidaros de mí para siempre. No quiero volver a veros jamás.

Deivid esperaba con una sonrisa malévola las palabras que tenía que repetir Marian, sonriendo con triunfo.

Marian balanceándose un poco por el mareo a causa del golpe recibido en la cabeza y temblando suavemente por lo que tenía que decirles, lloraba abundantemente, los miró y les dijo:

- No… no… no quiero volver a… saber nada de… vosotros… olvidarme y… hacer como si no me… me hubieseis conocido -Marian cerraba los ojos con fuerza para no tener que ver esas angustiosas miradas, mientras continuaba diciendo todas las palabras que tenía que repetir con resignación, indignación, sufrimiento y lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Continua -la obligó Deivid.

- Qui… qui… quiero a Deivid… estoy… ena… enamorada de… él

Con estas palabras Marian lloraba más abundantemente en silencio, debido a estar profundamente enamorada de Adriano. Lo miró, tocándose su corazón y hablando con sus ojos, para que Adriano supiera lo mucho que le amaba. Marian continuó:

- Y voy a… marcharme con él… no… no intentéis… encontrarme, no me… busquéis… simplemente… ol… olvidaros de mí… para… para siempre. No quiero… no quiero… volver a veros… jamás.

- Muy bien, muy bien -dijo Deivid aplaudiendo.

Roberto, Benji y Adriano, le miraban totalmente indignados y enfurecidos y dijeron:

- ¡Eres un ser despreciable!

Marian se giró furiosa apretando fuertemente sus puños y le dijo:

- Deja que se marchen, lo prometiste.

- En cuanto nos hayamos marchado, podrán irse. Ahora ven aquí Marian.

Marian empezó a caminar con mucha dificultad hacía Deivid.

- ¡Marian no vayas, por favor! -le dijo casi en tono de súplica Adriano.

- Tengo que hacerlo… así estaréis a salvo -dijo sollozando Marian sin girarse, y sin dejar de caminar hacía Deivid.

- Sabes Marian… -dijo Deivid ya teniéndola cerca- mentí -dijo apuntando con la pistola a uno de ellos al azar, parándose en Adriano.

-¡Nooooooo! -gritó Marian colocándose delante de Adriano a la vez que Deivid disparaba.

-¡Marian! -gritó Adriano.

Roberto y Benji miraban lo que ocurría con horror. La bala había impactado en el vientre de Marian, provocando que sangre saliese de su boca.

- ¡Marian! -gritaron los tres.

Con el retroceso de la pistola Deivid disparó de nuevo sin darse cuenta, impactando de nuevo en el cuerpo de Marian, a la altura de su corazón. Marian retrocedió con dificultad un par de pasos y finalmente cayó encima de Adriano, que la cogió a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo. Marian estaba totalmente ensangrentada y con las manos llenas de sangre en su vientre y en su pecho.

-¡Marian! -gritó de nuevo Adriano, totalmente horrorizado al verla en ese estado, después de estirarla suavemente en el suelo.

Roberto y Benji se habían acercado a ellos rápidamente, y no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

- Yo… yo… -intentaba hablar Marian.

- No hables Marian, es mejor que no hables -le dijo Roberto sacándose la camiseta tembloroso y presionando la herida en su vientre.

- Chicos… Adriano… yo… lo siento… pero… no podía… permitir que… que os… hiciesen daño… -hablaba Marian de manera entrecortada y con mucha dificultad- parece ser… que no podré… tener un… final… feliz… a tu lado… Adri… ano -decía mientras abundantes lágrimas recorrían su rostro y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

- No digas eso cariño, todo, todo irá bien y… seremos muy felices todos juntos, ya lo verás… ¿por qué has tenido que interponerte? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Coches de policía y ambulancia se oían acercándose rápidamente al parque.

- Por… qué te… te amo… muchísimo… Adriano -decía llorando abundantemente- Os quiero… mucho… a todos…

- ¡Marian no me dejes, no te vayas por favor! -suplicaba Adriano con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo… sient…

Los ojos de Marian se fueron cerrando lentamente, mirando por última vez a su amado Adriano. Adriano la abrazó contra su cuerpo llorando desconsoladamente. Roberto y Benji también se pusieron a llorar.

-Qué… he… hecho -decía Deivid aún sin creerse que había disparado a Marian y la había matado.

- ¡No has tenido suficiente hasta que la has matado eh desgraciado! -dijo Roberto llorando y furioso, ya que Adriano se encontraba tan desconsolado que no podía articular una sola palabra, solo podía llorar amargamente y mirar a Deivid con odio y rabia.

- ¡Cállate! -dijo Deivid muy alterado.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde! -le gritó enfurecido Benji, con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento Deivid era rodeado por la policía por haber asesinado a Marian con la pistola que llevaba en la mano, y tenía tres testigos para corroborarlo. Se lo llevaron de allí y le dijeron que le esperaba una buena temporada en la cárcel. El médico de la ambulancia apartó a Adriano de Marian, levantaron su camiseta para ver el estado del impacto de bala en su vientre y en su pecho.

Roberto y Benji, se abrazaron llorando a Adriano, el cual también estaba hundido y totalmente desconsolado y desolado.

_¡Maldito Deivid! Siempre tiene que aparecer ese hombre, para fastidiar la felicidad de Marian... y ahora... ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué hará Adriano? ¿Marian ha muerto de verdad? Lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo, y prometo no haceros esperar mucho, que se que se pasa mal, cuando te dejan con esta tensión en la historia... Gracias por leer, saludos a todos y sobretodo no olviden dejar sus reviews! Nos vemossssss!_


	21. Chapter 21 Una nueva vida

Capitulo 21 Una nueva vida

La enfermera y el técnico la pusieron en una camilla y la entraron en la ambulancia.

- ¿A dónde se la llevan? -preguntó Adriano desconsolado, nervioso y volviendo a llorar.

- Cálmese señor, vamos a llevarla al hospital -le dijo el médico.

- Como quiere que me calme, acaban de disparar y matar a mi novia… ¿por qué se la llevan al hospital?

- No hay nada seguro, pero por lo que parece la bala no ha impactado de lleno en su corazón, quizá no lo ha rozado por milímetros, pero al auscultarla aún se oían sus latidos aunque muy débiles por la pérdida de sangre y los disparos... tenemos que llevárnosla inmediatamente al hospital o podría ser tarde… Tenemos que hacerle muchas pruebas, ver la gravedad de sus disparos y probablemente operarla.

- Está bien -dijo Adriano viendo una pequeña esperanza de que Marian no muriera.

Los tres se fueron al hospital muy nerviosos, esperaron durante horas. Roberto había llamado a Oliver después de su partido y le había explicado lo ocurrido. Por supuesto también se presentó en el hospital.

Cinco horas más tarde salió un doctor, se quitó la mascarilla y se les acercó

- ¿Cómo está doctor? ¿Qué ha pasado? -dijo Adriano muy angustiado.

El doctor le dijo con un tono algo serio:

- Verán la hemos operado de gravedad, la bala impactó a escasos milímetros de su corazón, está fuera de peligro pero -respiró profundamente y añadió- está en coma, y no sabemos si despertará y cuando lo hará.

Adriano cayó al suelo totalmente desconsolado, abatido y llorando desconsoladamente. Los demás también lloraban, pero intentaban aguantar sus lágrimas para apoyar a Adriano.

Adriano y los demás quisieron entrar a verla, estaba entubada por varios sitios y tenía una gran venda en su cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados. Adriano le cogió la mano fuertemente y le dijo:

- Marian… te lo ruego… despierta… vuelve a mí, a nosotros por favor… no me dejes -decía llorando desconsoladamente- no me dejes ahora… que te he encontrado…

Por desgracia, no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de Marian.

Roberto acarició la cabeza de Marian y le dio un beso en la frente empezando a llorar de nuevo. Benji y Oliver se quedaron algo más lejos de Marian con lágrimas en los ojos consolándose el uno al otro.

- Ahora vuelvo -dijo Oliver limpiándose las lágrimas- necesitaba salir de allí y hablar con alguien, aunque Patty era muy sensible, necesitaba explicárselo a alguien de confianza, a alguien que supiera todo por lo que había pasado Marian. La llamó por teléfono y le explicó a Patty lo ocurrido con lágrimas en los ojos. Patty también empezó a llorar, se sentía horrorizada con lo que Oliver le explicaba, era injusto, cruel y horrible. Oliver le explicó, que Adriano y ella habían empezado una relación ya que, se habían enamorado, y estaba pasándolo francamente mal.

Patty, después de hablar con Oliver, llamó a los demás para ponerles al corriente de todo: Anabel, Bruce, Paul, Ed, Eva, Phillip, Julian, Mark aunque estaba en Italia, a Tom que estaba en Francia y algunos otros… Todos se quedaron completamente sorprendidos, entristecidos e indignados.

Un par de semanas pasaron y Marian seguía igual.

Adriano no quería separarse de ella ni un momento por si despertaba, pidió unas largas vacaciones en su trabajo, después de explicarles lo ocurrido y sus superiores lo entendieron perfectamente, solo se separaba de ella para ir a casa de Benji a ducharse o para comer después de que Roberto o Benji le obligaran, con la excusa de que si Marian despertaba no le viera con esa dejadez y delgadez por no haber comido, si no le reñiría.

A Oliver no le permitieron faltar más que un par de días de su trabajo el fútbol, así que llamaba a menudo a Roberto, para saber si había alguna novedad, pero la respuesta siempre era negativa. Roberto y Benji también lo estaban pasando muy mal, pero intentaban estar bien por Adriano.

Hasta que finalmente, pasado un mes y medio… un día que Adriano como muchas otras noches en las que él se quedaba a dormir en el hospital la tenía cogida de la mano -ya que si iba a casa no podía dormir y no hacía más que dar vueltas y llorar- y ella la movió lentamente y luego cogió la mano de Adriano. Adriano se despertó y vio el lento movimiento de su mano y como se la cogió con algo más de fuerza.

- Marian… Marian… despierta… por favor, abre los ojos… estoy aquí… contigo… -le susurraba suavemente.

Marian poco a poco abrió los ojos, con bastante dificultad.

- ¡Cariño! -dijo emocionado Adriano volviendo a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad.

- Ho…la -dijo Marian costándole hablar y casi en un susurro.

- Bienvenida mi vida… te quiero… tanto… -le dijo con una tierna sonrisa y sin dejar de caerle lágrimas de los ojos- Cariño no cierres los ojos ¿de acuerdo? Iré a llamar al médico.

Fue a toda prisa a la recepción y rápidamente un médico fue a la habitación de Marian. Allí estaba ella, con sus grandes ojos castaños mirándose como si no supiese que había ocurrido, se tocó la cabeza, le dolía mucho.

- No se mueva señorita -dijo el doctor- Es normal que le duela la cabeza -le decía mientras le miraba las pupilas, los latidos del corazón, su respiración, sus reflejos…- Es usted muy fuerte señorita por haber conseguido volver con nosotros. Ahora nos la llevaremos a realizarle pruebas para comprobar que todo está bien.

Marian miró dulcemente a Adriano y le susurró:

- Te… quiero… mucho -le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Yo también te quiero mi vida -dijo abrazándola suavemente y dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Mientras le hacían las pruebas a Marian, aunque era algo tarde, Adriano llamó a Roberto y a Benji para explicárselo, y los dos se presentaron allí en media hora. De camino Roberto llamó a Oliver para hacérselo saber. Oliver se lo explicó a Patty y Patty se lo dijo a los demás.

Roberto y Benji abrazaron muy contentos a Adriano. Ahora solo faltaba que el médico les dijese que estaba bien. Pasadas unas horas llegaba el médico con Marian en una camilla ya sin tubos.

- ¡Marian! -se acercaron Roberto y Benji a verla muy contentos, junto con Adriano.

- Ho… la chicos -dijo sonriéndoles. El médico les dijo que todo en ella estaba bien, y que había sido una suerte que los disparos no tocaran ningún órgano vital. De todas maneras, querían tenerla en observación unos días para confirmar que todo en ella estuviese bien, y que recupere algo de peso, ya que ha perdido bastante. Respecto a su voz, les dijo que con los días volvería a la normalidad, al no usarla se había quedado algún tono más bajo y algo afónica, por eso le costaba un poco hablar.

- Está… bien… gracias doctor -dijo Marian.

- Gracias doctor -dijeron los tres chicos.

- De nada -les contestó con una sonrisa el doctor.

Los siguientes días eran complicados, Marian vomitaba lo que comía a causa de haber pasado varias semanas con esa medicación tan fuerte, y ahora al comer se le revolvía tanto el estómago, que su cuerpo lo rechazaba. Con los días y una medicación más suave, empezó a poder tolerar la comida y poco a poco iba ganando un poco de peso. Daba cortos paseos con la ayuda de Adriano, Roberto o Benji, pero enseguida se sentía muy cansada. Al cabo de una semana, le dieron el alta y el médico les dijo:

- Al principio no podrás hacer muchos esfuerzos ni ejercicio ya que las marcas de los disparos aún estaban cerrándose, evita movimientos bruscos o que requieran de mucha fuerza, es normal si durante un tiempo te duele la cabeza, o te sientes cansada y agotada… te costará un poco que el cuerpo se te reactive, ten paciencia.

- Doctor, hubiese acabado… antes si empezase por lo que puedo hacer -dijo Marian riendo un poco.

Adriano y Roberto tuvieron que aguantarse la risa pero el médico si rio y le dijo:

- Es cierto, me alegro que conserves el sentido del humor Marian, eso te ayudará mucho. Acuérdate de tener tu seguimiento cada vez que te toque, tómate la medicación y cuídate mucho.

- Gracias doctor -dijeron los tres.

Marian llegó a la casa de Benji, estaba muy feliz de haber salido del hospital, entonces se acordó… su pastel de bienvenida, ya estará más que malo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Marian? -le preguntó Adriano.

- Os hice un pastel de bienvenida, pero ya debe de estar malo.

- No estaba malo… estaba riquísimo -dijeron Adriano y Roberto tocándose la barriga.

- ¿Os lo comisteis? Como me… alegro, me pasé una mañana… entera haciéndolo para vosotros.

- Era lo único que nos dejaste de ti, así que no pensábamos dejar que se estropeara -dijo Adriano.

Marian les sonrió y se acordó del regalo que le había comprado a Adriano. Fue a buscarlo.

- ¿A dónde vas, Marian?

No hizo falta contestar por qué Marian ya regresaba con un pequeño regalo en sus manos.

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Adriano con algo de curiosidad.

- Lo compré para ti… el día que regresaste… pero al final no pude dártelo. Toma -dijo Marian entregándole el regalo.

Adriano lo abrió rápido tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que era. Cuando lo abrió, le encantó el reloj.

- Dale la vuelta -le dijo Marian.

"_De Marian con amor_" -esas eran las palabras que había escritas en la parte de detrás del reloj, unas lágrimas rodaron por los ojos de Adriano, y abrazó fuertemente a Marian, la besó tiernamente en los labios y le dijo:

- Gracias cariño… me gusta mucho.

- De nada amor.

Después, descansando un rato los tres en el sofá. Marian preguntó con algo de nervios, ansiedad y temor:

- Chicos… ¿qué… qué ocurrió… con Deivid?

- No te preocupes por eso ahora cariño -contestó Adriano.

- Quiero saberlo… explicármelo por favor…

- Está bien… -contestó finalmente Adriano- Contraté a un abogado y presentamos todos los informes médicos que tenías y una grabación que hicimos y que validaron como prueba, más todas las denuncias que tú le pusiste por maltrato, violación, allanamiento de morada, persecución, por espiarte, por perseguirte a través de su empresa… más todo lo que ocurrió en el parque… y lo han encarcelado sin fianza cariño… No saldrá en muchos años de la cárcel, ya puedes respirar tranquila, estas a salvo mi vida… La policía nos dijo que si despertabas y querías podían ponerte en protección de testigos, para que en el caso de que algún día salga de la cárcel no pueda encontrarte… pero le han requisado todo en su empresa, así que ya no tendrá medios para volver a buscarte. Ya estás a salvo cariño…

Marian escuchaba atentamente toda la explicación de Adriano y cuando acabo de hablar, Marian con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo:

- ¿Ya… está…? ¿Ya ha acabado todo… al fin?

- Ya ha acabado todo cariño, ya nadie volverá a hacerte daño -le dijo Adriano acercándose a ella y secándole las lágrimas.

- Ya pasó todo Marian… ahora podrás ser feliz y vivir sin miedos -le dijo Roberto con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad se ha acabado? -volvió a preguntar Marian aún sin creérselo.

- Sí -contestaron Adriano y Roberto.

Marian se levantó y abrazó y besó fuertemente a Adriano dándole las gracias. Luego abrazó a Roberto y le dijo una y otra vez con lágrimas en los ojos:

- Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos… por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, gracias… nunca podré agradeceros todo…

- No hay de qué Marian -le dijo Roberto dándole un beso en la mejilla y correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Todos se fueron a dormir. Roberto durmió en uno de los cuartos de la casa de Benji, y Adriano y Marian durmieron juntos en el cuarto que utilizaba Adriano.

Marian fue a ducharse antes de irse a dormir, abrió el grifó y se metió debajo, relajándose con el contacto del agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo. Adriano sin que se diera cuenta se metió en la ducha con ella y la abrazó suavemente por la cintura, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello mojado de Marian.

- Cariño ¿qué haces aquí? -le preguntó Marian, sin haberse asustado cuando Adriano la cogió de la cintura.

- Te echaba mucho de menos… -le dijo con voz nostálgica Adriano.

- Pero si estoy en la misma habitación que tú… yo también te echaba de menos cariño… -le contestó dulcemente Marian, entendiendo a que se refería.

- Este mes y medio sin ti… ha sido el más difícil de toda mi vida Marian… No vuelvas a alejarte de mí… por favor… no podría vivir sin ti… -dijo suavemente con lágrimas en los ojos.

Marian se giró suavemente también con lágrimas en sus ojos, le miró y le besó tiernamente. Marian secó sus lágrimas, colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Adriano y le dijo:

- Siento haberte preocupado tanto, pero quiero que sepas que nada ni nadie podrán cambiar todo el amor que siento por ti, nada ni nadie podrán alejarme de ti… y no tengo ninguna intención de irme a ningún lado si no es para estar contigo, cariño… por qué te amo más que a mí propia vida… tú mueves y eres mi mundo Adriano…

- Marian… -susurró, volviendo a caer lágrimas de sus ojos- Te quiero con toda mi alma y con todo mi corazón -le dijo Adriano.

- Lo sé mi vida… sentimos lo mismo y eso me hace muy feliz -le dijo Marian antes de besar sus tiernos labios y rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

Adriano disfrutó el beso cálido y tierno de Marian, tan añorado y anhelado en él, después de todo lo ocurrido… Adriano la estrechó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo toda su piel cálida, firme y mojada. Marian adentró suavemente su lengua en la boca de él, volviendo el beso algo más apasionado y ambos suspiraron fuertemente. Finalmente se separaron por la falta de aire y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

- Te quiero cariño -dijeron los dos a la vez.

Acabaron de ducharse, entre besos, caricias y abrazos sin llegar a nada más… aunque el volver a tener la oportunidad de sentir todo aquello, fue más que suficiente para los dos. Marian aún tenía que acabar de recuperarse. Una vez acostados en la cama, Marian abrazó a Adriano y colocó su cabeza en su pecho. Adriano la acercó aún más a su cuerpo, acariciándole el brazo, la cintura y la espalda. No quería tenerla lejos de él ni un solo segundo. Así se quedaron dormidos.

Una semana pasó y Marian ya estaba completamente curada, gracias a la ayuda de Adriano y a las atenciones de Roberto y Benji. La pueba fue que un día fueron los cuatro a dar un paseo por el parque, y sin querer a un niño pequeño se le escapó un balón de fútbol, quedando a los pies de Marian.

- ¡Un balón! ¡Qué ilusión! -gritó Marian.

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos por la ilusión que le hizo a Marian ver un balón.

A Marian desde pequeña le encantaba jugar a fútbol, pero cuando ella era pequeña no había equipos femeninos donde jugar así que no pudo apuntarse a ningún club. Cogió el balón con los pies y empezó a hacer toques con el balón con sus piernas, pies y cabeza. Adriano, Roberto y Benji se quedaron sorprendidos del control que tenía con el balón. Lo dejó en el suelo y con su talón se la auto pasó por encima de su cabeza y volvió a hacer toques con el balón.

- ¿Puede pasarme el balón señorita? -le dijo el niño pequeño a lo lejos.

- Claro, allá va -dijo Marian chutando fuertemente el balón, sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos y colándose en la portería sin que el portero pudiese hacer nada- ¡Gooooooooool! -chilló Marian- Aún no he perdido mi toque, jejeje ¡qué bien!

Marian se giró a ver a los chicos, algo avergonzada por su comportamiento. Roberto, Adriano y Benji aún miraban sorprendidos y boquiabiertos su chute y su gol, había sido un gol espectacular.

- ¡Señorita, vaya chute y vaya gol más guay! -le dijo el niño a lo lejos, que se había quedado alucinado con el gol.

- ¡Gracias cariño! -le dijo al pequeño. Bueno vamos a comer algo ¿no?, me muero de hambre -le dijo Marian a Roberto, Adriano y Benji, que no apartaban la vista de la portería donde había metido el gol.

- ¡Ha sido un gol espectacular, cariño! -le dijo Adriano alucinado.

- ¡Ha sido increíble! Tienes un estilo estupendo -dijo Roberto con mucho entusiasmo.

- Para ese pequeño portero era imposible parar un chute así, jajaja ¡ha sido genial Marian!

- Chicos… ya vale, no fue para tanto, solo fue un chute que acabó por suerte en gol.

- Marian no te quites méritos, ha sido alucinante -le dijo Adriano cogiéndola de la mano- ¿Cómo aprendiste a jugar a fútbol? -le preguntó mientras todos caminaban hacía una cafetería.

- Mmm… realmente aprendí a jugar sola, ninguna chica jugaba, y mi hermano que jugaba en un equipo allí, nunca quería jugar conmigo, aunque tampoco era muy bueno… recuerdo que su entrenador siempre les decía a mis padres y a mí que si fuese chico podría jugar en cualquier posición. Siempre me ha gustado jugar a fútbol. Mis padres siempre me explicaban que cada año para Navidad pedía un balón de fútbol y nunca me lo regalaban, hasta que teniendo cinco o seis años empecé a arrancarles las cabezas a las muñecas para jugar a fútbol… jajaja a partir de ahí empezaron a regalarme balones. Siempre que había un torneo o algo mis amigos siempre me llamaban y acababa siendo la única chica en todo el torneo… jajaja los porteros se enfadaban conmigo por qué era la que más goles metía del equipo.

- Jajajaja -reía Adriano y Roberto con lo de quitarles las cabezas a las muñecas y lo de los enfados de los porteros.

- Hombre… supongo que a mí también me molestaría que en un partido quién me metiese más goles fuese una chica -dijo Benji.

- Pero ¿por qué? No os tenéis por qué sentir ofendidos o humillados, que el machismo hace mucho que se acabó… Benji. En España ahora ya hay bastantes equipos de fútbol femeninos. Quizá en Japón no sea normal que haya chicas que jueguen a fútbol, pero allí es normal. Además no hacemos nada malo por jugar a fútbol -dijo Marian.

- Ya… tienes razón-dijo Benji.

Después de tomar algo, Roberto, Adriano y Marian se fueron a casa y Benji regresó a las instalaciones de su club de fútbol. Roberto se marchaba a Brasil al día siguiente así que en cuanto llegaron se fue a dormir.

_Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero se me rompió el ordenador y no había manera de que funcionase para poder subir nuevos capitulos... pero os lo compensaré hoy subiendo algún capitulo más! ;)_

_Menos mal que Marian ha conseguido despertar y recuperarse, me daba una penita Adriano, pobrecillo... Pero bueno, la mejor noticía es que Deivid no podrá volver a molestarla, que alivio... le tenía una rabia a ese personaje...Bueno no olviden dejar reviews por favor y gracias por leer! :)_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews **genesis**, recibir comentarios como esos, siempre animan a continuar escribiendo! :) Gracias de nuevo!_


	22. Chapter 22 Pasión y deseo

Capitulo 22 Pasión y deseo

Esa noche, Adriano y Marian se quedaron en la cama hablando un rato, sobre a dónde irían a vivir, no podían seguir viviendo en la casa de Benji eternamente, en eso estaban de acuerdo. A Marian le daba igual en qué país viviese si era junto a Adriano, además él tenía trabajo y ella en cualquier país podría encontrar trabajo de estilista…

- Cariño ¿dónde te gustaría que viviésemos? ¿Qué preferirías que viviéramos juntos o separados durante un tiempo? -preguntó Marian.

- ¿Cómo que separados durante un tiempo? Ni hablar viviremos juntos, a donde sea que vayamos, yo te necesito todas las noches durmiendo conmigo a mi lado… y sobre dónde vivir, yo… con el trabajo necesitaría vivir cerca de Japón o en Japón… ¿te importaría vivir allí?

- No te pongas así… yo quiero vivir siempre contigo, pero tenía que preguntártelo, no fuese que tú no lo vieses así o no quisieses… En cuanto a vivir en Japón, no me importa vivir allí, tú tienes el trabajo allí y yo supongo que podré encontrar trabajo de lo mío allá… pero ¿hay un pequeño problema? -le dijo Marian.

- ¿Cuál cariño? -le preguntó con algo de curiosidad Adriano.

- Pues que hasta que yo no encuentre trabajo y empiece a cobrar un sueldo no voy a poder pagar un alquiler o una hipoteca y mantener un hogar… Todo lo que tenía ahorrado al tener que huir tantas veces, pagar alquileres, comida y todo eso, se me acabó… es muy embarazoso tener que explicarte esto… Entonces tendríamos que esperar a que yo trabajase un tiempo antes de poder irnos a vivir allí ¿no crees?

- Cariño no te preocupes por eso, yo tengo trabajo y tengo dinero ahorrado, dinero suficiente para ir pagando y vivir hasta que tú encuentres trabajo y empieces a cobrar todos los meses -le dijo tranquilamente Adriano- Además yo vivo solo en un piso de alquiler, solo tendremos que buscar otro piso o una casa que nos guste, algo más grande donde vivir los dos, y quién sabe si de aquí a un tiempo tenemos algún pequeñajo correteando por la casa.

- Me encantan los niños cariño -dijo Marian con una enorme sonrisa- Pero no sé si puedo aceptar que me estés manteniendo hasta que yo encuentre trabajo… me sabe muy mal…

- Cariño somos una pareja, lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo, entre los dos conseguiremos lo que sea, no te preocupes por eso vida -le dijo Adriano.

- Está bien… pero he pedirte un favor Adriano…

- Vale, tú dirás.

- Bueno, ahora que ha acabado todo lo ocurrido con Deivid, me gustaría que fuéramos a mi país, a ver a mis padres y así te pudieran conocer… y luego ya irnos a vivir a Japón-dijo algo nerviosa Marian.

- Me parece bien, quizá sea algo precipitado ya que, no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero entiendo que si después, nos vamos a ir a vivir juntos a Japón, que menos que me conozcan, sepan lo nuestro y lo entiendan -contestó Adriano.

- ¡Qué feliz me haces cariño! -dijo Marian tirándose a los brazos de Adriano.

Marian encima de Adriano -al haberse tirado a sus brazos para abrazarle- se quedó mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, bajó su mirada parándose en su boca, y sin pensárselo más lo besó tiernamente, mientras acariciaba su cara y su cuello con sus manos. Marian fue volviendo el beso más apasionado adentrando su lengua en la boca de Adriano, provocando que sus respiraciones se acelerasen y un suspiro se escapara de sus bocas. Adriano acarició su espalda por encima del camisón, y una de sus manos paró en su nuca causando más presión en ese beso. Se separaron al cabo de unos minutos por la falta de aire, y Adriano le susurró contra su boca:

- Cariño… te deseo mucho… quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo… quiero volver a estrecharte contra mi cuerpo y a tenerte entre mis brazos, Marian.

- Vida yo también te deseo desesperadamente, pero las marcas de las balas en mi cuerpo…

- Marian… no me importan las marcas que tengas, yo cubriré todos esos amargos recuerdos, con besos, caricias y abrazos que te harán olvidar todo lo que sufriste… me he enamorado de ti, de tu corazón, de tu persona… te amo y te amaré igual con o sin marcas en tu cuerpo… -le dijo Adriano acariciando su rostro y volviendo a besarla dulcemente.

- Cariño… gracias por ser así… -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y volviendo a abalanzarse a su boca.

Adriano se entregó a ese beso como si le fuese la vida en ello, poco a poco fue subiendo su camisón, dejando al descubierto sus piernas, su trasero, su cintura, su vientre y finalmente sus pechos y su espalda. Observó su cuerpo completamente desnudo y lo miró con pasión y deseo. Poco a poco fue girando a Marian quedando ahora él encima de ella, la besó apasionadamente adentrando su lengua en la boca de ella, mientras Marian, intentaba liberar el atractivo cuerpo de Adriano de su camiseta, finalmente se la quitó y suspiró fuertemente cuando el torso desnudo de Adriano se puso en contacto con su cuerpo.

Adriano fue hundiendo su boca en el cuello de Marian, y allí empezó a besarlo y a lamerlo con pasión, provocando que fuertes suspiros y algún que otro gemido saliese de la boca de Marian.

- A…dria…no -susurraba Marian una y otra vez, escapándose de entre sus suspiros y suaves gemidos.

Adriano se separó un poco de su cuello y empezó un recorrido por su hombro, por su escote hasta que finalmente llegó a sus pechos, donde paró masajeando suavemente uno mientras que su boca capturaba uno de sus botones rosados, provocando que un fuerte gemido saliese de la boca de Marian y arañara suavemente la espalda de Adriano, volviendo sus caricias cada vez más apasionadas... Adriano cambió de botón, este era el pecho que había recibido el disparo, y empezó a besarlo con suavidad, a lamer su botón en círculos con la punta de su lengua y a morderlo con delicadeza, después de un rato lo capturó en su boca y repitió todas aquellas caricias con más pasión, igual como había hecho con su otro pecho… quiso demostrarle que sus marcas no le daban ningún tipo de pudor… Marian se estremecía de placer.

Adriano continuó su camino y paró besando, lamiendo y acariciando su vientre -que era donde había impactado la otra bala- la curva de su cintura, de sus caderas… y le susurró contra su vientre:

- Sigues siendo igual de hermosa Marian… sigues enloqueciéndome con tu piel, tu olor, tus gemidos, tu mirada, tus caricias y tus suspiros llenos de placer, pasión y deseo… te amo mi diosa…

- A…dria…no… te amo y me enloqueces completamente, me siento tan segura y amada entre tus brazos… me encanta esta sensación de control que solo tú sabes ejercer sobre mí…

Adriano continuó bajando por su cuerpo llegando a su intimidad, le separó suavemente las piernas y hundió su boca en ella, acariciando sus piernas, Marian gimió fuertemente por ese contacto tan sumamente agradable, su respiración se aceleraba por segundos; mientras Adriano añadió a las caricias que hacía con su lengua, sus manos, que mientras una acariciaba su intimidad, los dedos de la otra entraban y salían de ella, sin que su lengua dejase de moverse. Al cabo de unos minutos, Marian sentía que se aproximaba al clímax.

- ¡Adriano! ¡No puedo… más… sino te detien…! -no pudo continuar la frase por qué su cuerpo explotó con el orgasmo, empezando a gemir fuertemente y a jadear de manera continuada… en momentos sus gemidos se quebraban debido a su boca seca, pero no podía dejar de estremecerse y de suspirar entrecortadamente, agarrando con suavidad, con una de sus manos la cabeza de Adriano que no detenía ni un segundo sus movimientos cada vez más apasionados y entregados con sus manos y su lengua en su intimidad, y con la otra mano Marian se cogía fuertemente a las sábanas de la cama, gritando su nombre por esa gran oleada de placer que recorrió todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Adriano se deleitaba con los gemidos de su Marian, cuando gritaba y susurraba su nombre una y otra vez, era como una dulce melodía para sus oídos.

Finalmente Adriano fue parando lentamente sus movimientos provocando aún fuertes espasmos de placer en Marian, bebiendo todo su néctar hasta que finalmente, paró sus movimientos del todo. Subió de nuevo y la besó en los labios apasionadamente.

- ¿Te gustó cariño? -le dijo Adriano con una mirada traviesa al ver el estado de agitación que aún tenía Marian.

- ¿Qué si me gustó? Me enloqueciste completamente, ha sido increíble… jamás me habían hecho sentir tanto placer como me lo has hecho sentir tú, mi amor -decía Marian respirado entrecortadamente- Pero ahora es mi turno -dijo Marian con una mirada pícara.

Marian estiró a Adriano en la cama, se colocó con todo su peso encima de él, sintiendo su calor y capturó desesperadamente su boca con pasión, no tardó nada en adentrar su lengua en la boca de él, luchando por el control de ese beso. Adriano acariciaba su espalda y masajeaba sus glúteos suavemente. Después Marian hundió su boca en su cuello y empezó a lamerlo, a besarlo y a mordisquearlo con pasión, provocando que Adriano suspirara fuertemente. Adriano escuchaba sus suspiros llenos de placer en su oído mientras ella lamía y jugueteaba con su lengua con el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando una gran oleada de excitación en él.

Marian continuó su camino, restregando su cuerpo contra el de él mientras bajaba con movimientos completamente enloquecedores y sensuales… provocando suspiros agitados en Adriano. Finalmente, paró en su pecho y lo acarició y lo besó salvajemente, capturó uno de los pequeños botones rosados de Adriano y los lamió con suavidad, provocando que Adriano gimiese salvajemente, mientras las manos de Marian acariciaban su abdomen fuerte y marcado. Marian cambió de botón y una de sus manos prosiguieron su camino hasta que llegó a acariciar su miembro totalmente erecto y reclamando atención, provocando que Adriano volviese a gemir y suspirara fuertemente de placer.

Pasado un rato, Marian capturó su boca de nuevo, provocando que Adriano se abalanzase a esos labios que tanto le enloquecían. Marian rompió el beso lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, provocando que Adriano rugiese ferozmente de nuevo. Después Marian, volvió a bajar restregando su cuerpo contra el de él, dejando escapar suspiros de placer por parte de los dos por ese contacto tan sumamente sensual y apetecible. Sin dejar de mirar a Adriano, fue bajando hasta su entrepierna, donde agarró su miembro suavemente y empezó a moverlo de arriba abajo, provocando que Adriano gimiese y volviese a acelerarse rápidamente su respiración. Marian lamió con suavidad su miembro de arriba abajo, acariciando su miembro con su lengua y haciendo gemir fuerte y cada vez más agitadamente a Adriano. Continuó lamiendo su miembro y acarició con una de sus manos sus testículos… Adriano volvió a gemir, y ella como respuesta volvió a lamer aún más apasionadamente su miembro, saliendo suspiros llenos de pasión de la boca de Marian.

Marian movía su lengua en círculos por su cúspide y volvía a bajar lamiendo cada parte de su miembro… la mano libre empezó a mover suavemente su miembro de nuevo sin dejar de acariciar sus testículos… Adriano cada vez suspiraba y rugía más salvajemente agarrándose fuertemente a la cama y dejando escapar entre gemidos el nombre de Marian. Pronto Marian adentró completamente su miembro en su boca mientras seguía jugando con su lengua y moviendo su mano sin detenerse… haciendo estremecer a Adriano y gemir aún más fuerte, su respiración cada vez se aceleraba más, apoyó su mano con suavidad en la cabeza de Marian acompañando el movimiento de su boca.

- ¡Marian! No puedo más… si no te detienes… no podré… -Adriano no pudo continuar hablando por qué empezó a gemir y a jadear agitadamente desvelando su llegada al orgasmo.

Marian al sentir que ya llegaba aceleró aún más sus movimientos con su lengua, su boca y sus manos. Adriano se estremecía y jadeaba cada vez más, gimiendo continua y agitadamente, sentía que todo su cuerpo se inundaba de un tsunami de placer, que no había podido seguir reprimiendo por más tiempo… Cuando Adriano empezó a gemir algo más débilmente Marian desaceleraba sus movimientos para luego volver a hacerlos rápidos, provocando que los gemidos de Adriano volviesen a ser intensos.

Adriano se aferraba a la cama diciendo el nombre de Marian entre los gemidos que aún salían de su boca, a Marian le encantaba esa dulce melodía de gemidos y suspiros que salían de la boca de su Adriano, le gustaba saber que tenía ese pequeño control sobre él. Pasados unos minutos, Marian desaceleró completamente sus movimientos disfrutando aún de sus fluidos. Marian subió y volvió a besar a Adriano en los labios y le dijo:

- ¿Qué tal ha ido cariño? ¿Te gustó? -le dijo Marian respirando aceleradamente con una mirada llena de picardía, viendo el estado de agitación en el que se encontraba Adriano.

- No, no me gustó… me enloqueció salvajemente que es mucho mejor… ha sido maravilloso, nunca había sentido a este nivel, una oleada tan grande de placer que recorría completamente mi cuerpo. Eres increíble Marian, me embrujas y me hechizas completamente.

Marian sonrió victoriosa, volvió a besarle tiernamente en los labios. Después se dispusieron a dormir, ya era muy tarde y por la mañana querían acompañar a Roberto al aeropuerto. Pasados unos minutos de miradas, caricias y tiernos besos se durmieron abrazados.

El día amaneció soleado, despertando a Adriano y a Marian casi a la vez. Marian levantó la cabeza suavemente de su pecho y se encontró con la mirada penetrante y dulce de Adriano.

- Buenos días cariño -le dijo Marian dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

- Buenos días mi vida -le contestó él.

- ¿Dormiste bien? -le preguntó Marian con una dulce sonrisa.

- Como hacía mucho que no dormía cariño -le contestó suavemente Adriano- ¿Y tú dormiste bien?

- Sí, muy bien.

Ambos se levantaron y se ducharon. Bajaron a desayunar y se encontraron con Roberto haciendo el desayuno.

- Bueno días Roberto -le dijo Marian dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días a los dos -contestó Roberto con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Bueno días -dijo Adriano.

Durante el desayuno hablaron animadamente y cuando acabaron se dirigieron con Roberto al aeropuerto. En una hora, llegó la hora de la despedida.

- Cuídate mucho y gracias de nuevo por todo lo que has vuelto a hacer por mí -le dijo Marian a Roberto dándole un fuerte abrazo y dos besos en las mejillas, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

- No hay nada que agradecer. Nos veremos pronto -contestó Roberto con una sonrisa.

- Eso espero -contestó Marian secándose las lágrimas.

- Cuídate Roberto, que tengas un buen viaje y nos mantendremos en contacto. He de volver a ir a Brasil para ver a Oliver, pero mientras tanto dale recuerdos de nuestra parte -le dijo Adriano.

- Se los daré. Cuídate Adriano y sobretodo cuida mucho a Marian, es una gran mujer y una magnífica persona.

- Por supuesto que la cuidaré Roberto, estaremos bien, amigo -le dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

En unos minutos, Roberto desapareció por la puerta de embarque. Marian abrazó a Adriano y los dos volvieron a casa cogidos de la mano. Marian de camino estuvo hablando con Adriano sobre que al llegar a la casa de Benji llamaría a su madre para decirles que en breve irían a visitarlos y así podrían conocerlo.

Al llegar Marian llamó por teléfono a su madre. Había hablado varias veces con ella después de lo que le había ocurrido en Japón, pero por suerte la había llamado antes de que pasara el último accidente con Deivid allí en Alemania, así que fue un alivio que su madre no volviese a llamarla coincidiendo con su estancia en coma, en el hospital.

- ¡Hola mamá! -dijo alegremente Marian.

- ¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Ya comes bien?

- Sí mamá como bien y estoy muy bien. Os llamo para deciros que en unos días, no sé exactamente, iré a visitaros, pero iré acompañada.

- ¡Qué ilusión hija, te veremos después de tanto tiempo! Y dices que… ¿vendrás acompañada?

- Sí mamá, quiero que conozcáis a mi pareja, un chico encantador que se llama Adriano -dijo mirando a Adriano con una enorme sonrisa sin soltar el teléfono.

- ¡Qué alegría me acabas de dar hija! Ya te tocaba volver a salir con alguien.

- Mamá no empieces ¿eh? Quiero que lo conozcáis por qué por temas del trabajo de ambos viviremos en Japón… pero os visitaremos siempre que podamos.

- ¿Tan lejos? ¿No podéis vivir más cerca? Es que… hija casi no te veremos entonces… -dijo su madre con un aire de tristeza.

- Mamá no podemos vivir más cerca, por qué Adriano es de allí y trabaja en la Federación de Fútbol desde hace muchos años… no os preocupéis que nos veremos… cuando no vayamos nosotros, vendréis vosotros y ya está. Además siempre está el teléfono, como hasta ahora. Bueno, en unos días iremos para allí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien hija… nos vemos pronto.

- ¡Un beso fuerte para todos mamá!

- Otro para vosotros, hija.

Adriano la miraba dulcemente, al ver la alegría de Marian al hablar con su familia, ya no tenía que temer por su familía ya que el problema de Deivid había acabado por fin. Marian se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando a Adriano algo confundido, y le dijo Marian:

- Este es de parte de mi madre y este es mío -le dijo Marian besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

- Pues me gustan más los tuyos -dijo Adriano sonriendo.

- Tendríamos un problema si no fuese así ¿no? Jajaja.

- Pues sí… Jajaja -se puso a reír Adriano con Marian.

_Wuuuooooooo, bueno después de todo lo que habían pasado, era normal que tuviesen un encuentro lemon ¿no creeis? y que bonitas palabras de Adriano, sobre el irse a vivir juntos aunque Marian aún no tenga trabajo... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Gracias a todos los lectores por leer! No olviden dejar sus reviews y saludos para todos y todas! ;)_


	23. Chapter 23 Visita familiar

Capitulo 23 Visita familiar

Marian y Adriano decidieron esa noche partir en tres días hacía España, a ver a sus padres, debían avisar a Benji y agradecerles todo lo que había hecho por ellos, dejándoles vivir en su casa. Pasarían una semana con los padres de Marian y luego marcharían a Japón, ya que Adriano se había ausentado del trabajo bastante tiempo y aún tenían que buscar un piso en el que vivir juntos.

Pasaron un par de días, ya se lo habían dicho a Benji y este les dijo que los acercaría al aeropuerto al día siguiente. Esa noche Marian preparó una cena romántica para Adriano, era la última noche que pasarían en Alemania y quería que los dos tuviesen un buen recuerdo de su estancia allí.

La cena transcurrió animadamente, entre conversaciones, risas, y gestos de enamorados. Los dos eran inmensamente felices teniendo al otro a su lado. Brindaron con cava por la nueva vida que a partir de ese día iban a empezar a vivir. Esa noche, al ser la última allí, Marian le preparó una sorpresa a Adriano.

Fue al baño, y se quitó la ropa quedándose solo en un conjunto de ropa interior y liguero de color rojo con detalles en negro, se puso unos zapatos negros de tacón y salió al comedor apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- A…dria…no… -susurró sensualmente para que Adriano girase a verla.

- Dim… -dijo sin poder acabar la frase al ver a Marian casi desnuda, con esa ropa interior tan sugerente y apetecible. Sentía como su cuerpo se excitaba gravemente…

Marian camino hasta él de una manera muy sensual, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello y le susurró en el oído:

- Esta es nuestra última noche aquí y quería darte una sorpresa, cariño.

- Pues que sepas que has conseguido sorprenderme y mucho -le contestó Adriano empezando a devorar su boca apasionadamente.

Marian gimió al sentir la fiereza con la que Adriano devoraba su boca y suspiró fuertemente cuando él adentró su lengua en su boca. Adriano empezó a acariciar su cuerpo apasionadamente, deleitándose con cada contacto con su suave piel. Pronto Adriano, la apoyó en la pared, dejándola sin escapatoria con su cuerpo, sujetó los brazos de Marian hacía arriba, se separó de su boca y hundió su lengua en su cuello, lamiéndolo y besándolo con fiereza. Marian jadeó por tan excitantes caricias que Adriano le hacía, su respiración se aceleraba notándose claramente en el movimiento de su vientre y de sus pechos, demostrando así su estado de agitación.

Adriano estaba sumamente excitado por su respiración agitada, por sus jadeos, suspiros y gemidos repletos de placer. Soltó los brazos de Marian para poder quitarle el sostén rápidamente, volvió a sujetar sus brazos con una de sus manos y hundió su boca en uno de sus botones rosados, totalmente erectos de excitación, los lamió con desespero, los besó y los mordisqueó suavemente, provocando que Marian gimiera de nuevo gravemente, mientras la otra mano de Adriano acariciaba el otro pecho, su sensual curvatura de su cintura y de sus caderas.

- A… Adria… no -susurró demostrando el placer que estaba recibiendo… gimió de nuevo al sentir que la mano de Adriano se adentraba por debajo de su ropa interior empezando a acariciar su intimidad.

Adriano sin dejar de acariciar su intimidad cambió de pecho, devorándolo con la misma fiereza que el anterior. Poco a poco, soltó con suavidad los brazos de Marian, que rápidamente y con desenfreno empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a Adriano. Recuperó su boca y apartó suavemente la mano de Adriano de su intimidad. Finalmente pudo sentir sobre su piel, el torso desnudo y marcado de Adriano presionándola contra la pared y Marian suspiró fuertemente al sentirlo, acariciando su espalda, su abdomen y sus brazos con pasión. Marian adentró su lengua en la boca de él desesperadamente, escapando de entre sus bocas gemidos y suspiros agitados.

Marian acarició su entrepierna, sin dejar de besarlo por encima de su ropa, escapando gemidos llenos de excitación esta vez por parte de Adriano. Le quitó los pantalones y el bóxer rápidamente, viendo su miembro totalmente excitado y erecto. Marian lo acarició suavemente, provocando gemidos descontrolados en Adriano, que volvió a capturar la boca de Marian con pasión y fiereza. Marian hundió su boca en el cuello de él y empezó a lamerlo y besarlo, acarició el lóbulo de su oreja con su lengua dejando escuchar a Adriano suspiros repletos de agitación y de placer… él como respuesta gimió fuertemente mientras una de las manos de Marian enrollaba sus dedos en su cabello y la otra empezaba a masajear y a masturbar el miembro de Adriano, dejando escapar de nuevo suspiros y gemidos en el oído de él. Adriano acariciaba su cuerpo y sus pechos con fiereza y desesperación mientras varios gemidos y jadeos salían de su boca.

Adriano, le quitó la parte inferior de la ropa interior de Marian y la estrechó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y la pared, dejando ahora escapar un fuerte gemido por parte de Marian por el control totalmente excitante que Adriano ejercía sobre ella. Adriano acarició su pierna y la subió hasta su cintura, después ayudó a Marian a subir la otra sin dejar de besarla. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y acabando el beso, se miraron con pasión, amor y deseo. Adriano entró en ella de una sola embestida, sin perderse detalle alguno de sus caras llenas de placer y el fuerte gemido que salieron de sus bocas.

Adriano empezó a embestirla de manera continuada, escapando fuertes jadeos y suspiros de los dos. Marian rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y sin dejar de gemir fuertemente hundió su lengua en el cuello de Adriano intentando acallar sus fuertes gemidos, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba los fuertes brazos de Adriano que la sostenían contra la pared. Marian volvió a capturar su boca, adentrando su lengua en la boca de él, acallando los gemidos de ambos.

Contra su boca Marian gritó:

- ¡Adriano!

Adriano estaba completamente enloquecido de placer, por las caricias, besos y gemidos de Marian. Adriano consiguió capturar uno de los botones rosados de Marian lamiéndolo desesperadamente intentando acallar sus propios gemidos cada vez más fuertes y agitados que revelaban su llegada al clímax.

Adriano sacó su miembro del interior de Marian, se miraron con deseo de nuevo y de una sola embestida volvió a entrar en ella, provocando que los dos volviesen a gemir fuertemente. Las embestidas de Adriano empezaron a ser cada vez más rápidas y agitadas. Ambos no podían reprimir más su llegada al orgasmo, Adriano unos segundos antes de explotar lamió ferozmente el botón rosado de Marian de nuevo y ella hundió de nuevo la boca en su cuello lamiéndolo salvajemente. Los dos gritaron contra sus respectivos cuerpos:

- ¡Marian!

- ¡Adriano!

Finalmente llegaron al orgasmo sin poder seguir reprimiéndolo por más tiempo… gemidos que intentaban ser ahogados, pero que no conseguían acallar todos los suspiros, jadeos, gemidos y estremecimientos que salían de la boca de los dos. Pasados unos segundos, Adriano fue deteniendo su movimiento, hasta que se detuvo por completo.

Ambos se miraron con pasión y agitación, sus cuerpos enrojecidos de deseo y cubiertos de una pequeña capa de sudor, se besaron de nuevo con pasión. Adriano salió de ella suavemente y la ayudó a bajar sus piernas de su cintura.

- Ha sido increíble cariño -dijo Marian respirando entrecortadamente.

- Todo contigo es maravilloso mi vida -contestó Adriano.

- Te amo Adriano.

- Y yo a ti Marian.

Ambos se fueron a dormir, después de recoger toda la ropa del suelo, el día siguiente iba a ser un día largo, viajarían a España.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron pronto ya que en un par de horas debían coger el avión. Marian hizo el desayuno, mientras iba cantando y bailando por la cocina, estaba muy feliz por qué después de más de un año por fin vería a sus padres, los había extrañado muchísimo.

Sin que Marian se diera cuenta, Adriano hacía un rato que la miraba embelesado y divertido apoyado en el marco de la puerta y le dijo:

- Vaya fiesta tienes aquí montada ¿eh cariño? -le dijo sonriendo.

- Eh… sí bueno… es que… ¡buenos días vida! -le dijo Marian rodeando el cuello de Adriano y dándole un dulce beso- ¡Es que estoy tan feliz! Después de tanto tiempo volveré a ver a mi familia y iré con el hombre más bueno, atractivo y guapo que existe en todo el planeta… -suspiró- soy tan afortunada al tenerte.

Adriano se había quedado sorprendido por todo lo que Marian le había dicho y le dijo:

- Yo sí que soy afortunado al tener a alguien tan maravillosa e increíble como tú, mi vida -le dijo dándole un tierno beso- Me hace muy feliz el saber que tú también lo eres.

- ¿Cómo no iba a ser feliz con alguien como tú a mi lado? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado cariño.

Después de desayunar, llegó Benji para llevarlos al aeropuerto. Una vez allí, se despidieron.

- Cuidaros mucho y espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto -dijo Benji.

- Benji… gracias por todo, por haberme ayudado y cuidado tanto, por haberme hecho compañía cuando Adriano no estaba aquí, por habernos dejado un lugar donde vivir… Gracias por ser como eres. Jamás te olvidaré y nos veremos pronto -le dijo Marian dándole un fuerte abrazo y dos besos en las mejillas.

- De nada Marian, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, contestó Benji con un poco sonrojado por el abrazo de Marian.

- Benji muchas gracias por habernos dejado vivir en tu casa, por haberme ayudado a ver muchas cosas y sobre todo por toda la ayuda y apoyo que recibí cuando Marian estuvo en el hospital -dijo Adriano.

- De nada Adriano… y ya dejarme de agradecer cosas, tontitos -dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasajeros del vuelo 2347 rumbo a España, embarquen por la puerta 226.

Adriano y Marian desaparecieron por la puerta de embarque. Benji se sintió algo solo de repente, se había acostumbrado a tener gente conocida cerca y ahora volvía a sentirse solo en Alemania… pero bueno se verían pronto, seguramente.

Pasadas unas horas llegaron a España, recogieron sus maletas y al salir del aeropuerto ¿cuál fue la sorpresa?, el hermano y la cuñada de Marian los esperaban para llevarlos a casa.

- ¡Tete, cuñada! -dijo Marian con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad, tirándose a sus brazos y abrazándolos fuerte.

- ¡Hermanita! ¡Cuñada! -dijeron ellos dos, dándole besos y abrazos a Marian- te hemos echado mucho de menos…

- ¡Y yo a vosotros! Venir os presentaré a mi pareja, se llama Adriano.

- Encantado -dijo el hermano de Marian dándole la mano y un fuerte abrazo.

- Encantada -dijo su cuñada dándole dos besos y un abrazo.

- I… Igualmente chicos -dijo Adriano con una sonrisa y algo sorprendido por la bienvenida y efusividad de la familia de Marian.

- Venir os llevaremos a casa -dijo su hermano- Tienes muchas cosas que contarnos me imagino ¿no Marian?

- Sí bueno… he viajado mucho, hasta que esta personita de mi lado, me robó el corazón -dijo dedicando una sonrisa a Adriano.

- Nos hace muy feliz ver, que por fin has encontrado a una persona que te quiera y te haga feliz de verdad.

- Sí, me siento la mujer más afortunada del mundo -dijo Marian cogiendo con algo más de fuerza la mano de Adriano.

- Yo… también soy muy feliz y afortunado de haberla encontrado -dijo algo más tímido Adriano.

Al cabo de media hora, llegaron a casa de los padres de Marian, quienes los esperaban con ansias.

- ¡Hola mamá, hola papá! -dijo entrando Marian rápidamente al comedor.

- ¡Hija! -gritaron sus padres, llorando de alegría.

- ¡Os he echado tanto de menos! -dijo Marian abrazándolos fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Y nosotros a ti cariño! -dijeron sus padres.

- Cariño ven, te presentaré a mis padres -le dijo Marian a Adriano que estaba algo más separado viendo la felicidad de Marian y su familia.

- Eh sí… claro -dijo tímidamente Adriano acercándoseles.

- Papá, mamá… este es Adriano.

- ¡Hola cariño! -le dijo la madre de Marian abrazándolo y dándole dos besos en las mejillas -hay que ver que chico más guapo te has buscado hija. Ya era hora que salieses con alguien otra vez.

Adriano se sonrojó un poco por los halagos de la madre de Marian.

- Mamá… no empieces -dijo Marian.

- Hola, encantado de conocerte -dijo el padre de Marian dándole la mano con una sonrisa.

- Igualmente… es un verdadero placer conocer a la familia de Marian -dijo Adriano devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Después de charlar un buen rato, dejaron las maletas en la habitación de invitados, que la madre de Marian había preparado para ellos dos y se dispusieron a cenar animadamente. Su madre, había preparado muchos de los platos favoritos de Marian. A Adriano le gustó mucho todo lo que probó y estaba muy feliz por ver radiante de felicidad a Marian. Además su familia era muy cariñosa, alegre y divertida. Hablaron del trabajo de Adriano, de los países en los que Marian había estado y les habló de toda la gente encantadora que había conocido.

Pasadas unas horas, el hermano y la cuñada de Marian se fueron a su casa y Adriano y Marian se fueron a dormir estaban agotados del viaje.

- Buenas noches hijos -les dijo la madre de Marian dándole un beso a cada uno.

- Buenas noches -dijeron los dos.

Ya en la cama, Marian le preguntó:

- ¿Cariño has estado a gusto? ¿Te han caído bien?

- Claro que sí, vida, todos han sido muy agradables y divertidos. Me lo he pasado muy bien, todos son igual de cariñosos y amables que tú… Allí en Japón, no hay tanta efusividad y cariño… y ahora que lo pienso es una pena.

- Pues… cuando mis padres te conozcan más, aún serán más cariñosos y atentos contigo. Nuestra familia es así.

- ¿Tú estabas muy feliz y alegre eh? -le dijo Adriano con una dulce sonrisa.

- Claro… tenía tantas ganas de verlos y de que fueras tú quien viniese conmigo… Te quiero mucho Adriano, no sabes cuánto.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, princesa. Oye cariño… no les vas a decir por qué no podías venir a verlos, y explicarles lo de… bueno ya sabes a quién me refiero.

- No vida, no voy a decirles nada, eso ya es pasado… además solo les haría sentir mal y que me riñeran por no haberles explicado nada… Ahora lo que importa es mi presente y mi futuro contigo… no quiero recordar más todo aquello, soy feliz a tu lado y te quiero y eso es lo que importa… lo importante es que no existe un tú y un yo… sino que existe un nosotros.

- Cariño eso ha sido muy bonito -dijo Adriano abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura y dándole un dulce beso.

- Tú si eres bonito, dulce, comprensivo, bueno, cariñoso, atento, romántico, pasional, entregado, con un gran corazón… -le decía Marian mientras le daba un corto beso por cada palabra que le decía.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Adriano cada día estaba más a gusto con la familia de Marian. La comida española era deliciosa, y había empezado a tener una buena amistad con el hermano de Marian, que tenía la misma edad que él. Su cuñada, aunque era algo más tímida era un encanto y respecto a los padres de Marian, eran unas excelentes personas, amables, divertidas y cariñosas. Se llevaría un muy buen recuerdo de España y de la familia de Marian.

Pasada una semana, Adriano y Marian debían irse ya hacía Japón. Pese a la tristeza de Marian y de su familia, debían irse ya, pero aseguraron que cada vez que pudiesen vendrían a visitarlos y ellos también serían bienvenidos allí. Toda la familia los acompaño al aeropuerto y allí se despidieron entre besos, abrazos, y algún que otro comentario sobre que se cuidaran mucho y comieran bien.

Pasajeros del vuelo 1233 rumbo Japón, embarquen por la puerta 113.

Finalmente después de facturar las maletas, Marian y Adriano embarcaron rumbo a Japón… para empezar una nueva vida.

_Wuoooooohhhh! jeje, os he ofrecido un encuentro lemon como recompensa por hacéroslo pasar tan mal con todo lo de Marian. Me pareció muy bonito que Marian al fin, pudiese reencontrarse con su familia y que Adriano haya sido recibido con tanto cariño en la casa de la familia de Marian... aunque también me dio pena que Benji se quedase solo en Alemania... Espero os haya gustado el capitulo... Gracias a todos por leer y sobretodo no olviden dejar sus reviews!_

_Muchas gracias de nuevo por todos tus reviews **genesis**, es muy gratificante recibir esas muestras de que estás disfrutando del fic... gracias de nuevo!_


	24. Chapter 24 Una nuevo hogar, Japón

Capitulo 24 Un nuevo hogar, Japón

Llegaron al piso de Adriano, no era muy grande pero a Marian le encantó. Se ducharon y durmieron un rato, estaban agotados del viaje, aunque eso no les impidió entregarse de nuevo el uno al otro antes de dormir, después de haber pasado una semana entera sin sentirse el uno al otro.

Marian y Adriano pasaron unos días juntos descansando. Marian fue guardando sus cosas en el piso de Adriano, antes de que él tuviese que volver al trabajo.

Una vez que Adriano empezó a trabajar, Marian paso los siguientes días buscando una casa o un piso más grande al que mudarse juntos, para empezar su nueva vida. Encontró un par de ofertas de pisos y casas que se amoldaban bien a su economía. Llamó por teléfono y cuando a Adriano le permitía su trabajo las visitaron. Al final les gustó una de las casas, tenía buena distribución y era lo suficientemente grande para que cubriera las visitas de la familia de Marian y para cuando decidieran tener pequeños.

Adriano tendría que viajar en unos días a Brasil a ver a Oliver por cuestiones de trabajo, así que fueron a visitar a todos los chicos y chicas que Marian conoció en Japón. Los encontraron jugando a fútbol en el mismo lugar en el que los vio por primera vez. Todos se alegraron mucho al ver a Marian y sobre todo al verla en buen estado y feliz cogida de la mano de Adriano.

Después fueron a conocer a los padres de Adriano. Marian estaba algo nerviosa por si no la aceptaban por la cultura y tradiciones japonesas ya que no sabía si aceptarían que Adriano no estuviese con una chica que también fuese japonesa. Aunque Adriano ya se lo había dicho a sus padres por teléfono estaba preocupada por si no era bien aceptada en su familia.

- Cariño y si… ¿No les caigo bien o no me aceptan? -preguntó algo nerviosa Marian- Quizá el no ser japonesa pueda ser un problema para ellos ¿no crees?

- Vida no te preocupes por eso… seguro que les caes de maravilla, eres un encanto, cariñosa, respetuosa y bonita… ¿Qué más querrían tener como nuera? Además si no te aceptaran es su problema por qué yo no pienso separarme de ti nunca más -contestó Adriano sabiendo que había una pequeña posibilidad de que les molestara que ella no fuese japonesa-.

- Yo… cariño no quiero que te separes de tu familia por mí… no sería justo, Adriano -dijo con un aire de tristeza Marian.

- Sé que no es justo, pero yo no voy a dejar escapar a la mujer de mi vida, por tonterías de cultura, tradiciones o cosas por el estilo. Yo te quiero y eso es lo importante, ahora no pienses en eso no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso ahora sin saber cómo va a ir.

- Es cierto cariño… te quiero Adriano -dijo dulcemente Marian besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

- Yo también te quiero mi princesa… y mucho.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de los padres de Adriano. Marian se sorprendió ante tanta "frialdad" por parte de su familia con su propio hijo… ese mundo era tan diferente al suyo -pensó para sí mima-. Después vinieron las presentaciones, Marian pudo observar un pequeño gesto de enfado o molestia por parte de su padre, que no hacía nada más que mirarla de arriba abajo como evaluándola repetidamente. Su madre la miraba dulcemente, como si estuviese feliz de que Marian hiciese tan feliz a su hijo. Estuvieron hablando un rato, después Marian los dejó solos a petición del padre de Adriano, que quería hablar con su hijo seriamente.

Marian salió al jardín y se sentó en un banco que había cerca de una bonita fuente… Aunque escuchaba parte de la conversación que Adriano y su familia estaban teniendo.

- Me parece un gesto muy poco educado por tu parte, papá, que dejes fuera así a mi pareja, en nuestra primera visita a casa -dijo Adriano con cara de molestia.

- Esa chica no es japonesa hijo… y las tradiciones de la familia, la cultura japonesa ¿Qué? ¿Dónde queda todo eso con esta chica? -dijo el padre de Adriano.

- Esa chica tiene nombre y se llama Marian. Lo que importa es que la quiero y es la mujer de mi vida, me da igual las tradiciones y la cultura japonesa… en el corazón no manda nada ni nadie, uno no decide de quién enamorarse y a quién amar -contestó Adriano.

- ¿Por supuesto que se manda en el corazón? Tienes que amar y casarte con la chica que mejor se adapte a las tradiciones y a la cultura de aquí, por el bien, el orgullo y el honor de tu familia -dijo su padre subiendo algo más el tono de voz.

- No puedo aceptar algo como eso… mis sentimientos por Marian no van a cambiar, jamás podría amar a otra mujer, la quiero con todo mi corazón y si vosotros no queréis aceptarla es vuestro problema… por qué yo voy a seguir con ella os guste o no -dijo con algo de enfado Adriano.

- ¡No pienso aceptar algo como esto dentro de mi familia! -dijo su padre dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

- Cariño cálmate -fueron las primeras palabras de la madre de Adriano y las últimas ya que el padre de Adriano le dijo:

- ¡Calla mujer!

- Pues si esa es tu última palabra, nos vamos… y no volveré a venir a esta casa… pero que quede claro una cosa no voy a separarme de Marian ni voy a dejarla de querer por lo que me has dicho -dijo Adriano levantándose de la mesa.

- ¿Hijo? No te vayas -dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Adiós mamá… -dijo Adriano con un aire de tristeza al verla llorar, saliendo de la casa.

- ¿No piensas hacer nada para detenerlo cariño? -dijo la madre de Adriano a su marido.

El padre no articuló palabra, simplemente vio como su hijo se alejaba.

A Marian hacía un rato que la conversación había hecho mella en ella, provocando que lágrimas de tristeza rodaran por sus sonrojadas mejillas… el gran temor que tenía a no ser aceptada en la familia de Adriano se había hecho realidad. Salió por la puerta del jardín y se quedó sentada algo alejada de la casa de los padres de Adriano mirando al horizonte.

Adriano salió al jardín y al no verla, salió por la puerta y unos metros más allá, la vio… de perfil se podían ver sus lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, brillando con el sol que le daba de frente, su mirada rebosaba de tristeza y con sus brazos se abrazaba a sí misma… se fue acercando a ella y Adriano le dijo suavemente a unos metros de ella:

- Cariño… no te preocupes.

Marian secó rápidamente las lágrimas con sus dedos, y se giró a mirarlo fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

- No hagas eso… no intentes hacerme ver que estás bien cuando no lo estás… tus ojos delatan tu tristeza -dijo tristemente Adriano.

- Yo… estoy bien -contestó Marian.

- No, no lo estás… no me mientas… nada de lo que ha ocurrido allí dentro es tu culpa… -le dijo Adriano.

- Tú tampoco deberías mentirme -dijo Marian mirándolo a los ojos y volviendo a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos- Sabes que todo ha sido por mi culpa… Vas a perder a tu familia por mi culpa Adriano.

- … No ha sido tu culpa Marian… la culpa es de ellos, por no ver que no puedo estar con una mujer a la que no ame de verdad… esas tradiciones y cultura son estúpidas -contestó Adriano abrazándola suavemente- no llores cariño… por favor... no quiero verte llorar.

- No puedo evitarlo… Adriano -dijo hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho y llorando desconsoladamente- yo… no quiero esto…no quiero que te alejes y pierdas a tu familia… pero yo… yo te quiero tanto amor…

- Yo también te quiero Marian… nunca lo dudes… no pienso perderte por algo como esto… ven, vayamos a casa, cariño.

Así se fueron de aquel lugar. Adriano abrazaba a Marian, consolándola e intentando que su dolor fuese menor.

Marian una vez en el piso de Adriano, entró a ducharse, quizá de esa manera se relajaba un poco por todo lo que había ocurrido con los padres de Adriano, aunque por más que lo intentaba sus lágrimas caían por su rostro mezclándose con el agua que le caía encima. Adriano entró a la ducha donde Marian estaba y la abrazó por la espalda sobresaltándola un poco. Adriano hundió su cabeza en su cuello y le susurró:

- No llores más te lo ruego. Marian se giró a mirarlo y le dijo:

- Te quiero Adriano, te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti princesa -le dijo apartándole un mechón de cabello mojado de su rostro- No imaginas cuanto…

Marian rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, lo abrazó y le besó en los labios tiernamente. Adriano correspondió sus gestos rápidamente.

Contra su boca Marian le dijo suave y dulcemente:

- Adriano… hagamos el amor… por favor…

Adriano asintió y volvió a besarla tiernamente. Empezaron a acariciarse suavemente cada parte de sus cuerpos demostrándose todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Adriano la arrimó contra la pared con suavidad, y hundió su boca en el cuello de ella, dejando escapar suspiros por parte de los dos. Marian acariciaba su cabello, sus brazos, su espalda, su abdomen y su pecho completamente desnudos y mojados. Con suavidad Adriano acarició sus pechos y volvió a capturar su boca, adentrando su lengua en la boca de ella dejando escapar un fuerte gemido por parte de Marian por tal contacto.

Marian acarició su miembro con suavidad, provocando que Adriano suspirara y rugiera con fuerza. Pasado un rato, Marian subió una de sus piernas a la cintura de Adriano, él se acomodó suavemente apoyando una de sus piernas en un lado de la ducha y sin esperar más se adentró en ella suavemente, provocando un fuerte gemido por parte de los dos. Adriano empezó a moverse entrando y saliendo de ella, dejando escapar fuertes gemidos y suspiros llenos de placer. Marian hundió su boca en el cuello de Adriano y empezó a lamerlo y a besarlo con pasión, provocando que Adriano gimiera fuertemente, el agua caliente cayendo encima de ellos aún los excitaba más. Adriano como respuesta capturó uno de sus botones rosados y Marian gimió agitadamente.

Pasados unos minutos, Adriano empezó a acelerar sus movimientos cada vez más, ya sentían su llegada al clímax.

- ¡Adriano, bésame te lo ruego! -gritó Marian gimiendo de nuevo.

Adriano obedeció su demanda, volviendo a capturar su boca, el beso se volvió cada vez más apasionado cuando volvió a adentrar su lengua en su boca y rodeó la cintura y la espalda de Marian con fuerza, sin detener su movimiento. Pronto Adriano explotó dentro de ella llegando al orgasmo, seguido de Marian. Sus gemidos agitados y repletos de placer se escapaban de sus bocas, sus respiraciones aceleradas, sus rugidos desesperados rebelaban todo el placer que estaban sintiendo con esa tan deseada, llegada al orgasmo.

Pasado unos segundos, Adriano detuvo sus movimientos por completo y finalizó el beso suavemente. Con suavidad salió de ella, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y la estrechó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

- Marian te quiero con locura… -le dijo Adriano revelando todo el amor que sentía por Marian.

- Yo también te quiero Adriano, nunca había querido tanto y de esta manera a nadie.

- No quiero que llores nunca más cariño… -dijo Adriano.

- Lo sé… lo siento mucho -dijo Marian abrazando fuertemente a Adriano y volviendo a unir sus labios con los suyos.

Cogiéndola suavemente de la cara y acariciando sus mejillas, Adriano le dijo:

- Tú y yo formaremos nuestra propia familia Marian… jamás podría volver a vivir sin ti, te necesito más que el aire que respiro.

- Cariño… yo también te necesito… si te perdiera ya no habría motivo para seguir viviendo… te quiero demasiado… -le dijo Marian.

Volvieron a besarse dulcemente como si les fuese la vida en ello. Se necesitaban y se amaban… nada ni nadie podría luchar contra ese amor tan sincero y profundo.

Pasados un par de días Adriano se fue a Brasil, por su trabajo tenía que ver a Oliver y ver como avanzaba y mejoraba.

Marian se quedó en la casa que habían comprado. Se quedó limpiando, pintando las paredes de diferentes colores, decorando el piso con los muebles, cuadros y todo lo que habían comprado para su nuevo hogar. Adriano le había dicho que decorara el piso como más le gustara, ya que la decoración del piso en el que Marian vivía cuando ocurrió todo, le había gustado mucho… pero que hiciese lo que le diera tiempo y de manera tranquila, que lo que quedase lo harían juntos cuando él regresara del viaje a Brasil. Pero ya que ella no estaba trabajando de momento quería intentar tener toda la casa arreglada para cuando Adriano volviera.

Pasada una semana, ya tenía todo el piso pintado, amueblado y decorado. Fue el momento de ir desembalando las cajas de la mudanza e irlas colocando en su sitio. Esto le llevo bastantes días, tenían muchas cosas que guardar y ordenar. Una llamada a su teléfono la hizo detenerse...

- ¡Hola cariño! -dijo Marian alegremente.

- ¡Hola vida! ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Adriano.

- Muy bien, voy muy avanzada en nuestro hogar, jeje. Y tú ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo por allí? Y… ¿Cómo están Oliver y Roberto?

- Estoy bien, tengo ganas de regresar a casa… te echo mucho de menos… Oliver y Roberto están muy bien, se alegraron mucho cuando les dije que nos habíamos cogido una casa para vivir juntos. ¡Ah! Por cierto, tengo una buena noticia.

- Yo también te echo de menos vida… Oye y ¿cuál es la buena noticia? -preguntó con curiosidad Marian.

- ¡Oliver se casa con Patty en unos días en Japón! ¿A qué es una buena noticia?

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Como me alegro por ellos! El amor mueve montañas -dijo felizmente Marian.

- Es cierto cariño. Por cierto estamos invitados a su boda -dijo Adriano.

- ¡Que ilusión! Será la primera boda a la que vaya contigo Adriano. Tendré que comprarme un vestido para esta ocasión.

- Jejeje… tú estás preciosa con cualquier cosa mi vida. Bueno Marian, regresaré en dos días a casa… tengo unas ganas de verte de nuevo...

- No más que yo cariño, te esperaré con ganas. Cuídate -dijo Marian.

- Igualmente vida, un beso fuerte.

- Un besazo mi niño.

Al día siguiente, Marian había acabado de colocar todo en el piso, casi le había llevado dos semanas enteras en poner todo en orden. Se ducho, comió algo, se vistió y fue a dar un paseo, ya de paso miraría algún vestido para la boda de Oliver y Patty que se celebraría en un par de días…

Por otro lado, Adriano estaba con Roberto y Oliver tomando algo. Adriano le pidió a Oliver un favor personal, cuando le explicó lo que quería hacer, Oliver accedió sin dudarlo, solo dijo:

- Hay que ver que enamorado estás Adriano.

Adriano se sonrojo y asintió. Oliver y Roberto rieron.

Después Adriano les explicó la familia encantadora que tenía Marian. Luego con algo más de tristeza les explicó todo lo que había ocurrido con su familia, y que su familia no aceptaba a Marian por no ser japonesa. Eso Roberto y Oliver no podían entenderlo, los indignó bastante y se entristecieron al pensar, como se tuvo que sentir Marian en esa situación… tenía que haber sido muy duro saber que la familia de tu pareja te rechaza por no ser japonesa… eso era una tontería, aunque animaron a Adriano a tirar hacia adelante, si se querían no había más que hablar.

_Jolín... pobre Marian... hay que ver que mala suerte tiene, cuando al fin es feliz con Adriano y se ha librado de Deivid, los padres de Adriano no la aceptan, algo así ha de ser super dificil de llevar...Qué bien que Oliver y Patty se casen... ¿Qué le habrá pedido Adriano a Oliver? Lo sabréis muy pronto, jeje... Gracias a todos por leer y seguir mi fic, no olviden dejar sus reviews. Prometo actualizar pronto! Saludos ;)_


	25. Chapter 25 Una importante noticia

Capitulo 25 Una importante noticia

Marian salió a dar un paseo y se encontró con Patty, que caminaba con cara de felicidad. Se abrazaron y Marian la felicitó por su compromiso. Fueron juntas a tomar un café y se pusieron a hablar.

- Muchas veces le decía a Oliver que te cuidará y que te llamará siempre que pudiese, que si no me iba a enfadar mucho con él, jeje y siempre pobre se sonrojaba y me decía que si te cuidaba, que te llamaba y te escribía siempre que podía -dijo Marian entre risas.

- Jajaja… ya me lo explicaba y con lo tímido que es me hubiese gustado ver su cara, jejeje -contestó Patty.

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros Patty, el amor siempre gana -dijo dedicándole un sonrisa a Patty.

- Gracias Marian, a pesar de no conocernos mucho, siento que contigo puedo hablar de cualquier cosa -dijo Patty.

- Claro Patty, ahora viviré aquí así que si necesitas algo ya sabes… toma mi teléfono.

- Gracias Marian, aunque después de la luna de miel nos iremos a vivir a España con Oliver, ya que me explicó que va a empezar a jugar allí, en el Club de Fútbol del Cataluña.

- Bueno mis padres viven por allí, cuando Adriano y yo vayamos a visitarlos, aprovecharemos también para veros a vosotros, y aún y así si necesitas cualquier cosa cuenta conmigo.

- Tú también cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites Marian -le dijo Patty.

- Gracias Patty. Oye ¿Vas a hacerte algo en el pelo para tu boda? -preguntó Marian.

- Pues no lo sé… si quería pero… no sé exactamente que hacerme.

- Depende de como sea el vestido, quedará mejor un recogido o otro. Si quieres te ayudo, recuerda que soy estilista…

- Te lo agradecería muchísimo Marian -dijo Patty.

- Pues está decidido. ¡Ah! Por cierto si quieres diles a los chicos y chicas que estuvieron conmigo cuando ocurrió aquello en el campo de fútbol, que si quieren les pagaré mi promesa de ponerles guapos a todos para la ocasión… aunque me faltarán Benji, Roberto, Adriano, Oliver y los otros chicos que juegan en un equipo extranjero. Bueno si hablas con ellos díselo también.

- Vale se lo diré a todos -dijo Patty alegremente.

Siguieron hablando un rato más, sobre posibles recogidos, sobre Adriano, sobre lo ocurrido con su familia y después Marian le preguntó a Patty si quería acompañarla a comprarse un vestido con el que ir a su boda. Ella accedió sin dudarlo.

Pasadas un par de horas Marian había comprado un vestido perfecto para la ocasión. Era de un color azul eléctrico, de palabra de honor, que iba ajustado hasta debajo de sus pechos y luego caía con algún que otro volante, unos trozos de tela más largos que otros. Era bonito y elegante. Le compró una corbata a Adriano del mismo color que su vestido, así irían a conjunto. Después se despidieron y quedaron para mirar lo de su recogido y arreglar a los demás en los tres días que quedaban antes de la boda de Patty y Oliver.

Marian regresó tranquilamente a casa, cenó y se acostó. Seguramente, al día siguiente irían unos cuantos amigos futbolistas para arreglarlos y de hecho no se equivocó.

Al final de ese día, un pensamiento pasó por su mente de golpe… ¿Cuánto hacía que no le venía la amiga roja del mes? Al principio pensó que por los golpes y lesiones recibidos por Deivid no le había venido, pero ahora hacía ya casi dos meses que Deivid estaba en la cárcel… y ella había recuperado su salud completamente… ¿entonces? Rápidamente fue al baño y se desnudó, aunque no se había dado cuenta, su barriga y sus pechos estaban algo más abultados y crecidos, probablemente no le había dado más importancia que quizá se hubiese engordado un poco. Si pensaba bien… solo se había sentido algo más cansada de lo normal y algún que otro día algo mareada, pero simplemente había pensado que se debía a la mudanza y al trabajo en el piso.

Sin dudarlo más, volvió a vestirse, fue a una farmacia y se compró dos tests de embarazo de esos que te dicen de cuantas semanas estas si es que lo estas y volvió a casa. Se hizo un test, y espero como decía las instrucciones… lo miró algo nerviosa había dado positivo y estaba de casi tres meses y ella sin enterarse ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta? Sin salir de su asombro repitió el proceso con el segundo test… el resultado fue el mismo.

Estaba algo nerviosa, Adriano y ella no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Adriano, aunque sin saber por qué, sentía que él no se enfadaría. Lo que si la preocupaba, era la familia de Adriano al enterarse de que ella una chica que no era japonesa, iba a tener un bebé y que su hijo Adriano, era el padre… seguro que lo verían como una deshonra hacía su familia, ese pensamiento entristeció un poco a Marian. Por su parte, simplemente pensó que a su familia le haría mucha ilusión tener un nieto… Ahora ¿Qué hacer? ¿Decirlo o no decirlo? Esperaría el momento adecuado e idóneo para decírselo a Adriano, lo demás ya se vería. Marian instintivamente acarició su vientre y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Dos días pasaron rápidamente, había arreglado como agradecimiento a todo el equipo de Japón, que por cierto se fueron encantados de cómo les había cortado el pelo. Ahora solo le faltaba arreglar a Roberto, Benji, Adriano, Oliver, Mark y Tom. Adriano llegaría de su viaje en unas horas.

Esa noche Marian se dispuso a hacer una cena rica y romántica para Adriano que llegaba esa noche, esas dos semanas sin él se habían hecho muy largas, añoraba verlo, dormir abrazada a él, hablar con él, besarlo, sentirlo… puso música romántica de fondo, encendió unas velas y se vistió con un bonito vestido aunque sencillo para la ocasión. Escuchó la llave que abría la puerta y fue a darle la bienvenida.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa amor! ¿Cómo fue? -dijo Marian abrazándose a él.

- ¡Hola cariño! Vaya bienvenida… te he extrañado -dijo Adriano soltando la maleta y correspondiéndole el abrazo.

- Yo también te he extrañado Adriano -dijo Marian uniendo sus labios fuertemente con Adriano- Te tengo una sorpresa… así que ahora relájate que ya estás en casa… en nuestro hogar -le dijo Marian con una sonrisa.

- ¿Una sorpresa? -preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sí, si pasas al comedor la verás.

Se quedó sorprendido cuando entró. La luz de las velas iluminaba una mesa, con una cena que parecía riquísima y había música relajante de fondo. Marian le había preparado todo eso como bienvenida. Se giró a mirarla, estaba preciosa con ese lindo vestido. Se acercó hacía ella, la estrechó contra su cuerpo y la besó de nuevo.

- Muchas gracias por darme esta bienvenida cariño… no me lo esperaba -dijo Adriano.

- Tenía tantas ganas de verte, que se me ocurrió darte así la bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.

Marian encendió la luz grande para que se iluminara todo el comedor y Adriano viera como lo había decorado, como había distribuido los muebles de módulos, los sofás, los cuadros y como había pintado las paredes…

- Guauuu…. Está todo precioso Marian… me encanta -dijo Adriano.

- Gracias cariño -dijo alegremente Marian- Ven que verás como quedó el resto.

Adriano no salía de su sorpresa, cada sala o habitación a la que entraba más le gustaba como Marian había decorado la casa, en varias había detalles japoneses y españoles para que Adriano no se sintiera completamente fuera de lugar con una decoración que no era la típica japonesa, ya que allí se decoraban los pisos con otras cosas y Marian había juntado las dos culturas para darle un toque único y diferente a su hogar. Los dos baños había quedado muy bonitos, su dormitorio era enorme pero muy bien ocupado con todos sus muebles y armarios, un gran espejo y un cuadro encima de la cama, por no decir el tamaño de la cama... Las otras habitaciones aunque ya algo más vacías eran de diferentes colores, aunque todos transmitían calidez, relajación y un ambiente acogedor, y la cocina nueva había quedado perfecta.

- Cariño… todo esta tan… perfecto e ideal que no sé qué decir -dijo Adriano quedándose sin palabras- Has tenido que tener muchísimo trabajo haciéndolo tu sola vida… No has tenido que parar ni un momento y eso no está bien.

- Bueno sí, pero ¿de verdad te gusta cariño?... quería darte esta sorpresa cuando llegarás… y si te ha gustado me siento más que recompensada. Además tuve tiempo suficiente para pagar mi promesa con algunos de los chicos del equipo de fútbol que me ayudaron… los arreglé a todos para la boda de Patty y Oliver… Solo me faltas tú, Roberto, Mark. Tom, Benji y Oliver. ¡Ah! Y he de peinar a Patty para su boda.

- Vaya… ¿tuviste tiempo de todo eso también? Cómo no me iba a gustar todo lo que has hecho en la casa, vida… todo está increíble -le contestó Adriano abrazándola con fuerza y besándola dulcemente.

- Ahora vayamos a cenar o se enfriara la cena -dijo Marian con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Claro cariño -contestó.

Marian apagó la luz grande, quedando solo iluminados por la luz de las velas. Ambos cenaron tranquilamente, hablando y contándose cosas. Después de cenar Adriano se fue a duchar y a ponerse el pijama. Marian le esperaba en la cama con su camisón negro de encaje y un botecito de aceite de lavanda, quería darle un masaje para que se relajara del viaje.

Pronto Adriano salió del baño, con todo el pecho desnudo al descubierto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Marian, la cual se estaba excitando al verlo así, tan sumamente apetecible y atractivo… Adriano vio a Marian estirada en la cama con demasiada poca ropa, dejando ver sus hombros, sus muslos y su escote y eso provocaba que algo empezara a despertarse, lleno de excitación.

- ¿Qué es ese botecito cariño? -preguntó curioso Adriano.

- Ven y lo verás… -dijo Marian con voz sensual- Ponte boca abajo vida.

Adriano con mucha curiosidad hizo lo que le decía. Marian se sentó encima de su trasero, provocando que Adriano gimiera suavemente al sentir la intimidad cálida de Marian encima de su trasero. Marian se puso aceite en las manos y suavemente empezó a darle un sensual y relajante masaje por toda su espalda, provocando suspiros llenos de excitación por parte de los dos. Adriano, sentía cada roce de sus manos contra su piel y como su entrepierna despertaba poco a poco reclamando atención. Marian se encorvó hacía adelante sin dejar de masajear su espalda y besó suavemente su nuca y la parte de su cuello que podía ver, se hizo paso entre su hombro y su cuello y finalmente pudo hundir su boca en el cuello de Adriano, lo lamió y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, escapando suspiros y algún que otro gemido de placer por parte de Adriano.

Adriano podía sentir su respiración en su oído y eso le excitaba demasiado, no podía seguir aguantando las ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos presionándola debajo de él contra su cuerpo, besándola, sintiendo sus gemidos, sus labios, su lengua. Había pasado dos largas semanas sin sentirla y había sido horrible, necesitaba hacerla suya con urgencia. Como pudo fue levantándose, dejando sorprendida a Marian y con un giró algo rápido ella quedó debajo de él, siendo presionada por el atractivo cuerpo de Adriano. Marian como respuesta gimió por el control que ejercía Adriano sobre ella.

- Te deseo Marian… cada partícula de mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que te haga mía con urgencia, que toda mi piel se impregne de ti, no puedo aguantarme más cariño, deseo sentir cada parte de tu cuerpo contra el mío -dijo Adriano con la voz algo ronca de excitación.

- Yo también te deseo Adriano -un gemido salió de su boca al sentir como Adriano acariciaba su intimidad por debajo de su ropa interior.

Adriano capturó su boca con desesperación, adentrando su lengua en la boca de ella, provocando que Marian gimiera de nuevo, arqueara la espalda y su respiración se acelerase rápidamente. Pasados unos minutos, Adriano dejó de acariciar su intimidad, y suavemente fue liberando ese hermoso cuerpo de su camisón y se quitó sus pantalones, quedando completamente desnudos. Adriano hundió su boca en su cuello, y lo lamió con pasión mientras sus manos masajeaban sus pechos, ante tal contacto, Marian jadeó fuertemente. La respiración de Adriano también se aceleraba al escuchar los gemidos y suspiros agitados de Marian, que había parado sus manos en la espalda de Adriano arañándole suavemente. Siguió bajando su boca y se paró capturando uno de sus botones rosados provocando un fuerte jadeo y estremecimiento en Marian. Sentía su entrepierna demasiado humedecida por la pasión, entrega y fiereza con la que actuaba Adriano, estaba muy excitada. Adriano cambio de botón y lo lamió con desespero mientras una de sus manos bajó acariciando su cuerpo parando de nuevo en la intimidad completamente apetecible y humedecida de Marian. Provocando nuevos gemidos en Marian.

- ¡Adriano! -gimió de nuevo, cuando Adriano adentró dos dedos dentro de ella y los movía en círculos.

Adriano volvió a capturar sus labios y volvió a adentrar su lengua en la boca de Marian, deleitándose con su sabor dulce, su aroma y sus suspiros de placer. Finalizó el beso y sus caricias en su intimidad, la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

- Me enloqueces tanto…amor.

Marian se incorporó, se puso de espaldas a él, a cuatro patas y Adriano rápidamente comprendió lo que quería, rápidamente entró en ella, en esa zona humedecida, tan estrecha, donde su miembro estaba resguardado y solo podía sufrir ataques de placer, ambos gimieron fuertemente. Puso sus manos en sus caderas y empezó a embestirla rápidamente, luego lenta y luego rápidamente de nuevo, escapando gemidos cada vez más agitados por parte de los dos. Adriano podía admirar la curvatura de su espalda, de su cintura, de sus caderas y el apetecible movimiento de su trasero cuando la embestía… esa postura resultaba excitante. Marian acompañaba el movimiento de Adriano con el suyo totalmente encajados y acompasados.

Adriano sin dejar de embestirla, se inclinó hacia adelante, una de sus manos recorrieron su cintura, su vientre parando finalmente en la intimidad de Marian, dónde empezó a rozar sus dedos contra su clítoris sin detenerse, provocando aún más estremecimientos, jadeos y suspiros, que rozaban los gritos por parte de Marian, ella continuó ayudando en su movimiento y finalmente:

- ¡Cariño… no puedo más! -gritó Marian sintiendo como explotaba en ese preciso momento el orgasmo dentro de ella.

Marian gemía desesperadamente, su respiración agitada se entrecortaba, sus jadeos y estremecimientos llenos de placer se oían en toda la habitación, Adriano no detenía sus caricias en la intimidad de Marian y tampoco sus embestidas a las cuáles Marian a pesar de estar gimiendo fuertemente, continuaba ayudando y acelerando cada vez más sus movimientos.

Finalmente Adriano gritó:

- ¡Marian… no puedo reprimirlo más! -dijo en el mismo momento que se sintió explotar dentro de Marian.

Empezó a gemir fuertemente, mezclándose aún con los gemidos de Marian. Adriano se estremecía de placer, jadeaba y rugía ferozmente sin poder controlarse. Los movimientos de Adriano se fueron desacelerando a causa de no poder seguir manteniendo esa velocidad por el fuerte orgasmo que estaba sintiendo, pero Marian recuperó la velocidad, provocándole aún más placer a Adriano, volviendo a jadear y a gemir fuertemente, volvió a colocar sus manos en las caderas de Marian y las masajeó con desespero sin dejar de gemir agitadamente.

Pasados unos minutos, Marian fue deteniendo por completo su movimiento y Adriano apoyó parte de su cuerpo en la espalda de Marian y se la besó. Los dos suspiraban y respiraban agitadamente y de manera entrecortada. Ambos aún sentían pequeños espasmos de placer recorrer sus cuerpos, que salían de sus bocas como pequeños gemidos. Marian movió sus caderas de nuevo una sola vez y ambos volvieron a gemir. Adriano salió de ella suavemente y se dejo caer en la cama, al igual que Marian. Adriano la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y le dijo:

- Ha sido increíble vida… no tengo palabras… para describir todo… lo que he sentido… de nuevo… estando contigo… me matas de placer y excitación cariño.

- Ha sido… indescriptible… maravilloso… me enloqueces… perdidamente cariño… solo tú sabes darme… este nivel de placer y excitación.

Finalmente cayeron dormidos completamente agotados.

Marian se despertó temprano y admiró unos minutos a Adriano dormido, no quiso despertarle, debía estar agotado del viaje y de la noche llena de placer que habían tenido. Aunque la boda era por la tarde, aún debía arreglar a unas cuantas personas más, ultimar pequeños detalles, peinar a Patty y arreglarse ella…

Fue a ducharse y preparó un buen desayuno para los dos, en ese momento Adriano apareció algo somnoliento por la puerta, se acercó a Marian la abrazó y la besó dulcemente. Pasado un rato, llegaron Roberto, Oliver, Benji, Tom y Mark para que Marian les arreglara el cabello. A todos les encantó la casa de Adriano y Marian, era muy grande y estaba muy bien decorada. Mientras Marian les iba arreglando, Adriano hablaba con el resto, aunque la iba mirando trabajar, tenía madera y gustó para su profesión. Finalmente quedaron muy contentos con el resultado y le tocó el turno a Adriano, el cual quedó muy satisfecho con el resultado.

Cerca del mediodía Marian hizo la comida. Después de comer Adriano y ella fueron a arreglarse rápidamente para la boda, Marian aún tenía que ir a arreglar a Patty.

Pasada una hora, Marian salió arreglada, maquillada y con su vestido, dejando a Adriano sin palabras y completamente sorprendido su novia estaba más que hermosa. Llevaba un vestido de color azul eléctrico, de palabra de honor, que iba ajustado hasta debajo de sus pechos y luego caía con algún que otro volante, tenía unos trozos de tela más largos que otros. Llevaba un pequeño bolso negro, del mismo color que sus zapatos.

- Cariño estás preciosa -le dijo Adriano.

- Tú estás muy atractivo y guapo. Toma, te compré una corbata para que pudiésemos ir conjuntados -le dijo Marian.

- Gracias -contestó.

Marian y Adriano se dirigieron juntos a casa de Patty, con una bolsa con todas las cosas qué Marian necesitaría para el recogido de Patty. Una hora después, Marian acabó de arreglar a Patty, Adriano había estado observando a su novia como peinaba y trabajaba el cabello de Patty, el resultado era increíble… Patty llevaba un recogido alto, con mechones rizados cayendo por su rostro y por sus laterales. Estaba muy guapa.

Adriano y Marian se despidieron y se fueron al recinto donde esperaban el resto de invitados.

Todos y todas estaban estupendos y esperaban con ansias la aparición de Patty, Oliver ya estaba en el altar y por su aspecto estaba más nervioso que en un mundial de fútbol. Pasada media hora, apareció Patty, estaba estupenda y dejó a Oliver sin palabras, la mujer que iba a ser su esposa estaba preciosa.

- Estás muy… muy… estás impresionante y preciosa Patty -dijo Oliver.

- Gracias Oli, tú también estás muy guapo y atractivo -contestó Patty.

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquila y alegremente. Marian se emocionó un poco al ver la cara de felicidad de los novios. La cena pasó rápidamente y llegó la hora del baile. Oliver y Patty abrieron el baile, y después el resto de invitados se dispusieron a bailar. Adriano le dijo a Marian:

- ¿Me permites este baile, mi princesa?

- Por supuesto mi adorado príncipe -dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Adriano y Marian comenzaron a bailar. Adriano miró a Oliver con una mirada de complicidad. Oliver ya sabía que tenía que hacer, cogió de la mano a Patty, la cual ya estaba al tanto de lo que querían hacer y estaban emocionados. Se dirigieron al técnico de sonido y de luces y hablaron con él.

_Wuooooooooooohhhhhhh Marian está embarazada y ahora ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Cómo se lo tomaran los padres de Adriano? y ¿Cuándo se lo va a decir Marian a Adriano? ¿Qué tienen entre manos Oliver y Patty con Adriano? Lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo... Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, por asuntos de trabajo no he podido actualizar antes, lo siento... Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por leer! No olviden dejar sus reviews! Saludossssss!_


	26. Chapter 26 Proposición y respuesta

Capitulo 26 Una proposición y una respuesta

Pasados unos minutos, cuando Adriano y Marian bailaban una segunda canción, la sala quedó a oscuras… Adriano se separó un poco de Marian, sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y se arrodilló… De repente, solo un foco se encendió dejando a Adriano y a Marian iluminados, mientras el resto de la sala continuaba a oscuras en completo silencio. Marian no entendía que pasaba, finalmente agachó la mirada y vió a Adriano con una cajita en su mano, un pensamiento dentro de ella la puso nerviosa. Adriano abriendo la cajita roja le dijo dulcemente:

- Marian, eres la mujer de mi vida y te quiero más que a mi propia vida… por eso quiero preguntarte… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Marian estaba sorprendida por tal petición, unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y finalmente gritó:

- ¡Sí quiero! ¡Claro que quiero Adriano! -dijo abalanzándose a hacía él, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

- Me haces tan feliz cariño -dijo Adriano con una enorme sonrisa- ¡Te quiero!

- ¡Te quiero muchísimo! -contestó Marian besándolo dulcemente en los labios.

Todos los invitados empezaron a aplaudir y a silbar, felicitando a los nuevos prometidos, la sala volvió a iluminarse y hubo unos minutos de silencio en la sala cuando Marian dijo dulcemente:

- Espero que esto, te haga la misma ilusión que a mí, cariño…

- ¿El qué? ¿Casarnos? Pues claro, como no iba a hacerme ilusión casarme con el amor de mi vida -contestó Adriano aunque algo desconcertado por cómo había sonado la frase de Marian.

- A parte de casarnos… esto... -dijo Marian cogiendo la mano de Adriano y apoyándola suavemente en su vientre.

Adriano levantó la vista y se encontró con una tierna y dulce sonrisa por parte de Marian.

- Lo que quieres decirme con este gesto es… que tú estás… que nosotros… estamos… -decía Adriano sin acabar la frase.

- A sí es… estoy embarazada de casi tres meses según el test de embarazo… vamos a ser papás, cariño… -dijo alegremente Marian con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¡Es maravilloso amor! ¡Vamos a ser papás chicos! -gritó Adriano rebosando de felicidad y alegría con una enorme sonrisa, abrazando fuertemente a Marian.

Todos los invitados volvieron a aplaudir y a silbar, muchos se acercaron a darles la enhorabuena. A Patty se le escaparon unas lágrimas y abrazó a Marian felicitándola, Oliver, Benji, Roberto, Julian, Bruce, Eva y algunos más los abrazaron con fuerza dándoles la enhorabuena a la pareja.

Marian seguía derramando finas lágrimas de felicidad. Adriano la abrazó suavemente y la besó con pasión. Después acarició el vientre de su futura esposa con ternura y delicadeza.

- Soy feliz por partida doble cariño, vamos a ser papás y vamos a casarnos Marian… no podría desear nada más -dijo Adriano.

- Sí cariño, yo también soy muy feliz -dijo Marian abrazándolo- Te quiero mi amor…

- Y yo a ti mi princesa -le contestó dulcemente Adriano.

El baile transcurrió alegremente y de forma animada. Marian dejó a Roberto, Benji, Patty y Oliver acariciar su vientre. Roberto se emocionó un poco, aunque aún era pronto para sentir algún movimiento del pequeño, pero saber que allí dentro había una vida lo emocionó, igual que Benji que después de tocar el vientre de Marian la abrazó dándole la enhorabuena. Oliver y Patty pusieron sus manos a la vez, y una mirada de complicidad y ternura apareció entre los dos, haciendo evidente que Patty y Oliver compartían el mismo pensamiento… el de ser papás algún día.

Pasadas tres horas, Adriano y Marian se retiraron, estaban cansados, aunque muchos invitados se quedaron aún disfrutando de la fiesta. De camino a casa, los dos iban conversando con una gran sonrisa en los labios y Adriano acariciaba el vientre de Marian a cada momento. Marian estaba muy feliz por ver a Adriano tan contento como ella, aunque un aire de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro al recordar a la familia de Adriano, que seguro, no se lo tomarían con tanta alegría como ellos o la familia de Marian.

Marian fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Adriano le habló:

- Cariño y… ¿Cuando te enteraste de qué estabas embarazada? -preguntó con curiosidad.

- Hace dos días, estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decírtelo, pero no quería hacerlo con la frialdad de un teléfono… y ayer con tu llegada a casa, al dejarnos llevar por el momento ya no pude decírtelo y hoy era un día liado con todo lo de la boda, arreglarnos, peinar a Patty…

- Cariño… entiendo que una noticia tan importante no quisieras dármela por teléfono -dijo Adriano abrazándola por la espalda y volviendo a tocar el vientre de Marian, por la felicidad de ser padres.

- Gracias por entenderlo vida… Hoy al proponerme matrimonio, pensé que no encontraría mejor momento que ese, para compartir algo tan bonito, como que vamos a ser uno más en la familia.

- Has hecho muy bien vida… -dijo Adriano.

Llegaron finalmente a casa muy cansados, intercambiaron sus ropas elegantes por el pijama para dormir y se metieron en la cama. Allí siguieron conversando, Marian apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Adriano, él la abrazó y le dijo:

- Todo lo que ha pasado hoy me ha hecho tan feliz y me ha dado tanta ilusión...

- Yo también estoy muy ilusionada con casarme contigo y con qué vayamos a tener un hijo… -dijo Marian acariciándose el vientre- Mañana deberíamos buscar un médico aquí, para que me haga el seguimiento del embarazo y nos diga si todo está bien con el pequeño o la pequeña.

- Claro vida, mañana iremos al hospital… guauuu nuestro hijo, que bien suena ¿eh amor? -dijo Adriano.

- Suena muy bien… suena a familia, nuestra propia familia… -contestó Marian.

- Ahora se acabaron los esfuerzos y esas cosas, podría haberte pasado algo cuando no estaba contigo con todo el trabajo y esfuerzo que te ha llevado arreglar la casa…

- No seas catastrofista cariño que no fue para tanto -dijo riendo divertida Marian.

- No lo soy, simplemente me preocupáis… ahora he de cuidaros aún más a los dos -dijo sonriéndola con dulzura y dándole un beso en la frente.

- No creo que puedas cuidarnos más de lo que ya lo haces Adriano, eres el hombre más bueno, encantador, atento, divertido y cariñoso que he conocido en toda mi vida -dijo Marian levantando su rostro y mirándolo con dulzura.

- Pues aún os cuidaré más ya lo verás… verdad que sí pequeñajo o pequeñaja -dijo hablándole al vientre de Marian mientras lo acariciaba.

- Tu padre ya quiere ponerte de su lado ¿eh pequeño? Eso no es justo -dijo Marian.

- Y tú madre ya se está quejando -dijo Adriano riendo un poco.

- Padre… -susurró Adriano.

- Madre… -susurró Marian.

- ¡Qué bien suenan! -dijeron los dos a la vez, y empezaron a reír por haber pensado y dicho lo mismo.

- Cariño… yo estoy un poco preocupada por tu familia… seguramente lo verán como una deshonra para la familia y quizá incluso lo vean como una deshonra para ti, por qué no soy japonesa… y me da mucha tristeza pensar en que no van alegrarse por qué vayamos a casarnos y a ser padres y por qué ellos vayan a ser abuelos -dijo Marian con un aire de tristeza y una mueca de dolor que se reflejó en su rostro.

- Amor… te entiendo y a mí también me entristece que las cosas vayan a ser así, a no ser que cambien de actitud y de pensamiento… Me da igual si consideran esto una deshonra para ellos; para mí no lo es, ni lo será nunca. Tengo el mejor regalo del mundo una mujer, a la que amo y me ama y ahora estamos esperando un hijo, fruto de ese amor. Marian yo ni estaba ni estoy dispuesto ahora, a lo que mi familia pretende que haga, yo te quiero y mis sentimientos no van a cambiar por muchas palabras que me digan oponiéndose o en tu contra… sé lo que quiero y lo que deseo es construir una vida a tu lado -dijo finalmente Adriano.

- Vida… -dijo Marian con lágrimas en los ojos- aunque no sea lo mismo para ti, siempre tendremos y podremos contar con mi familia… aunque me hubiese encantado que la tuya también fuese a compartir algo tan maravilloso como esto -dijo acariciándose el vientre…- Pero sé una cosa y es que amor no le va a faltar a nuestro pequeño o a nuestra pequeña.

- Mi princesa… no llores -le dijo Adriano secando sus lágrimas con los dedos- No le va a faltar de nada a nuestro hijo, el espacio que dejen mis padres, lo llenaremos nosotros y nuestros amigos… -dijo Adriano.

- Tienes razón cariño, os quiero.

- Y yo también os quiero a los dos -dijo Adriano con una tierna sonrisa acariciando el vientre de Marian.

Los dos, después de esta larga conversación, cayeron dormidos abrazándose y con una mano de cada uno de ellos en el vientre de Marian.

Los siguientes días fueron de médicos y pruebas. Finalmente, les habían dicho que todo estaba bien, pero que no venía un bebé sino dos… Marian y Adriano se sorprendieron pero les hizo mucha ilusión saber que serían padres por partida doble…

Se emocionaron al ver la ecografía y sentir los latidos de los dos pequeños, provocando que los futuros padres, derramaran unas finas lágrimas de felicidad e ilusión.

Marian llamó a sus padres y a su hermano dándoles la buena noticia de que iban a ser papás pero por partida doble. Los futuros abuelos se emocionaron y alegraron muchísimo y ni que hablar de su hermano y su cuñada que iban a ser tíos.

Marian también llamó a Roberto y se lo explicó, el cual se alegro y se emocionó muchísimo y soltó un comentario de broma del tipo…

- Que puntería tiene Adriano.

Marian también llamó a Patty y a Oliver, que también se alegraron muchísimo y después a Benji, el cual no salía del asombro de no un bebé sino dos.

Tres meses pasaron rápidamente, Marian ya estaba de seis meses y ya sabían que iban a tener un niño y una niña, y eso les causó mucha ilusión, tendrían una preciosa parejita de bebés y estaban muy sanos, el embarazo evolucionaba muy bien. Marian ya había cogido bastante peso y se sentía cada vez más cansada.

Marian podía apreciar alguna vez en Adriano, un pequeño aire de tristeza por no poder compartir esa alegría también con su familia. Esa mañana de domingo, Marian se le acercó, le abrazó por la espalda, lo que su barriga le permitía acercarse a él y le dijo suavemente:

- Cariño… ¿estás bien?

- Sí vida, no te preocupes… -contestó Adriano fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

- He estado pensando, en qué si a ti te parece bien, volvamos a ir a ver a tus padres para decirles que van a ser abuelos y que van a tener dos nietos… si no quieren saber nada más al respecto, dejaremos de insistir y no nos quedará otra cosa que aceptar su decisión… pero quizá, ahora que han pasado varios meses desde nuestra visita, hayan pensado todo un poco, ¿no te parece?

- Marian… no sé, si es buena idea… -le contestó Adriano.

- Pues… como no sabemos si es o no lo correcto, lo haremos ¿vale? Yo no quiero verte triste… aunque intentes disimularlo, se que lo estás Adriano y eso me duele… Sabes que esto que está haciendo tu familia, no es justo ni para ti, ni para nuestra futura familia, así que ¿por qué no intentarlo de nuevo y ver qué pasa?

- Marian… no quiero volver a oír comentarios fuera de lugar e irrespetuosos hacía ti… hacía nosotros… -le dijo Adriano.

- Vida lo sé… pero llevaremos esta situación entre los dos, como lo que somos, una familia… y estando juntos todo irá bien… y si no, no quedará nada que reprocharnos.

- Está bien cariño… gracias por sacrificarte con mi familia por mí.

- No hay nada que agradecer padrazo, que serás un padrazo y un maravilloso esposo -le dijo Marian colocándose delante de él y dándole un tierno beso. Adriano le sonrió con dulzura, al ver el gesto de amor y cariño de su futura esposa.

Pasado un rato, los dos se dispusieron a ir de visita a casa de los padres de Adriano. Fueron paseando tranquilamente, hasta que llegaron cogidos de la mano a la puerta. Adriano llamó y ambos entraron.

- ¡Hola hijo! -dijo alegremente su madre.

La madre de Adriano, quería que su marido aceptara a la pareja de su hijo, prefería eso antes que perderlo para siempre, por el testarudo de su padre. Además a ella, Marian le había dado la impresión de que era una chica buena y agradable y a su hijo le había visto muy feliz.

- Hola mamá -dijo Adriano algo más secamente.

- Hola señora Fugartini -dijo amablemente Marian.

- Hola Marian -dijo educadamente- se quedó sorprendida al darse cuenta de que tenía que estar embarazada por lo abultado que tenía el vientre.

- Venimos a hablar con vosotros -dijo Adriano.

- Claro… pasar -dijo su madre amablemente.

El padre de Adriano, bebía un té, sentado en la mesa. Prácticamente ni giró la cabeza para verlos y seguidamente al saber quiénes eran giró la cabeza con un movimiento claramente de molestia.

- Hola papá... Queremos hablar con vosotros -dijo fríamente Adriano mirando a su padre.

La madre de Adriano, amablemente les ofreció un asiento y algo para beber. Seguidamente se sentó en la mesa con el resto.

- ¿A qué has venido? ¿No dijiste que no volverías a venir a esta casa? -dijo secamente su padre.

- No he venido, hemos venido -dijo poniendo énfasis en el hemos podido- Estamos aquí, por qué Marian amablemente, quiso que volviésemos a venir para hablar e intentar arreglar las cosas -dijo Adriano.

- No tengo nada más que decir ni que hablar contigo, sabes mi opinión sobre que esta chica no sea japonesa… no aceptó su relación -dijo su padre molesto.

- Cariño… -dijo la madre de Adriano a su marido.

Adriano ya iba a empezar a discutir con su padre de nuevo, pero Marian suavemente le acarició la pierna para que se calmara, y Marian finalmente habló:

- Señor Fugartini, entiendo que yo no sea de su agrado, quizá no entiendo sus tradiciones y su cultura y el por qué es tan importante que la pareja de su hijo sea japonesa… pero tiene que entender que yo quiero a su hijo con locura, él es el amor de mi vida, es lo mejor que me ha pasado y creo que amar a la persona con la que quieres pasar toda tu vida es algo muy importante… Además, sin ningún ánimo de ofenderles, ni siquiera me conocen y ya me juzgaron la primera vez que los visité. No se alejen de su hijo de esta manera, él los quiere y yo también les querré si me lo permiten.

El padre de Adriano la miraba con molestia y como si estuviese ofendido por sus palabras.

- Las mujeres aquí, no se entrometen en conversaciones de hombres -contestó tajantemente el padre de Adriano.

Adriano iba a saltar por la falta de respeto de su padre hacía su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos, pero Marian lo detuvo.

- Esto no es una conversación de hombres, esto es una conversación en familia -dijo Marian intentando mantener la compostura y la educación.

- Esto no puede ser una conversación en familia, por qué ¡tú no eres ni serás parte de esta familia! -dijo secamente el padre de Adriano, levantando un poco la voz.

Adriano perdió la compostura y saltó sin poder mantener la educación por más tiempo y dijo:

- ¡Ya es suficiente papá! ¡No te consiento que levantes la voz y hables de ese modo a mi futura esposa! -gritó furioso Adriano.

- Da igual cariño- le dijo Marian dulcemente intentando que se calmase- Entonces señor Fugartini, digamos que esto es una conversación entre familias si así lo prefiere -añadió Marian con un aire de tristeza.

- No, no da igual cariño, ya hemos tenido suficiente -dijo un molesto Adriano levantándose de la mesa- No hemos venido a que mi padre te falte al respeto de esta manera… habíamos venido a explicaros que en unos meses vamos a ser padres, es decir, ibais a ser abuelos de dos pequeños, un niño y una niña… pero por lo visto no es algo que deseéis y os interese… y cuando nazcan los dos pequeños y Marian este recuperada, nos casaremos… -dijo Adriano.

Los padres de Adriano quedaron sorprendidos por esas palabras…

- Cariño… por favor entiéndelos… -dijo la madre de Adriano intentando que su marido entrara en razón… si no acabarían perdiendo a su único hijo.

- No mujer, no puedo entender esta deshonra por su parte… y ahora encima van a tener hijos, sin haberse casado antes… es vergonzoso. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarte engatusar de esta manera Adriano…? -dijo su padre dando un golpe en la mesa.

- Le agradecería que no me faltase al respeto de esa manera… yo no he engatusado a su hijo… nos hemos enamorado el uno del otro, que es algo muy distinto… -dijo Marian con algo de indignación por las palabras del señor Fugartini.

- Cariño vámonos… ya he escuchado suficiente… es inútil que sigamos intentando hablar y razonar con él, y no pienso seguir aguantando estas faltas de respeto y esas palabras injustas y crueles, totalmente fuera de lugar. Yo la amo papá y no hay nada más que hablar -dijo tajantemente Adriano.

Adriano ayudó a Marian a levantarse y ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida. Marian paró de caminar un momento, haciendo que Adriano se detuviese -ya que iban cogidos de la mano- Marian giró a ver a los padres de Adriano y les dijo:

- En estos momentos, me alegro de no ser japonesa familia Fugartini, por qué en mi país, una familia jamás permitiría perder a un hijo por algo como esto. Todo lo contrario, estarían felices de ver a su hijo feliz, sabiendo que va a ser padre y se va a casar con la mujer a la que ama de verdad, y aún más, sabiendo que ese amor es totalmente correspondido… Además, solo para que ustedes lo sepan, allí en España, existe algo que quizá aquí no exista… y es la tolerancia. Ahora, si nos disculpan… que pasen una buena tarde.

- Adiós -le dijo Adriano secamente a sus padres.

Los padres de Adriano, quedaron reflexionando y pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido…

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh que bonito que Adriano le haya pedido matrimonio a Marian de una manera tan especial y romántica... y van a tener dos peques... Ya les vale a los padres de Adriano, pobre Marian...Espero les haya gustado el capitulo... Actualizaré subiendo más capitulos en unos días... Gracias a todos por leer y no olviden dejar sus reviews! Arigatouuuuuuu! Saludos a todos nos vemos pronto!_


	27. Chapter 27 Un susto

Capitulo 27 Un susto

Adriano y Marian salieron de la casa y volvieron a la suya paseando prácticamente en silencio… los dos tenían un aire de tristeza por no haber conseguido arreglar las cosas con ellos, y ahora que lo pensaba Marian quizá, había sido muy entrometida o sus palabras habían sido duras para ellos, ese pensamiento aún le hacía sentirse peor y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos…

Marian fue la primera en hablar:

- Amor… lo siento mucho… siento que, las cosas hayan ido así… yo… no debí haber hablado de esa manera a tu familia… lo siento -dijo Marian secándose las lágrimas con sus dedos.

- Cariño, no fue tu culpa… -dijo Adriano girándose a mirarla y viendo que estaba llorando- te estabas sintiendo atacada constantemente, tenías todo el derecho a decir algo ante tales acusaciones -dijo abrazándola tiernamente.

- No acabo de entender por qué para ellos, es más importante, que una mujer sea japonesa a tener una mujer que te ame tanto como tú la amas a ella…es algo que no puedo entender… -dijo Marian con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Vida no llores… yo tampoco lo entiendo cariño, pero son ellos los que se perderán a sus nietos y a una nuera maravillosa… -contestó Adriano secándole las lágrimas.

- Al final… he arruinado una parte muy importante de tu vida cariño, yo tengo la culpa de que no quieran saber de ti, yo te he separado de ellos y eso es algo que jamás podré perdonarme… quizá… si no nos hubiésemos enamorado…tu familia ahora… -dijo amargamente Marian.

- No digas eso Marian... No vuelvas a decir algo como eso ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Adriano algo molesto por las palabras de Marian.

- Lo… lo siento -susurró Marian empezando a llorar.

- Cariño, lo siento… no quise hablarte de esa manera… es solo que… no me esperaba que las cosas fuesen a ir así de mal con mis padres y estoy algo nervioso.

- No importa… no te preocupes -dijo Marian intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

- Cariño, no cambiaría por nada en el mundo lo que tengo contigo y lo que siento por ti, así que por favor, no vuelvas a decir cosas como: si no nos hubiésemos enamorado o que tú eres la culpable de haberme separado de mi familia… porqué esas palabras me hacen daño. Tú jamás podrías arruinar mi vida, Marian… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, si no te hubiese encontrado no se qué sería de mí… -dijo dulcemente Adriano, secándole las lágrimas de nuevo.

- Cariño, lo siento, nunca quise herirte con mis palabras, es solo que yo… siento tanto todo esto… -dijo abrazándose fuertemente a él.

- Shhh amor… tranquila, todo esto pasará… -dijo Adriano intentando sonar convencido de que a él no le importaba la opinión de sus padres.

En ese momento, Marian se empezó a sentir mal, le dolía el vientre y de repente se sentía un poco mojada en su entrepierna. Separándose de Adriano se encorvó un poco hacía adelante tocándose el vientre.

- Cariño ¿qué ocurre? -dijo preocupado Adriano al ver la cara de dolor de Marian.

- No lo sé… me duele… -dijo Marian.

- Tranquila cariño, llamaremos a un taxi e iremos al hospital -dijo Adriano sacando el móvil- ven siéntate aquí -le dijo señalando un banco.

Marian se sentó con la ayuda se Adriano.

En media hora llegaron al hospital y se llevaron dentro a Marian. Adriano estaba nervioso y preocupado, y pensaba ¿y si algo les pasaba a Marian o a los pequeños?

En un rato, apreció un doctor y le llevó al box donde estaba Marian.

- ¿Cariño estás bien? y ¿los bebés? -preguntaba nervioso Adriano.

- Cálmese señor, los tres están bien… Probablemente haya sido debido a alguna situación que la haya alterado o le haya producido nervios, estrés, ansiedad o debido a alguna preocupación que haya sufrido recientemente… Marian tiene un embarazo delicado al venir dos pequeños. El dolor le venía por qué ha sufrido pérdidas, así que a partir de ahora deberá cuidarse, no hacer esfuerzos y descansar todo lo que pueda, y por supuesto no estar expuesta a situaciones que puedan alterarla, sino… podría perder a los bebés…

- ¿Qué? ¿Perder a los bebés...? Está bien doctor intentaré que descanse todo lo que pueda y que no se altere… -dijo Adriano preocupado.

- Gracias doctor, me portaré bien -dijo Marian.

Cuando le dieron el alta, cogieron un taxi para regresar a casa. Una vez allí, Marian fue a acostarse un rato, con la visita a casa de los padres de Adriano y el haber tenido que ir al hospital… ya estaba anocheciendo y Marian se sentía cansada. Adriano hizo algo para cenar y se lo llevó a la habitación. Marian se lo agradeció con una tierna sonrisa, que Adriano devolvió aunque su cara rebosaba de preocupación.

- ¿Qué te ocurre cariño? -dijo suavemente Marian- Los tres estamos bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte… -añadió.

- Ya… pero ha sido por mi culpa… Si hubiese pensado más en ti y en los pequeños, no habría aceptado ir a visitar a mis padres, sabiendo que la situación no iba a ser agradable y podía alterarte o causarte nervios y preocupación… Lo siento, he sido muy descuidado…

- Vida no ha sido nada, ya los tres estamos bien… además yo te propuse que fuéramos así que no fue tu culpa, ¿verdad que pensáis como yo pequeños? -dijo Marian cogiendo a Adriano de la mano y apoyándola en su vientre- Ves los dos opinan como yo -dijo mirando a Adriano con una tierna sonrisa.

- Si algo os hubiese pasado a ti o a los bebés… yo… yo no sé que habría hecho -dijo Adriano con un aire de amargura.

- Adriano, ya está, ya pasó, no pienses más en eso… estamos bien y eso es lo que importa -le dijo Marian besándolo tiernamente.

Pasaron tres meses más, Marian no había vuelto a sufrir problemas con el embarazo, claro que ella había hecho todo lo que el médico les había dicho y si Adriano la veía haciendo algo inadecuado para ella y los bebés la reñía. No habían vuelto a ver, ni a saber nada, de los padres de Adriano desde aquella última conversación… y en algunos momentos eso entristecía a Adriano… aunque rápidamente se alegraba cuando veía a su futura esposa con una enorme barriga de embarazada, en unos días podría dar a luz, por eso Adriano, había pedido en su trabajo, que hasta que Marian no tuviese a los pequeños no le mandarán fuera de Japón a trabajar. Y habían decidido los nombres de los pequeños, la niña se llamaría Meiko y el niño Alan.

Por suerte, los padres de Marian viajaron a Japón para ayudarlos, una semana antes de que le tocase dar a luz, así podrían ver a sus nietos recién nacidos y ayudar a los papás primerizos a organizarse los primeros días, ya que Marian tendría que reposar un poco, y Adriano solo, no podría con dos bebés a la vez. A Adriano le gustaba tener a sus suegros en casa, en esos momentos tan cercanos al parto de Marian, ya que sus propios padres no iban a estar.

La familia de Marian era encantadora, servicial y desde que habían llegado no tenían otra idea que ayudar a lo que hiciese falta... La madre de Marian se encargó de hacer la comida y de ayudar a Adriano en la limpieza de la casa, no había conocido nunca una mujer a la que le gustase tanto cocinar; mientras que el padre de Marian ayudó a Adriano a ultimar pequeños detalles en las habitaciones que serían de los bebés, a ese hombre le encantaba hacer fotos, hacía fotos a Marian embarazada, a Adriano, a los dos juntos, a la casa, a las habitaciones de los futuros nietos y a todo lo que le dio tiempo a visitar en Japón. A los padres de Marian, les encantó la casa en la que vivían y como estaba decorada, la zona era muy tranquila, tenían todo a mano y la ciudad, también les gustó.

Al cabo de unos días, una mañana cerca del mediodía Marian rompió aguas, y sintió los fuertes dolores de las contracciones. La madre de Marian llamó a un taxi y después llamó a Adriano, el padre de Marian cogió la bolsa y bajaron a la calle a esperar el taxi. Rápidamente llegaron todos al hospital -ya que no quedaba muy lejos de la casa en la que vivían- y entraron a Marian dentro para ver de cuantos centímetros estaba dilatada. En quince minutos, llegó un algo alterado y emocionado Adriano, vio a los padres de Marian que estaban esperando su llegada. Después preguntaron donde se encontraba Marian y fueron los tres a verla.

En un par de horas, se llevaron a Marian y al rato llamaron a Adriano para que entrara al lado de Marian. Sus padres esperaron fuera, algo nerviosos y entusiasmados. Pasadas bastantes horas, Adriano salió a reunirse con los padres de Marian para decirles que todo había ido bien, y que ahora les estaban haciendo pruebas a los bebés, pesándolos, midiéndolos y comprobando que estuvieran bien de salud. Adriano dijo que los dos pequeños eran preciosos, estaba tan emocionado que unas lágrimas de ilusión y felicidad se asomaron por sus ojos, mientras lo decía.

Finalmente, después de mucho esperar, pudieron ver a los pequeños y a Marian. A Adriano le dieron la pequeña y a Marian el pequeño. Adriano se sentó en un lado de la cama cerca de Marian, le besó tiernamente en la frente y le dijo:

- ¿Cómo te encuentras vida? Son preciosos ¿verdad? -dijo mirando con ternura a su mujer y a sus dos hijos.

- Estoy bien, solo algo cansada y adolorida. Son más que preciosos cariño, nuestros hijos son tan bonitos y huelen tan bien… -dijo Marian algo emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Qué opinan los abuelos? -dijo Marian mirándolos.

- Que son una cucada hija… son tan pequeños y están tan rojitos -dijo dulcemente la abuela, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

- Que cositas más bonitas… -dijo el abuelo muy emocionado.

- Cariño déjame coger a Meiko, por favor… y coge tú a Alan, quiero haberlos cogido a los dos en sus primeras horas de vida -dijo Marian con una dulce sonrisa.

- Claro vida, yo también quiero coger a mi otro pequeño -dijo emocionado Adriano.

El padre de Marian, les hizo fotos a los bebés y a los nuevos papás. Después de que Marian diera de mamar a los dos pequeños, Adriano y ella dejaron coger a cada abuelo uno de sus nietos, que estaban emocionados de tenerlos en brazos, mientras ellos miraban la escena de los abuelos con los nietos alegremente. Adriano les hizo varias fotos para que las tuvieran de recuerdo.

Al rato Adriano, llamó a muchos de sus amigos para decirles la buena noticia, entre ellos Roberto, Benji, Oliver… Después, Marian quedó dormida rápidamente, estaba muy cansada. Los pequeños descansaban en su cunita. Por la noche, ya tarde, Adriano, acercó en coche a los padres de Marian, para que pudieran dormir y descansar unas horas en casa y él volvió al hospital al lado de su mujer. Adriano miraba como hipnotizado, a sus dos hijos dormir, realmente eran preciosos.

Marian pasadas unas semanas, se estaba recuperando bien y ya estaban más organizados; así que los padres de Marian volvieron a España. En los siguientes días, Adriano y Marian recibieron bastantes visitas, Oliver y Patty viajaron a Japón para verlos, aprovechando unos días libres que tenía Oliver. Benji fue cuando su club de fútbol se lo permitió y también les visitó Roberto, que se quedó unos días con ellos en su casa. A todos les parecieron preciosos y todos los quisieron coger en brazos con mucha emoción.

Al principio a Marian le costó ocuparse de los dos bebés cuando Adriano empezó a trabajar. Cuando le estaba dando de mamar a uno, el otro siempre lloraba por tenerse que esperar para comer, la situación era un poco desesperante. Ocuparse de dos bebés una persona sola era complicado y agotador. Sin contar que de tan pequeños, comen cada tres horas y apenas podía descansar y dormir…

Cuando Marian se recuperó totalmente. Una noche que los bebés dormían plácidamente en su cunita, Marian, mientras Adriano veía la tele sentado en el sofá, se acercó sigilosamente quitándose la ropa por el camino. Adriano la vio cuando ya se encontraba a pocos metros de él, totalmente desnuda y mirándolo con ojos llenos de amor, deseo, lujuria y añoranza, algo en su entrepierna despertaba con ansias al ver semejante imagen delante de él… hacía mucho tiempo que no la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, que no disfrutaba teniéndola debajo presionándola contra él, sintiendo cada rincón de su cuerpo rozando el suyo.

- Cariño… ya estoy recuperada del todo y quiero hacerte el amor lenta y apasionadamente… te he extrañado mucho -dijo Marian sentándose encima de Adriano provocando que un pequeño suspiro saliera de sus bocas…

- Yo también te he extrañado mucho mi vida… tengo tantas ganas de estrecharte contra mi cuerpo… -dijo Adriano capturando su boca con desespero.

Ambos empezaron a besarse con pasión, provocando que sus respiraciones se agitaran rápidamente… Adriano acariciaba su cuerpo con desenfreno y volvió el beso más apasionado adentrando su lengua en la boca de ella, Marian gimió fuertemente por esa intrusión tan húmeda y apetecible. Marian empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y pronto tuvo el suave y firme pecho y abdomen de Adriano entre sus manos, lo acarició con suavidad, rompió el beso y hundió su boca en el cuello de él, provocando gemidos y suspiros de excitación y placer en Adriano. Él no dejaba de acariciar el cuerpo de Marian, pronto capturó sus pechos algo más crecidos en sus manos y los masajeó suavemente, deleitándose con la suavidad de sus dos montañas, provocando un fuerte jadeo en Marian cerca de su oído.

Marian volvió a besarlo, sintiendo el dulce aroma y sabor de la boca de Adriano. Sus manos acariciaron de nuevo el pecho y el abdomen de él y fue bajando sus manos, hasta que finalmente acarició su entrepierna por encima de la ropa, provocando que él se estremeciera ante tal contacto y un gemido se escapara de sus bocas. Marian sin dejar de besarlo, empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón, se levantó un poco y se lo quitó suavemente y luego volvió a sentarse encima de él, le miró con pasión a los ojos y le susurró:

- Te deseo tanto cariño -dijo Marian con voz sensual.

- Ya somos dos… me ha costado tanto contenerme y no hacerte mía… Marian… -dijo Adriano con la voz algo ronca por la excitación.

Adriano volvió a capturar su boca con pasión y acarició todo su cuerpo. Esta vez fue Marian la que adentró su lengua en la boca de él con fiereza. Marian acarició el miembro de Adriano, provocando un fuerte jadeo en él. Adriano rompió el beso y sin dudarlo más, capturó uno de los pechos de Marian y con su lengua rozaba su botón rosado suavemente, ella gimió y arqueó su espalda por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

- Adriano... -susurró Marian antes de que escapara de su boca otro gemido.

Para Adriano volver a escuchar su nombre de entre los gemidos y jadeos de su mujer, fue algo maravilloso y glorioso y aún lo excitó más. Marian se levantó un poco, sin dejar de mover su mano, que aún acariciaba el miembro de Adriano. Lo colocó en su entrada y se dejó caer suavemente… ambos gimieron fuertemente, al sentirse uno dentro del otro de nuevo. Marian empezó a mover sus caderas suavemente, Adriano la abrazó fuertemente, acarició su espalda, su cintura, sus glúteos con pasión y deseo y capturó de nuevo su boca, colocando una de sus manos en la nuca de Marian, causando más presión en ese beso.

Pronto Adriano adentró de nuevo su lengua en la boca de ella, acallando pequeños suspiros y jadeos por el movimiento enloquecedor que estaba haciendo su futura mujer. Marian no detenía sus movimientos cada vez más acelerados, dejando escapar de entre sus bocas cada vez más suspiros y gemidos. Marian rompió el beso por la falta de aire y Adriano aprovechó ese momento para hundir su boca en su cuello y allí dejando escapar fuertes suspiros, lo lamió, lo besó y lo mordisqueó, sin dejar de recorrer el cuerpo de Marian con sus manos. Ambos se estremecían por todo el placer que estaban sintiendo.

Marian acarició su cabello y sus hombros con pasión, arañándole suavemente cada vez que un gemido salía de su boca mientras Adriano intentaba acallar los fuertes gemidos que salían de su boca, contra el cuello de ella. Marian se agarró a la parte de arriba del sofá para ayudarse a acelerar un poco más su movimiento de cadera. Pronto empezaron a sentir su llegada al clímax.

En unos minutos más, Marian sin detener su movimiento, arqueó la espalda y gimió fuertemente sintiendo una explosión de placer en su interior, sus fuertes jadeos y gemidos continuados se escuchaban por toda la sala, su respiración era agitada y a la vez entrecortada. Adriano rugió fuertemente, los gemidos y jadeos de su mujer lo habían excitado tanto, que no pudo seguir reprimiendo su orgasmo por más tiempo, explotó dentro de ella gimiendo fuertemente, respirando agitadamente y jadeando entrecortadamente, Adriano se estremecía con todo el placer que estaba sintiendo; sus gemidos se mezclaban aún con los que salían de la boca de Marian, suspiros y jadeos que revelaban así, todo el éxtasis que ambos estaban sintiendo.

Pasados unos segundos, Marian detuvo sus movimientos, se miraron a los ojos, y Marian le dijo:

- Cariño, extrañé mucho todo esto… me enloqueces con cara caricia que me haces…

- Yo tenía tantas ganas de hacer el amor contigo mi vida… -le confesó Adriano.

- Amor… aunque mi cuerpo haya cambiado un poco por el embarazo… ¿te sigo atrayendo y gustando cómo antes?

Adriano la miró con dulzura, al ver la pequeña mueca de preocupación que tenía su futura mujer y finalmente le dijo:

- ¿Qué si me sigues atrayendo? ¿A caso no lo has visto, no lo has notado?

- Sí… pero es que me asustaba un poco el que ya no te gustase…

- Cariño, me sigues teniendo totalmente hipnotizado de amor, deseo y pasión por ti… además gracias a ti, tenemos a dos bebés preciosos… ¿Tú crees que dejaría de sentir esas cosas por ti solo por qué tu cuerpo allá cambiado por el embarazo de nuestros hijos? No seas tontita, cariño… todo para mí es igual a cuando te estreché contra mi cuerpo por primera vez… bueno… ahora es mejor por qué tenemos a dos pequeños en nuestra vida… -dijo Adriano suavemente.

- Gracias mi vida… -dijo dulcemente Marian, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápidamente y ya habían puesto fecha para su boda.

_Ainsss que bonitooooo! Este Adriano es todo un ca_ballero y hay que ver que dulce y romántico es... Bueno ya han tenido a los dos pequeños, menos mal que los padres de Marian les han podido ayudar... El final se acerca, solo queda un capitulo más... Gracias por leer, espero que les esté gustando y no olviden dejar sus reviews! Saludos!


	28. Chapter 28 Boda

Capitulo 28 Boda

Esperaron unos meses más antes de casarse. Avisaron a la familia de Marian, y enviaron muchas invitaciones, Adriano dudó de enviárselas a sus padres y a sus familiares, pero finalmente, Marian le convenció para que se las enviaran, esa sería la última oportunidad para que sus padres reaccionaran y aceptaran que Adriano y Marian mantenían una relación, tenían dos hijos e iban a casarse. Reservaron en un gran restaurante y prepararon todo lo necesario para casarse.

El día de la boda llegó, llegaron muchos invitados por parte de la familia de Marian, y algunos de parte de la familia de Adriano, que aceptaban esa relación, aunque estuviese fuera de las tradiciones japonesas. Adriano esperaba a Marian en el templo. A su lado tenía a Benji, Roberto y Oliver, que lo miraban divertido y aguantándose la risa al ver el estado de entusiasmo y nerviosismo en el que se encontraba Adriano.

Los padres de Adriano no habían aparecido y eso fue algo que le hizo entristecer un poco, pero pronto vio a su futura mujer aparecer del brazo de su padre, dejándolo anonadado y sorprendido de lo hermosa que se veía su Marian, con un vestido de color champang, con un escote en palabra de honor y con un poco de cola, totalmente ajustado a su cuerpo. Unos pendientes, un collar y una pulsera a juego. Llevaba el cabello rizado, en un recogido de lado, con una pequeña enredadera de plata en uno de sus lados y su melena caía como si fuese una cascada.

La música sonaba en el templo y Marian fue acercándose hasta él, con una mirada llena de complicidad con su padre. El padre de Marian y Adriano se dieron un fuerte abrazo y seguidamente le entregó con lágrimas en los ojos de emoción a su hija, la madre de Marian también estaba emocionada al igual que gran parte de la familia de ella, su cuñada no pudo reprimir las lágrimas de felicidad y su hermano intentaba mantener la compostura, aunque era evidente que no conseguía reprimir la felicidad que sentía, al ver a su hermana menor llegando al altar. Adriano le dio un beso en la mejilla a Marian y le susurró con una sonrisa:

- Estás preciosa… estás espectacular mi vida.

- Gracias cariño, tú también estás guapísimo y alucinante -le dijo Marian con una dulce sonrisa.

La ceremonia transcurría tranquilamente y estaba siendo muy emotiva, Marian tuvo que limpiarse unas finas lágrimas que se le escapaban de los ojos por la emoción e ilusión al estar casándose por fin con su amado Adriano. Unas personas entraron silenciosamente al templo sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se sentaron. Seguidamente, se pusieron los anillos, se dieron el sí quiero y se besaron dulcemente. La ceremonia acabó entre aplausos y gritos de ¡viva los novios!

Adriano y Marian cogieron a uno de sus hijos cada uno, habían estado con la madre de Marian y cogidos de la mano se dirigieron a salir del templo para ir a hacerse las fotos. Habían decidido que se las harían con sus hijos, pero al acercarse a la salida no esperaban ver allí a los padres y a algunos familiares de Adriano. Adriano y Marian se quedaron sorprendidos al verlos, no sabían que decir… Marian fue la primera en reaccionar y acercándose a ellos les dijo:

- Señor Fugartini, esta es su nieta Meiko -dijo Marian colocándosela en sus brazos- ¿A qué es preciosa? -le dijo Marian con una enorme sonrisa.

- Eh… mmm… -el padre de Adriano no sabía que decir- Sí lo es -dijo finalmente. Adriano por fin reaccionó, al ver lo que Marian había dicho y hecho, así que él hizo lo mismo…

- Mamá… este es tu nieto Alan -dijo colocándoselo en sus brazos- ¿Es guapo verdad?

- Sí hijo, es precioso -dijo la madre de Adriano aguantándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Les importaría quedarse con los pequeños mientras su hijo y yo nos hacemos las fotos? -dijo Marian guiñándole un ojo a Adriano.

Adriano no sabía si decir algo o no. Ambos esperaron la respuesta de los padres de él.

- No… claro… ir -dijo su padre con algo de vergüenza, al no poder disculparse con ellos en ese momento por su comportamiento.

- Ir tranquilos -añadió dulcemente la madre de Adriano.

- Muchas gracias familia Fugartini -dijo amablemente Marian, con una sonrisa- Vamos cariño el fotógrafo nos espera -añadió Marian cogiéndose del brazo de Adriano.

- Eh… sí, sí claro, vamos -dijo Adriano.

Los padres de Adriano, se miraron el uno al otro y después se quedaron mirando a los dos pequeños, eran muy guapos y despertaron mucha ternura en ellos. Otros familiares de la familia de Adriano se acercaron a verlos y a tocarlos.

Fuera del templo Adriano abrazó fuertemente a Marian y le dijo:

- Gracias por ser así mi vida… después de todo lo que te dijeron mis padres y aún así tú…

- Cariño es tu familia… y al final han venido, esa es una prueba suficiente de que han cambiado su forma de pensar sobre nosotros, además era un buen momento para que conocieran a sus nietos… y ahora vamos cariño, que hoy tiene que ser el día más feliz de toda nuestra vida. Te quiero muchísimo.

- Yo también te quiero mi vida… -dijo Adriano reprimiendo las lágrimas por lo comprensiva y buena persona que era su mujer.

Se hicieron las fotos y después fueron a reunirse con el resto de familiares y amigos en el restaurante. Disfrutaron mucho toda la comida. Los padres de Marian y Adriano parecían caerse bien… Marian y Adriano ya en la fiesta, bailaron con mucha gente. Marian estaba radiante de felicidad, no dejaba de reír y sonreír, bailó con su padre, con su hermano, su cuñada, algunos de sus primos y primas, con Benji, Oliver, Roberto, Patty, Anabel, entre otros. Adriano también bailó mucho, le gustaba ver a su esposa tan llena de vida, felicidad y alegría. Ambos estaban rodeados de la gente que querían y eran inmensamente felices.

Después pusieron unas baladas y Marian bailó con Adriano.

- Te quiero Adriano… eres el hombre y el amor de mi vida, junto con nuestros dos pequeños… he esperado tanto tiempo… a que alguien como tú apareciera en mi vida… desde que te conocí me robaste el corazón y ahora forma parte del tuyo cariño…

- Marian… Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad, amor… jamás pensé que podría amar tanto y de esta manera a alguien… a tu lado soy el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo y os querré a ti y a nuestros hijos hasta que la muerte nos separe. Te quiero mi vida -dijo besándola tiernamente en los labios.

A Marian se le escaparon unas finas lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar lo que Adriano le acababa de decir. Adriano tenía un corazón que rebosaba de amor y alegría al lado de su mujer y de sus hijos, se había emocionado mucho por las palabras que Marian acababa de decirle. Ambos se miraron con dulzura y volvieron a besarse tiernamente.

No podían ser más felices… tenían todo lo que verdaderamente era importante… familia, amigos, hijos… y dentro de su relación tenían todo lo necesario para ser felices durante toda su vida… sinceridad, apoyo, cariño, respeto, comprensión y… AMOR.

_**FIN**_

_Ohhhhhhh que bonito final ¿no créeis? Me encantó como acabó esta bonita e intensa historia. Espero la hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndola. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios (sobretodo_ a **genesis** _y a_** goshy**) Nos vemos pronto y sobretodo no olviden dejar sus reviews ;) Saludos a todos!_  
_


End file.
